


Побег в другую жизнь

by Sammy_Lee



Series: Побег в другую жизнь [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наткнувшись однажды в тайге на странное место, Дима не подозревал, что годы спустя оно станет единственным его спасением. Чем обернется для него вызванный отчаянием побег из родного мира? И какую роль сыграют в его новой жизни кошки, которых он просто пожалел бросить на произвол судьбы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета : XTreme
> 
> Предупреждения :  
> 1\. ВНИМАНИЕ! Жанр фэнтези указан автором только потому, что действие происходит в другой реальности. Эльфов, гномов и прочих гоблинов здесь НЕТ! Мир обычный, человеческий, просто другой.  
> 2\. Смерть второстепенных персонажей, насилие (не сексуальное).

Пролог.

Это место я нашел давно, в шестнадцать лет. В то лето умерла мама, отец жестоко запил, и я часто убегал в тайгу один, чтобы выплакаться без свидетелей.  
Однажды, вдоволь наревевшись, я пошел вдоль безымянного ручья, вверх по течению, просто, чтобы убить время. В тот день отец начал квасить с утра, да еще и навел полный дом собутыльников, так что домой возвращаться до темноты я не собирался. Больше мне идти было некуда. В нашем селе мы пришлые, родни у меня здесь нет, а близких друзей за те два года, что мы здесь жили, я так и не завел. Главной причиной этому была моя страшная и стыдная тайна. Лет в тринадцать, когда другие пацаны начали бегать за девками, я понял, что мне нравятся мужчины. Ни девчонки-ровесницы, ни взрослые девушки не вызывали во мне никаких чувств. Зато, когда тогдашний наш сосед, Колька Гурьянов, двадцатилетний истинный сибиряк, высокий, здоровенный, яснолицый, полуголым выходил во двор, со мной начинало твориться страшное. Я жадно наблюдал за ним, спрятавшись за поленницей, медленно умирая от желания прикоснуться, погладить, прижаться, ощутить его руки на себе. За тот, проведенный в мечтах о Кольке, год, я чуть не спятил. Я похудел, плохо спал, кидался на всех волчонком. Мама только вздыхала, сваливая все на сложности переходного возраста. Не знаю, что бы со мной было, если бы мы не переехали.  
На новом месте я постепенно успокоился, смирившись и приняв свою неправильность. Немало этому помог Интернет, который в этом, более крупном селе был. Но сближаться ни с кем не смел, боясь выдать себя нечаянно и еще больше боясь опять влюбиться. Так и жил, тихо и незаметно, много читая, мечтая уехать когда-нибудь в большой город и найти там свое счастье.  
Ручей петлял, заводя меня все дальше и дальше. Я шел уже машинально, уйдя в свои горькие думы, не обращая внимания на то, что пробираться вперед становится все труднее. Очнулся только, буквально уткнувшись в непроходимый бурелом. Из какого-то дурацкого упрямства я решил перелезть через него, и, конечно же, полетел носом вперед в мешанину переломанных стволов и веток. Только успел зажмуриться и выставить руки вперед. На мое счастье, я попал в «окно» между двух почти голых стволов, так что сильно не поранился, только ободрался порядком. Так и застрял, в интересной позе, задом кверху. Чуть придя в себя, открыл глаза и остолбенел. Глаза говорили, что обе мои руки ушли вглубь сучкастого останка молодой ели. Более того, один сук должен бы был прошить насквозь мою грудь. Но я ничего такого не чувствовал!  
Осторожно вылез, ощупал и осмотрел себя: нещадно саднил ободранный живот, жгло щеку и левое предплечье – поцарапался, но кисти рук и грудь были в полном порядке, даже рубашка цела. Решив проверить, я сунулся в изрядно разворошенный провал еще раз. Эффект повторился. Меня охватил лихорадочный азарт. Я аккуратно залез на завал и опустился в дырку ногами вперед.  
И рухнул в теплую воду примерно с полуметровой высоты.  
С того дня прошло семь лет.

 

Глава 1.

Был чудесный весенний день, первый рабочий после майских праздников. Школа, в которой я уже два года преподавал русский язык и литературу, была довольно далеко от моего дома, до начала урока было еще много времени, и я шел не торопясь, наслаждаясь теплом и солнцем. Шел, думая о том, что скоро учебный год закончится, потом я поеду на сессию (я заочно учился на пятом курсе нашего областного филфака), развеюсь в большом городе, может быть, даже решусь, наконец, на поход в гей-клуб… Что, конечно, нехорошо так думать, но к лучшему, что отец умер, отмучился сам и освободил меня. В детстве я его любил, но со дня смерти матери он целенаправленно спивался. Я его уговаривал, просил, угрожал, пытался кодировать несколько раз. Все было бесполезно. Наверно, я плохой сын, но со временем я начал относиться к нему как к неизбежному злу, просто терпеливо исполнял сыновний долг. По крайней мере, могу честно сказать себе и людям, что долг свой я выполнил. Когда он заболел, ездил с ним по врачам, устраивал в больницы, потом, уже когда его признали безнадежным, ухаживал за ним до конца. Он умер в собственной постели, в тепле, покое, чистоте и не в одиночестве. Думаю, для человека, «добровольно» заработавшего цирроз печени, это хорошая смерть. Учитывая, что детей у меня не будет, вряд ли меня самого ждет такая же завидная участь в конце жизни…  
Завтра сороковины отца, надо озаботиться каким-никаким столом. Друзей у него, считай, не было, приятели-собутыльники не в счет, но придут соседи, кое-кто из бывших сослуживцев… Дядька не приедет, болеет, но может, кто из братьев двоюродных решит соблюсти родственный долг… Я мысленно составил список покупок и обещал себе зайти на обратном пути в магазин.   
\- Дмитрий Александрович, Вас Ирина Яковлевна искала, - с порога огорошили меня в учительской. – Просила зайти, как только появитесь.  
Директриса выглядела усталой и озабоченной.  
\- Дима, такое дело. В Сухаревку дорогу размыло, поэтому комиссия из районо решила сначала к нам ехать, а у Раисы в гостиничке все занято. Строители, говорят, приехали, площадку под новую больницу смотреть. Так что придется наших по домам разбирать. Баб я распределила, а Ивана Ивановича давай к тебе? Завтра с утра приедут.  
Что поделать, я согласился. Ивана Ивановича я знал, он у нас частенько бывал, неплохой был мужик, хотя и язва страшная. Ну да тридцать лет работы школьным инспектором никого не украшают. Вот так, совершенно обыденно, начались события, полностью перевернувшие мою жизнь.

Иван Иванович утром закинул свои вещи и сразу ушел в школу. Я на тот день взял отгул, накрыл скромный стол. К полудню начали подтягиваться гости. Как я и ожидал, было их немного, но человек десять набралось. Слава богу, никто из местных пьяниц не пришел, еще при жизни отца мне таки удалось их отвадить. Спокойно посидели, помянули покойного, и к возвращению инспектора я дома был уже один. С ним мы тоже выпили по маленькой, поужинали, немного поговорили о том, о сем и рано разошлись по комнатам. От непривычно большого количества спиртного (так-то я, считай, вообще не пью) я сразу провалился в глухое забытье, больше напоминающее обморок, чем сон.   
Просыпался я тяжело, усилием воли вытаскивая себя из ватной черноты, но твердо зная – должен. Должен проснуться, потому что что-то не так. Но что все окажется настолько не так, я не мог даже в самых кошмарных снах увидеть…  
В зале горел свет, но никого не было. Я почувствовал сквозняк – входная дверь была открыта нараспашку, на пороге темнело что-то. Я подошел и заорал от ужаса. Иван Иванович лежал навзничь в сенцах, головой на пороге. Я начал звать его, тормошить, потом схватился за торчащий из его груди нож … и тут только осознал, что происходит.   
Трясущимися руками я попробовал нащупать пульс, потом принес зеркальце, еще мамино, и поднес к губам. Делал все это, уже понимая – все напрасно. Нож торчал из сердца, и он, человек немолодой и нездоровый, наверняка умер сразу, не от раны, так от шока.  
Выронив зеркальце, я рухнул на пол рядом, вцепился обеими руками в волосы и попробовал прийти в себя.  
Итак, в моем доме лежит убитый человек. Обычный немолодой дядька, не уголовник, не бизнесмен. Кому и зачем понадобилось его убивать? Вот тут меня затрясло.  
Да, скорее всего, кто-то постучал, он услышал, понял, что я не встану и пошел открывать сам. Или решил выйти в туалет и наткнулся на кого-то, сказал что-нибудь, спровоцировал, языкастый был, бедняга... Мало ли отморозков, вон пишут, в соседнем селе мужа с женой пьяные подростки в собственном доме убили из-за пары тысяч рублей. И из зоны близлежащей нет-нет да зэки сбегают, а она для особо опасных. Все так, только кто будет разбираться? Спишут на пьяные разборки, и все. Кто поверит, что можно спокойно дрыхнуть, когда через стенку человека убивают? Я же, дурак, за нож схватился. Отпечатки снимут и привет. Никто никого и искать не станет, вот он я, готовый убийца. Мало ли в России невинных по тюрьмам сидит… Да за что же мне это?! Горло немилосердно сжало, меня трясло все сильнее, я бессмысленно смотрел на труп и не мог ни о чем связно подумать.  
Не знаю, долго ли бы я так сидел, если бы не мои кошки. Я поднял глаза на хриплое: «М-ррау». Барсик, как настоящий мужчина, первым зашел в дом, бесцеремонно перепрыгнув через голову покойника, боднул меня головой и уселся напротив. Мася осторожно обошла мертвеца по дуге и скромно устроилась рядом с супругом. Я невольно улыбнулся двум парам вопросительно уставившихся на меня зеленых глаз.  
\- Вот так-то, ребята, - сдавленно прошептал я. – Надо нам с вами что-то делать… Вы же тоже без меня пропадете…

Решение бежать пришло сразу, как только я успокоился. Надежды на то, что все обойдется без тяжких для меня последствий, не было, терять мне было нечего и некого, и, самое главное, мне было куда бежать. И я точно знал, что там меня никто не найдет.  
С того далекого дня, как я впервые провалился в «портал», как сам потом это назвал, хождение в другой мир стало моим самым любимым летним занятием. То, что это именно другой мир, я понял тогда, когда увидел местных жителей. Так-то ничего особенно экзотического там не было. Не Сибирь, но вполне потянет за Европу. Правда, в Европе давно уже нет таких лесов.  
Но в тот первый день, обнаружив себя лежащим на краю теплого вонючего болота, я перепугался до икоты. Сейчас думаю, что мне очень повезло тогда, что я никуда не перекатился, а вскочил ровно на том же месте, на которое упал. И взвыл, больно стукнувшись макушкой об часть лесного завала в своем родном мире. Потом уже я выяснил, что попасть домой оттуда можно только так: сначала лечь или сесть на землю, или вернее в воду в определенной точке, потом подняться. До сих содрогаюсь при воспоминании о том, как я выбирался в первый раз. Туда-то что, упал и все, а вот обратно… Короче, когда я, наконец, задыхаясь, упал на покрытую слежавшейся хвоей землю, на мне места живого не было. Если бы мне тогда сказали, что я когда-нибудь снова туда полезу, я бы того человека придушил на месте. Но ровно через неделю пришел сам, совершенно добровольно, но на этот раз подготовленный, как только мог. И приходил еще и еще. Тянуло и любопытство, но больше всего, думаю, нереализованный подростковый авантюризм. Другие сбивались в стаи, бухали, дрались и портили девчонок, а я вот играл в первооткрывателя. Сначала я боялся отходить далеко, но постепенно осмелел и начал совершать все более долгие экскурсии по новому миру. Выросший в тайге, заблудиться я не боялся и часто уходил туда с восходом, а возвращался домой на закате. И сейчас я точно знал – там живут люди, значит, и я не пропаду. Во всяком случае, здесь я пропаду точно. 

Приняв решение, я усилием воли отключил все мысли и чувства, сосредоточившись на сборах. Хотел было перенести несчастного Ивана Ивановича в дом, но, подумав, решил оставить все как есть. Надежды почти нет, но все-таки, вдруг найдут истинного убийцу?   
Поймал кошек, посадил их в клетку-переноску, порадовался, что не пожадничал ее купить в свое время, когда возил Барсика в город к ветеринару. Для двоих она была тесновата, но ничего, влезли. Не хватало потом еще за ними по всему огороду гоняться, а Барсик так вообще по трем соседним улицам гуляет, ищи его потом. Оставлять же на произвол судьбы тех, кто только и любил меня в этом мире, я не желал.

Собирался я тщательно, но недолго, много на себе не унесешь. Я взял немногочисленные золотые украшения, оставшиеся от мамы и бабушки, немного еды, немного одежды, спальник, котелок, спички, фонарик, охотничий нож, крепкую веревку… На глаза попался новый оренбургский платок, купленный в подарок тетке на день рожденья. Взял и его – пригодится обменять на что-нибудь. Оделся как можно практичнее. Подумав, посмеялся над собой, но все-таки сунул в карман паспорт. Когда закончил собираться, уже заалело небо на востоке. Посидел на дорожку, взвалил на спину рюкзак, взял клетку с недовольными кошками и, не оглядываясь, ушел из дома.   
Когда я дошагал до нужного места, почти уже рассвело. Пробираться по темному лесу с рюкзаком за плечами, с фонариком в одной и тяжеленной, к тому же весьма беспокойной, переноской в другой руке, было тяжело. Барсик-то, чистопородный сибиряк, весил ровно семь кило, да и Маська, миниатюрная на фоне супруга, свои полноценные три кэгэ добавляла. Им было страшно, и, казалось бы, еле поместившиеся в клетку дома, сейчас они сбились в один компактный комочек, который при резких движениях перекатывался из угла в угол и придушенно мяукал. Думаю, только поэтому я не передумал и не повернул обратно. Все душевные и физические силы уходили на дорогу, сомневаться было некогда. Зато, когда я добрался и, скинув все на землю, сел передохнуть, нахлынуло разом все : страх, жалость, сомнения… Но все отступало перед одним железным фактом – в тюрьме я не выживу. А если даже выживу, это буду уже не я. Тому, кем я в итоге стану, лучше не жить.  
Родившийся и выросший в сибирской деревне, я, конечно, не был совсем уж хиляком. Но был невысоким и худым, не отличался физической силой и выносливостью, хотя ничем серьезным и не болел. Так что постоять за себя я мог только до определенного, весьма низкого, предела. И, самое главное, живя длительное время в ограниченном пространстве с кучей здоровых озабоченных мужиков, невозможно ничем ни разу не выдать свою гомосексуальность. А что меня ждет после разоблачения, никому объяснять не надо. Я и в армию-то идти боялся из-за этого, но мне тогда повезло. Сначала меня не взяли из-за гипертонии. Что самое смешное, после двадцати она себя перестала проявлять, видимо, это было возрастное. Но к тому времени я уже работал учителем в сельской школе и призыву не подлежал.   
Но сейчас меня спасти может только чудо. А единственное известное мне чудо находится здесь, в ничем не примечательном уголке леса.  
Я сходил к ручью, умылся. Еще раз обдумал свои шансы на оправдание. Как ни крути, 90% было за то, что меня посадят. Слегка успокоившийся Барсик, гневно вопя, начал теребить дверцу клетки. Я вдруг разозлился на себя. Развел тут нюни, сидит весь в соплях, мол, ах как несправедливо со мной жизнь обошлась! Как будто один такой несчастный в мире. А ведь у меня есть шанс, за который кто-нибудь душу бы продал. В конце концов, вернуться и сдаться ментам я всегда успею. А там, по крайней мере, есть надежда прожить как человек, а не как опущенная тварь, зэковская подстилка.  
Окончательно решившись, я сбросил в «портал» рюкзак, похвалил себя за то, что еще дома догадался его пленкой замотать. Вот с переноской так поступать не хотелось. Воды там было мне по колено, захлебнуться кошки, конечно, не успеют, но напугаются до полусмерти. Да и мало ли какие в той воде микробы? Держа ее в руках, спуститься было невозможно, ширина проема в завале не позволяла. Поразмыслив, я поступил по примеру африканских женщин – водрузил клетку на голову и полез в провал, придерживая ее одной рукой. М-да… Никому повторять такое не советую. Но кое-как все же удалось без жертв и разрушений доставить нас троих по месту назначения.  
Я подобрал рюкзак, отнес поклажу на твердый берег. Потом выбрался обратно, чтобы как следует замаскировать «портал». В голове почему-то вертелась сцена из какого-то детектива с участием служебных собак. Конечно, это была уже паранойя, но я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь даже случайно сюда попал.  
Набрав побольше сухих стволиков и толстых веток, я сложил их так, чтобы они обвалились от сотрясения. Отвязал от ближайшей сосны страховочную веревку, сунул ее в карман и последний раз оглядел оставляемый мной мир.  
Уже было совсем светло, птицы вовсю радовались новому дню, пахло молодой лиственничной хвоей, едва пробившейся листвой. Полноводный по весне ручей весело журчал, принося запах воды и оттаявшей земли. Миру было плевать на то, что я его оставляю.  
Я сглотнул вставший в горле ком и решительно спрыгнул в «портал», слыша треск падающих за мной лесин. Вот и все.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Я знал, куда идти – не зря же семь лет подряд каждое лето раз по двадцать здесь гулял. Окрестности «портала» километров на десять в окружности я хорошо изучил. Вернее, полукруга, в болото я ходить не решился.  
К западу от болота, по крайней мере, здешнее солнце садилось в той стороне, километрах в четырех, на втором году своих путешествий я нашел заброшенную не то охотничью, не то еще чью-то избушку. Потом я часто туда ходил, но за все время не замечал, чтобы там бывал кто-то еще. Там я и решил пока поселиться.  
Если оттуда пройти дальше еще километра три, выходишь в место, где к большой реке спускается очень оживленный тракт. Я раньше не думал, что до появления машин было такое движение на дорогах, хотя, может, у нас и не было. А эта дорога, кстати, очень хорошая, ухоженная, была чуть ли не забита торговыми обозами, всадниками и просто пешими людьми. Через реку ходили паромы и разнокалиберные лодки, а на той стороне был виден большой город. Конечной моей целью был он.  
Людей здесь можно было найти и ближе. Совсем недалеко от болота была маленькая деревенька, где я и увидел местных в первый раз. Но я не знал языка, к тому же очень сильно отличался от них внешне. Деревенский народ был смуглый и при этом светловолосый и светлоглазый, с очень своеобразными чертами лица, что-то среднее между европейским и азиатским типом. Я со своей светлой кожей, темными волосами и глазами, пришедший неизвестно откуда, вряд ли вызову у них теплые чувства. Как бы не пришибли ненароком.   
А в городе должно хватать чужеземцев. Я порой целыми днями сидел на дереве, наблюдая за трактом, и видел разных людей. Большинство было такого же типа, как и деревенские, но встречались и вполне европейского вида, и похожие на арабов люди.  
Я намеревался пожить в лесной избушке и ходить каждый день в город, осмотреться, обвыкнуть, а потом уже потихоньку перебраться туда. Далековато, да что поделаешь. Молодой здоровый мужик, как-нибудь выдержу.

Избушка, как и раньше, встретила меня тишиной и запустением. Когда я туда добрался, солнце стояло уже в зените. Было очень жарко, от меня в куртке и болотных сапогах валил почти видимый глазом пар. Я без сил свалился в тенек и посмотрел на кошек. Барсик часто-часто дышал, высунув язычок, как собака, а Маськи за ним даже видно не было.  
Вот ведь правда, чего не сделаешь для себя, сделаешь для других. Будь я один, я бы повалялся так подольше, а там бы глядишь, опять забился в истерике, а тут пришлось встать и позаботиться сначала о живности, а потом и о себе.  
Есть живность не стала, только воды попила. Я выпустил их из клетки, сам устроился поудобнее и с аппетитом поел, наблюдая, как кошаки настороженно обследуют новое место.   
Остаток дня ушел на обустройство жилища. Я выкинул изнутри накопившийся мусор, подмел наскоро связанным веником земляной пол, попинал стены – вроде держатся крепко. Натаскал из ближнего оврага камней, соорудил походный очаг, сделал в углу с более уцелевшей крышей лежанку из лапника, бросил туда спальник. Все не под открытым небом. До холодов я надеялся уйти отсюда, а пока сойдет, продержусь.

Утро застало меня уже на ногах. Вечером я, как ни странно, заснул сразу, как только закрыл глаза. Усталость, видать, взяла свое. Зато проснулся еще глубокой ночью, проспав всего шесть часов, но выспавшийся и где-то даже бодрый. Поворочался немного, потом плюнул и встал. Если не буду хотя бы что-то делать, страх и тоска по дому погонят меня обратно. Осталось придумать себе занятие.  
Кстати, где там мои звери? Вечером они выглядели уже вполне освоившимися. Надеюсь, здесь нет опасных хищников. До сих пор я их не встречал, но мало ли…  
\- Барсик! – позвал я в темноту. – Масенька!  
На крыше зашуршало, маленькая тень спрыгнула прямо мне на плечо, ткнулась носом в щеку. Сразу стало как-то легче.  
\- Ма-ася, - я благодарно погладил теплую гладкую спинку. – Ты моя хорошая девочка… А где муж?  
Муж, похоже, отзываться не собирался. Ну за него я не боюсь, сам кого хочешь порвет.  
Как хорошо, что я взял их с собой! Все не один, живые родные души рядом…  
Я взял фонарик и вышел из избушки, придерживая кошку другой рукой. Маська завозилась, деликатно высвободилась и вернулась на крышу. Все правильно, честь хозяину оказана, а там гораздо интереснее.  
Собирать дрова в темноте с фонарем в зубах – то еще удовольствие. А поход в овраг к ручью за водой – вообще экстрим. Зато, когда я, наконец, развел огонь, сварил нехитрый завтрак, поел сам и покормил кошек, было уже светло. Пора было идти на встречу с цивилизацией.

Берег был еще пуст, даже ни одной лодки еще не было. Подумав, прятаться я не стал. Спустился к самой воде и сел на камни, стараясь подавить дрожь. Нельзя сказать, что я так уж сильно боялся. Да, страх был, конечно, но больше было возбуждения, ожидания нового, азарта. Я потрогал сверток с оренбургским платком. Хорошо, что у меня есть привычка покупать подарки заранее, и просто чудо, что вчера он попался мне на глаза. В ходу ли здесь золото еще неизвестно, так что пока это единственное мое платежное средство, в котором я более-менее уверен. Надеюсь, в качестве платы за перевоз его хватит.   
А вот и паром. И из леса слышится шум подходящего обоза. Я встал, принял самый независимый вид и пошел к причалившему парому, старательно унимая трясущиеся колени.  
К счастью, платка оказалось достаточно. Перевозчик, дочерна загорелый мужик с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, тщательно изучил его и молча кивнул, мол, проходи. Судя по такой реакции, я даже, может, и переплатил, но плевать. Главное, я уже сегодня попаду в город.

Город меня одновременно и поразил, и … разочаровал, что ли. Я ожидал чего-то экзотического, непривычного, но и неустроенности, грязи, помоев на улицах… А попал в цивилизованный, многолюдный, явно богатый и совершенно обычный город, разве что дома здесь были максимум в три-четыре этажа, и улицы вымощены камнем, а не залиты асфальтом. Даже моя одежда – мешковатые штаны цвета хаки и свободная черная футболка навыпуск – на общем фоне не выделялась, только кроссовок здесь я ни на ком не видел, да покрой одежды все-таки слегка отличался. А так все обычно – штаны, рубашки, башмаки. Женщины тоже в довольно привычного вида свободных платьях, простых юбках, блузах. Некоторые даже одеты по-мужски. Встречались, конечно, господа и дамы, одетые нарядно, в чем-то, похожем на сюртуки, в красивых платьях, в причудливых головных уборах… Но с толпой местных работяг я вполне сливался, особо на меня внимания не обращали. Что меня очень радовало, как и то, что, судя по витринам встреченных мной ювелирных лавок, золото здесь тоже ценилось.  
Побродив и поглазев полдня, я решил заняться делом. Пора было обзавестись местными деньгами, купить чего-нибудь из еды на пробу и двигаться обратно. Идти в шикарные магазины на больших улицах я не решился, вернулся к реке. Там был целый торгово-складской район, с большим рынком. В одной из маленьких лавочек, торгующих всяким, по всей видимости, секонд-хендом, мне удалось кое-как объясниться с хозяином и получить горсть монет в обмен на мамино обручальное кольцо. Отчаянно надеясь, что меня не сильно обманули, и этого хватит хотя бы на какую-нибудь еду и перевоз, я вышел из лавки и застыл столбом.  
Прямо посреди улицы страстно целовались двое молодых парней. Рядом, явно над ними посмеивались трое других, сидящих верхом на лошадях. Потом один из парочки тоже сел на лошадь, еще раз поцеловал друга, склонившись с седла, и уехал. Оставшийся с грустным видом посмотрел вслед и ушел в другом направлении.  
И вся эта сцена ни у кого на многолюдной улице не вызвала никакой особой реакции! Да, кто-то косился недовольно, кто-то откровенно веселился, но шок, кажется, испытал я один. Короче, у нас бы так отнеслись к обычной влюбленной парочке, состоящей из парня и девушки.   
Я побрел к переправе, переваривая увиденное, и только, взойдя на паром, вспомнил, что совершенно забыл о еде. Ну ничего, кое-что пожевать у меня еще осталось. Дотерплю до избушки как-нибудь.  
Новый мир начал казаться мне куда более привлекательным, чем раньше. Я понял, что улыбаюсь, и обругал себя за это. Вот ведь, кто о чем, а вшивый о бане…  
Но намерение выжить и врасти в этот мир приобретало новый смысл, и с этим я не стал спорить. И уже с нетерпением ждал завтрашнего дня. 

Несколько дней прошло в молчаливом блуждании по городу. Я смотрел, запоминал, слушал, пытался уловить смысл незнакомых слов. На мое счастье язык здесь оказался простым на слух, с привычными для меня звуками. Удивительно, насколько обучаемым может оказаться человек, если поставить его в безвыходные условия. Что называется, метод «погружения» в действии. Уже к вечеру второго дня я запомнил довольно много слов, а еще через пару-тройку дней мог понятно объяснить в лавке, что мне надо. Не то чтобы для этого требовался большой словарный запас, конечно. Но продукты мне продавали, не переспрашивая, даже почти не приходилось пальцем тыкать. Я даже обзавелся кое-какой местной одеждой.   
То ли хозяин лавки оказался честным человеком, то ли золото здесь стоило гораздо дороже, чем у нас, но полученных за скромное обручальное колечко денег хватило на все это и еще осталось. Я подсчитал, что имеющихся золотых запасов вполне хватит на то, чтобы снять скромную комнатку и спокойно прожить в городе недели две-три, а если экономить на еде, то и подольше. Надеюсь, за это время я найду какую-нибудь работу. Город-то богатый, торговый. Кстати, он назывался Дерей и был столицей одноименного королевства.  
Надо было начинать приживаться в этом мире. Этап предварительной разведки был закончен. Судя по всему, я попал в благополучную, цивилизованную, очень, что называется, толерантную страну и считал, что мне повезло. Целующихся голубых парочек я больше не видел, но одно то, как люди терпимо и даже доброжелательно относились ко мне, к одинокому нищему чужаку, говорило само за себя. Конечно, наверняка здесь хватает и зла, и опасностей, но я поверил, что при небольшом везении мне удастся построить здесь нормальную жизнь.   
И на десятый день своего пребывания здесь я собрал свой скарб, посадил кошек в переноску и попрощался со своим временным убежищем.

Вот уж, жизнь полна неожиданностей! Если на меня самого обратили прямо-таки до обидного мало внимания, то кошаки произвели настоящий фурор на пароме!   
Сначала внимание привлекла сама переноска. Я выругался про себя, ну конечно! Надо было их в мешок какой-нибудь посадить или хотя бы прикрыть чем-нибудь клетку! Но деваться уже было некуда.  
Одна особенно любопытная девчонка присела на корточки, заглянула внутрь через дверцу, пригляделась и вдруг восторженно завизжала. Через пару минут полпарома уже толпилось вокруг, Барсик шипел, рычал и плевался, бедная Мася сжалась в крохотный комок в самом углу, а мне оставалось только тупо молчать и улыбаться. Только тут до меня дошло, что за все это время я нигде не видел ни одной кошки! Собаки были, ручные зверьки, похожие на хорьков были, а кошек не встречалось… Вот черт…   
Эта суматоха привела к крушению всех моих планов на ближайшее будущее.   
Выйдя на берег, я зашел в ближайший переулок, решив замаскировать все-таки клетку. Вытащил из рюкзака то, что лежало сверху – мою куртку, нетерпеливо встряхнул, совсем забыв, что во внутреннем ее кармане лежали почти все выменянные вчера деньги. Карман был на застежке, но ветхая ткань подкладки не выдержала давления тяжелого мешочка с монетами, треснула, мешочек вылетел и упал в канаву. Я даже не успел шага сделать, как какой-то мелкий оборванец выхватил из канавы все мое состояние и был таков. Все произошло так быстро и неожиданно, что я так и остался стоять, полусогнутый, с курткой в руках, а потом осел на землю, не сходя с места, борясь с подступающими злыми слезами.  
Но плачь – не плачь, надо было что-то делать. Я вытер глаза, приказал себе не быть тряпкой хотя бы временно и стал думать, как быть. Получалось плохо. Сквозь сплошное причитание: «Ну почему я такой невезучий?» пробивалось только что-то еще более бесполезное. Мелькнула мысль, что зря потащил с собой кошек. Но с другой стороны, без них мне было бы совсем плохо. Начав думать, как бы мне могло быть плохо, я вдруг понял, что упускаю главное – хуже, чем в тюрьме, мне быть не может. Разве что в могиле. Но я-то жив, здоров, свободен. И вообще, если смотреть с позиции, насколько плохо для меня все могло бы сложиться, получается, что до сих пор мне невероятно везло! Я сбежал от стопроцентно грозящего мне обвинения в убийстве, которого не совершал. Я имел возможность спокойно присмотреться, изучить новое место обитания, научиться хоть чуть-чуть понимать местных жителей. А если бы у меня не было с собой этих побрякушек? Или если бы золото в этом мире вообще не ценилось, как я вначале боялся? Старательно убедив себя, что я – везунчик, стал думать дальше.  
При спокойном подходе план действий составился довольно быстро. Я решил попробовать пристроиться в каком-нибудь придорожном трактире на любую работу за спальное место и еду. Мне сейчас важнее всего быстрее выучить язык. Без полноценного разговорного общения это сделать невозможно. А так мне будет что есть и где спать, и всегда найдется с кем поговорить. Придется преодолевать свою природную нелюдимость и стеснительность, но, как говаривал отец-покойник: «Жить захочешь – не так раскорячишься». Придорожный трактир же я выбрал потому, что там должно быть много черной работы, на которую мало найдется охотников, и из-за обязательного наличия в нем конюшни и сеновала, где, наверняка, мне разрешат спать.   
Конкретное место я выбирал очень долго и вдумчиво, понимая, что на вторую попытку меня может и не хватить.  
Большие дорогие заведения я отмел сразу, во-первых, там наверняка все места заняты, во-вторых, подозрительного безъязыкого чужестранца туда не возьмут даже помойные ямы чистить. Из мест попроще я решил выбрать то, где за буфетной стойкой будет стоять наиболее доброжелательного вида женщина. Первым и единственным пунктом плана было взять кружку пива и скромную закуску, что практически исчерпало бы мои денежные запасы, сесть за стойку и попытаться объяснить буфетчице, что мне нужно что-то есть и где-то спать, а за это я готов делать, что скажут. Слов «хозяин» и «работа» я все равно не знал, и оставалось только надеяться, что, проникнувшись моим положением, буфетчица сама сведет меня с хозяином и сама ему за меня все объяснит. А женщина мне нужна была из-за большей природной доброты и, главное, большей восприимчивости к кошачьему обаянию. Я надеялся на то, что если не пожалеют меня, то пожалеют кошек.  
И план сработал! Правда, когда я, наконец, нашел искомое и решился подойти к круглолицей, с усталыми добрыми глазами женщине за стойкой, уже начало темнеть. Не знаю уж, как она сумела меня понять, думаю, больше по выражению лица и взгляду, чем по невразумительным жестам. По наитию, вызванному отчаянием, я вынул из клетки перепуганную Маську и нежно прижал ее к груди, укачивая, как ребенка. Чувствовал я себя при этом шутом-недоумком, но своего добился. При виде того, как Мася таращится на нее огромными кроткими испуганными глазами, она жалостливо вздохнула и поманила меня за собой. Этой ночью я спал на вожделенном сеновале.

В трактире я провел около месяца, выполняя, как и ожидалось, самую черную работу – убирал навоз в конюшне, чистил и мыл отхожие места, подметал двор, колол дрова, потом, слегка подучив язык, бегал по мелким поручениям. Кстати, за все это время аудиенции с хозяином я так и не удостоился. Не царское это дело, как оказалось.  
Но я ни на что не жаловался, наоборот, даже радовался тому, как все сложилось. К тяжелой грязной работе мне, деревенскому парню, было не привыкать. А буфетчица, Линна, оказалась на самом деле добросердечной и понимающей женщиной. И конюх, говорливый и веселый Мичис, под началом которого я, в основном, и работал, искренне желал мне помочь. Без них вряд ли бы я так быстро научился говорить на дери – местном языке. И, что самое главное, вряд ли бы понял смысл популярного выражения – будь проще, и люди к тебе потянутся. Не такой уж природной оказалась моя нелюдимость. Вначале буквально заставляя себя разговаривать, чтобы побыстрее выучить язык, я постепенно втянулся и вскоре с удивлением заметил, что мне стало легко общаться с людьми. Душой компании и всеобщим любимцем я, конечно, не стал, но спросить о чем-нибудь, подхватить реплику и завести разговор с любым, хоть и совсем незнакомым, человеком для меня теперь никакого труда не составляло.  
Научившись как-то внятно объясняться, я пошел искать работу и какое-нибудь временное жилье. Можно, конечно, было попросить Мичиса пускать меня спать на конюшню, но я боялся его подвести. Мало ли, вдруг кому не понравится, что на конюшне околачивается какой-то посторонний тип. Да вдруг и пропадет у постояльцев чего… И вопрос питания ночевка на конюшне не решала. Денег же у меня не было, одалживать у своих совсем не богатых друзей, не зная, когда смогу отдать, тоже не хотелось. Оставалось одно – что-то вроде приюта или ночлежки с бесплатной едой для бродяг. Такие заведения здесь, я знал, были. Договорившись с Мичисом, что он присмотрит за кошками, пока я не смогу их забрать, я отправился в поход по ночлежкам. Устроиться туда оказалось не так-то легко. В первую я входил, еще преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, чувствуя стыд и неловкость. Но после череды отказов у меня осталось только одно желание – пусть, наконец, мне повезет. Койка для меня нашлась, когда я уже почти отчаялся, в шестой и последней из известных мне ночлежек. И, опускаясь на нее, я чувствовал себя счастливейшим из смертных. На этой койке я и спал две недели, почти полный максимальный срок, на который сюда пускали.  
Одно скажу о своем пребывании там – насмотревшись на больных, сломленных, опустившихся людей, я еще раз прочувствовал, как мне невероятно повезло. Я молод, здоров, у меня есть будущее, неважно какое, но есть. У большинства этих людей впереди нет ничего. И еще я с содроганием осознал, какая тонкая грань отделяет меня от них. Стоит чуть-чуть поддаться собственной слабости, опустить руки, проявить «гордость», и все…   
Эта мысль заставила меня встряхнуться, и я принялся за поиски работы с удвоенной энергией. На третий день активной беготни я устроился грузчиком на большой перевалочный склад. А получив через десять дней первую зарплату, нашел через Линну маленькую комнатку на другом конце города, в часе ходьбы от места моей работы. Далековато было ходить, но стоила комната очень дешево, и хозяева мне нравились, я с ними, можно сказать, подружился. Жизнь пошла на лад.

День шел за днем, я обрастал потихоньку знакомствами, даже завел пару приятелей на предмет «по кружке пивка после работы». И однажды с удивлением понял, что прошло уже четыре месяца с того памятного дня. Я все еще тосковал по дому, но уже без грызущей боли, уже не боялся вспоминать. Общаться на бытовые темы я мог уже вполне свободно. Дальше надо было научиться читать и писать. Оставаться грузчиком всю жизнь я не хотел. Начав строить какие-то планы, я понял, что этап приживления закончился. Началась просто жизнь.  
Тем временем наступила осень. Я всерьез начал задумываться о смене места работы. Ходить два раза в день по часу под дождем и ветром мне совсем не улыбалось. А ведь и зима будет скоро. С другой стороны, ни на что более перспективное, чем то же место грузчика, я все еще рассчитывать не мог. А на теперешнем месте все меня устраивало, и менять шило на мыло не хотелось. И вот тут мне неожиданно повезло.  
Однажды вечером меня перехватил Бари, квартирный хозяин:  
\- Дима, такое дело. Тут хороший знакомый моего дядьки сторожа для своего дома ищет. Дом, вишь, купил только, а сам нездешний. Надо ему, чтобы кто-то там пожил, присмотрел этой зимой. Ну, я и подумал…  
Он виновато улыбнулся:  
\- Веринка-то моя вот-вот родит. Теща хочет к родам приехать, и комнатка твоя нам тогда пригодится. А так ты бы и жил даром, и к складам твоим оттуда намного ближе. Еще и маленько заплатят тебе. А понравишься, может, вовсе к себе возьмет, садовником там или кем, он мужик солидный, богатый, скот разводит. Поместье у него большое, хоть и не дворянин. Все не мешки ворочать.  
Я обрадовался:  
\- Да какой разговор! Если хозяин согласится, я только рад буду.  
Он махнул рукой:  
\- Согласится. Ему уезжать надо скорее, случилось у него дома что-то. Так что прямо сейчас иди, скажешь от Они Черного…


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

Так я оказался в гораздо более престижном и богатом квартале Дерея, чем тот, на который бы мог когда-либо рассчитывать. Большой двухэтажный особняк с садом и хозяйственными постройками стоял в ряду других таких же на одной из прилегающих к Арочной площади – деловому центру города - улиц. Престижнее жить здесь считалось только в районе Храмовой площади, но там селились жрецы повыше рангом и аристократы, ну и, конечно, на Дворцовом холме, где жили только особы королевской крови.  
Дерей был королевством небольшим, но богатым. Я еще не настолько здесь обжился, чтобы разбираться в политике, но простой народ короля любил, и вообще на власть здесь не слишком жаловались. Больше доставалось жрецам, и жадные-де они, и богов ублажить не могут, обязанности плохо исполняют... Вообще самым удивительным открытием для меня стало, наверно, отсутствие единобожия в этом мире. Богов здесь было много, по крайней мере, на Храмовой площади стояло восемь больших храмов, и люди, кажется, искренне верили во всех них. Мне была очень любопытна местная религия, но расспрашивать я боялся, вдруг оскорблю чем-нибудь, поэтому решил, что как только научусь читать, первым делом прочитаю какую-нибудь книжку про это. А пока просто держался подальше от храмов и жрецов.   
Одним вечером, когда я изучал недавно купленный букварь при свете масляной лампы, пришел Бари.  
\- Велели тебе передать, - сказал он после обмена приветствиями. – Твои хозяева всем семейством в город собрались. Сказали, чтобы ты дом протопил как следует, воду в трубы пустил там, короче, подготовил чтобы все. Дня через три будут, наверно.  
\- Да воду я и не перекрывал, тепло еще, - растерянно ответил я. – Вроде до весны не собирались же приезжать. Как бы не выгнали меня…  
\- Да не должны. Келтен человек слова. А ты тоже постарайся, - наставительно добавил он. – Подсуетись где-нибудь, окажи уважение. Говорю же, солидный он человек, богатый. Пристроишься кем-нибудь при нем, считай, никогда голодать не будешь. А повезет, так и наверх выберешься. Ты, Дима, хороший парень и умный, по всему видать, только тихий больно. Шустрее надо быть!  
\- Да я знаю, - ответил я, - мне всю жизнь это говорят.

Приезда хозяев я ждал с тревогой и нетерпением одновременно. Думал всякую ерунду: кланяться ли при встрече, какими словами приветствовать. Понимал, что глупо, но никак не мог перестать. Все-таки я не то что никогда не был домашним работником, но даже и не думал, что когда-либо им стану. А тут, как ни крути, хочу пристроиться в прислуги, садовником ли это назовут, дворником ли. Умом я понимал, что никакого унижения в этом нет, но испорченное классической русской литературой воображение подсовывало сцены с лобызанием ручек и валянием в ногах у барина.   
Еще больше меня волновали неизбежные расспросы о кошках. Ведь явно захотят узнать, где я взял таких диковинных зверей, откуда тогда я сам? Келден человек богатый и наверняка образованный, лапшу на уши ему так просто не навешаешь. Так и сказать, что я из другого мира? За психа ведь примет… Устав мучиться, я решил, как можно дольше их прятать, а там как повернется.  
Но все получилось очень просто. Они приехали, когда я еще был на работе. Вечером дверь мне открыл высоченный рыжий детина и вопросительно уставился на меня наглыми зелеными глазами:  
\- Я Дима, сторож, - промямлил я, внутренне готовясь к тому, что меня сейчас выкинут вон за шкирку. – Э-э, добрый вечер!  
\- Добрый, - ответствовал мужик. – Ну, заходи, раз сторож.  
Говорил он с характерным, уже слышанным мной акцентом. И выглядел весьма характерно, этакий викинг, только самую малость цивилизованнее. Эти здоровенные ребята, обычно увешанные всяким холодным оружием, довольно часто встречались на улицах. Как я понял, были они наемниками из островной страны Хорт, и назывались красиво и грозно «косатки». По крайней мере, я так перевел для себя это слово, обозначающее небольшого хищного кита. Их нанимали и в частную охрану, и в городскую стражу, но чаще всего, конечно, в армию.  
Я бочком прошел внутрь и с ужасом увидел самозабвенно умывающегося возле двери Барсика. Вот ведь скотина такая, сила есть, ума не надо, как же он дверь из комнаты открыл? Поганец… Запереть надо было, да что уж теперь…  
\- Твой? – спросил хортиец.  
Я кивнул.  
\- Я много где был, но нигде таких зверушек не видел, - он присел на корточки и прижал кота к полу.  
\- А таких нигде и нету, - храбро ответил я.   
\- А ты где взял?  
\- Там больше нет.  
Он посмотрел на меня с ухмылкой:  
\- Ладно, не говори, раз не хочешь.   
Барсик грозно зарычал, но его не испугались. Хортиец ловко перевернул его на спину, почесал брюшко и бесцеремонно щелкнул по только что отдраенным до блеска яйцам:  
\- Мужик!  
Оскорбленный кот с боем вырвался и отскочил, шипя и вздыбливая шерсть.  
\- Ого, - наемник потряс разодранной в кровь рукой, - я и говорю, мужик!  
И, наконец, представился:  
\- Халег я. Охранник, вроде того. Хозяин сказал, чтобы ты, как придешь, к нему зашел. Он в кабинете.

Увидев Келтена, я поразился тому, как он постарел за какой-то неполный месяц. При нашей первой и единственной встрече это был моложавый подтянутый мужчина с некрасивым, но обаятельным, энергичным лицом. Сейчас же передо мной сидел человек с потухшим взглядом, страдальчески сжатым ртом, даже щеки как будто обвисли.  
Я поздоровался. Он пожал мне руку и кивнул на стул.   
\- Здравствуй, Дима, - голос у него тоже был какой-то потухший, - вот, пришлось приехать. Дочка у нас тяжело заболела. Вот и…  
Я промолчал. Никогда не умел говорить в таких случаях, выражать, как говорится, сочувствие. Только в глаза ему посмотрел, надеюсь, понимающе.  
\- Жить в доме я тебя и так бы оставил, - продолжил Келтен. – Уговор есть уговор. Вот только ехать быстро надо было, прислугу здесь я не успел найти, а там хозяйство большое, с места никого и не сорвешь. Ты как смотришь на то, чтоб у меня работать? Двор в порядке держать, печами заниматься, за трубами-кранами смотреть, ну и там по мелочи? Деньгами не обижу, грузчиком ты больше не заработаешь.  
Конечно, я сразу согласился. Договорившись, что завтра же уволюсь со склада и приступлю к новым обязанностям, я пошел к себе. Умница Маська выбралась из-под кровати и, жалобно мяукая, залезла ко мне на колени.  
\- Да, Масенька, такие дела. Вот ты молодец, сидишь тут тихонечко, не нарываешься на неприятности. А супруг-то твой непутевый нас уже засветил! Как объясняться будем, а?

Утром я сходил на склад. Двухнедельного срока отработки до увольнения здесь еще не придумали, и расчет мне выдали сразу и без звука. Попрощался с ребятами, кое-кто мне и позавидовал. Но одобрили все хором, сказали, мол, хорошо ты, Дима, работаешь, но все же хлипковат для нашего дела. Так что возвращался я в приподнятом настроении.  
Познакомился с остальными домочадцами. Их и впрямь оказалось немного. Кроме уже знакомого мне Халега, было еще трое моих коллег – Кирк, неразговорчивый жилистый мужик неопределенного возраста, «по лошадям», как он сам представился, домоправительница Рута, пожилая полная дама со строгим лицом и няня больной девочки, Тайя, молодая красивая женщина. Ее я увидел уже днем, когда они гуляли во дворе втроем: девочка с няней, и, как я понял, сама хозяйка, Тирина Келтен.  
Жена Келтена была намного моложе его самого, и дочке было всего лет десять, не больше. Впечатления больного ребенка она не производила, весьма бойко, на мой взгляд, бегала и смеялась. Женщины поддерживали веселье, но я видел, как вне поля зрения ребенка грустнели их лица. Да и хозяин не производил впечатления человека, могущего изводиться из-за обычной детской болячки.  
Я перехватил жалостливый взгляд околачивавшегося рядом Халега и не выдержал:  
\- А что с ней? На вид-то ничего, здоровая…  
\- Кармох у нее, - он с чувством сплюнул и пояснил на мой недоумевающий взгляд, - ну, сухотка трясучая.  
Путем дальнейших расспросов я составил себе примерную картину, и она выходила и впрямь печальной. Кармохом называли редкую болезнь, что-то вроде нервного паралича. Начиналась она с неконтролируемой дрожи в руках, сначала легкой, но постепенно усиливающейся. Через несколько месяцев дрожь резко проходила, начинался гораздо более длительный и страшный этап: руки постепенно теряли чувствительность, а затем и полностью отнимались. Со временем болезнь почти всегда переходила на ноги, а то и на все тело.   
\- У нас в деревне один болел, - рассказывал Халег. – Так под конец у него даже рожа не двигалась, рот открыть не мог. Так и помер, не то от сухотки, не то от голода. Что-то ему в рот вливали, да сколько так съешь?  
Болезнь развивалась медленно, годами, но была безнадежной, сама никогда не проходила. Больному становилось только хуже и хуже. Лечения от нее не было, даже замедлять или облегчать симптомы не умели.  
\- Вот привезли, в главный храм Хосмара поведут, по лекарям-знахарям разным, - рассказывал Халег. – А толку-то. Но и понять можно. Одно дите-то у них, больше навряд ли родят. Да и любят очень, Келтен прям души не чает. И назвал-то своим именем, он Остор, она Ости… Хорошая девчонка, жалко ее, сил нет…  
Я новым взглядом посмотрел на беззаботно бегающую девочку. Да уж... Мне-то, постороннему человеку, тяжело думать о том, что ее ждет. А каково родителям наблюдать, как день за днем медленно и неотвратимо угасает их ребенок?  
Я вспомнил своих родителей и вздохнул. Мама, по крайней мере, не мучилась, скончалась мгновенно от аневризмы. Отец, конечно, страдал, но, во-первых, как ни крути, он был сам виноват, а во-вторых, все-таки его мучения оборвались довольно быстро. Такой беды, как Келтены, я никогда не знал.

Ости, и правда, оказалась очаровательным ребенком, кругленькой болтушкой-хохотушкой, довольно избалованной, но не вредной. О болезни своей она то ли не знала, то ли, по малости лет, не принимала всерьез. Но маленькие пухлые ручки уже довольно заметно дрожали.   
Кошки, как и ожидалось, привели ее в восторг. К моему великому облегчению, Келтен или не обратил на них внимания, или, скорее всего, просто не до этого ему было, но ни слова о странных зверушках не сказал. Я заметил, что он вообще старается поменьше бывать дома. Для остальных же обитателей дома, кроме Халега, мой, уже испытанный на трактирных работниках, совершенно правдивый, между прочим, ответ, что мы из Сибири и это далеко на севере, прокатил легко. А Халег, видать, решил уважать мое право на сокрытие источника редких животных. Может, думал, что я бизнес на кошках собираюсь делать? Ловить и в зверинцы продавать? Во всяком случае, он тоже больше никаких вопросов не задавал.  
\- А как он называется? – спросила Ости, осторожно гладя вальяжно развалившегося Барсика.  
\- Кот, - сказал я, - котик. И у него есть имя, Барсик.  
\- Ко-оти, - протянула довольно девочка. – Похоже на Ости, правда? Коти Барси!  
Она поглубже запустила пальцы в роскошный Барсикин воротник и восхищенно прошептала:  
\- Как мягонько и тепленько! А ему так не больно?  
\- Так не больно. Только не дергай, хорошо?  
Она усердно закивала головой и, правда, никогда не причиняла кошкам боли. Даже Мася, никогда не любившая детей и вообще относившаяся к людям подозрительно, на удивление быстро подружилась с ней.

Халег оказался компанейским парнем, веселым и разговорчивым. Он окончательно подтвердил мое мнение о лояльном отношении к секс-меньшинствам в этом мире.  
Как-то утром я застал его во дворе полураздетым – каждое утро он обливался холодной водой – и невольно залюбовался мощным мускулистым телом, точными, уверенными движениями зрелого сильного мужчины. Наемник поймал мой взгляд и подмигнул:  
\- Нравлюсь?  
Я поспешно отвернулся, чувствуя, как краснею.  
\- Да, - сказал он самодовольно, - я всем нравлюсь. Да только я не по этой части, ты уж извини.  
\- Не больно-то надо было, - пробурчал я.  
\- У меня командир последний был по парням ходок, - продолжил он, не обращая на мои слова никакого внимания. – Вот он бы тебя прямо тут завалил, понравился бы ты ему - мелкий, но пощупать есть чего, и попка круглая, крепкая.  
И неожиданно ущипнул меня за упомянутую часть тела. Я попробовал его лягнуть, да где уж там.  
\- Да чего ты, дурашка, - примирительно сказал он, - я ж тебе приятное говорю. Ты, и правда, справный парень, что ж не нашел еще себе никого?   
Я молча пожал плечами.  
\- Давай сходим в какое-нибудь место повеселее? – вдруг серьезно предложил он. – Посидим, выпьем, ты, может, мужика подцепишь, я бабу. А то скиснуть тут можно, все сидят по углам и тоскуют. Жаль девчонку, да ведь жить-то надо. 

Обстановка в доме, и правда, была грустная. О родителях я вообще молчу, но искренне горевали и слуги. Девочку все любили и хозяев очень уважали и жалели. Точный диагноз Ости поставили совсем недавно, и потому шок у народа еще не прошел. Две нанятые уже здесь горничные быстро прониклись общим настроением, поэтому, когда Ости в поле зрения не было, везде царило унылое молчание.  
Только сама девочка вносила оживление в это похоронную атмосферу. Когда ее не водили по храмам и лекарям, она неустанно носилась по всему дому, с детской непосредственностью влезая во все дела. С Барсиком они стали закадычными друзьями, а к Маське она прониклась материнской нежностью, при любой возможности таская ее на руках. И от мысли, что этот бойкий жизнерадостный ребенок скоро не сможет поднять не только трехкилограммовую кошку, но даже стакан воды, а со временем вполне может умереть мучительной медленной смертью, становилось очень тяжело на душе.

И потому на предложение Халега я с радостью согласился. Хоть на один вечер забыть о плохом. И чем черт не шутит, вдруг и впрямь кого подцеплю? Вон даже Халег сказал, что я «справный». Надо просто перестать прятать свой интерес к мужчинам. От вбитой в подкорку привычки трудно будет избавиться, но результат того стоит. Научился же я непринужденно с людьми сходиться, разговор заводить и поддерживать? Может, и романы крутить научусь…

Отправились мы в «веселое место» тем же вечером. Перед этим Халег жестоко раскритиковал меня за скудный гардероб. Ну не было у меня ничего нарядного, так что я надел просто все самое новое и тщательно причесал изрядно отросшие здесь волосы. Халег закончил разбор моего внешнего вида обидной фразой: «Так и просидишь в девках, если одеваться не научишься» и все-таки разрешил мне идти так. Сам он расфуфырился в пух и прах, нацепил перстни на пальцы и даже надушился. Когда я робко похвалил его наряд, он подобрел и даже обещал помочь подобрать мне обновки.  
Правда, по окончании увеселительного мероприятия я подумал, что если каждый раз будет так, то лучше ходить развлекаться в том, в чем я лазаю под трубами в подвале.  
Началось все чинно-благородно. В Дерее, городе торговом, наводненным разным приезжим людом, недостатка в злачных местах не наблюдалось: было все – от пивнушек-забегаловок до дорогих ресторанов. В том числе и такие заведения, в одно из которых мы и пошли сначала. Это был, говоря рекламным языком, паб с дансингом. То есть, большой зал, разделенный на две неравные половины: на меньшей стояли столики, на большей народ танцевал под маленький оркестрик. Кормить здесь не кормили, подавали только напитки и легкую закуску. Выбор заведения объяснялся тем, что Халег твердо вознамерился найти себе постоянную подружку на время пребывания в Дерее, ну и, по возможности, мою личную жизнь устроить.  
\- Со шлюхами не сплю, - сказал он мне, - во-первых, чего я буду платить, пока дают бесплатно? Во-вторых, брезгливый я. А туда порядочные ходят, потанцевать, поухаживаться…  
Мы пришли, когда народ только начал собираться. Застолбили столик, взяли выпивки для создания настроения. Я собирался просидеть так весь вечер, поскольку танцевать не умел вообще, тем более местные, похожие на кадриль и польку, танцы, а «поухаживаться» особо не надеялся. Поэтому настроился просто попить пива, посмотреть на танцующих веселых людей, поболтать и посмеяться, словом, расслабиться.   
Но культурного досуга не получилось. Когда я приступил ко второй кружке, а Халег начал всерьез присматриваться к девицам, в зал ввалилась компания его земляков. Было их всего трое, но из-за внушительных габаритов воспринимались они, как толпа.   
\- Кого я вижу! Собака ты рыжая! – возопил один из них, буйно кудрявый, в такой же кудрявой бородище, и без приглашения уселся за наш стол. Халег засиял и полез обниматься. Подошли остальные «косатки», присоединились. За столом стало тесно и шумно.  
Кудрявого звали Гунар, и они с Халегом были родом из одной деревни. В Дерее троица была проездом, по пути в империю Сандор, самое могущественное государство этого мира.  
\- А что вы там потеряли? – удивился Халег. – У императора свои солдаты кончились? Они же вроде не воюют сейчас?  
Бородач пожал плечами:  
\- Приятель написал, что начали наемников набирать в Сандоре, платят хорошо, вот и едем. А ты тут сладко устроился, я смотрю. Вон, мальчика какого хорошенького завел.  
Я поперхнулся от неожиданности.  
\- Совсем старый стал, путаешь меня с кем-то, - ответил Халег, - Дима мой друг, работаем в одном доме. Я, между прочим, сюда пришел, чтобы с девчонкой какой познакомиться, а от ваших рож мухи на лету дохнут, не то что девки.   
\- Ну пошли тогда отсюда, - нисколько не обиделся Гунар. – Девки нас и вправду не подпустят. Что толку тут сидеть-то?  
В следующем, куда более суровом, заведении, меня заставили выпить полстакана какого-то крепкого пойла со словами: «За знакомство, а то обидимся». Обижать «косаток» было чревато, пришлось пить. Выпитое, упав на довольно большое количество принятого ранее пива, оказало чрезвычайно раскрепощающий эффект на мой неподготовленный организм. Дальше, что называется, процесс пошел. Через какое-то время я вспомнил о своем решении не скрывать свой интерес к мужчинам, начал активно оглядываться вокруг, и таки имел успех! Лица кавалера назавтра я так и не смог вспомнить, но тогда он мне понравился. Видимо, моя ответная улыбка на призывное подмигивание была излишне пылкой, так как парень начал действовать быстро и решительно. Как-то незаметно он оказался рядом, кажется, мы знакомились... Или не успели... Короче, опомнился я только, когда меня, зажав в ближайшем темном углу, уже лизали в ухо и недвусмысленно лапали за все подворачивающиеся места. Такое поведение показалось мне уж чересчур раскрепощенным, и, бормоча извинения, я вырвался из страстных объятий. Парень был не очень доволен, но настаивать не стал. И на этом инцидент был бы исчерпан, но я, спеша выбраться из опасного угла, зацепился ногой за что-то и растянулся на полу. Кавалер оказался галантным и бросился меня поднимать, а Халегу показалось, что меня обижают. Или, может, у него просто кулаки чесались, не знаю. С криком : «Не трожь Диму, урод!», он накинулся на моего мнимого обидчика. Я пытался его остановить, но куда там, он, по-моему, меня вообще не услышал. Противник тоже оказался парнем горячим, и, когда я, наконец, сумел подняться, драка уже кипела вовсю. Драчунов быстро разняли, но заведение пришлось покинуть. Уже выходя, я услышал, как весьма бойкого вида девица сказала подружке, кивнув на меня: «Вот из-за этого поцапались. Было бы что делить!». Спорить, я, конечно, не стал, но было до смешного обидно — и за глупое недоразумение, и за столь пренебрежительную оценку моей персоны. Обидно было не только мне, и мы отправились заливать неприятности в другое место. Остаток ночи я не запомнил, но, кажется, было весело. Учитывая, что это был первый в моей жизни «молодецкий загул», удивительно, что я пришел домой на своих ногах. По крайней мере, Халег сказал, что это было так.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Через несколько дней, предварительно обновив мой гардероб, мы повторили культпоход. На этот и еще два следующих раза все прошло по плану. Правда, я, хоть и в новом, и нарядном, так никого и не «подцепил», зато Халег закрутил бурный роман с хорошенькой молодой вдовушкой и теперь чаще ночевал у нее, чем дома. 

Дома, между тем, атмосфера слегка повеселела. Шок прошел, люди попривыкли и успокоились, и, главное, Ости пока не становилось хуже. Может, родителям легче не стало, но я с ними почти не общался и не мог этого знать, хотя любое горе со временем притупляется, наверное, смирились и они. По крайней мере, истерический бег по разного рода шарлатанам закончился, и теперь Ости только время от времени ходила на какие-то процедуры в лечебницу при главном храме бога Хосмара, и то они скоро должны были закончиться.  
В отсутствие Халега я стал проводить много времени с ней, а через нее и с Тайей. Увидев как-то у меня букварь, девчушка сначала долго надо мной смеялась, а потом милостиво предложила научить меня читать. Я отвесил ей земной поклон, а про себя подосадовал, что сам не догадался попросить. Давно надо было.  
С помощью Ости, и, конечно же, особенно Тайи, я быстро выучил алфавит и даже освоил довольно сложную транскрипцию. Что значит филологическое образование! Книги и даже газеты читать я еще не мог, литературный язык сильно отличался от бытового, и слишком много попадалось незнакомых слов. Но памятуя о том, что дорога дается идущему, я время от времени уделял книгам часок-другой. Смысла в этом особого не было, просто механическое складывание букв в слова, но навык приобретался, и это было главное.   
Зато вывески, объявления и подписи к картинкам теперь не представляли для меня тайны. Если бы здесь были комиксы, я бы, наверно, на них подсел, но комиксов здесь еще не придумали. Я даже пожалел, что совсем не умею рисовать, запросто можно было бы стать богатым и знаменитым, издавая их. Благо необходимая материальная база имелась.  
Типографское дело здесь было хорошо развито. Конечно, не было цветной печати и разнообразия шрифтов, но качество было очень хорошим, и количество разнообразных изданий впечатляло. Оценить общее состояние технической развитости этого мира я не мог по невежеству, но паровые машины здесь уже были, еще недостаточно компактные для использования в транспорте, но, без сомнения, это только вопрос времени. Огнестрельное оружие тоже было. Виденные мной ружья, на мой взгляд, были очень похожи на знакомые мне охотничьи. Но точно судить я не мог, хоть и сибиряк. Отец свое ружье пропил в первый же год после смерти матери, сам же я интереса к охоте и оружию никогда не имел. Водопровод и канализация здесь тоже ничем от привычных мне не отличались, разве что не было центрального отопления и горячего водоснабжения. Что еще из научно-технических достижений здесь было, я просто не знал. Точно не было электричества и двигателя внутреннего сгорания. Но я так полагал, что это тоже только дело времени. Ведь люди здесь были такие же и, соответственно, научная мысль должна была развиваться так же. Просто то ли мир был моложе, то ли, правда, христианская цивилизация ускорила технологический прогресс на Земле… Но меня это не очень волновало. Главное – люди. А их я понимал, и они понимали меня.

Так вот, читать нормально я не мог, но очень хотелось. Всю жизнь я провел с книгой в руках, и теперь, когда все наладилось, и появилось свободное время, ломка по печатному слову стала прямо-таки наркотической. Но читатель всегда найдет, что читать. Вот и я нашел – по пути на приречный рынок, ходить на который за свежими овощами и фруктами вменялось в мои обязанности, я чуть сворачивал к высокому глухому забору какого-то склада и читал оставляемые на нем во множестве объявления.   
Здесь были и афиши, и рекламные листки, но больше всего было частных объявлений. Самых обычных, о том, что кто-то что-то продает, покупает, меняет... Приевшиеся до оскомины, не замечаемые в прошлой жизни, тексты здесь стали настоящим откровением. Я читал и представлял себе человека, который дал это объявление, причины, которые побудили его это сделать, по почерку пытался угадать его пол, возраст и род занятий. Представлял и того, кто откликнется, зачем бы ему могла понадобиться эта вещь, как они встретятся, просто ли совершат сделку и разойдутся, или между ними завяжутся какие-то отношения… Это оказалось не менее увлекательным занятием, чем чтение беллетристики или просмотр сериалов. А один раз попалось вообще нечто исключительное.  
Частные объявления, как правило, были написаны на маленьких клочках бумаги, а то и прямо мелом на заборе, так что большой лист плотной дорогой бумаги с каллиграфически выведенной на нем красной тушью фразой, сразу привлек мое внимание. Содержание же было еще более интересным. Некто писал: «Тири! Я все понял! Вернись!».   
Тем же вечером чуть ниже текста на листе появился набросанный несколькими штрихами, но отлично узнаваемый, классически правильной формы эрегированный член. Даже здесь, где откровенно фаллические символы были на каждом шагу (язычники же!), рисунок выглядел вызывающе и к тому же сопровождался подписью художника. Понятно было, что это ответ автору необычного объявления. На следующее утро я спешил к забору, сгорая от любопытства. И не разочаровался.  
Несмотря на раннее время, ответ уже появился. Тем же безупречным почерком, но уже карандашом, было выведено: «А у тебя не такой красивый… Можешь не возвращаться!». 

Отсмеявшись, я пошел дальше, думая, сколько еще людей сегодня прочтет это и начнет день с отличным настроением.  
На обратном пути решил еще раз завернуть к забору, посмотреть на реакцию других и посмеяться вместе, но никого, кроме хмурого парня примерно моих лет, не было. Я хотел уже уйти, но парень вдруг выругался и начал яростно сдирать листок. У меня само вырвалось:  
\- Ты Тири?  
Парень вздрогнул и покраснел, а я совершенно непристойно заржал. Сжав кулаки, он шагнул ко мне, но я никак не мог остановиться, даже понимая, что сейчас меня будут бить, и за дело. Но парень неожиданно хлопнул себя по бедрам и тоже захохотал.  
\- Вот ведь сволочь, - сказал он потом, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы. – Ничем его не проймешь. Дружок мой, чтоб его… Поругались мы, вот он и изгаляется по-всякому.  
\- Я так и понял, - ответил я. – Ты уж извини, никак не мог удержаться. Здорово вы со своим другом меня повеселили.  
\- Не тебя одного, - вздохнул Тири. – Ну, мое имя ты уже знаешь, а тебя как зовут?  
Я представился. Мы еще немного поболтали.   
\- Вернешься? – спросил я его, прощаясь.  
\- Должен же я ему рожу начистить, - улыбнулся парень. Я выпросил у него на память лист с «любовной перепиской» и пошел домой, улыбаясь и по-хорошему завидуя новому знакомому. 

Приближался праздник Середины года, отмечающий зимний солнцеворот. Летний же праздновался как наступление нового года. Все мои домочадцы на эти дни возвратились в поместье, праздновать с основным трудовым коллективом, а я остался «на хозяйстве».   
Оставшись один в большом доме, я затосковал. Скучал по немудреным, но всегда увлекательным рассказам Халега, по его грубоватому юмору и вечным подколкам на мой счет. Скучал по Ости, к которой привязался, как к младшей сестренке. И вообще, за эти пару месяцев, я успел осознать себя полноправным и нужным членом нашего маленького домашнего мирка, можно сказать, семьи. И теперь чувствовал себя неприкаянным и брошенным, хоть и понимал, как это глупо.   
И, конечно, в этом состоянии я еще острее чувствовал свое одиночество в интимном, так сказать, плане. Мне до зубовного скрежета надоела моя затянувшаяся невинность. Недавно мне исполнилось двадцать четыре года, о чем, кстати, я узнал далеко не сразу. Просто вспомнил как-то, что у меня день рождения второго декабря и, подсчитав, понял, что он уже прошел. Так вот, до двадцати четырех лет я дожил практически полным девственником - единственный, очень неловкий, только смутивший меня опыт со знакомым с гей-форума не в счет. И то тогда до непосредственно секса у нас не дошло. Больше я и не рискнул пробовать. Но раньше было как-то легче, из вечного страха проколоться я тщательно подавлял свою сексуальность, теперь же, потихоньку освобождаясь от моральных запретов, тело все настойчивей требовало своего. Сейчас бы я, пожалуй, не стал так однозначно отказывать тому парню из кабака. Я даже подумывал еще раз сходить туда же, но хоть убей, не смог вспомнить, где это место, а Халега спросить постеснялся. И хотелось-то не только секса. Я часто рассматривал подаренный Тири лист с «объявлением» и с горечью думал, что у меня, наверно, никогда не будет таких отношений. От того, что в этом мире к геям относились лояльно, их не стало больше. Судя по замеченным мной эпизодам, едва ли их процент среди мужского населения превышал земной, просто здесь они не скрывались. А отсутствие необходимости противостояния обществу подразумевает и отсутствие необходимости создания субкультуры. Гей-сообщества здесь не было, не было специальных мест, куда ходят, чтобы найти партнера, не было соответствующей направленности прессы. Оставалось надеяться на случайное знакомство, но я сам понимал, как эфемерна такая надежда.  
Еще и кошки подливали масла в огонь. Маське шел уже третий год, но до сих пор она ни разу не входила в охоту. Видимо, поздно созрела, да еще и постоянный стресс последних восьми месяцев помешал. Зато теперь ее организм запросил любви по полной программе, а изголодавшийся по дамскому обществу Барсик охотно ее поддерживал.   
\- Смотреть на вас противно, - сказал я похудевшей от усердия парочке, без сил валяющейся перед камином. Барсик только пренебрежительно зевнул. Ну-ну, понял, завидую молча.

Середина года праздновалась с размахом, несколько дней. На всех городских площадях, кроме Храмовой, почти круглосуточно гудели народные гулянья с ярмарками, уличными представлениями, песнями и танцами. Везде продавали специальные праздничные пироги, в виде толстого кольца, необычайно вкусные, с ягодной начинкой и неизвестными мне пряными добавками в тесто. Я просто влюбился в них, съел за эти дни, наверно, десятки. Все развлекательные заведения работали на полную катушку, сшибая шальную выручку, даже, несмотря на холод, многие выставили столы на улицу, и они не пустовали. Я пару раз посидел с приятелями-грузчиками за таким столом, но, в основном, гулял один, пользуясь случаем изучить местные обычаи. Обычаи никакой особенной экзотикой не отличались, но мне очень нравилась сама атмосфера праздника, удивительно легкая, радостная, пьянящая. Даже мои мрачные мысли отступили, я просто бездумно растворялся в радостной, нарядной, бесшабашной толпе. А народ веселился с душой, фигурально выражаясь, все ходили танцующей походкой. Наверно, в древности у нас так праздновали Масленицу.  
Я за эти дни обошел, наверно, все места массовых гуляний, но вечерами выходить не решался. Опасался и воров, без сомнения, выискивающих в эти дни пустующие дома, так что сидел дома, только смотрел со двора на фейерверки, каждый вечер озаряющие небо над Королевским холмом.  
В тот, последний праздничный вечер, фейерверк был особенно долгим и красивым, словно утешительный приз за уже закончившиеся гулянья. Я изрядно продрог и уже собирался зайти в дом, когда заметил приоткрытую дверь конюшни. Хотел было просто закрыть и уйти в тепло, но все же пересилил лень, зажег фонарь и вошел внутрь. И страшно испугался, когда обнаружил там человека.  
Но человек нападать не спешил и, вообще, видимо был напуган куда больше меня. Я поднял фонарь повыше и разглядел незваного гостя. Гость оказался совсем еще ребенком, худеньким подростком лет пятнадцати. Одет он был довольно прилично, хоть и вещи выглядели грязными и потрепанными, и вообще бродяжкой не казался.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – как можно более грозным тоном спросил я.  
Мальчишка громко сглотнул, но промолчал. Его мелко трясло, не то от страха, не то от холода, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он выглядел таким маленьким и жалким, что у меня сердце защемило. Ведь совсем недавно и я мог оказаться в таком же положении. Понимая, что поступаю опрометчиво, я, тем не менее, сказал:  
\- Пошли уж в дом, хоть согреешься. И есть, наверно, хочешь?  
Подросток посмотрел на меня недоверчиво, но все же пошел со мной.  
Мальчишка не просто хотел есть, он был голоден, как волк. Я скормил ему приготовленный на два дня суп, оставшиеся праздничные пироги. Наевшись, парень слегка оттаял и наконец-то заговорил. Назвался Миканом, сыном близкой подруги нашей домоправительницы Руты. Год назад его мать умерла, а спустя совсем короткое время отец женился снова. Мачеху парень не принял, она отвечала ему тем же. Вооруженное перемирие закончилось неизбежной битвой, в которой Микан, как оно обычно и бывает, проиграл. Как я понял, из дома пропало что-то ценное, и мачеха обвинила пасынка в краже, а отец ей поверил. В общем, смертельно обиженный и оскорбленный парень ушел из дома. Несколько дней он просто бродяжничал, в праздничные дни найти еду и ночлег было не слишком трудно. А сегодня, случайно оказавшись на Арочной площади, вспомнил о Руте и решил зайти, вдруг для него найдется какая работа с проживанием. Во дворе увидел меня, испугался, спрятался в конюшне, где и был застигнут.  
История выглядела правдоподобно, да и проверить ее было легко, стоило только дождаться приезда Руты. Рассудив, что несколько дней держать Микана под присмотром большого труда не составит, я предложил ему пожить эти дни здесь. Мальчик с очевидной радостью согласился. Чтобы он находился на глазах круглосуточно, я постелил ему на полу в своей комнате и велел укладываться спать, что он с удовольствием и сделал. Когда я ложился сам, он уже давно сладко посапывал, что еще больше убедило меня в его правдивости. Паренек явно был домашний, не озлобленный, доверчивый. Засыпая, я подумал, что, возможно, спас сегодня ему жизнь. Мысль, конечно, глупая и самонадеянная, но приятная.

Я оказался прав, поверив Микану. Рута только руками всплеснула, выслушав его, и сразу бросилась к хозяину с просьбой пригреть сироту в качестве мальчика на побегушках. Келтен не отказал, и в доме появился еще один жилец.  
Ости за те пятнадцать дней, что я ее не видел, стало много хуже. Когда она с восторженным писком вцепилась в вышедшего навстречу Барсика, тот жалобно мяукнул, видать, из-за усилившегося тремора она все-таки сделала ему больно. Но вырываться кот не стал, наоборот, растекся по полу, подставляясь под маленькие дрожащие ручки.   
\- Ба-арси, - приговаривала растроганно Ости, - Коти Ба-арси, мягонький, тепленький… Как я соскучилась!  
И стала совсем счастливой, когда осторожненько, бочком подкравшаяся Мася деликатно ткнулась головой ей под локоть. Я благодарно посмотрел на своих зверей. Вот говорят, что твари неразумные, а ведь они все понимают. Первый раз я видел, чтобы Мася вела себя так не со мной, а Барсик безнаказанно стерпел причиненную ему боль.   
Всего через дней десять я с удивлением заметил, что дрожь у Ости стала заметно меньше. Я, было, подумал, что девочка просто устала тогда с дороги, вот и тряслись руки больше обычного. Но тут Тайя, заметившая мой удивленный взгляд, тихонько шепнула :  
\- Да, вот боимся поверить… В поместье прямо на глазах становилось хуже. А тут… Но лекари в один голос говорят, что такого не может быть, ни разу не наблюдалось, и нам просто кажется. Но мы ведь не можем все ошибаться, правда?  
Я только вздохнул. Но надеяться на лучшее хотелось и мне. Еще через несколько дней улучшение состояния Ости стало очевидным.   
Происходившее никто иначе, чем чудом, объяснить не мог. Я тоже вместе со всеми строил догадки, пока однажды ночью меня не осенила безумная, на первый взгляд, мысль. Я промучился до утра, но только убедился в верности своих выводов.  
Кармох не лечится, не дает ремиссий, протекает вяло, но неуклонно ведет ко все большему ухудшению состояния больного. Это факт, подтвержденный профессионалами, и совершенно неоспоримый. Значит, улучшение состояния Ости можно объяснить только появлением какого-то совершенно нового фактора. И такой фактор в ее жизни есть! В этом мире до сих пор не было кошек!   
Моя гипотеза объясняла все – и то, что у Ости на удивление долго тянется первый этап болезни, даже не прогрессируя, и то, что ей сразу стало хуже в поместье и полегчало здесь, и даже нетипичное поведение кошек. Я вспомнил, с каким блаженным выражением лица Ости погружала пальцы в кошачью шерсть: «Мя-ягонько, те-епленько»… Видимо, ей не просто было приятно, но и какое-то облегчение она чувствовала. И где-то я читал, что некоторые заведения нетрадиционной медицины используют животных, в том числе и кошек, для лечения самых разных болезней, в том числе, кажется, и параличей...  
Но если это действительно так, а по всей видимости это так, никаких логических брешей в своих рассуждениях я не нашел, то…   
Получается, что единственное средство, по крайней мере, облегчающее страшную болезнь, сейчас сладко спит, свернувшись клубочком, в моих ногах. Я не мог представить, что будет, когда это откроется. А ведь откроется, можно не сомневаться. Кто-нибудь из лекарей или из жрецов Хосмара, к которым поведут девочку на консультацию, отчаявшись найти объяснение, рано или поздно придет к тем же выводам, что и я, и начнет копаться в окружении больной в поисках нового фактора. Да и копать долго не придется, Барсик сам выйдет навстречу визитеру.  
Я видел для себя только один выход – честно признаться во всем Келтену. Он человек умный, богатый, влиятельный, это его ребенок болен и, кажется, получил какой-то шанс, вот пусть он и думает, как быть.  
От принятого решения стало так легко, что я мгновенно провалился в сон.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5.

Я хотел поговорить с Келтеном на следующий же день, но не успел, он еще затемно уехал по делам на два дня. Сначала я расстроился, но потом обрадовался возможности еще раз хорошо все продумать и, по возможности, проверить.  
При свете дня все мои выводы показались мне слишком надуманными, невероятными, и я засомневался, стоит ли говорить отцу больного ребенка такие вещи. А вдруг он не поверит, решит, что я просто денег хочу слупить, например? Или, что всего страшнее, он поверит, а окажется, что я ошибаюсь?   
Я поймал Тайю, когда она была одна, и подробнее расспросил ее о том, как менялось состояние Ости с самого начала. Она подтвердила, что с начала болезни до приезда в Дерей тремор становился все сильнее, а здесь прогрессировал уже медленнее, потом и вообще остановился на одном уровне.   
\- Вот, потом в поместье приехали, там опять стало хуже, - продолжила она, недоуменно покачивая головой. – А здесь вот опять полегчало. Я уж думала, может, и не кармох это у нее, да лекари говорят, что точно кармох, ошибки быть не может.   
Потом, увидев Ости, сидевшую в обнимку с Маськой, попытался узнать, что она чувствует, когда гладит кошку, но ничего, кроме «мягонько и тепленько», не добился.   
К приезду Келтена я все же твердо решил поговорить с ним. Даже если я ошибаюсь, хуже ведь не будет? По крайней мере, какое-то время будет надежда, а это все равно лучше, чем полная и окончательная безнадега.

Я ожидал всякого – долгих дотошных расспросов, недоверия, обвинений в корыстных намерениях, но только не такого…  
Келтен выслушал меня без единого вопроса, молча, опустив глаза. Я все больше нервничал, сбивался, наконец, закончил и затаил дыхание в ожидании реакции. И чуть не упал со стула, когда Келтен посмотрел на меня.  
\- Да, - почти прошептал он, - ты прав, это все объясняет.   
Я вскинулся, уж больно испугал меня этот горящий безумной надеждой взгляд. Он остановил меня жестом:  
\- Не бойся, я понимаю, это еще не означает, что Ости выздоровеет, или что ей в конце концов не станет хуже. Но то, что ее ручки все еще нормально работают, она может все сама делать - это уже бесценный подарок. Понимаешь, Дима, для нас каждый лишний день – подарок!  
Он встал:  
\- Пойдем, покажи мне своих зверушек. А то я и не видел-то их толком, только от Ости слышал.  
Кошаки, как по заказу, оба спали на моей кровати, Барсик развалился на спине, словно нарочно демонстрируя свою могучую стать. Я взял пугливую Масю на руки, чтобы не сбежала:  
\- Вот, это самочка. Возможно, у нее детки скоро будут.  
\- Детки это хорошо, - задумчиво протянул Келтен и уважительно потрогал внушительную Барсикину лапу. - А это мужик?  
\- Мужик, - я невольно фыркнул, вспомнив знакомство кота с Халегом. – Осторожнее с ним, он и ударить может, и укусить.  
\- Так на то и мужик, - почти слово в слово повторил за своим охранником Келтен, и я рассмеялся, не выдержав:  
\- Вы с Халегом совсем одинаково о нем отозвались.  
\- А, - усмехнулся хозяин, - так это «мягонький коти Барси» так ему тогда руку уделал?   
Помолчал, разглядывая кота, потом, словно окончательно решив, резко повернулся ко мне:  
\- Нельзя, чтобы с ними что-то случилось или чтобы кто-нибудь чужой чего не заподозрил. Глаз с них не спускай, прошу тебя. Халегу расскажи все, надо, чтобы он тоже был в курсе, и я ему доверяю. Больше никому пока ни слова. Жене я сам скажу.  
Голос его становился все тверже, как будто он все больше уверялся в правильности своего решения:  
\- Через пару дней вообще в поместье переедем. Что толку тут сидеть, а там все свои, все свое. Я только срочные дела улажу и поедем. Так что готовься. И мальчишку этого, Микана, вместо себя за пределы дома гоняй, все равно без дела большую часть дня болтается, бабы его балуют только.  
Мне оставалось только взять под козырек, что я и сделал.  
\- А то, что я из другого мира, вас совсем не удивило? – полюбопытствовал я. – Вы в это так просто поверили?  
\- Таких зверей в нашем мире нет, в этом я уверен. Были бы, жрецы Хосмара уж точно бы их не пропустили, - он пожал плечами. – Конечно, это удивительно, но я верю своим глазам.  
Я только позавидовал такому здравомыслию.  
Выходя из комнаты, он обернулся. В глазах его явственно блестели слезы:  
\- Спасибо тебе, Дима, за надежду. Нам тебя боги послали.

Реакция Халега на мое откровение была похожей, в чем я и не сомневался. Выслушав меня, он только хмыкнул:  
\- Я же говорил, что нигде таких зверушек не видел.   
Я поделился своей тревогой:  
\- Страшно мне, что зря обнадежил. Такую суматоху поднял… А вдруг я ошибаюсь, и они вовсе не при чем…  
Он непривычно серьезно ответил:  
\- Надежда, брат, зряшной не бывает. Все людям силы будут дальше жить. Я-то думаю, что прав ты. Другого объяснения нет. Ну, время покажет. А зверьков своих из дома не выпускай, особенно мужика. Он, подлюга, ничего не боится, нарвется, неровен час.  
\- Да, - согласился я. – Только ему это не понравится. Как бы не начал в доме гадить… Маська-то аккуратная, в ней я уверен. А вот он может из чистой вредности такое устроить.  
Халег хохотнул:  
\- Он такой, может… Да если они у тебя и впрямь целебные, какашки ихние за золото сойдут. Так что пусть гадит, уберут бабы, не переломятся.

Хозяйка зашла ко мне тем же вечером, вернее, почти уже ночью. Видать, прибежала сразу после разговора с мужем. Тирина Келтен была очень тихой, незаметной женщиной, живя с ней столько времени в одном доме, я так и не составил о ней никакого мнения. Но теперь я убедился, что Келтен выбрал супругу себе под стать.   
\- Дима, - сказала она, - спасибо тебе. Нет-нет, послушай. Да, это все еще неизвестно и ненадежно. Но муж тебе сказал, и я еще раз повторю – для нас каждый лишний день подарок. И надежда, Дима, надежда…  
\- Ну, - мне было неловко. – А меня-то за что благодарить… Это просто случайность.  
\- За то, что догадался и рассказал, не стал скрывать, не испугался. За то, что взял их с собой, наконец.  
Она посмотрела на сидящих у двери кошек:  
\- Ты их не выпустил сегодня? Правильно, мало ли, город большой, люди всякие, собак много. Потерпи, милый, - воркующе обратилась к мрачному Барсику, - вот переедем в поместье, нагуляешься. Посиди пока в доме. А теперь, Дима, расскажи мне…  
За полчаса она буквально выпотрошила меня. Я и не знал, сколько сведений о кошках хранится в моей памяти.  
\- Значит, ты у нас скоро мамочкой можешь стать? – она задумчиво посмотрела на Масю. – Надо тебя беречь, малышка.   
Твердо наказав мне обращаться прямо к ней, если драгоценным коти что-то понадобится, она ушла. Я чувствовал себя как человек, нечаянно стронувший лавину. 

Мы переехали действительно всего через три дня после эпохального разговора. Меня посадили в один возок с Ости, Тириной и Тайей, и, конечно же, с кошками. Наша уже порядком потрепанная переноска снова была в деле. Женщины все переживали, удобно ли кошкам, может, лучше в корзину их посадить или даже на колени взять. Я категорически отказал: не хватало их потом по всему возку ловить, а «мужик» и вовсе может выпрыгнуть наружу. Дамы настаивать не стали, только жалостливо причитали на особенно пронзительные Барсикины вопли.  
Ехали почти целый день, останавливаясь пару раз, чтобы дать передохнуть лошадям. Я время от времени выглядывал из возка наружу, но зимний пейзаж разнообразием не радовал – заснеженный лес, поля, снова лес… Изредка попадались деревни, но все они стояли поодаль от дороги, и ничего интересного мне разглядеть не удалось.   
В поместье въехали, когда уже стемнело. Оно и правда было огромным, миновав ворота, мы еще долго ехали вдоль разнообразных построек, перемежаемых деревьями, и наконец остановились возле большого, побольше, чем дерейский особняк, дома.  
Отведенная мне комната меня просто поразила. Это была явно лучшая гостевая спальня в доме – огромная, с добротной дорогой мебелью, с пушистым ковром во весь пол, со своей уборной, с большим, вычурно украшенным, камином. Для кошек уже был приготовлен тазик с песком в туалете, в самом теплом месте, у уже разожженного камина, лежала большая подушка. Я подивился, когда Келтен или, что вернее, Тирина, успели дать такие подробные распоряжения. Меня смутило такое явное повышение моего статуса, как-то это было слишком. Я не понимал, кем теперь себя считать, и это было очень неудобно. Потом я подумал, что покои-то, похоже, отведены не мне, а кошкам. В принципе, это было справедливо, хотя и смешно. Но это для меня они просто домашние питомцы, хоть и нежно любимые, а для Келтенов – единственная надежда, чудо-звери.  
Я выпустил чудо-зверей из клетки. Маська, как и ожидалось, сразу забилась под кровать. Взъерошенный Барсик, подрагивая от напряжения, храбро отправился исследовать территорию.  
\- Вот только попробуй мне тут пометить, - пригрозил я ему. – Не посмотрю, что ты чудо, выдеру.  
Кот только ухом дернул. Я вздохнул: попросить, что ли, чтоб ковер из комнаты убрали. А то ведь не отмоешь, если что.

О том, кем мне теперь себя считать, я узнал на следующий же день. Хозяин вызвал меня к себе сразу после завтрака. В кабинете с ним сидел незнакомый мне молодой парень.  
\- Это Лучис, наш лекарь, - представил его Келтен и обернулся к парню. – А это вот Дима, о котором я говорил.   
\- Очень приятно, - я сел и выжидающе посмотрел на хозяина.  
\- Будете теперь вместе работать, - с ходу припечатал тот. – Изучать эффект, как говорят. Лучис у нас хоть и неопытный, но образованный и толковый. А ты, Дима, будешь ему помогать, наблюдать, советовать, про коти только ты у нас знаешь.   
\- Аптекарем, считай, будешь, - улыбнулся парень. – Лекарственные свойства изучать и испытывать.  
Я зауважал Келтена еще больше. Сразу видно, что деловой человек, вот как сразу все продумал и организовал.

Лучис устроил мне еще более придирчивый допрос, чем Тирина. Особенно его заинтересовало мое упоминание о применении их в нетрадиционной медицине. Я прямо вспотел от усердия, пытаясь вспомнить подробности когда-то давно мельком прочитанного.  
\- Значит, какой-то прецедент все же есть, - удовлетворенно заключил он. - Известно, что все живые существа излучают энергетические токи, и у коти они вполне могут быть особенными. Они и сами особенные, никогда таких зверушек не видел. С виду такие славные, как игрушечные, а смотри-ка ты, хищники самые настоящие.  
Он покосился на вполне освоившегося уже Барсика, который в этот момент душераздирающе зевал, демонстрируя острые клыки.  
\- В моем мире их много, самых разных, - пожал я плечами. – И таких мелких не только домашние есть, но и дикие виды. И крупных диких кошек много разных видов. Вот это страшные хищники. Представь себе Барсика с меня в длину, есть и такие, только у них шерсть гладкая.  
Лучис поежился:  
\- Да, уж такой игрушкой не покажется. Хотя, наверно, очень красивый зверь.  
Я вспомнил о тиграх и львах, вздохнул непроизвольно – никогда ведь теперь вживую не увижу, а так хотелось:  
\- Да, это очень красивые звери. Самые, на мой взгляд, красивые.  
Потом Лучис прочитал мне целую лекцию о кармохе. Ничего принципиально нового я не узнал, но в своих выводах стал увереннее. Кармох действительно, за всю трехвековую историю письменных наблюдений, ни разу не дал ремиссии. Только постепенное ухудшение состояния больного. Причины заболевания до сих пор даже смутно определены не были, было только ясно, что она не заразна.   
Так что за новые обязанности я взялся с энтузиазмом. Мне было велено для начала как можно больше времени проводить с Ости и кошками и фиксировать все, что между ними происходит, с точностью до минуты. Для этого мне выдали письменные принадлежности и вполне земного вида механические часы. Я предупредил, что буду писать по-русски, а потом уже переводить на досуге. Лучис только рукой махнул:  
\- Как хочешь. Если мы ошибаемся, эти записи все равно не понадобятся. А если не ошибаемся, - он мечтательно улыбнулся, - то перевод будет твоим вкладом в совместный научный труд. А то, что они будут на твоем языке, это даже лучше – дополнительная страховка от чужих глаз.  
Похоже, Келтен и работников подбирал себе под стать. Я аж загордился – я ведь тоже его работник!

Новые обязанности только на первый взгляд казались легкими. Маська все еще дичилась и из комнаты не вылезала, так что с ней было легко, а вот за «подлюгой» Барсиком таскаться я замаялся на второй же день. А Лучис мне строго наказал какое-то время тщательно понаблюдать за кошками, проявив истинно научный подход. Я должен был узнать, едят ли они еще что-то, кроме того, что им дают дома, какие растения их привлекают, контактируют ли они добровольно с другими людьми и животными, и как и с кем именно… Узнать все это, не следуя хвостом за ними хотя бы пару недель, было невозможно. А Барсику это еще и не нравилось, и приходилось как-то прятать свой интерес, чтобы он вел себя естественно. Я проникся еще большим уважением к зоологам, изучающим диких животных в природе. Это же сколько надо терпения иметь!  
Пикантности ситуации добавляло и то, что работающие в поместье люди не подозревали о моих обязанностях, и я чувствовал себя дураком и бездельником, подолгу торча на одном месте, пока хвостатая сволочь соизволит двинуться дальше. А он иногда и вздремнуть заваливался на часок-другой…  
Зато я за несколько дней успел перезнакомиться почти со всеми обитателями поместья. Не торчать же столбом на виду у людей, поневоле приходилось заводить разговор, изображая не в меру любопытного гостя - иностранца. А их, обитателей, было много.   
Кроме хозяйского дома, был еще и дом-общежитие для холостых и бездомных работников крупного скотоводческого хозяйства, являвшегося основным источником дохода Келтена, разного рода многочисленные хозяйственные постройки, большой сад… Барсику все это было надо исследовать, облазить, обнюхать, пометить… Он делал это медленно, но неуклонно, с каждым днем расширяя освоенную территорию. Я узнал, что мышей местных он исправно жрет, если не поленится поймать, за людьми предпочитает наблюдать, не подходя близко, лошадей боится, собак презирает. Собрал, хоть это и было морально тяжело, и я этим деянием искренне горжусь, все клочки сена и прочую гадость вроде щепок и тряпочек, которые он полизал или пожевал. Собаки, между прочим, кота опасались, хотя он ни одну из них не трогал. Видимо, добычу они в нем не видели, и вообще, считали слишком чужим, что ли. По крайней мере, они к нему не приближались: крупные просто игнорировали, а мелкие откровенно убегали. Дней через десять, узнав, все, что на данный момент требовалось, я с облегчением прекратил изображать дополнительный Барсикин хвост и сосредоточился на общении кошек с Ости.

Весь день я теперь проводил в компании Ости, Тайи и Микана. У последнего, по зимнему времени, работы практически не было, поэтому он с удовольствием целыми днями возился с девочкой. Меня удивляло поначалу, как может уже такой взрослый парень столько времени проводить с такой малявкой, не скучно ли ему. Но потом понял, что дело-то не столько в Ости, сколько в Тайе. Парень, видать, был по-детски в нее влюблен и использовал каждую возможность побыть с ней рядом, но и к девочке он искренне привязался, а та его просто обожала.   
Как-то выяснилось, что Микан хорошо рисует, и я, вспомнив свою давнишнюю мысль о комиксах, поделился идеей с детьми. Зерно, что называется, упало на благодатную почву. Теперь они часами сидели бок о бок в творческом экстазе: Ости генерировала сюжет, а Микан обеспечивал исполнение. Мы с Тайей с удовольствием подключались к обсуждению, иногда тайком хихикая над авторами, иногда искренне восхищаясь. Это были, наверно, самые уютные и теплые дни в моей жизни после смерти мамы. 

А в мире за стенами поместья уютом и не пахло. Келтен, как и всякий крупный бизнесмен, внимательно следил за политическими событиями и выписывал все три крупнейшие газеты Дерея. Мои неустанные занятия все-таки начали давать плоды, особенно когда я стал постоянно общаться с Лучисом и Миканом, охотно консультировавшими меня. Так что газеты я уже через пень-колоду читать мог и даже почти все понимал без дополнительных пояснений. В поместье у Келтена была довольно хорошая библиотека, в том числе содержащая географические атласы, и я мало-помалу составил общее впечатление о политической обстановке в мире.   
Самым влиятельным, крупным, богатым и опасным государством этого мира была империя Сандор, восточный сосед королевства Дерей. С ней пыталась спорить еще одна страна – Хизма, находящаяся на крайнем юге этого континента, называющегося Тойерон. Хизма была абсолютной монархией, как и Сандор, страной тоже воинственной и богатой, но значительно уступавшей по размерам и населению. Между этими двумя политическими гигантами и лавировали все остальные страны континента, включая наш Дерей.  
Весь западный континент, небольшой, размером с Австралию, занимало государство Дис, не особенно лезущее к другим, но и к себе никого не подпускающее.   
Политическое устройство Дерея больше всего напоминало конституционную монархию. Король номинально имел всю полноту власти, но большинство полномочий им было делегировано Высокому собранию, образованию, напоминающему Палату лордов Британской империи. Правда, эти полномочия он мог отозвать в любой момент, но в реальности, конечно, это бы было затруднительно сделать.  
В последние несколько лет, со смены императора на троне Сандора, Дерей усиленно дружил с Хизмой. Новый император Сандора, Картен X, постепенно проводил в жизнь новую внешнюю политику, заключавшуюся, грубо говоря, в усилении влияния на окружающую империю страны до состояния марионеток. Дерей, живший и богатевший почти исключительно за счет удачного расположения в перекрестке всех главных торговых путей континента, марионеткой быть не пожелал и заключил союзнический договор с Хизмой.   
В прошлом году у Хизмы начались неприятности в крупной колонии, расположенной на южном континенте, Цадире. Стихийные бунты вначале успешно подавлялись, но потом сопротивление приняло организованный характер и превратилось в настоящую войну за независимость. Под конец прошлого года колонистам удалось добиться поддержки крупной соседней страны, и, Хизма, похоже, безнадежно увязла в этой войне. Равновесие пошатнулось. Кажется, в этом мире наступала эпоха перемен.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6.

Так незаметно прошел месяц, к исходу которого стало ясно – ошибки нет, состояние Ости медленно, но верно улучшается, и Лучис, как ни искал, других причин этому, кроме физического контакта с кошками, не нашел. Окончательно подтвердить это можно было, только попробовав с другим больным, но с этим мы решили подождать до стойкой ремиссии у Ости. Об окончательном выздоровлении все суеверно молчали, но о возможности ремиссии Лучис говорил уже с уверенностью.

С Лучисом мы очень подружились. Мы были одного возраста, занимались одним делом, и оба были жадными до новых знаний. Мы целые вечера проводили в разговорах, рассказывая каждый о своем мире, обсуждая произведенные наблюдения, даже начиная уже осторожно строить планы на дальнейшую «научную работу»… С его помощью я очень продвинулся в чтении, он с готовностью объяснял мне все, что я не понимал, порой далеко углубляясь в историю предмета обсуждения. Еще он очень хорошо умел слушать, задавал правильные вопросы, очень эмоционально и искренне реагировал на услышанное. И посмотреть на него было приятно: он был довольно высокий, стройный, смуглый, как все дерейцы, с прямыми русыми волосами до плеч, с теплыми светло-карими глазами. Мне с ним было очень интересно и комфортно общаться. Но ни о чем другом я и не думал, пока, как оно между нами повелось, Халег не решил наставить меня на путь истинный.  
\- Как тебе наш лекарь? – спросил он меня как-то, зайдя поболтать вечером.  
\- Хороший парень, очень толковый, умный, увлеченный, - без всяких задних мыслей ответил я. – А что?  
\- Увлеченный, это точно, - хохотнул приятель. – А ты дурак, Дима, хоть и умный, уж прости меня.  
\- Почему это? – я все еще не понимал.  
\- Да нравишься ты ему! – Халег хлопнул меня по заднице. – Он от этого места глаз оторвать не может, как ты спиной повернешься. А глазки-то горят… Я все ждал, когда ты заметишь, а ты все не телишься. Или он тебе не нравится?  
\- Да нет, нравится… Только я и не думал как-то…  
\- А чего тут думать? Дело молодое, вперед и с песней. Лучис у нас ходок еще тот, и по девкам, и по парням, - честно предупредил меня Халег. – Но на тебя он серьезно глаз положил. Уже несколько дней как пялится, я всегда такое замечаю. А для него это много. Так что давай, действуй, самое время парня обработать, у него уже, небось, яйца лопаются.  
Видимо, эта информация должна была мне польстить. Собственно, она мне и польстила. Лучис мне по-человечески нравился, был весьма привлекательным внешне, опытным в сексуальном отношении, чего еще желать? Любви неземной?  
Вот бы еще знать, как его «обработать»…

На следующее утро меня вызвал Келтен. С тех пор, как стало понятно, что дела у Ости идут на поправку, он повеселел и опять стал прежним. Дел он никогда не забрасывал, но теперь просто бурлил энергией, досадуя, что усложняющаяся политическая обстановка не позволяет начать давно им лелеемые проекты по внешней торговле.  
\- Дима, - сказал он, очень серьезно глядя на меня. – Может, об этом и рановато говорить, но дело-то у нас такое, долгосрочное и готовиться тоже лучше начать пораньше…  
Я весь превратился в слух. О чем это он?  
\- Лучис говорит, что если такими темпами и дальше пойдет, месяца через три у Ости наступит ремиссия. Это он еще страхуется, я думаю. В общем, надо планировать, что дальше.  
\- Мы хотели хотя бы на еще одном больном попробовать, а еще лучше на нескольких.  
\- Это все понятно, это нужное дело, пробуйте, конечно. Я о другом. Лично я совершенно уверен, что все у вас получится, что коти лечат кармох. Ты думал, что делать потом, когда все подтвердится?  
\- Н-нет…   
Он посмотрел на меня с доброй насмешкой:  
\- Я почему-то так и думал. В общем, так, Дима. Я предлагаю тебе создать на паях лечебницу. Паи пополам, твой вклад – коти, мой – все остальное.  
У меня челюсть отвисла.  
\- Это дело, конечно, не сегодняшнего и даже не завтрашнего дня. Но Лучис уже начал искать потихоньку следующего больного по своим связям. А я уверен, что все подтвердится, и хочу быть первым, кто предложит тебе совместное дело.   
Он сжал руки и наклонился в мою сторону:  
\- Ты не думай, я не из-за того, чтобы денег побольше заработать на людской беде, наоборот. Я боюсь, что кто-то другой захочет это сделать, и еще я за тебя боюсь, Дима. Ты в нашем мире человек новый, молодой, неопытный, обманут тебя, подставят, а то и вообще…  
Я наконец обрел дар речи:  
\- Да не уговаривайте меня, я все понимаю, и я согласен, конечно, согласен. Просто растерялся от неожиданности. А так, конечно, если создавать такое дело, то я только вам могу довериться.   
Он удовлетворенно вздохнул:  
\- Ну вот и договорились. Ты там думай потихоньку, как это все примерно будет выглядеть. Как только у следующего больного первые улучшения проглянут, начнем по-серьезному.  
Я пробормотал:  
\- Вот кем-кем, а деловым человеком себя никогда не считал. Как бы вы не прогадали с таким партнером.  
\- Ты себя недооцениваешь. Я в людях хорошо разбираюсь. Тебе просто уверенности не хватает. А так все для дела есть: ты умный, ответственный, спокойный, не трусливый, но осторожный.  
Он неожиданно лукаво улыбнулся:  
\- Даже слишком ты осторожный. Девки в поместье все глаза об тебя сломали, а тебе и дела нет. Ты же молодой парень, а девки у нас хорошие, может, что путное бы вышло.  
Я смутился:  
\- Да я как-то … не по девкам.  
\- Тогда на Лучиса посмотри. Чем тебе не пара? Кобель он, конечно, да думаю, ты его к рукам прибрать сумеешь. А то ходишь один, неприкаянный. Не дело это.  
Я покраснел, скомканно попрощался и вышел. Что же, сговорились они с Халегом, что ли? А вполне возможно. Халег просто по доброте душевной, а Келтен мог одновременно и другие, дальше идущие цели преследовать. Если проект с лечебницей заработает, то привязать меня близкими отношениями к своему окружению будет совсем не лишним. А уж если два ключевых, на сегодняшний день, работника, будут вместе, так это вообще отлично. Но все это, конечно, не означает, что он мне добра не желает. В том то и дело, что желает.

За обедом я исподтишка разглядывал Лучиса, пытаясь увидеть «глазки горящие». Ничего такого особенного так и не заметил. Но я помнил, как Халег сумел расколоть меня с одного откровенного взгляда, и доверял его мнению больше, чем своему. Если только он не придумал все это, конечно, в желании разнообразить мою жизнь.  
Но если я ничего не заметил, то, оказалось, Лучис заметил все и все понял правильно. Что значит опыт!   
Наши вечерние беседы обычно проходили либо в его рабочем кабинете, либо в библиотеке. На этот раз он напросился ко мне в комнату. Ну и…  
Нет, он не набросился на меня с порога, хотя я бы и не возражал. Мы разговаривали, все было как обычно, за исключением диспозиции – я сидел в кресле у камина, а Лучис, проигнорировав второе кресло, сел прямо на ковер у моих ног. Это было так интимно, что сбиваться с мыслей я начал примерно на пятой минуте разговора. Какое-то время потрепыхавшись, я вдруг понял, что, замолчав на середине фразы, как завороженный, смотрю на его запрокинутое ко мне лицо. Он мягко улыбнулся и, взяв меня за обе руки, потянул к себе на ковер. Я послушно сполз, думать уже особо не хотелось, но все-таки собрался и сказал:  
\- Не думай, я не против, ты мне нравишься, но… Я, наверно, должен тебя предупредить…  
\- Ты сбежал от старого ревнивого мужа? – промурлыкал Лучис.  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Нет. В том-то и дело, что у меня, э-э-э, даже и такого не было. В смысле, вообще никого еще не было.  
Он даже отпустил меня от удивления:  
\- Почему?   
\- Понимаешь, в моем мире такие отношения между мужчинами не приняты, - он все еще смотрел непонимающе.   
Я попытался подобрать слова:  
\- У нас это как бы религиозный запрет. Раньше за это вообще преследовали, и власти, и наши… жрецы. Сейчас спокойнее относятся, но там, где жил я, это очень осуждается.  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Дикость какая-то.  
Потом посмотрел на меня с хитрецой:  
\- Зато я у тебя буду первым… Иди сюда…

Потом шептал мне в ухо:  
\- Не бойся… Не думай… Стараться буду я, а ты просто расслабься…  
И я не думал. Это было легко. Не бояться и расслабиться получалось хуже, но тут уж постарался Лучис.  
Когда я уже плыл в горячем мареве, чувствуя, как все окружающее отступило, оставив только ощущение горячих губ и сильных рук, гладкости и твердости чужого тела, прижимающегося ко мне, жара своего и чужого возбуждения, он остановился и сказал:  
\- Не обязательно все делать сегодня. Я очень хочу, но если ты не готов…  
Я не дал ему договорить.   
\- Сделай это сейчас. Я ни одного дня больше не хочу оставаться девственником.  
И сам потянул его на себя.

Нельзя сказать, что я получил бездну удовольствия от первого акта, как такового. Было больно, неудобно, слишком ново и непривычно. Но это было то, чего я всегда хотел и что, наконец, получил. И, главное, то, что было до и после этого, того стоило.  
\- А ты горячий парень, - сказал Лучис потом, поглаживая меня по спине. – Я даже не ожидал. С виду такой спокойный, холодный даже. Тем более что у тебя первый раз… Обычно в первый раз стесняются, зажимаются…  
Я засмеялся ему в ключицу:  
\- Ты ожидал, что я буду стесняться? Лепетать: «Не надо» и прятать личико? Мне двадцать четыре года, Лучис, не сравнивай меня со своими ребятишками.   
Он крепче прижал меня к себе:  
\- Я рад, что ты доверился именно мне. Мне давно не было так хорошо.  
Я поднял голову с его груди, посмотрел в лицо. Он был совершенно серьезен.   
\- Ты мне льстишь. Я же ничего не делал.   
\- А тебе и не надо ничего делать, - он необидно засмеялся. – Ты такой искренний, открытый, это почище любых изощрений заводит.  
Я нехотя сполз с него, лег рядом.  
\- Все равно хотелось бы уметь хоть что-то. Ты меня научишь?  
\- Конечно. Давай прямо сейчас начнем?  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Давай…

Лучис был прекрасным учителем, а я учиться всегда любил и умел. Кажется, и не без способностей оказался. По крайней мере, ему нравилось. И я ему на самом деле нравился. А я, дорвавшись наконец до секса, да еще с глубоко симпатичным мне человеком, вообще съехал с катушек. Мы напоминали моих котов в период Масиной течки, тискаясь при каждом удобном случае, просыпая завтраки и пропуская ужины. Потом ходили на кухню и таскали куски под добродушное ворчание и подтрунивание Руты.   
Наш роман всем вокруг очень нравился. Нас считали очень подходящей парой, и каждый считал своим долгом так или иначе высказаться на эту тему.   
Халег вообще совсем меня замучил, выпытывая подробности и давая советы, как лучше привязать к себе ветреного по натуре лекаря. К несчастью, находясь в легком помрачении ума после первого раза, я проболтался ему о своей вопиющей неопытности. И теперь чувствовал себя его младшей сестренкой, имевшей глупость дать парню до свадьбы и обязанной теперь его на себе женить. О чем и сказал ему как-то. Он только плечами пожал:  
\- А что, и жени. Я так только рад буду и за тебя, и за него. Хорошая из вас парочка вышла. И на свадьбе погуляем. Келтен подарок богатый сделает. Он Лучиса очень уважает, а в тебе вовсе души не чает, так что расстарается на славу.  
Я оторопел:  
\- Ты что, серьезно?  
\- А почему нет? – он начал было опять расписывать преимущества такого брака, но я перебил:  
\- Я в том смысле, что разве мужчины могут между собой жениться?  
Он очень сильно удивился:  
\- Конечно, могут! Чего же не жениться-то, если хочется?  
\- У нас не могут, - ответил я. – По крайней мере, в нашей стране не могут, закон не разрешает.  
\- Дурацкий закон, - он покачал головой, потом добавил, подумав. – Но, конечно, мужики редко между собой женятся. Так подумать, зачем, если детей нет, правда? Разве если по расчету, хозяйства там объединить, или в семью повыше рангом войти, как у дворян. Или если уж любовь такая.  
Я подколол его:  
\- А нам с Лучисом по какой причине жениться? Хозяйства объединять?  
Он совершенно серьезно ответил:  
\- И хозяйства. Мне Келтен говорил про лечебницу, что планируете. А если станете вместе жить, притретесь друг к другу, и любовь будет, почему нет. Думаешь, зря вас все поместье сватает? Подходите вы друг дружке очень. Смотреть на вас приятно.

За устройством своей личной жизни я совсем упустил из виду Маську и внезапно обнаружил, что ее живот сильно округлился за последние несколько дней. Стало несомненным, что через месяц с небольшим надо ждать котят.  
Беременная Мася стала главным достоянием дома. Мне приходилось уговаривать женщин не закармливать ее, не носить на руках и вообще оставить в покое. Предстоящие роды, конечно, и меня немного беспокоили, но Маська была здоровой взрослой кошкой, достаточно крупной, породистостью не страдала. С тех пор, как я ее крошечным комочком подобрал на помойке, ни разу никаких проблем с ней не было. И сейчас все шло хорошо, по крайней мере, под кровать от чужих она удирала с прежней прытью.

В хозяйстве начался массовый отел, и Лучис стал целые дни проводить там, помогая ветеринару, иногда, в тяжелых случаях, оставаясь дежурить на ночь. Я часто присоединялся к нему, дел-то особых не было, а работа была мне знакомой. Однажды мы даже попробовали заняться любовью прямо в пустующем стойле, уж очень возбудили воображение все эти перекладины и цепи для привязи коров. Но не смогли, было слишком смешно и неудобно делать это на виду у множества меланхолично уставившихся на нас, пережевывающих жвачку коров. Они были очень похожи на терпеливых зрителей, ожидающих, когда же наконец закончится этот бездарный спектакль. Я заржал еще на этапе расстегивания штанов, а когда Лучис сказал, что они будут сейчас сравнивать наш размер с бычьим и еще больше презирать нас, вообще поскользнулся и упал на грязный пол. Эксперимент не удался. Зато посмеялись на славу.

Мы вообще много смеялись с ним, еще ни с кем мне не было так легко и радостно в любом общении, не только в постели. Насчет сильных чувств ни с его, ни со своей стороны я не обольщался, но нам обоим было хорошо вместе, мы были очень похожи, с полуслова понимали друг друга, и этого было достаточно. Домашние начали поговаривать о нашем будущем браке, как о деле решенном. Мы оба молчали, но про себя я решил, что если предложит, неважно что, брак или просто жить вместе — не откажу. От добра добра не ищут, и я слишком долго был один. 

Дни шли, становясь светлее и теплее, Маська круглела, Ости поправлялась. Лучис начал активнее прощупывать свои связи в поисках больного, который согласится быть подопытным и, главное, будет держать рот на замке и выполнять все наши условия. Я с другими молодыми парнями занимался всякой сезонной работой: сбрасывали с крыш снег, чинили на них прохудившиеся места, привозили с затапливаемых весенним половодьем участков лугов и леса сено и древесину, словом, готовились к весне. Келтен все чаще и настойчивее заговаривал о будущей лечебнице, мы уже даже начали обсуждать, где ее лучше разместить. Казалось, жизнь задалась целью побаловать меня чем только можно. Я еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Я был ... дома.

А над этим домом сгущались тучи. Сандор все настойчивее требовал снижения транзитных пошлин, снятия ограничений на ввоз импортных продуктов, и, самое главное, прекращения поставок новых видов оружия в некоторые страны. Дерей, сам воевать не любивший, тем не менее, был лучшей оружейной мастерской этого мира. Именно мастерской, потому что большого объема производства здесь не было и быть не могло, но новые виды разрабатывались постоянно и малыми партиями продавались в другие страны вместе с технологией изготовления за большие деньги. Спустя месяц с небольшим после праздника Середины года произошел дипломатический скандал с послом Хизмы в Дерее. Подробности до прессы не дошли, только смутные слухи об обвинениях в промышленном шпионаже, впоследствии снятых, но отношения между союзниками были испорчены.  
Еще через месяц, как раз в тот день, когда мы с Лучисом пришли из коровника, все еще хихикая, был объявлен пропавшим без вести младший принц сандорского императорского дома, Карен Пеллский. А еще через несколько дней хладный труп несчастного был обнаружен близ границы, на территории королевства Дерей, с явными следами насильственной смерти. Посол Сандора покинул Дерей в тот же день, обещав вернуться со следственным комитетом.  
Следствия не было. На третий день после отбытия посла император Сандора Картен X объявил войну королю Лестису и всему королевству Дерей. С формулировкой: «За предательское убийство Нашего брата». Очевидные параллели с сараевским инцидентом меня нисколько не радовали. Я и так знал, что политики одинаковы везде и что войны тоже везде одинаковы.  
Всеобщую мобилизацию в Дерее не объявляли, воевала профессиональная армия, дворянские отряды и наемники. Но молодых бездетных специалистов некоторых профессий с началом войны призвали сразу, в том числе лекарей и ветеринаров. Лучис шел на войну с охотой, что меня не удивляло, я бы на его месте тоже не стал сидеть в теплом поместье. Мы прощались всю ночь, нежно и страстно, оба зная про себя, что это, скорее всего, в последний раз. Как бы ни сложилось дальше, вряд ли мы еще будем вместе. Если бы у нас было больше времени... Но его-то нам как раз и не дали.  
\- Я не буду тебя ни чем просить, - сказал он мне утром, - и тебе обещать тоже ничего не буду. Только, знаешь, если бы я хотел прожить с кем-нибудь всю свою жизнь, я выбрал бы тебя.  
\- Я тоже, - шепнул я, громко говорить не получалось. – Я тоже…  
И смотрел ему вслед, пока он не исчез из виду. Коротким же оказалось мое счастье. Но оно было.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7.

Местный барон призвал в свой отряд многих молодых парней, работавших в хозяйстве Келтена. Рабочих рук не хватало, и мы с Миканом, как и почти все домашние слуги, теперь не вылезали из коровников. Я специально загонял себя работой, чтобы не травить себя воспоминаниями о своем мимолетном счастье и не думать о том, что меня ждет впереди. А неизвестность была не только передо мной одним, а перед всем королевством.   
Дерейская армия сражалась отчаянно, но полноценного сопротивления сандорским войскам оказать, конечно, не могла. Здесь все еще воевали числом и умением, а не мощностью боеголовок. Война катилась все дальше вглубь территории королевства.  
Со дня на день ждали вступления в войну Хизмы по союзному договору, который, несмотря ни на что, никто не расторгал. Время тянулось, союзник молчал. То, что Хизма не намерена начинать военные действия, хотя и требует у Сандора их прекратить, стало известно на десятый день с начала войны. Гиганты договорились – Дерей отдали Сандору.

Как-то незаметно наступила весна, а у нас родились котята. Это событие внесло хоть немного радости в жизнь всех обитателей поместья. Три мальчика и одна девочка, как, сияя, объявила мне Ости. Родились они гораздо позже, чем я ожидал. То ли в этом мире сроки беременности изменились, то ли они их уже в поместье «сделали» втихаря… Озверевшая от новоприобретенного материнства Маська подпускала к себе только меня и Ости. Остальных встречал сплошной шипящий комок когтей, клыков и злости. Куда только девалась ее робость. Барсик родительских прав был лишен сразу и без права на апелляцию. А он и не настаивал, даже в комнату ко мне не заходил, спал с Ости.

Я очень скучал по Лучису, тревожился за него. Почти каждую ночь видел его во сне раненым, умирающим. Просыпался в холодном поту и долго сидел у корзинки с кошачьим семейством, успокаиваясь. Писем из действующей армии ждать не приходилось, а неизвестность выматывала душу.   
Но беда пришла неожиданно и с другой стороны. 

Келтен с охранником и двумя помощниками поехал в Дерей улаживать срочные дела. Капитуляция была неминуемой, и он хотел законсервировать все текущие сделки, по возможности обезопасить активы и имущество, находящееся в столице, чтобы тихо пересидеть смутное время в поместье. По дороге они попали под неожиданный прорыв сандорских войск. Келтен и Халег были убиты сразу, один из помощников, Нилим, тяжело ранен и умер в обратной дороге. Только один, самый старший, дядя Корит, как все его называли, остался жив и невредим. Он-то и привез свой страшный груз в поместье, и сидел у телеги с накрытыми телами, качая головой и глухо бормоча:  
\- Что же их-то, не меня? Я старый, мне и так мало осталось. А вот сижу, хоть бы что. Зачем меня-то оставили, кому я нужен теперь…  
На Тирину страшно было смотреть. Я никогда не задумывался толком, какие отношения связывают их с мужем. Теперь видел – любила. Любит. Она была как каменная, что-то делала, распоряжалась насчет похорон, но глаза у нее были мертвые. Лучше бы она билась в истерике и рвала волосы на себе, было бы легче и ей и всем нам.  
А вот Ости плакала так, что я начал бояться рецидива. И не напрасно – тремор усилился. Видимо, болезнь действительно имела нервное происхождение. Я велел Микану как минимум три раза в день ловить Барсика и хоть силком всучать его Ости. На Маську, ничем, кроме котят не интересующуюся, надежды не было. Впрочем, Барсик не подводил, сидел смирно с Ости, срывая всю злость на бедняге Микане.

Сказать, что в поместье воцарился траур – это ничего не сказать. Келтена мало сказать – уважали. Он был Хозяином в лучшем смысле этого слова. Все его работники при нем чувствовали себя защищенными и уверенными в завтрашнем дне. Он был единовластный и справедливый царь и бог своего маленького мира, и теперь все его обитатели осиротели.  
А меня подкосила смерть Халега. Если бы не необходимость заботиться об Ости и Маське с котятами, я бы, наверно, впал в депрессию. Но днем приходилось быть собранным и спокойным, а по ночам… по ночам я плакал, впервые с шестнадцати лет. Я оплакивал не только своего друга, но и свою несостоявшуюся любовь, свое потерянное будущее. Но больше всего, я, конечно, плакал о Халеге.  
Я и не понимал до сих пор, сколько места занимал в моей жизни этот человек, кем он для меня стал. Мы были с ним знакомы всего полгода, но ближе друга у меня до сих пор не было. С Лучисом все же были другие отношения. А Халег… Халег стал мне старшим братом. Вернее, это он сделал меня своим младшим братом. Не знаю, что он нашел во мне, но с самого первого дня знакомства он взял меня «под крыло». При этом никто бы не назвал его человеком добрым или мягким, но со мной он щедро делился своим жизнелюбием, душевным теплом, энергией, незатейливой, но такой правильной житейской мудростью. Он опекал меня, заботился, старался всегда помочь, по-своему, грубовато, но искренне. И если теоретически такой друг и любовник, как Лучис, у меня еще мог появиться, то второго Халега в моей жизни уже не будет, это я понимал. 

Хорошо, что я успел выплакаться до похорон. Собираясь на них, я с грустью думал, что это первая религиозная церемония в этом мире, которую я увижу. Не свадьба, не наречение имени, а похороны… Их уже так много было в моей жизни. И эти, хоть и отличались внешне от других, также разрывали мою душу.  
Здесь покойников хоронили не в гробах и не одевали в лучшие одежды. Обмытые нагие тела плотно заворачивали в белую ткань, прихватывая и голову вокруг лица, как младенца в пеленки. Таким образом тела возвращали Матери-Земле. Перед этим жрец бога Семеха отделял от тела душу, а если покойный состоял в браке, еще и разъединял души супругов. Для этого обряда использовали высокий металлический треножник, на котором сжигали какие-то растения, дававшие необычайно душистый дым. Тирину, накрыв плотным покрывалом, провели вокруг этого треножника три раза по ходу солнца, а тело Келтена пронесли тоже три раза, но в противоход солнцу. Потом так же, как и Келтена, пронесли тела Халега и Нилима, погибшего младшего помощника. Когда растения на треножнике прогорели, их золу, впитавшую души умерших, развеяли по ветру, отпуская их к богу Семеху.   
На могилах здесь не было холмиков и крестов. Землю как можно плотнее утрамбовывали, формируя прямоугольный фундамент под плоский могильный камень. На камнях надписей не высекали, и могилы ничем не ограждали. Со временем земля оседала, камни постепенно уходили вглубь, покрываясь почвой и зарастая травой. Кладбище — всегда печальное место, но это пустое поле, усеянное безликими плитами, навевало на меня жуть. Здесь не было традиции приходить на могилки, ухаживать за ними. Это было место смерти, место, где лежали мертвые бездушные тела, и все.  
Потом пошли на траурную церемонию в храм Семеха. Этому богу не приносили жертв, считалось, что он и так в конце жизни получает каждого человека и жертвы ему не нужны и бессмысленны. Жрецы его жили на добровольные подношения от прихожан, но жили более, чем хорошо, и их было за что так щедро одаривать.  
Я не знаю, как это назвать, были ли это наведенные галлюцинации или какая-то психическая проекция… Не знаю, но я это видел.  
Когда мы вошли, в храме была полная темнота, рассеиваемая только одной переносной масляной лампой. Жрецы выстроили нас в круг и велели взяться за руки. Потом один из них встал в центре круга, а лампу потушили. Жрец запел, тихо-тихо, почти на грани слышимости, какое-то время ничего больше не происходило, потом из темноты начали проступать мерцающие, полупрозрачные, как будто сотканные из светящегося тумана, фигуры только что похороненных нами людей. Они смотрели на нас со светлой печалью и улыбались. Они прощались с нами.  
Только выйдя из храма, я понял, что у меня, как и у всех, мокрое от слез лицо. Но на душе стало легче, как будто Халег отпустил меня, сказал: «Живи!»  
После я узнал, что тот, кто хочет, может в любое время прийти в храм, и для него проведут такой обряд. Тогда я понял, почему люди здесь не ходят на могилы.

А жизнь продолжалась. Тирина слегка оправилась от страшного удара и с головой погрузилась в дела хозяйства и поместья. Заменить мужа она, конечно, не могла и не хотела. Ферму и поместье она решила продать, пусть по сниженной цене, но за них можно было взять хорошие деньги, переехать в Дерей и спокойно растить дочку. Она колебалась только, продавать сейчас или дождаться окончания войны? Конечно, после войны цена бы выросла, но Тирина боялась, что не справится с управлением, или случится что-нибудь и продавать станет уже нечего. Как в воду глядела…  
Боевые действия обошли нас стороной и о том, что поместье оказалось на оккупированной территории, мы узнали от беженцев. Немолодая пара с невесткой и тремя внуками пришли поздно вечером, таща на себе узлы и мешки с нехитрым добром. Пока их кормили, они рассказали, что бежали из деревни, расположенной совсем недалеко от нас.   
\- Умные-то раньше ушли, - жаловалась женщина, - а мы прособирались, не думали, что так быстро до нас докатится. Еле сбежали. Лошадку-то нашу осколком убило. Сами чудом живые остались…

Напряжение звенело, кажется, в самом воздухе, которым мы дышали. Было невыносимо ничего не знать, ежеминутно ожидать чего-то, воображая все самое худшее. Поэтому я даже почувствовал облегчение, когда неизбежное случилось.   
Сначала прибежал мальчишка с фермы, задыхающимся голосом прокричав еще с дороги: «Там солдаты скотину угоняют!» И едва успев остановиться, расплакался: «Коров угоняют, телят, кто побольше, режут. Огонька убили, из ружья застрелили, много раз стреляли. Беляш раненый, ревет, загон на щепки разносит. Страх какой творят, почему так?»  
Мы прибежали, когда уже все было кончено. Угнанное стадо виднелось уже далеко на дороге. Преследовать и пытаться что-то выяснять у опьяненных победой и вседозволенностью вражеских солдат мы не решились. Мы потерянно бродили по еще утром наполненным теплой безмятежной коровьей жизнью помещениям, сейчас пустым, затоптанным, загаженным. В телятник страшно было заходить, уцелевшие малыши жалобно мыча, метались между лужами крови и еще теплыми кучами внутренностей своих несчастных собратьев. Мертвый Огонек, гордость хозяйства, бык-производитель, купленный Келтеном в свое время за бешеные деньги, окровавленной бело-рыжей горой лежал в своем загоне. К Беляшу, второму быку, никто вообще не знал, как подступиться. Он все еще ревел и кидался на стены загона, как только замечал малейшее движение. Кровь из раны на боку уже перестала течь, так что решили его не трогать, пока не успокоится.  
Оставшихся телят перегнали в поместье. Намучились с ними, перепуганные до полусмерти, они не слушались и норовили разбежаться во все стороны. Потом надо было спешно сооружать для них временный загон, напоить, накормить…   
За всеми этими хлопотами думать о случившемся было некогда. Но вот все более или менее устроилось и пришло осознание масштабов бедствия.  
Я восхищался самообладанием Тирины. Несколько дней назад она потеряла мужа, а сегодня – самую основу своего благополучия. Другая женщина на ее месте билась бы в истерике, и никто бы ее не осудил. Но она работала наравне со всеми, спокойно отдавала распоряжения, только в глазах нарастала тяжелая, беспросветная усталость, предвестник отчаянья. Но этого было мало. Судьба решила добить нас сегодня.

Поздним вечером, когда мы, измученные прошедшим днем, разбрелись по своим углам, в уже запертую дверь заколотили чем-то тяжелым. Я как раз проходил мимо и остановился в нерешительности. Открывать было страшно, не открывать тоже. Кто мог так нагло ломиться в дом в этот час, я примерно догадывался. За дверью выругались и завопили пьяным голосом:  
\- Открывайте, если не хотите, чтобы мы не подожгли ваш дерьмовый домишко!  
Я решился. Все равно ведь не уйдут.  
За дверью обнаружился целый отряд – человек десять разной степени опьянения в имперской форме. Они ввалились в дом, небрежно оттолкнув меня с дороги, прошли прямо в гостиную. На шум выбежали все домашние, даже Ости и Микан с Барсиком на руках.  
Бледная Тирина решительно выступила вперед:  
\- Чем обязаны, господа?  
Солдаты загоготали. Самый на вид трезвый и цивилизованный, совсем еще молодой парень, шутовски поклонился, заговорил елейным тоном:  
\- Да вот, проходя мимо, решили засвидетельствовать свое почтение уважаемым хозяевам этого дома. Вы ведь не откажете в гостеприимстве усталым солдатам Его Величества Картена?  
Он очень хорошо говорил на дери. Впрочем, дери и дортон, основной сандорский язык, были родственными и очень близкими, примерно, как русский и белорусский.  
Тирина устало прикрыла глаза:  
\- Чего вы хотите? Простите, у нас был тяжелый день. Возьмите, что вам надо и оставьте нас в покое.  
Имперец сощурился:  
\- Значит, так, да? Берите, что хотите и проваливайте, собаки имперские? Гордые дери не сдаются? Это хочешь сказать?  
Тирина каменно молчала, не поднимая глаз. Да и что ей было говорить? Любое ее слово было бы сразу использовано против нее. Я решил как-то сгладить ситуацию, надеясь, что мой явно не дерейский вид будет меньше их провоцировать:  
\- Господа, - начал я примирительным тоном, - давайте договоримся спокойно. У нас на самом деле был очень тяжелый день, хозяйка дома недавно овдовела и …  
\- А ты кто такой? – перебил меня имперец. Явно рисуясь, подошел ко мне, презрительно сплюнул на пол. – Развели всяких ублюдков, суки дерейские, твоя мамаша хоть помнит, под кого легла, когда тебя делала? Или ее скопом пользовали?  
Кровь бросилась мне в голову, я молчал, из последних сил держа себя в руках, дрожа и сжимая кулаки.  
Тирина внезапно вскинулась, подошла ко мне:  
\- Хозяйка этого дома я, разговаривайте со мной. Я прошу вас…  
Солдат толкнул ее со словами:  
\- А я сам решаю с кем мне говорить, а с кем трахаться. Твоя очередь еще не пришла.  
Женщина не удержалась на ногах, упала, тяжело, с каким-то неестественно громким стуком. Этого я выдержать не мог и с наслаждением врезал по ненавистной наглой роже, вложив в удар весь гнев, накопившийся за этот день, или даже с самого начала войны.  
Имперец упал, но сразу вскочил и, рыча, бросился на меня с выхваченным ножом. От первого броска мне удалось увернуться, но я понимал, что мне уже не жить. Но тут случилось то, чего никто не ожидал.   
Барсик, мой Барсик, серой молнией метнулся в ноги солдату, ударил обеими растопыренными лапами по голеням, отскочил, прыгнул выше, ударил еще, потом пошел боком, вздыбившись, оскалившись, прижав уши к голове до отказа. Скорость, неожиданность, да и явная болезненность нападения сбили солдата с толку, какие-то мгновения он стоял ошарашенный. Потом, разглядев нового противника, захохотал, вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и прицелился в наступающего на него кота. Но выстрелить не успел. До тех пор стоявшая истуканом, застывшая от потрясения Ости резко бросилась вперед, упала, прикрывая Барсика собой, крича и плача:  
\- Не надо, не надо, не убивайте Барси, не стреляйте!  
У имперца все же хватило совести не стрелять в ребенка, он раздраженно рыкнул, взмахнув пистолетом:  
\- Уйди, малявка, уж эту-то тварь я пришибу!  
Вцепившаяся мертвой хваткой во все еще каменного от напряжения кота, Ости подняла заплаканное личико и четко, ясно проговорила:  
\- Ты дурак. Его нельзя убивать. Барси лечит меня. Коти Барси лечит меня от КАРМОХА!  
Солдат заморгал растерянно. Его товарищи, до сих пор гогоча и отпуская шуточки, следившие за происходящим, недоуменно запереглядывались.  
\- Что за чушь ты там несешь?  
Ости поднялась, крепко удерживая тяжеленного кота на руках:  
\- Это не чушь. Я уже полгода болею кармохом. И выздоравливаю. Это коти Барси и Мася лечат меня.   
Тут вмешался другой имперец, седенький неприметный мужичок, до сей поры молчавший. Говорил он на дортоне, но смысл был всем понятен:  
\- Ты, Сит, погоди. Не с пьяных глаз тут разговаривать. Если что, генерал тебя по головке не погладит, сам понимаешь.  
И повернулся к Тирине:  
\- Ты, хозяйка, уж извини нас. Погорячились малость, так не со зла, а с устатку. Мы люди военные, подневольные. Сит, скажи там, чего мы попросить хотели, и пойдем.  
Видимо, непростой был мужичок, потому что остальные послушались его беспрекословно. Получив желаемое, в основном, спиртное и кое-какие лекарства, они ушли.

Я без сил опустился на пол там же, где и стоял. Рута и две другие женщины тихонько всхлипывали, Микан растерянно разглядывал глубокие царапины, оставленные бросившимся мне на выручку Барсиком. Сам храбрый защитник тщательно вылизывался на диване – снимал стресс. Кирк и Корит, на беду или на счастье, оставшиеся в тот день ночевать в большом доме, подавленно молчали.  
Враз постаревшая Тирина тяжело подошла, обняла дочку:  
\- Ты молодец, моя хорошая. Правильно сделала, не дала убить Барси. Ты храбрая и добрая девочка.  
Но Ости заплакала, умная девочка все поняла:  
\- Они теперь захотят отобрать Барси, да? Они придут за ним?  
Я постарался успокоить не то ее, не то себя:  
\- Да они не поверили, наверно. Кто бы поверил, да и пьяные они были. Не плачь, Ости, все будет хорошо.  
Но Ости все плакала. Тирина вздохнула, гладя ее по голове:  
\- Не надо, маленькая. Что случилось, то случилось. Будем надеяться, что они не придут. Дима прав, в такое трудно поверить.

Когда я пришел к себе, котята давно крепко спали. Чуткая Мася, даже сейчас понимавшая и реагировавшая на все оттенки моего настроения, вспрыгнула на кровать, улеглась уютным клубочком на моей груди, положила легкую теплую голову мне на подбородок, замурлыкала утешающе. Слезы опять навернулись мне на глаза. Я гладил ее и шептал в темноту, чувствуя себя маленьким испуганным ребенком:  
\- Господи, сделай так, чтобы они не поверили. Сделай так, чтобы они не пришли за ними.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8.

Они пришли через три дня, когда мы уже почти успокоились. Я возился с захромавшим теленком, пытаясь понять, в чем дело, когда прибежал задыхающийся Микан:  
\- Там... пришли, - выдохнул он, - сам генерал, кир Ордис Мейский. Дима, они пришли за коти! А я хотел спрятать Барси, но не нашел его!  
Я бегом бросился в дом.  
У дверей дома топтались человек десять солдат. В гостиной двумя противоборствующими группами выстроились мои домашние и генерал с двумя сопровождающими – тем самым неприметным мужичком и с каким-то молодым офицером. Я поискал глазами Барсика, но нигде не увидел. Колотящееся в горле сердце чуть отпустило. На меня никто внимания не обращал, и я застыл у самой двери, надеясь перехватить кота, если он появится. Микан побежал искать поганца, а заодно я велел ему запереть мою комнату, чтобы Маська или уже подросшие котята ненароком не выбрались наружу.  
Генерал был высоким сухощавым пожилым мужчиной с тяжелым взглядом неприятно светлых на смуглом лице бледно-голубых глаз. Тирина стояла прямо перед ним, упрямо вздернув подбородок, спрятав за спину сжавшуюся в комочек Ости.   
\- Я еще раз прошу вас, сударыня, - проговорил генерал с угрожающими нотками, - дать моему лекарю возможность осмотреть девочку и передать нам записи лечившего ее лекаря. В противном случае мы сделаем это силой. Поверьте мне, церемониться я не стану.  
\- Наш лекарь воюет с вами, - невыразительным голосом ответила хозяйка. - Где его записи, я не знаю. А дочку трогать я вам не дам, даже не надейтесь.  
Генерал поморщился:  
\- Что ж, вы сами выбрали, - и кивнул своим людям, - девчонку забрать на обследование, дом и территорию поместья обыскать, изъять записи и зверя.  
И тут выступил «неприметный»:  
\- Ваша светлость, девочка упоминала о двух зверях...  
\- Отлично. Значит, двух зверей.  
Только теперь Тирина сломалась. Она упала на колени, судорожно хватая ртом воздух:  
\- Только не это, нет... Умоляю вас, не надо, не отбирайте все, оставьте моему ребенку надежду... Прошу вас...  
\- Надо было сотрудничать, когда я просил, - ледяным тоном ответил генерал. - Вы что же, думали, я впустую бросаюсь угрозами?  
Тирина заплакала:  
\- Вы не можете... Второй зверек - это самочка с маленькими, вы просто не сможете ухаживать за ними, вы ничего не знаете... А без матери они погибнут, пожалуйста, умоляю, умоляю вас...  
Генерал задумался. Потом тяжелым взглядом обвел окружающих. Я сжался.  
\- А откуда они вообще появились у вас, эти зверьки? Откуда вы знаете, как с ними обращаться? Сами скажете, или придется тоже силу применять?  
Прятаться дальше было бессмысленно. Я прошел вперед, встал перед генералом:  
\- Это мои звери. И я вам гарантирую, что больше таких нигде в мире нет. И, кроме меня, никто о них ничего не знает.   
Генерал окинул меня взглядом с ног до головы. Я мельком подумал, что выгляжу огородным пугалом: грязный, потный, в заляпанной телячьим навозом одежде. Но мне было все равно. Уступать без боя своих кошек и здоровье Ости я не собирался и сказал как можно более уверенно:  
\- Самка никому в руки, кроме меня и девочки, не дастся и скорее погибнет, защищая своих детенышей, чем позволит отобрать их.  
А что, почти правда. Маська, она такая. Я мысленно попросил прощения у Барсика и добавил:  
\- Я не могу запретить вам забрать самца, если вы сумеете его поймать, конечно. Хотя, если бы мог... Но самку с детенышами я лучше сам придушу, поверьте, чем отдам вам.  
Говоря все это, я рассчитывал обойтись малой кровью. Выдирать Барсика из своей жизни придется со страшной болью, он был со мной уже четыре года, я сам его вырастил, но ведь эти не уйдут с пустыми руками. У нас, по крайней мере, останется Мася с котятами, и все еще можно будет поправить. Но результат получился совершенно противоположный.  
\- Ты тоже поедешь с нами, - безапелляционно заявил генерал. И добавил насмешливо, пока я хватал воздух ртом, пытаясь выразить свое возмущение, - а чтобы ты не отравил своих зверей, лишь бы они нам не достались, разрешаю тебе взять с собой девчонку. И обследование проведем, как следует. Даю час на сборы. Выполнять. Иначе поедете, в чем есть, и связанные.  
Допрашивать меня не стали. Я подозревал, что это мероприятие отложено до прибытия в место назначения, и совершенно не представлял себе, что говорить. Говорить им правду я не хотел, врать было бессмысленно, а молчать, я догадывался, мне не позволят. В конце концов, решил молчать, сколько получится, а там будет видно.

Так, почти ровно через год как я попал в этот мир, я опять очутился там же, где и начал. Нет, теперь мое положение было еще хуже — я был не свободен и отвечал теперь уже не за три, а за целых восемь жизней.  
Большая часть времени, данного на сборы, ушла, конечно, на подготовку к дальней дороге кошачьего семейства. Везти нас собирались, как я понял, прямо в столицу империи, Пеледор. В переноску я посадил Масю с котятами, устроив их поудобнее. Барсика пришлось везти в корзинке с крышкой. Он пытался выбраться и все время жалобно кричал. Сжалившись над ним, я вытащил его из корзинки и посадил к себе на колени. Как ни странно, он даже не попытался убежать, сидел, мелко дрожа и принюхиваясь, а постепенно и вовсе успокоился. Так и ехал потом на коленях, попеременно то у меня, то у Ости.

За Ости я очень боялся. Ей пошел только десятый год, совсем недавно она потеряла любимого и любящего отца, и теперь ее еще и силой оторвали от матери, от родного дома. Ни слезы Тирины, ни мои уговоры и даже угрозы не помогли, Ости ехала со мной одна или не ехала вообще. Что поделаешь, лучше так, чем оставлять ее дома в ожидании неминуемого возвращения болезни. Измученное, смертельно усталое, постаревшее лицо Тирины еще долго стояло перед моими глазами. Прощаясь, она крепко обняла меня:  
\- Береги себя, Дима. Если с тобой все будет хорошо, ты позаботишься об Ости, я знаю.  
Ости весь первый день дороги молчала, то тихонько плача, то задремывая. Я не мешал ей, только обнимал крепче, стараясь дать ей ощущение хоть какой-то защищенности. Со второго дня она немного ожила, о чем-то беззвучно шептала Барсику в мохнатое ухо, возилась с котятами, норовящими разбежаться каждый раз, когда мы открывали клетку, чтобы покормить их или почистить «туалет».   
Нас везли в наглухо закрытой повозке, выпуская только вечером, когда останавливались на ночлег или по нужде. Днем мы ели то, что нам дали сухим пайком с утра и то, что взяли с собой из дома. Нас не выпускали даже тогда, когда меняли в упряжке лошадей, выезжали мы рано, еще в темноте, и останавливались только, когда темнело. Похоже, мы сильно спешили. А я удивлялся тому, что, несмотря ни на что, расстраиваюсь оттого, что так ничего и не увижу на этом долгом пути.

Наша охрана сопровождала нас верхом. Их было пятеро — тот самый офицер, который был тогда с генералом, и четыре солдата. Солдат нам не представляли, но офицер назвался: капитан Дарен Астис, кивар Линдский. Так и сказал, слово в слово. Меня это покоробило: зачем подчеркивать перед нами, бесправными пленниками, что он кивар, то есть старший сын, наследник знатного рода. Если это для него так важно, то сам он, наверное, полное ничтожество, только и умеющее, что кичиться древностью и знатностью имени. Хотя по виду так не скажешь. Видный мужчина, даже красивый. Молодой, лет тридцати, не больше. Высокий, широкоплечий, мускулистый, с роскошной светло-русой шевелюрой ниже лопаток, собранной в низкий хвост. И лицо привлекательное, правильные черты, чистая смуглая кожа. Только глаза все портили — ледяные, серо-голубые, с вечно презрительным, скучающим взглядом. Ну да мне с ним детей не крестить. Обращался он с нами с холодной вежливостью, не грубил, не издевался, и ладно.  
Ночевали мы в придорожных трактирах, до боли напоминающих тот, который и дал мне «путевку» в эту новую жизнь. Вечером первого дня я обомлел от неожиданности и ужаса, увидев отирающегося возле дверей трактира Микана.  
\- Что-то случилось? – бросился я к нему, не обращая внимание на недовольство охранников. – Как ты сюда попал?  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Нет, просто … попрощаться хотел. Скакал напрямик, нагнал, а потом рядом ехал.  
Подбежала Ости, повисла у него на шее, заплакала. Я дал ей пореветь на плече друга, потом притянул к себе, обнял. Она послушно прижалась ко мне, только мелко подрагивала.   
Микан посмотрел на меня со злым отчаянием, и я догадался: парень, видимо, погнался за нами с намерением устроить побег. Увидев же все своими глазами… Стоило ли говорить, как он себя сейчас чувствовал?  
\- Пойдем с нами, - сказал я, - поужинаем, поговорим напоследок. Да ты не переживай, война закончится, встретимся еще. С Ости-то точно встретишься. Ты держись Тирины, она сильная, умная, честная женщина, с ней не пропадешь.  
Мальчишка помотал головой, сглотнул:  
\- Нет, я сейчас поеду, тут у меня рядом в деревне родня живет. Дима, ты позаботься об Ости, ладно? Тайя очень переживает, наверно.  
\- Конечно, позабочусь. Передавай ей, пусть не плачет, мы же живы, Ости почти здорова, а это главное. Поддержи ее, помоги, ты же мужчина.  
Он слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Слушайся Диму, Ости, и выздоравливай поскорее.  
Мы с Ости по очереди крепко его обняли, попрощались. Последний привет из дома. И все-таки хорошо, что он приехал. Стало немного светлее на душе оттого, что мальчик, пусть наивно и смешно, но ведь искренне хотел спасти нас.

Котятам было уже больше месяца, и они хотели осваивать мир. Выпускать их из клетки в повозке мы не решались, и они маялись целыми днями, терзая несчастную Маську и друг друга. Утомившись, крепко спали, зато ночью давали выход своей энергии. Маленькие невесомые лапки с весьма ощутимыми острыми коготками часто будили меня среди ночи – кто-то из малышей пробегал прямо по моему лицу. Бедняга Барсик не знал, куда деваться от своих подросших надоедливых отпрысков. Но терпел, потому что Маська, сама, не задумываясь, треплющая своих деток, на малейшее поползновение наказать наглеца со стороны Барсика отвечала яростной атакой. Но один вид этих маленьких пушистых чертенят, бесстрашных, игривых, жизнерадостных заставлял улыбаться не только Ости, но и меня. Я только молил бога, чтобы они не подхватили какую-нибудь заразу, ведь ни привить их, ни лечить я не мог. Как ни странно, все три мальчика были похожи на Масю – серые, полосатые, гладкошерстные. Зато единственная кошечка щеголяла пушистой папиной шубкой, еще и с благородным серебристым оттенком. Ости назвала ее Снежинкой и любила больше всех, конечно, за исключением несравненного коти Барси.

Я не знал, в курсе ли наша охрана, кто мы такие, какую ценность мы представляем, и почему нас везут под конвоем так далеко и спешно. Солдаты, скорее всего, ничего не знали, но офицер знать мог. Но он ни меня, ни Ости разговорами не удостаивал. Мне же хотелось хотя бы примерно представлять себе, что нас ожидает, к чему готовиться. Я знал, что дорога займет около пятнадцати дней, и за это время надеялся как-то разговорить кивара Линдского. Но мы ехали уже три дня, а я все еще не представлял, как это сделать. Наше общение состояло в сухом: «Доброе утро!», когда он отпирал дверь нашей комнаты, потом мы с Ости завтракали в компании кого-нибудь из солдат, потом тот же солдат сажал нас в повозку, плотно задергивал полог, оставляя только щель на самом верху для того, чтобы мы не задохнулись. Вечером нас выпускали из повозки, проводили в комнату, приносили ужин и запирали на ночь. Иной раз я его вечером и не видел. Отпирал же всегда дверь именно он, видимо, потому что ключ хранился ночью у него, как у старшего по команде.

На четвертый день дороги Ости сорвалась, чего я все это время со страхом ожидал. Ранним утром, почти ночью, я проснулся от ее тихих всхлипов, быстро переросших в настоящую истерику. Она захлебывалась слезами, кричала и билась, ничего не желая слушать, рвалась куда-то бежать, била меня руками и ногами, звала маму... Да и чего ожидать от бедного ребенка, сколько еще держалась... Я только и мог, что покрепче держать ее, бормоча бессвязные утешения. Наконец она устала и обмякла в моих руках, опустошенная, вялая и безразличная, как кукла. Я осторожно умыл ее опухшее от слез лицо, дал попить и уложил в кровать, сунув под бок притихшего Барсика. Она крепко его обняла и скоро заснула.  
Когда дверь открылась, и вошел капитан, я решительно вытолкал его в коридор:  
\- Мы не можем сейчас ехать. У девочки был нервный срыв, и ей надо поспать хотя бы пару часов.  
Он открыл, было, рот, но я не дал ему говорить:  
\- Послушайте, это маленький ребенок, к тому же серьезно больной. Если мы сейчас ее сорвем с места, не дав отдохнуть и прийти в себя, это плохо скажется на ее здоровье. Вам, наверно, на это плевать, но я не позволю причинить ей еще больший вред из-за каких-то лишних двух часов.  
\- Она может поспать в дороге, - тон его был ледяным. - У меня приказ, и я не собираюсь его нарушать из-за капризов глупой девчонки.   
У меня в глазах потемнело от злости. Я закрыл дверь в комнату и привалился к ней спиной:  
\- Я отсюда своей волей никуда не пойду, пока ребенок не проснется. Выполняйте ваш приказ, как хотите, мне плевать.  
Он попытался отодвинуть меня от двери, но я увернулся и сполз на пол, удобно усевшись и нагло глядя снизу вверх прямо ему в глаза. Было видно, как ему хочется размазать меня по этой двери, но я ничего не боялся. Веселая злость бурлила во мне. Он, конечно, и один может со мной справиться, но ему придется попотеть для этого. Приказ у него, видите ли. Интересно, позовет солдат, или аристократическая гордость не позволит? Не позвал. Поиграл желваками, сказал, как плюнул:  
\- Ровно два часа, ни секундой больше.  
Эта крошечная победа немного подняла мне настроение. Конечно, теперь шансы вызвать Астиса на разговор становились нулевыми, но они и до этого были маленькими. Зато в первый раз с начала этой заварухи мне удалось отвоевать для нас хоть что-то. Хотя бы два несчастных часа.

Ости проснулась через час, все еще бледная и вялая, но глаза уже прояснились, из них исчезла затравленность. Напряжение выплеснулось, и пластичная детская психика уже начала залечивать раны. Мы неохотно поковыряли остывший завтрак, не спеша собрались.   
\- Как себя чувствуешь? - спросил я. - Ничего не болит?  
\- Нет, - она покачала головой, подняла серьезные глаза. - Дима, я не буду больше плакать и кричать на тебя. Не сердись на меня, пожалуйста.  
У меня горло перехватило, я обнял ее, уткнулся лицом в светлую макушку:  
\- Я не сержусь. Но плакать больше, и правда, не надо, ты можешь заболеть.  
Потом заглянул ей в лицо. Глаза у нее были печальные, но сухие.  
\- Давай одеваться, Ости. Ты котят пересчитала, все в клетке?  
Она оживилась:  
\- Ой, и правда, надо пересчитать. А можно Барси со мной весь день будет ехать?  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Хорошо. Только скажи, когда устанешь. Он же тяжелый.  
Ости с усилием подняла кота на руки.  
\- Ничего. Я уже большая.

Примерно с шестого дня мне осточертело все. От непривычно длительного сидения затекло и ныло все тело, бесконечные дни в душной тряской тесной повозке начали вызывать приступы клаустрофобии. Давила несвобода, неопределенность, от ощущения полной беспомощности, невозможности что-то сделать хотелось рычать и кидаться на стены. Плохо было не мне одному, Ости, хотя и больше в истерику не срывалась, но стала капризничать, дуться по малейшему поводу. Кошки тоже нервничали, огрызались даже на меня, котята то и дело начинали противно пищать, Барсик все чаще порывался выйти и орал басом, а у несчастной Маси, похоже, начиналось нервное истощение. Я злился на них, злился на Ости, из-за всего этого злился на себя и просто до черноты в глазах злился на имперцев, воплотившихся для меня в лице нашего главного конвоира. Я не просто злился на него, я его ненавидел. Может, кто-то скажет, что это не совсем справедливо, но какого черта? Как раз такие, как он, и были становым хребтом империи, он воевал в Дерее, может, его пуля и убила Халега. И именно он оторвал меня от ставшего родным дома, от близких людей и вез бесправным пленником, практически рабом, в неизвестность. С каждым днем становилось все труднее видеть эту холодную каменную морду, просто руки чесались стереть с нее неизменное презрительно-спокойное выражение, разбить, превратить в кровавую маску. Никогда раньше мне не хотелось на полном серьезе убить человека.  
Но бодливой корове бог рогов не дает. Ни убить, ни хотя бы какой-то ущерб нанести ему я не мог, до словесных оскорблений и истерических обвинений, слава богу, не опустился. Просто старался вообще его не замечать, игнорировать, не отвечать на немногочисленные его обращения. И настолько в этом поднаторел, что он вообще перестал с нами общаться. Теперь и запирал нас, и отпирал кто-нибудь из солдат. Я был только рад этому. Срываться и унижать себя бессильным жалким бунтом не хотелось.  
На пятнадцатый день мы, наконец, добрались до Пеледора. Отныне нам с Ости предстояло жить в столице империи.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9.

Мы въехали в город уже ночью. Огромный особняк, настоящий дворец, в который нас привезли, казался совершенно безлюдным. Нас встретил чопорный сухопарый старик, ни дать ни взять, старый дворецкий из английских романов. Собственно, кем-то вроде этого он, кажется, и был. Они с Астисом обменялись несколькими фразами, я расслышал только: «Его Светлость распорядился» и «Да, уже приехал, гнал почти без остановок».  
Нас с Ости поместили в на удивление комфортные условия. Конечно, сырого подвала с цепями я не ожидал, но и такой комнаты, небольшой, но хорошо обставленной, и самое главное, с собственной ванной, я не ожидал тоже. У них здесь даже горячая вода была! Хотя, скорее всего, в доме просто все комнаты были такими.   
Падая от усталости, я разместил кошек, кое-как уговорил засыпающую на ходу Ости хотя бы слегка сполоснуться с дороги, уложил ее и, наконец, с блаженным стоном погрузился в горячую воду. Было так хорошо, что ни о чем думать не хотелось. Но подумать было надо и прямо сейчас, чтобы хоть как-то подготовиться к завтрашнему дню.  
Итак, судя по всему, нас привезли в частный дом, видимо, в дом самого генерала или кого-то близкого по рангу человека. Значит, это, скорее всего, его же, генерала, частная инициатива. Этим же, кстати, можно объяснить и слишком высокий общественный статус нашего конвоира – все делается в узком кругу, лишних людей стараются не привлекать. Значит, объектом государственного интереса мы с кошками не станем, пока, по крайней мере. С одной стороны, это хорошо. Но с другой стороны, получается, что моя жизнь, и самое главное, жизнь Ости, полностью зависит от воли нескольких людей, если не одного-единственного человека. И это было очень страшно сознавать. Настолько страшно, что горячая ванна потеряла всю свою привлекательность. Я выбрался из воды и лег, но сна, несмотря на усталость, не было ни в одном глазу. Решительно отогнав мерещившиеся ужасы в виде чахнущих в темнице узников или двух окровавленных трупов на помойке, я постарался думать логично. Итак, примем за данность, что это частная инициатива генерала. Зачем ему, человеку высокопоставленному, да еще и военному, похищать двух мирных жителей пусть воюющей, но еще не завоеванной и вполне себе независимой страны, да пусть хотя бы и двух имперских подданных, прятать их в своем доме и, соответственно, скрывать несомненно важную информацию от ока императора? Объяснение может быть только одно – он лично и сильно заинтересован в этой информации, значит, в кошках. Получается так, что нас привезли сюда для того, чтобы мы кого-то лечили. Причем, наверняка, человека дорогого и близкого генералу, иначе бы он не решился на такое явное нарушение если не закона – я о нем ничего не знал, то норм общественной морали точно.  
Первая мысль была, конечно, о побеге. Но, позволив себе немного помечтать, я отбросил ее, как неосуществимую. Даже бросив кошек, куда я пойду с маленькой больной девочкой на руках, в чужой стране, без единого знакомого человека в пределах тысячи с лишним километров?  
Из этого следовало, что единственный шанс для нас с Ости выбраться с минимальными потерями из этой переделки – наладить хорошие отношения с тем, кого придется лечить. Я не хотел налаживать вообще никаких отношений с кем бы то ни было в этой стране, но надо было думать не только о себе, но и об Ости. Рисковать ее жизнью и здоровьем из-за собственного самолюбия и желания сохранить мужскую гордость я не имел права. Да, тяжелые же деньки меня ждут… 

Оказалось, что придется даже труднее, чем думалось. На следующее утро до зубной боли надоевший кивар Линдский увел с собой Ости, не сказав мне ни одного слова. Просто зашел, бросил ей: «Ты идешь со мной» и увел ее, я даже опомниться не успел. К полудню, когда он привел девочку обратно, я уже весь кипел от негодования:  
\- Господин капитан, - обратился я как можно более спокойным тоном, - не могли бы вы мне объяснить, что здесь происходит, и зачем я вам понадобился?   
\- Нет, я не могу, - он повернулся и собрался выйти. Этого стерпеть я уже не смог. С неожиданной для самого себя силой я схватил его за локоть и развернул к себе:  
\- Я имею право хотя бы знать, где и для чего я нахожусь. Я отвечаю за жизнь и здоровье этого ребенка и имею право знать, что с ней делают. И я ничем не погнушаюсь, чтобы добиться этого, можете мне поверить.  
Я отпустил его так резко, что он даже пошатнулся. Подхватил на руки Барсика и плотно обхватил пальцами его шею. Мой хороший мальчик даже не шелохнулся.  
\- Видите? Они мне полностью доверяют. Я могу сделать с ними все, что угодно.   
Каменная маска дрогнула в неясной усмешке:  
\- Чуть позже вам все объяснят, не нужно крайних мер, успокойтесь.  
С-сука, еще и издевается. Нельзя было сразу так сказать? Меня трясло от бешенства. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, кирия Линд осталась бы без наследника – даже хоронить бы нечего было. Увы, ничего больше сделать я не мог. Умница Ости подошла ко мне и обняла за пояс, тревожно заглядывая в лицо:  
\- Дима, меня только смотрели лекари, и все. Ничего плохого мне не сделали.  
Я прижал ее к себе, продолжая прожигать взглядом имперца. Он как-то болезненно поморщился и вышел, ничего больше не сказав. В кои веки в его лице мелькнуло что-то человеческое.

После обеда, очень даже неплохого, который нам принес похожий на тень пожилой слуга, опять пришел кивар Линдский и наконец-то пригласил меня следовать за собой.  
Да, это был действительно дворец, по крайней мере, по моим скромным меркам. Мы шли по бесконечным коридорам, по полам, выложенным мрамором и дорогим деревом, мимо стен, обитых кожей и шелком, затейливо украшенных дверей, картин и скульптур. Видимо, это на самом деле был дом генерала, кира Мейского, владетеля кирии – региона империи, сопоставимого с европейским графством. Такая роскошь, наверное, должна была подавлять и внушать смирение, но я только еще больше разозлился.  
Меня привели в огромную светлую комнату, в которой находились три человека: генерал с уже знакомым мне мужичком и сидевшая в глубоком кресле пожилая женщина, в которой я с ходу опознал будущую пациентку. Даже несмотря на снедающее меня негодование, я почувствовал острую жалость, увидев ее. Легкий тремор кистей, который я только и видел, на самом деле был только самым первым и совершенно безобидным проявлением кармоха. У этой же женщины первая стадия явно уже заканчивалась: ее руки ходили ходуном от плеч до кончиков пальцев, каждая мышца как будто жила своей отдельной жизнью, дергаясь без всякого определенного ритма и смысла. На это даже смотреть было тяжело до невозможности, а уж что несчастная чувствовала, представлять просто не хотелось. Лицо у нее было совсем отчаявшееся и безжизненное.

Астис прошел вперед и встал рядом с мужчинами, я остался стоять у двери. На какое-то время в комнате повисло напряженное молчание. Нарушил тишину генерал:  
\- Что ж, наверное, сначала надо познакомиться. Меня вы, думаю, знаете, моего племянника, – кивок в сторону кивара, – тоже. Позвольте представить мою супругу, киру Риану Ордис, и моего личного лекаря, господина Белина.  
\- Наумов Дмитрий Александрович, - по всей форме представился я.   
У генерала вздрогнули брови:  
\- Хотелось бы узнать более, э-э-э, короткое обращение. Боюсь, столь сложное имя мне не выговорить.  
«Называйте меня просто: Ваше Высокопревосходительство», - подумал я и сухо ответил:  
\- Можете обращаться ко мне по фамилии – Наумов.   
Слышать от кого-либо из этих людей: «Дима», как до сих пор я всем представлялся, нисколько не хотелось.  
\- Прошу присесть, господин Наумов, - генерал указал мне на одно из кресел, стоящее напротив остальных. Я сел, мужчины тоже. Это бы было похоже на переговоры, не будь силы столь неравны.  
\- Господин Наумов, - генерал откашлялся, - проведенные исследования и изучение записей наблюдавшего за ней лекаря подтвердили, что девочка, Ости Келтен, говорила правду. Она действительно больна кармохом, из записей лекаря следует, что диагноз ей поставлен больше полугода назад, и ей, вопреки всем известным наблюдениям, стало заметно лучше. Никакой причины такого улучшения лекарь в записях не указал, но девочка сама сказала об этом достаточно внятно. Ваши зверьки, похоже, действительно помогли ей. Очень интересно, откуда и они, и вы попали в королевство Дерей?  
Я сделал вид, что не слышал вопроса.  
\- Ладно, это не столь существенно на текущий момент, – генерал подался вперед, глаза его мрачно вспыхнули. – Вы видели киру Риану и, полагаю, прекрасно поняли, чего я от вас хочу.   
\- Это я понял, - ответил я, стараясь не отводить от него взгляда, - я не понял другого – каков наш статус, меня и девочки: мы что, военнопленные? На каком основании я должен исполнять ваши… пожелания?  
Генерал неприятно усмехнулся:  
\- Военнопленными вы не являетесь по определению – вы не солдаты вражеской армии, а мирные жители. И это хорошо, потому что королевство Дерей благополучно капитулировало, и как раз сейчас идет освобождение военнопленных. Так что можете считать себя моими вынужденными гостями. А исполнять мои пожелания, господин Наумов, - он еще ближе подался ко мне, - вы будете на том простом основании, что находитесь в моем доме и в моей власти. Причем не только вы сами, но и ребенок, к которому вы столь похвально привязаны. Ваше будущее, господин Наумов, целиком зависит от того мнения, которое у меня о вас сложится.  
Крыть было нечем. Оставалось только гордо промолчать. От того, что все мои предположения оказались правильными, легче не стало. Будет хорошо, если мы с Ости сумеем выбраться из этого хотя бы живыми и здоровыми.

Лечение мы начали в тот же день. Я очень сомневался, что хоть что-то получится. Руки больной совсем не слушались ее, и ей едва удавалось удержать их на одном месте хотя бы минуту. Барсику это совершенно не нравилось, он нервничал, гневно орал, пытался вырваться. Хорошо, хоть в драку не лез. Я еле его удерживал в течение минут пятнадцати, потом он таки вырвался и убежал. Больная беззвучно заплакала, я только отвел глаза. Присутствовавший при этом лекарь, Белин, предложил:  
\- Надо его связать. Я принесу веревки.  
\- Нет, - неожиданно твердо сказала Риана Ордис, - он и связанный будет кричать и биться, а это очень неприятно. И он может что-нибудь себе повредить. Может, есть другой способ?  
Меня внезапно осенило:  
\- Есть такая трава, которая может его привлечь. Назвать ее я не могу, не знаю, как называется на вашем языке, но по запаху узнаю.   
Белин скептически хмыкнул, но все же повел меня в свой кабинет.  
\- Ее применяют как легкое успокоительное средство, - сказал я. – А коти привлекает ее запах.  
Слава богу, валерьянка, или что-то на нее похожее, у Белина нашлась, и даже уже в настое.  
С ней дело пошло легче. Барсик словил свой кайф и заснул. Больная, наконец, сумела удержать свои руки в контакте с ним на довольно долгое время.  
Поить кота валерьянкой каждый день мне не хотелось, но как-то решать вопрос было надо, и, скрепя сердце, я предложил кире:  
\- Возьмите его с собой, в свои покои, старайтесь почаще его гладить. Я буду приходить каждый день, смотреть, как идут дела. Он быстро привыкнет к вашему присутствию.  
Она согласилась. Я отнес спящего кота в ее будуар, уложил на диван.  
\- Он может начать метить мочой помещение, как свою новую территорию, придется вам это потерпеть. Надо внимательно следить и отмывать каждую метку, моча у них очень пахучая. Внимательно следите также и за его ящиком для туалета, он всегда должен быть чистым, иначе он справит нужду в другом месте. Лучше всего будет выпускать его во двор, но сначала он должен освоиться в доме. Я скажу, когда можно будет его выпускать. Он довольно агрессивен к чужим, может и укусить, и поцарапать. Это очень болезненно, когти и зубы у него острые. Советую не наказывать его физически, результат будет прямо противоположный.  
Женщина молча слушала и кивала на каждый пункт моего инструктажа.  
Я погладил Барсика по широкому лбу и вышел, не прощаясь. На душе было так тяжело, как будто я оставил его на растерзание врагам. Или, что вернее, как будто я добровольно капитулировал, сдался и теперь жертвовал им для спасения своей жизни.

Это иррациональное ощущение предательства никак меня не покидало, хотя умом я понимал, что дело как раз обстоит наоборот. Приручив Барсика, что много времени не займет - котяра был уверен в себе и в своей неотразимости, никого и ничего не боялся - они поймут, что вполне смогут обойтись без моей помощи. Котята быстро растут, Мася тоже постепенно возвращается к своему обычному робко-настороженному поведению. Если ее поймают, сопротивляться она не будет. А уж о котятах и речи нет, они бы и сейчас с удовольствием играли и всячески общались с кем придется, если бы им это позволялось.   
Ценность же Ости продлится ровно до того момента, когда они окончательно уверятся, что ее состояние действительно улучшается от контакта с кошками. Дольше сохранять ее жизнь и благополучие лишится практического смысла.  
О том, что может произойти с нами потом, я боялся думать. Генерал, не моргнув глазом, прикажет нас устранить, как ненужных свидетелей, если сочтет необходимым, в этом я не сомневался. И, пойдя на это сотрудничество, я, возможно, подписал нам с Ости смертный приговор в будущем. Но если бы я не стал сотрудничать, нас могли ликвидировать сразу, сочтя бесполезными и угрожающими репутации и общественному положению генерала. А так у нас еще оставался небольшой шанс найти союзника и выжить. Конечно, я мог ошибаться и сгущать краски, даже, учитывая мою склонность всегда ожидать худшего, скорее всего, это было так. Все-таки не настолько большой урон мы с Ости могли нанести, да и не такую уж жизненно важную для империи ценность представляли. Кармох – болезнь страшная, но редкая. Хотя, конечно, лекарство от нее иметь никто не откажется. Но сидеть сложа лапки и надеяться на лучший исход я просто не имел права. И в любом случае не хотел оставаться под властью генерала всю свою жизнь. Надо было что-то делать, но пока ничего не получалось, я даже не мог определиться, в каком направлении думать.  
О том, что будущее у нас весьма туманное, если не сказать, страшное, говорило и то, что с нами продолжали общаться все те же люди, никаких новых лиц не появлялось. Нас продолжали держать взаперти, даже, проходя по дому под конвоем неизменного кивара Линдского, я никого не встречал. Похоже, генерал решил хранить все в полной тайне, и это меня пугало до потери самообладания. Первоначальный план наладить хорошие отношения с пациенткой тоже никак не удавалось воплотить. Общение с ней у меня было хоть и ежедневным, но коротким и проходило всегда при свидетелях – лекаре и конвоире. Да и женщина была настолько измучена и напугана своей болезнью, что ей, очевидно, не было дела ни до чего другого. Я уже почти отчаялся найти выход.

Так прошло несколько дней. Я весь издергался из-за мрачных мыслей, да и постоянное сидение взаперти сказывалось не лучшим образом ни на мне, ни на Ости. Чтобы не сорваться ненароком на девчонке, я предпочитал молчать. Ости ко мне тоже не лезла, играла с котятами, много спала. Хоть физическое состояние ее снова начало улучшаться, и это немного радовало. Барсик попривык к пациентке, и теперь более или менее спокойно давал себя гладить. Лучше кире Ордис, конечно, не становилось, но и ухудшения пока не было. С генералом я больше не встречался и не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться.  
Кроме госпожи Ордис, единственным человеком, с которым я вступал в непосредственный контакт, оставался капитан Дарен Астис. Воплощение всего имперского зла в нем я видеть уже перестал, но он продолжал бесить меня своей холодной вежливостью и невыразительным взглядом. От моих попыток расспросить его, он отделывался всегда одинаковыми словами, что отвечать на мои вопросы не уполномочен, или просто молчанием. И даже если бы я хотел наладить с ним более теплые отношения, я бы просто не знал, с какой стороны подступиться. Он был совершенно непроницаемым, как будто не имел никаких чувств или мыслей. Пока однажды…  
В тот день я встал гораздо позже обычного, заснув только под утро из-за мучительных бесплодных раздумий. Я только вышел из ванной и, стоя в одних штанах, вытирал полотенцем волосы. Попав в Дерей, я ни разу их не стриг, сначала из экономии, потом потому, что захотелось попробовать носить длинные волосы, как многие здешние мужчины. Мне понравилось, и теперь мою голову украшала (я надеюсь) довольно густая, слегка вьющаяся каштановая гривка до плеч. Когда дверь открылась, я резко вскинул голову и успел поймать ошеломленное и даже восхищенное выражение на лице вошедшего капитана. Все это длилось буквально какие-то мгновения, но все же в увиденном я не сомневался. Лучис как-то сказал мне, что у меня красивое тело, но в одежде это трудно заметить. «Ты теряешься в одежде, - сказал он, любовно поглаживая меня по груди, - но ходи ты голым, тебе бы проходу не давали. У тебя очень соблазнительное тело, небольшое, тонкое, но сильное, упругие мышцы и кожа белая, гладкая…» Лично мне оно таким уж красивым не казалось, я считал себя слишком мелким и худосочным, но Лучису явно нравилось. Значит, и другому мужчине я мог показаться красивым и сексуальным?  
В раздумьях о том, как использовать это открытие, я провел весь день. Выходило, использовать его я мог только одним образом – попробовать соблазнить моего конвоира и, как максимум, привлечь его на свою сторону, а как минимум, узнать хоть что-нибудь об уготованном нам будущем. Я, конечно, не Мата Хари, но в моей ситуации особенно выбирать методы не приходилось. Может, потом я и буду чувствовать себя шлюхой и винить себя в аморальном поведении, но я как-то сомневался, что буду это делать, если мое аморальное поведение поможет мне и Ости дожить до этого «потом». Хотя, и это более чем возможно, даже удачная попытка может не дать вообще никакого результата. Что называется, трахнет и забудет. Но ведь не попробуешь – не узнаешь? Все же разговорить мужчину в постели легче всего. И, положа руку на сердце, дать разок или даже несколько раз такому мужчине, как кивар Линдский, физически противно мне точно не будет. Главное, чтобы он взять захотел. А уж там природа поможет.  
Цель была определена. Остались сущие пустяки – попробовать соблазнить наглухо закрытого в панцире офицерского и аристократического высокомерия, очень мне неприятного, хотя и привлекательного внешне, человека, видя его два раза в день по несколько минут. Причем проходили эти минуты в широком, хорошо освещенном, прямом, как стрела, коридоре и в комнате при постоянном присутствии десятилетней девочки. О будуаре киры Ордис я вообще молчу. А учитывая мой практически нулевой опыт в этом деле – Лучиса-то соблазнять особо не надо было – шансы на успех выходили вовсе микроскопическими. Но все же это было лучше, чем ничего.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10.

Известие о капитуляции Дерея не было неожиданным. То, что война кончилась, было уже хорошо. Я ничего не знал о Лучисе, но если он выжил до сих пор, то хотя бы смерть ему больше не грозила. Теперь, с разорением хозяйства Келтенов и смертью самого хозяина, наша встреча, даже и без учета всех других обстоятельств, стала практически нереальной. Так что свое намерение соблазнить Астиса я изменой не считал, но все-таки чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед Лучисом оттого, что даже не знал, жив ли он еще. Но знал, что он бы меня понял и даже одобрил. А Халег еще и помог бы практическим советом, а такой совет мне бы ой как не помешал…  
Но Халега теперь нет и никогда не будет, придется обходиться собственным умом. Для начала надо было проверить, не ошибся ли я вообще, трактуя необычное выражение лица капитана. Заодно и себя проверить, смогу ли решиться на что-то большее, чем невинная провокация. На придумывание провокации ушел еще один день. В конце концов, я решил не изобретать велосипед, а просто предстать пред светлые очи кивара Линдского еще менее одетым и как-нибудь незаметно пронаблюдать за его реакцией.   
На следующее же утро я «забыл» в комнате чистую одежду и проторчал в ванной до явления моего конвоира. Строгим голосом велев: «Ости, отвернись!», я вышел из ванной в одном полотенце на бедрах, тщательно завесив волосами лицо. Как можно более эротично, по моему разумению, нагнувшись, я взял лежащие на кровати штаны, повернул обратно в ванную и только тут «заметил» капитана. Что ж, можно было уверенно сказать, что провокация удалась, и я не ошибся. Он даже не сразу успел погасить жадный огонек во взгляде, когда я прямо посмотрел на него. Я ему даже в самой глубине души посочувствовал – изголодался явно мужик. Даже странно как-то, что ему совсем спать не с кем? Стыдно мне, как ни удивительно, совершенно не было, я был очень даже доволен и решил, что готов и к большему.

Теперь можно было приступить к планированию непосредственно соблазнения. Поскольку трахаться или хотя бы обжиматься в коридоре дома своего дяди кивар Линдский явно бы не стал даже под прицелом, следовало для начала как-то удалить на время из комнаты Ости. Заодно и девочку развлечь, дать нам с ней отдохнуть друг от друга. В очередное общение с кирой Ордис я попросил ее разрешить Ости гулять во дворе. Она согласилась сразу, даже, кажется, немного удивилась, почему я спрашиваю у нее разрешения на такой пустяк. Черт, раньше надо было подумать. Меня, конечно, никто гулять не пустит, но уж девчонке-то, наверно, давно бы разрешили. Так оно и оказалось. В тот же день предполагаемая жертва моего очарования официально сообщила, что девочке разрешается свободное перемещение по всей территории усадьбы, комнату нашу запирать больше не будут, но мне ее покидать без сопровождения строго запрещено. Кто бы сомневался.  
Еще один день я посвятил психологической подготовке и репетициям перед зеркалом. Второй попытки у меня наверняка не будет, надо чтобы получилось сразу. Подумав, я решил действовать прямо и грубо, зато быстро. Если я действительно ему нравлюсь, по-любому должно сработать. Долгий флирт был бы, конечно, надежнее, но, во-первых, больше терзать себя полной неизвестностью я не хотел, во-вторых, элементарно боялся, что не сумею справиться со столь тонкой задачей. Я старательно изгонял из головы все плохие мысли о киваре Линдском, оставляя только впечатления от неординарной, прямо скажем, внешности. Удалось не сразу, но довольно легко — все-таки физически капитан Астис олицетворял все, что мне особенно нравилось в мужчинах. И еще легче получилось вызвать неприличные фантазии с его участием. Настолько это мне хорошо удалось, что ночью впервые за довольно долгое время мне приснился эротический сон. Вот это меня несколько насторожило, но я решил пока не заморачиваться над своей моральной неустойчивостью. Чем естественнее я буду выглядеть, тем больше шансы на успех.

Обычно меня вызывали к кире утром после завтрака и примерно через час приводили обратно. На всякий случай я выставил Ости гулять сразу после завтрака и строго-настрого велел до обеда не возвращаться и без стука в комнату не заходить.   
\- Ты же понимаешь, что мы с тобой здесь пленники? - спросил я у Ости.  
Она кивнула, глядя на меня серьезными, совсем в этот миг взрослыми глазами.  
\- Мы здесь никого не знаем, нам никто не поможет, случись что, - продолжил я. - Я хочу попробовать поговорить о нас с капитаном Астисом. Но при тебе он разговаривать не будет. Поэтому тебе придется подольше гулять во дворе, когда я попрошу, как сегодня. Хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - она кивнула. - Сейчас тепло, можно долго гулять.  
И прижалась ко мне, заглядывая в лицо:  
\- Ты умный, Дима, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
Теперь я не имел права провалить дело. Как можно обмануть такое доверие?

Когда я только начал работать учителем, первое время я испытывал такой дикий страх перед классом, что несколько раз даже опаздывал на уроки — боялся выйти из учительской. Это бы, в конце концов, плохо для меня кончилось, если бы не Ирина Яковлевна, возглавлявшая нашу маленькую школу вот уже двадцать лет. Как-то она специально вызвала меня к себе в кабинет и, выспросив все о моих страхах, сказала:  
\- Это почти все молодые учителя испытывают. Кто как справляется. А я всем, знаешь, что советую? Ты, когда входишь в класс, забывай о том, что ты Дима Наумов, что тебе двадцать один год, что живешь там-то и все такое прочее. Здесь и сейчас ты – Дмитрий Александрович, учитель русского языка и литературы. И все, больше никаких личных качеств у тебя нет. Ты просто функция, а функции ничего не боятся и ничего не чувствуют. Они выполняют то, для чего предназначены.  
У меня, видимо, было слишком уж изумленное лицо, потому что она засмеялась и добавила:  
\- Я не призываю тебя всю жизнь этим приемом пользоваться. Наоборот, смотри, не заиграйся. Но преодолеть страх это тебе поможет, а там уже и сам справишься.

Вот и теперь я вспомнил этот совет старой учительницы. Идя обратно к себе от киры Рианы впереди Астиса, я постарался изгнать из головы все мысли, кроме одной — я хочу этого мужчину, и я его получу. Получалось плохо, но хоть решимости я набрался. Он, как обычно, довел меня до двери и остановился, ожидая, когда я войду. И, по-моему, впал в ступор от удивления, когда я схватил его за руку и втащил в комнату. Я закрыл дверь, аккуратно прислонил его к ней и сказал:  
\- Капитан, извините меня за, возможно, оскорбительную для вас прямоту, но у меня не так много времени. Видите ли, я заметил ваш интерес ко мне и решил, что он мне очень нравится.   
Он смотрел на меня, трогательно хлопая ресницами, и, кажется, никак не мог сообразить, что же такое я несу.  
Я вздохнул, прижался к нему всем телом и расшифровал сказанное ему куда-то в шею, выше просто не доставал:  
\- Я видел, как ты на меня смотрел. Я тоже тебя хочу.  
И, взяв его за плечи, потерся об него вверх-вниз, глядя прямо в растерянные глаза и с ужасом чувствуя собственное возбуждение. Я что, уже такой испорченный?  
Это, видать, оказалось слишком даже для аристократической выдержки. Меня сжали так, что воздух из легких выбило.   
\- Чего ты добиваешься? - прошипел он мне в ухо.  
\- Тебя, - я выгнулся, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Видимо, выглядело это, мягко говоря, вызывающе, потому что через миг я уже лежал на кровати и уже всерьез боялся задохнуться.  
Это ничем не походило на наши с Лучисом, то вдумчивые и долгие, то горячие и быстрые, но неизменно нежные и бережные ласки. Он просто вмял меня в постель, придавив тяжелым горячим телом, впившись сильным ртом в мои губы так, как будто хотел меня убить этим поцелуем. Может и хотел... Потом отстранился. У меня в глазах плавали круги, я хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь отдышаться. Но я слишком боялся, что он передумает и уйдет, поэтому, не дав себе передохнуть, обхватил его ногами и, сильно прогнувшись, не расстегивая, через голову, сорвал с себя рубашку. И торжествующе улыбнулся, увидев, как исказилось его лицо, а потом он набросился на меня так, что я перестал вообще что-либо соображать.  
Хорошо, что у меня хватило ума подготовиться самому заранее, иначе он порвал бы меня на британский флаг. Но этот бешеный напор, какое-то звериное чутье, направляющее его тело именно так, как надо, сила его желания и, самое главное, опьяняющее чувство своей власти над этим мужчиной, таким чужим, таким далеким, но который здесь и сейчас так сильно хочет меня, только меня, — все это завело меня настолько, что, несмотря на боль, я кончил даже раньше него и почти потерял сознание от остроты ощущений.  
Потом он скатился с меня, лег рядом, не касаясь, переводя дыхание. Я с трудом перевернулся на спину, ни одной мысли в голове не было, тело ломило в странной смеси боли и блаженной истомы.   
\- Этого ты добивался? - спросил он с неожиданной горечью в голосе.  
\- И этого тоже, - у меня не было сил врать. Да я и не надеялся так легко его обмануть.  
Он приподнялся на локте, заглянул мне в лицо:  
\- А чего еще?  
Играть во внезапно вспыхнувшую страсть я смысла не видел, поэтому честно ответил, сам удивляясь своему спокойствию:  
\- Я хочу знать, чего мне ожидать от генерала в будущем. Я устал бояться неизвестности.  
\- И ради этого ты решил лечь под меня?  
Я пожал плечами:  
\- Почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? Я не врал тебе, когда говорил, что хочу тебя. Думаю, это ты понял.  
Он встал, начал одеваться. Я продолжал лежать неподвижно, не отводя от него взгляда.  
\- Убивать вас никто не собирается, если ты этого боишься, - бросил он, не поворачиваясь, уже от двери. - Но пока кире Риане не станет лучше, вас никто никуда не отпустит. А когда и если ей станет лучше, будь уверен, что тебе генерал найдет полезное применение.   
\- А девочка? - быстро спросил я.  
Он наконец оглянулся. У него было очень странное лицо.  
\- А что девочка? Девочку вернут домой.  
Меня разобрала злость:  
\- Почему нельзя было сразу так сказать? Мол, постарайтесь быстрее вылечить пациентку, и тогда девочка вернется домой, а мы с вами будем разговаривать дальше? Я бы хоть за нее не боялся!  
\- Генерал - человек военный и считает, что страх - лучшее оружие.  
Он постоял еще, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал и вышел.

Можно было считать, что попытка удалась и даже дала какой-то результат. Полученная информация несколько меня успокоила. Конечно, капитан может не все знать, да и ситуация может еще сто раз измениться, но все-таки пока можно было не бояться за наши с Ости жизни. Теперь надо было сосредоточиться на лечении киры Рианы, чтобы добиться побыстрее хоть какого-то результата, если он вообще возможен. Тогда можно было бы хотя бы Ости со Снежинкой домой отправить, уж одного-то котенка я ей выбью. А там можно бы было и о себе подумать. Мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы меня «применяли», пусть даже и для вящей пользы господина генерала.   
Поразмыслив, я решил, что по идее, чем чаще контакт больного с кошкой, тем он действеннее. Одного Барсика было явно мало, тем более что его надо было уже начать выпускать, а в этом случае, большую часть времени он будет проводить вне дома. Масю я пожалел, Снежинку решил приберечь для Ости, а кире предложил переместить в ее покои всех котят - мальчиков. Им было уже по два месяца, мамку свою они уже совсем замучили, ели все подряд и изрядно достали меня полуночными игрищами. Ости немного расстроилась, но успокоилась, поняв, что Снежинка остается с ней.   
Реакция киры Ордис на котят меня искренне удивила. Я, конечно, понимал, что они очаровательные создания, но чтобы настолько плениться ими с первого взгляда… Грешным делом, я подумал, что женщина, видимо, бездетна, или дети давно взрослые, а внуков нет. У нее просто глаза засияли. А наглая мелкота уже вовсю охотилась на ее так интересно для них двигающиеся пальцы. Я предупредил ее, что они очень больно царапаются и надо быть осторожнее. Она отмахнулась:  
\- Пусть. Царапины заживут. Я только рада чувствовать руками что-то, пусть даже боль.  
Больше я пока ничего придумать не мог. Все наблюдения за Ости с кошками говорили только об одном – она их гладила, тискала, и это помогало. Я понадеялся, что и кире это когда-нибудь поможет, и охотно помогал ей общаться с котятами.

Капитан Астис все также продолжал сопровождать меня туда и обратно каждый день. Внешне между нами ничего не изменилось. Но я все чаще ловил в его глазах то самое непонятное выражение, а сам… Да что уж, себя не обманешь. Я его хотел, примитивно и банально. Рассматривая по вечерам в ванной постепенно бледнеющие синяки на бедрах, я мечтал, чтобы он пришел и сделал со мной это снова. И еще, и еще. Я бы охотно провел с ним в постели хоть несколько дней, не вставая и ни слова не говоря. Больше мне от него ничего не надо было. Только его мощное тело, властные губы и сильные руки. Ну и главный мужской орган, само собой. Никогда прежде даже не думал, что могу испытывать такую чистую животную похоть к конкретному человеку. Оказалось, еще как могу. Ну что же, хотеть не вредно. Справляться со своими желаниями я научился еще в тринадцать лет и не сомневался, что и сейчас справлюсь.

Но оказалось, что я упустил из виду кое-что важное – а именно, что я не один тут такой желающий. Поэтому был сильно, хоть и приятно, удивлен, когда уже мой конвоир затащил меня в какую-то пустую комнату и прижал к стене.  
\- Что, прямо здесь и сейчас? – спросил я, справившись с дыханием.  
\- Нет, - он отстранился, не выпуская меня из рук. – Вообще-то я хотел только поговорить.  
\- Тогда говори, - я высвободился и прошел дальше в комнату. Видимо, это была какая-то малая гостиная или что-то вроде того. Я выбрал кресло поудобнее и сел, скрестив руки на груди.   
Он сел напротив, помолчал, крутя в пальцах какую-то безделушку, прихваченную со стоящей рядом этажерки.  
\- Что ты думаешь о своем положении? – спросил он, наконец, не поднимая глаз.  
Я разозлился:  
\- А что, по-твоему, я могу думать? Спасибо, хоть утешил, что убивать меня в ближайшее время не собираются. И мне не жаль той цены, которую я заплатил за эту информацию, если тебя это беспокоит.  
\- Да, конечно, - он по-прежнему упорно разглядывал безделушку. – Глупо было об этом спрашивать. А что ты думаешь обо мне?  
\- Тебе это важно? – я на самом деле был удивлен.  
\- Представь себе, я тоже человек. И мне даже иногда бывает стыдно, - он с заметным усилием поднял голову, посмотрел прямо на меня. – Поверь мне, я совсем не рад тому, что участвую в этом… Я понимаю, как неприглядно это выглядит с твоей точки зрения. Но ты видел киру Риану, дядя очень уважает и любит ее и ради нее готов на все, даже на преступление.   
\- А ты готов на все ради дяди?  
Он поморщился:  
\- Я понимаю, что ты зол… Я ему многим обязан, и я офицер, а он мой командир.  
Он опять замолчал. Мне все это надоело. Я встал, собираясь высказаться и уйти:  
\- Ну и к чему ты все это затеял? Что ты вообще хотел сказать? Ничего нового я так и не услышал. Можно было просто сказать: «Извини, ничего личного». Я бы понял.  
И добавил, с каким-то мстительным удовольствием:  
\- Лучше бы трахнул еще раз, больше толку бы было.  
Называется, напросился… Только охнуть успел, как оказался у него на коленях с надежно заткнутым ртом.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил он, оторвавшись от моих изрядно пострадавших губ. – Провоцируешь меня? Я не железный, а ты…  
\- Может, я хочу тебя спровоцировать, - честно признался я. – Почему бы нет, тебе что, не понравилось?  
\- Даже слишком понравилось, - он аккуратно снял меня с колен. Я нехотя встал, у меня кружилась голова от возбуждения. – Мне не нравится то, что ты просто используешь меня. На моем месте мог быть кто угодно, правда?  
\- Если бы он захотел, то да, - я не считал нужным ничего скрывать. И если ему от этого больно, то тем лучше. – Просто мне повезло, что ты как раз в моем вкусе.  
\- Даже странно, что я не могу назвать тебя шлюхой, - сказал он сдавленно. – Наверно, потому, что я бы на твоем месте делал то же самое.  
\- Отведи меня в мою комнату, - попросил я, как-то внезапно потухнув. – Какой-то бессмысленный разговор. Не хочешь, значит, не хочешь. Ничего больше я тебе предложить не могу. Давай просто забудем этот эпизод.  
Он не стал возражать. Я зашел к себе, демонстративно захлопнув дверь перед его носом, и упал на кровать. Сил не было совсем, все перегорели в адреналиновой вспышке. Я ощущал себя отвергнутым и оскорбленным, но не злился – на злость тоже нужны силы. Была просто опустошенность и обида. Чего он от меня еще хочет? Чтобы я бросился к нему на шею со словами: «Я все тебе прощаю, только трахни меня еще раз»? И неужели сам ко мне что-то чувствует, кроме чисто сексуального интереса? По всему выходило, что так, но казалось слишком невероятным. Скорее всего, его на самом деле оскорбляет то, что он не смог не поддаться мне, прекрасно понимая, в чем причина такого моего внезапного интереса, он на самом деле чувствует себя использованным и не может смириться с этим. Ну и черт с ним, это его проблемы. Меня он больше не получит, я лучше умру от спермотоксикоза. Я полежал, тупо глядя в потолок, и не заметил, как заснул, хотя стояло еще утро.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11.

Меня разбудила Ости, принесли обед.  
\- Почему ты спал? – спросила она, аккуратно зачерпывая ложкой суп. Ее очень радовало, что сейчас она могла это делать, почти не пачкаясь. – Ты заболел?  
\- Нет, не заболел, просто устал немного.  
\- А почему ты не ходишь гулять во двор? Ты, наверно, устал, потому что все время тут сидишь.  
Да, действительно, почему я не выхожу во двор? Даже в тюрьмах заключенных водят на прогулки. А если кивару это не понравится, пусть найдет мне другого сопровождающего – я только рад буду.  
\- Пойдешь сейчас, найди капитана Астиса и попроси его зайти ко мне, - попросил я Ости. – Одному мне гулять не разрешат.  
Но искать капитана не пришлось. Он пришел сам, когда мы заканчивали есть.   
\- Господин Наумов, с вами хочет увидеться генерал, - сухо объявил он. – Будьте готовы через полчаса.  
Сердце заколотилось в тревоге. Явно не о погоде разговор пойдет. Чует мое сердце, что-то будет…

Генерал принял меня в кабинете.   
\- Господин Наумов, - сказал он без долгих предисловий, - первые результаты контактов киры Рианы с вашими животными уже получены. До видимых улучшений дело дойдет нескоро, но тому, что течение болезни замедлилось, уже вполне можно верить.  
\- Рад за вас, - безразлично ответил я.   
Он сухо хмыкнул и продолжил:  
\- Дальнейшее пребывание в Пеледоре и вас, и киры становится нецелесообразным. Вы отправитесь в наш замок в Мее завтра же утром, вместе с кирой, и будете там пребывать, пока я не приму решения о вашей дальнейшей судьбе. Отпустить вас просто так я не могу, вы должны это понимать. Да, и кивар Дарен любезно согласился сопровождать вас.   
Не то что бы я думал, что поеду туда без конвоя.  
\- Что касается девочки, - я насторожился. - За девочкой приехала ее мать, так что она вернется домой.  
Ну конечно же! Война закончилась, и что могло удержать Тирину в Дерее, когда она знала, кто распорядился увезти ее единственного ребенка?  
\- Я должен увидеться с госпожой Келтен и лично передать ей девочку, - сказал я как можно тверже. – И я настаиваю, что один из детенышей коти уедет с ними.  
При упоминании котенка генерал поморщился, но спорить не стал. Все-таки пожалел ребенка, или просто настроение было хорошее?  
\- Ты знал, - сказал я в коридоре Астису. – Ты еще утром знал, что за Ости приехала ее мать. Почему ты не сказал мне это, вместо того, чтобы нести всякую чушь?  
\- Я не был уверен, что генерал примет ее сегодня, - ответил он и еле слышно добавил: - Прости.  
Я сделал вид, что не слышал последнего слова. А может, он и не говорил его.

Тирина выглядела еще больше похудевшей и измученной, чем тогда, когда мы прощались с ней в Дерее, но при виде живой и бодрой Ости ее лицо засветилось. В дом кира Ордиса она пришла одна, но сказала, что приехали они вчетвером: она, бессменный Кирк, Микан и Корит. О Лучисе она ничего не знала, только то, что в списках погибших, напечатанных в газетах, которые она читала по дороге, его не было. Все-таки стало чуть легче. Лучис лекарь, а не солдат, его смерть или исчезновение вряд ли бы остались незамеченными.  
Встреча была короткой, Тирина стремилась быстрее покинуть с дочкой этот дом, и я ее понимал. Пока Ости собиралась, она быстро достала из-под жакета мешочек с деньгами и сунула его мне в карман.  
\- Я ничем больше не могу тебе помочь, - пресекла она мои попытки возразить. – Там не так много, как бы мне хотелось, но на то, чтобы прожить какое-то время или спокойно добраться до Дерея, хватит. О нас с Ости не переживай, я продам и городской дом, и поместье, куплю маленький домик в Дерее, муж еще кое-что оставил. Мы не пропадем. И если тебе нужны будут деньги, постарайся как-нибудь дать мне знать, я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Это-то я могу для тебя сделать.  
На прощанье она порывисто обняла меня, в глазах заблестели слезы:  
\- Дима, мы всегда будем рады тебе. Что бы ни случилось, ты всегда можешь вернуться к нам, не забывай об этом.  
Я обнял Ости, чмокнул Снежинку в выпуклый лобик. Они ушли. Стало так пусто, как будто я остался один живой на всем белом свете.  
Мася вылезла из-под кровати, потерянно замяукала. Я взял ее на руки:  
\- Ну вот, моя хорошая. Опять мы с тобой одни остались…

На этот раз меня везли в гораздо более комфортных условиях – в личной карете киры Рианы, с долгими остановками, и ехали мы всего два дня. Уже было лето, стояли теплые солнечные дни, пейзаж вдоль дороги переливался яркими красками, Пеледор, наконец-то мной увиденный, был огромен и величав в центральной части, но меня ничего не радовало. Я впал в какую-то глухую апатию, ни о чем не думал, даже не грустил. На автомате что-то делал, ел, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха, почти всю дорогу спал. Видимо, наступил предел напряжения, которое мог вынести мой организм, и теперь, когда осталось бояться только за себя, пришла расплата.  
Даже замок не произвел на меня никакого впечатления, хотя это был самый настоящий замок, древний и огромный. Мы проехали по подвесному мосту, потом под мощными толстыми стенами через кованые ворота в широкий, вымощенный брусчаткой двор. В донжоне здесь, конечно, не жили, посреди двора стоял изящный, не слишком большой жилой дом. Я помог разместить кошек, пришел в отведенную мне комнату, проверил, как там Мася, потом лег на кровать и пролежал без движения часа два, пока ко мне не пришли.  
Я даже голову не повернул на звук открывшейся двери. Кто еще мог ко мне зайти?  
Капитан подошел к столу, поставил что-то со стуком и звяканьем, запахло едой. Я скосил глаза – надо же, сам мне ужин принес. Есть не хотелось, вообще ничего не хотелось. Я лежал, глядя в потолок, ожидая, когда он уйдет. Но он подошел ко мне, сел на край кровати:  
\- Что с тобой происходит? Ты не болен?  
\- Нет.  
\- А мне кажется, что болен.  
Он протянул руку и пощупал мне лоб. Я не шелохнулся, мне было все равно.  
\- Жара нет, - сказал он растерянно. – Что с тобой такое?  
\- Оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста, - попросил я. – Я просто устал.   
\- Да, - ответил он, но не пошевелился. Посидел, разглядывая меня, потом вдруг сказал: - Хочешь, завтра поедем верхом кататься? Здесь очень красивые места.  
\- Не боишься доверить мне лошадь? – меня действительно интересовало только это.  
Он вздохнул:  
\- Значит, не хочешь?  
\- Нет, - сказал я. – Не хочу, спасибо. У тебя все?  
Он вышел, ничего не ответив. Я полежал так еще и незаметно для себя заснул.

Утром проснулся уже немного оживший. Апатия никуда не делась, но я хотя бы смог помыться и поесть. Потом опять растянулся на кровати, и опять пришел Астис. На этот раз он сразу направился ко мне, но садиться не стал. Постоял, нависая сверху, так что я был вынужден все-таки посмотреть на него:  
\- Чего ты хочешь? Кира уже сама прекрасно справляется, мне не обязательно к ней ходить каждый день.  
\- Я знаю.   
\- И что тогда?  
\- Пойдем на воздух? Просто погуляем, если ты верхом не хочешь.  
Я подумал и встал. С депрессией нужно было как-то бороться, хоть и не хотелось. Но не гнить же заживо, а если не бороться, то точно сгнию.

Он повел меня на стену, а мне было все равно, куда идти. Но наверху даже меня немного проняло от открывшегося солнечного простора. Я отвлекся, заглядывая вниз, и вскрикнул от испуга, когда он, взяв за бока, легко приподнял меня и перегнул через стену, удерживая на весу.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Пусти!  
Он поставил меня на ноги, но не отпустил, наоборот, обнял, прижав меня спиной к своей груди. Я не вырывался, стоял, приходя в себя от неожиданной встряски.  
\- Зато ты хоть что-то почувствовал, - сказал он. – Ты был такой … неживой, я испугался за тебя.  
\- Почему?  
Он не ответил, только прижал меня крепче. Я стоял, прислонившись к нему, и слушал, как сильно бьется его сердце. Мне было… никак. Просто удобно так стоять. Но сказать что-то надо было, и я сказал:  
\- Надо было брать, пока предлагали. Я уже не хочу.  
\- Знаю, - ответил он. – А я хочу. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
\- Тебе совсем не с кем спать?  
\- Не в этом дело. Найду, конечно, если захочу.  
\- Я, правда, так тебе нравлюсь?  
\- А ты до сих пор сомневаешься? – он отпустил меня. – Откуда ты такой взялся на мою голову?  
Мне почему-то стало смешно:  
\- Ты не поверишь, так что лучше не спрашивай.   
\- Не говори, если не хочешь. Пока, во всяком случае, – он помолчал, потом нерешительно спросил: - Можно, я буду называть тебя по короткому имени – Дима? Как Ости?  
Не запрещать же. Я пожал плечами:  
\- А мне называть тебя Дареном?  
\- Да, конечно. Мне будет приятно.

Потом мы еще погуляли, но скоро я устал с непривычки от жары и солнца и вернулся в комнату. Перед дверью остановился, повернулся к нему:  
\- Дарен, - было очень странно называть его так, – спасибо.  
Он не ответил, приподнял обеими руками мое лицо и поцеловал в губы, мягко, едва касаясь, потом молча улыбнулся и ушел. Я даже не знал, как реагировать на это. Но возмущаться не хотелось. Мне понравилось.

Он стал выгуливать меня каждый день, но целовать и обнимать больше не пытался, и даже с разговорами особо не лез. Меня все устраивало. Сопротивляться ему, возьмись он всерьез меня соблазнять, долго бы я не смог, просто разового секса у нас бы уже не получилось, а отношений с ним я не хотел. Никаких, даже самых легких. Какие отношения могут быть у заключенного и тюремщика? Я и так был в достаточно зависимом от него положении, чтобы давать ему еще и такую власть, какой бы малой она не была.  
Ежедневные прогулки на свежем воздухе все-таки помогли преодолеть начинавшуюся депрессию. И погода стояла чудесная, как по заказу. Здесь на самом деле были красивые места. Замок стоял на невысоком холме среди бесконечных полей с живописными перелесками, неподалеку текла большая река. И в самом замке было на что посмотреть, он действительно был древний, Дарен сказал, что самым старым постройкам лет четыреста, а стены последний раз перестраивали двести лет назад. Нам с кошками особенно полюбился маленький тихий дворик, как-то так удачно расположенный, что там почти весь день было солнечно. Здесь никто не бывал, в углу дворика росло старое раскидистое дерево, дававшее уютную тень, и мы с Масей подолгу валялись там. Барсик тоже часто к нам присоединялся, отдыхая от праведных трудов по освоению новой территории. Как-то подсчитав, сколько ему пришлось пометить нового за этот год с небольшим, я проникся уважением к производительности его мочевого пузыря и гормональной системы. Неудивительно, что он заметно похудел, но веса почти не сбавил – жирок перешел в могучие мышцы.  
Котята росли, с кирой Рианой у них была взаимная любовь. Она назвала их уморительно ласковыми именами – Солнышком, Золотком и Светиком, которые, на мой взгляд, этим наглым серым в полосочку мордам совсем не подходили. Женщине не становилось ни хуже, ни лучше, но большего доказательства целебного влияния кошек на такой стадии болезни быть не могло. Моего вмешательства больше не требовалось, делать мне стало совсем нечего. Я со все большим беспокойством ждал неминуемого приезда генерала с последующими указаниями о месте моего «применения». Из разговоров с Дареном я понял только то, что, скорее всего, моему делу будет дан официальный ход, и меня «пригласят для сотрудничества» в какую-нибудь имперскую службу. Больше он ничего не знал или просто не хотел говорить. Никакого энтузиазма такое будущее у меня не вызывало.  
Окончательно придя в себя, я начал думать о побеге. Теперь, когда жена генерала получила хороший шанс, если я сумею надежно забиться в какую-нибудь нору на достаточно долгое время, надеюсь, генерал оставит меня в покое. Масю с Барсиком дарить ему я не собирался, но котята останутся, и стимула преследовать меня до конца моих дней у него не будет. Учитывая, что все котята - самцы, никакой выгоды, кроме лечения жены, он от них не получит, что радовало мою мстительную душу. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не захочет отобрать Снежинку у Ости, ведь пол котенка никому в его доме, кроме нас с девочкой, известен не был. Но тут уж я бессилен. Тирина сумеет позаботиться о дочери лучше, чем я.

Не зная окрестностей и не имея доступа к лошадям, о побеге не стоило даже мечтать, так что я вспомнил о предложении Дарена покататься верхом. Хорошим наездником я не был, но удержаться на лошади мог без особых проблем. Еще в детстве ездил с отцом, когда он пастухом подрабатывал, и в поместье приходилось не раз. Дарен, кажется, обрадовался моему предложению.  
\- Только подбери мне лошадь поспокойнее, - попросил я. – Наездник из меня неважный. И поменьше, если можно, чтобы падать невысоко было если что.  
\- Жалко, что здесь пони нет или осликов, - невозмутимо заметил он. – А может, мне вообще тебя к себе посадить?  
\- Как умыкаемую пленницу?   
\- Не дразни меня, - усталым голосом вдруг сказал он. – Я ничего не могу изменить.  
Я глазами хлопнул в недоумении. Никаких задних мыслей у меня не было. Просто какой вопрос, такой и ответ.  
Лошадь он мне подобрал все-таки такую, как надо. Старый гнедой мерин был хоть и изрядно высок, но зато тих и послушен и с плавным мерным ходом. Мы проехали через близлежащую деревню, на нас смотрели с любопытством и недоумением. Кивара Дарена здесь наверняка знали, значит, недоумение вызывала моя персона сама по себе и, в особенности, по сравнению с ним. Да уж, примечательная парочка – красавец-офицер на горячем вороном жеребце и я, невыразительное щуплое создание на, ладно, не совсем кляче, но близко к этому. Чем я ему так понравился? Неужели настолько хорош в постели? Или мое голое тело и впрямь обладает инфернальной красотой? Так вроде в бане никто на меня не кидался, ни дома, ни в Дерее…  
\- Дима, - прервал мои размышления их основной объект, - что бы ты хотел увидеть?  
\- Мне все равно, я же ничего не знаю. Давай, на твое усмотрение.   
\- Хорошо. Только довольно далеко придется ехать.  
\- Мы вроде никуда не торопимся.  
День и вправду был чудесный, жаркий, но с легким приятным ветерком, ехать было одно удовольствие.  
Мы ехали больше получаса по полевым дорогам. В небе заливались жаворонки, пахло солнцем, пылью, травами и цветами. Я расслабился, погрузившись в свои ощущения. Говорить не хотелось, и Дарен тоже молчал, только время от времени поглядывал на меня.  
Наконец доехали до места назначения – довольно большого смешанного леса. Мы спешились на опушке, привязали лошадей.  
\- Дальше пойдем пешком, - сказал Дарен и пошел вперед. Я двинулся за ним, все больше снедаемый любопытством. Ради чего он тащит меня так далеко?

Это был лесной алтарь – на идеально круглой маленькой полянке стоял огромный валун, над которым росло старое, наполовину высохшее дерево. Дерево было сплошь обвешано ленточками, тряпочками, всякими побрякушками – удивительно знакомое зрелище. Стало так тепло на душе от воспоминания о шаманских деревьях в родной тайге. Но вот валун был совсем из другой оперы. По бокам, по всей окружности был вытесан грубый, но четкий орнамент в виде оленьих рогов. Поверхность его побурела от впитавшейся крови, а в центре чернело углубление со следами множества маленьких костерков.  
\- Чье это святилище? – спросил я, с почтением обходя алтарь. – Я почти совсем не знаю вашу религию.  
\- Мийра и Мийи, - ответил он. – Лесных богов-близнецов. Охотники делятся с ними добычей, льют кровь на камень. И просят покровительства, дарят частичку себя, сжигают волосы, некоторые кровь в огонь капают. Ленты и украшения на дереве – для Мийи. Это не жертва, а просто знак любви и почтения.  
Оказалось, он привел меня сюда не просто полюбоваться.  
\- Они покровительствуют всем зверям, - сказал он. – За домашний скот, конечно, просят обычно Хатану, но Мийр и Мийя любят все живых существ. Попроси их о своих коти, Дима. Они наверняка понравятся богам.  
Я подумал и согласился. Почему бы нет? Ничье покровительство нам лишним не будет.   
Дарен развел маленький костерок на валуне, я попросил его срезать с меня прядь волос. Для того, чтобы это сделать, вряд ли надо было так долго гладить меня по голове, но я промолчал. Не жалко, пусть гладит, заслужил.  
Пока костерок прогорал, я в душе искренне просил чужих богов сберечь моих кошек. За одну только Ости они были достойны жить в этом мире, а я их еще и любил.   
Дойдя обратно до опушки, Дарен предложил перекусить. Я с радостью согласился – время шло уже к обеду, есть хотелось невероятно.   
Мне с самого начала показалось подозрительным, что он так близко сел. Но отодвигаться, подобно девице-недотроге, показалось смешным и неудобным. А когда в качестве десерта был предложен экзотический фрукт, больше всего напоминающий очень спелую грушу, до меня дошло все коварство замысла. Я засмеялся:  
\- Дарен, для того, чтобы меня поцеловать, вовсе не обязательно сначала пачкать едой. Или для тебя обязательно?  
\- Совсем нет, - сказал он и предсказуемо уронил меня на спину. Чему быть, того не миновать. Какой смысл сопротивляться, если у самого уже живот сводит от ожидания. «Я подумаю об этом завтра», - обещал я себе по примеру Скарлетт О’Хара и полностью отдался текущему моменту.  
Неспешно целоваться с ним на лесной опушке, под птичий щебет и шум листвы, чувствуя его руки на своей коже и самому гладя его сильное тело под одеждой, было умопомрачительно хорошо. То есть было бы, если бы не комары. Они здесь были здоровенные, рыжие, голодные и многочисленные.  
Я с трудом оторвался от Дарена, почувствовав очередной болезненный укол.  
\- Поехали, - сказал я. – Я скоро весь опухну от комариных укусов, очень плохо их переношу поначалу, во второй половине лета только привыкаю. Лучше приходи вечером ко мне.  
\- Да, - сказал он и поцеловал быстро набухающий волдырь на моей шее, - поехали, пока тебя не сожрали. Надеюсь, я доживу до вечера.

Я сам еле дожил до вечера. Пока Дарен запирал дверь, я успел разобрать постель и расстегнуть рубашку.  
\- А говорил, не хочешь, - улыбнулся он, стягивая с меня и рубашку, и все остальное.  
\- Когда это было, - я нетерпеливо дергал пуговицы на его штанах. - И вообще, помолчи немного.   
В этот раз было медленно и томительно, но все так же чувственно и остро. Он был властным и нежным, он брал, а я отдавался. Это казалось таким естественным, правильным – чувствовать его в себе, на себе, слышать его дыхание, ощущать его вкус и запах. Потом долго целовал меня, шептал что-то бессвязное, выглаживал везде, куда мог дотянуться. Я опять завелся, и все повторилось, еще ярче, еще сильнее. Он так меня вымотал, что я заснул, едва отдышавшись, сквозь сон чувствуя, как он целует меня и уходит. Мне было хорошо, как никогда.  
А утром пришло время подумать.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12.

Изменить я уже ничего не мог. И даже отказать Дарену в следующий раз не смогу, стоит ему меня коснуться, мозги отключатся сразу, это я понимал. Можно было только избегать его, но это было бы слишком глупо. Ну что же, раз я уже так вляпался, оставалось только продолжать плыть по течению. К тому же, такое мое поведение поможет мне усыпить бдительность Дарена и подготовить побег. Нерешительно заскребшуюся совесть я жестоко подавил. Каким бы потрясающим любовником Дарен не был, в первую очередь, он - мой охранник. Как говорится, мухи отдельно, котлеты отдельно, и без обид. Он наверняка это понимает еще получше меня. Может, он и пострадает немного, передавая меня какой-нибудь имперской службе, но страдания отнюдь не помешают ему это сделать. И я ему ничего не обещал и обещать не буду. Так почему бы не получить от своего положения такой неоднозначный, но, без сомнения, приятный бонус? Тем более что я сам все это начал, а стало быть, и заслужил немного радости?

И когда он принес мне завтрак, я встретил его лучезарной улыбкой и был приветствован жарким поцелуем.   
\- Дай поесть, - я с усилием оторвался от него. – У меня сил нет на более энергичные действия.  
\- Прошу, - он широким жестом указал на стол и прямо-таки с умилением наблюдал за тем, как я завтракаю.  
\- Какие планы на сегодня? – спросил я, наевшись.  
Дарен задумчиво посмотрел на кровать. Я спросил (опять без всяких задних мыслей, клянусь!):  
\- Теперь и из постели не будешь выпускать?  
Он опять неожиданно помрачнел:  
\- Дима, не надо. Я понимаю, что тебе совсем не нравится твое положение, но не считай нас чудовищами. Вреда тебе никто не причинит, если ты будешь сотрудничать. Ты же сам понимаешь, насколько ценные у тебя звери, никто не даст тебе просто исчезнуть с ними.  
\- И никто не спросит, хочу ли я сотрудничать, с кем и для чего. Дарен, ответь мне сейчас, и я больше не буду поднимать этот вопрос: мне хотя бы будет позволено оставить при себе моих коти, когда ваши службы узнают от меня все, что им нужно? И насколько я буду распоряжаться своей собственной жизнью? Я даже не спрашиваю, позволено ли мне будет участвовать в исследованиях, иметь голос в принятии решений об использовании моих животных и право молчать о том, о чем я не хочу говорить.  
Он подумал и ответил:  
\- Все так, и в то же время… Дима, ты слишком мрачно это воспринимаешь. Коти у тебя вряд ли отнимут, и какие-то ограничения, конечно, придется терпеть, но в целом ты будешь жить, как обычный служащий. А абсолютного права самому руководить своей жизнью, решать и молчать, нет ни у кого, даже у императора. Всем приходится чем-то жертвовать во имя общего блага.  
Я не стал спорить, с точки зрения верноподданного империи он говорит правильные вещи. Другое дело, что я таковым не являюсь и о благе империи думать не обязан. Переубедить друг друга мы все равно не сможем, но поссориться рискуем, а ведь у нас и так немного времени. Так что я перебрался к нему на колени и сказал:  
\- Мы, кажется, обсуждали планы на сегодня. У меня появились кое-какие идеи.

Из-за борьбы со своей депрессией я как-то упустил приближение Нового года – летнего солнцестояния. Такого праздника, как в Середину года, на этот раз у меня не было, да и не хотелось мне праздника. Из-за болезни киры Рианы приема в замке не устраивали, и сама она никуда не выезжала. Дарен же несколько раз ездил на разные мероприятия и каждый раз, вернувшись, будил меня ночью, чтобы, помимо всего остального, угостить прихваченными из гостей вкусностями. Я смеялся над ним и говорил, что я не ребенок и не любимая собачка, а он отвечал, что солдат имеет право быть сентиментальным, и мне придется это терпеть.  
Верхом мы продолжали ездить, хоть и не каждый день, и не всегда по моей инициативе. Я не хотел вызывать лишних подозрений, да и узнать-то мне надо было мало — в какую сторону двигаться, чтобы добраться до Пеледора. Я надеялся, что в таком большом городе сумею укрыться на какое-то время. Важнее было подружиться с лошадью и разузнать, как можно незаметно вывести ее из замка. Со старым Гнедком общий язык мы нашли с самого первого дня знакомства, а вот со вторым пунктом дело обстояло сложнее.  
Первой мыслью, конечно, было скрыться под покровом темноты. Дарена я спать у себя не оставлял, да он и не настаивал. Специально мы ничего не скрывали, но и выставлять нашу, без сомнения, странную для окружающих связь на всеобщее обозрение по обоюдному молчаливому согласию не стремились. Так что после его ухода я мог передвигаться совершенно свободно. Конюшню на ночь только снаружи засовом закладывали, но ворота замка запирались, а где искать ключ, я не знал и узнать шанса не имел. Сам я мог еще поискать какую-нибудь лазейку, но лошадь вывести таким образом бы не удалось. От мысли идти пешком я отказался сразу. В полях я не скроюсь и пешком далеко уйти не смогу. И на лошади-то будет проблематично покрыть нужное расстояние до тех пор, пока меня не хватятся.  
Дозор на воротах не стоял и, в принципе, днем я мог в любое время выехать из замка, если бы правильно себя повел. Но Дарен хватится меня не позднее, чем через час, в этом я был уверен, а за этот час мы с Гнедком далеко не уковыляем. Вот когда я действительно пожалел, что поддался слабости и позволил себе втянуться в этот роман, но что-то менять было поздно.  
Наши с Дареном отношения, между тем, все больше начинали меня пугать. С ним было не так легко и удобно, как с Лучисом, с ним было хорошо по-другому. С ним я ощущал себя кем-то другим, кто был лучше меня обыденного, красивее, желаннее, счастливее… И это затягивало меня все глубже, становилось нужным, необходимым, также как и человек, дававший мне эти новые чувства. Я не хотел этого, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. И, похоже, не я один.  
\- Ты такой легкий, - сказал он как-то, укладывая меня на себя лицом к лицу, ему очень нравилось так лежать, - такой маленький по сравнению со мной.  
\- Тебя именно это так во мне привлекает? - я удобно вытянулся, отдыхая, на его большом теплом теле, устроил голову на твердом плече. - Любишь малышей?  
\- Ты кто угодно, только не малыш, - он провел раскрытыми ладонями по моей спине от шеи до ягодиц, мягко погладил их, сжал. По спине сразу побежали горячие мурашки. - Но да, мне нравится, что ты настолько меньше меня.   
\- Почему?  
\- Я чувствую тебя всего сейчас, с головы до ног. Чувствую, что ты со мной.  
Я молча поцеловал его, чтобы закончить разговор и перейти к активному невербальному общению. Любые слова, сказанные сейчас, могли завести слишком далеко. Он охотно меня поддержал, видимо, и сам так подумал.

Поняв, что на лошади убежать мне в любом случае не удастся, я впал, было, в уныние, но неожиданно вспомнил – река! До реки бы я добрался и пешком за полчаса, а на лошади за те же полчаса доехал бы до прибрежной деревушки, куда мы как-то с Дареном ездили за свежей рыбой. Там можно было бы купить лодку. Деньги у меня были, и те, что дала Тирина, и мои собственные сбережения, прихваченные с собой из Дерея. Учитывая, что, живя у Келтенов, я тратился только на одежду, и то не слишком, сумма выходила вполне приличная. На маленькую лодочку и на первое время устроиться в Пеледоре мне бы хватило. Определив направление мыслей, я уже без труда составил план: как-нибудь днем съездить купить лодку, потом в одну ночь перегнать ее поближе и спрятать, а во вторую уже бежать. К тому времени я уже нашел маленькую калитку, использовавшуюся прислугой, которая закрывалась только на щеколду, и пешком уйти из замка мог без труда.  
Самую большую трудность представляла первая часть плана. Я не знал, чем бы таким надежно занять Дарена на пару часов, чтобы он не решил вдруг проверить, не слишком ли мне скучно, и все ли на месте у меня сегодня под одеждой. Такое желание посреди бела дня у него нередко появлялось, особенно когда мы с утра не виделись. Все, что я смог придумать – отослать его за чем-нибудь из замка. Но что мне могло понадобиться такого, чего нет в закромах замка Ордис? И тут меня осенило – подарок! Дарен не знает, когда у меня день рожденья. Врать, конечно, нехорошо, но это не самое плохое, что я собираюсь ему устроить. Вряд ли он таскает с собой кучу безделушек на такой случай и, надеюсь, не станет заимствовать ничего из имущества дяди. Купить что-либо подходящее он сможет только в ближайшем городе, до которого верхом больше часа, и я как раз успею смотаться по своим делам. И у возможных наблюдателей будет меньше подозрений, подумают, что я поехал ему вдогонку.  
И все сработало. Дарен, услышав, что мне послезавтра исполнится двадцать пять, просиял и прямо спросил, чего я хочу в подарок. Я неподдельно покраснел и промямлил что-то невразумительное. Меня одобрительно чмокнули в щечку и пообещали незабываемую ночь и замечательный сюрприз. Утихомирить разбушевавшуюся совесть окончательно мне так и не удалось, но я решил, что страдать буду потом, когда забьюсь в тихий угол. Все равно ведь буду, какая разница, сколько поводов для этого наберется.  
Насчет лодки мне сначала пришлось поволноваться. Я спустился на берег в поисках лодок и их владельцев, но как назло, никого там не было. Ходить по деревне и расспрашивать я не хотел, было слишком рискованно. Постоял, прикидывая шансы на угон, но народ, здесь, видимо, жил тертый, несколько стоявших на берегу лодок были надежно привязаны запертыми на здоровенные замки цепями. Днем попытаться угнать лодку даже не стоило. Можно было попробовать ночью, но время… Столько времени мне никто не даст. Я уже собирался пойти все-таки в деревню, когда к берегу причалила именно такая лодка, какая мне была нужна - маленькая, на двоих, ухоженная, крепкая, с новыми веслами. Выскочивший из нее парень как-то подозрительно легко и дешево согласился мне ее продать. Заподозрив, что продает он явно не свое, я дождался, когда парень уйдет с берега, отвел свое приобретение подальше от деревни в сторону замка и тщательно замаскировал. Той же ночью я перегнал ее в заранее присмотренное место. Подготовка была закончена. Я решил, что отпраздную с Дареном «день рождения», вот и будет мне прощание, и сразу же после этого уйду.

Оказалось, что я даже не представлял, как мне трудно будет пережить этот день. Началось с самого утра: Дарен вошел, когда я еще спал и, романтично разбудив меня поцелуем, вручил нарядную коробочку. В коробочке были часы на серебряной цепочке. На серебряной же крышке были выгравированы две сплетенные буквы Д, и от неожиданной трогательности этого жеста у меня защемило сердце. Я впервые отчетливо осознал, что готовлюсь предать Дарена, во всяком случае, он будет иметь полное право так думать. Что же, если выбор стоит между моей собственной свободой и его хорошим мнением обо мне, я выбираю свободу и готов ответить за свой выбор.   
Весь день мы провели вместе. Стараясь скрыть тяжелые мысли, я был как никогда томным и ласковым и тем самым провоцировал его чуть ли не носить меня на руках. Каждое его проявление нежности вызывало во мне новый приступ вины, и все повторялось по кругу. А завершение праздника получилось таким бурным, что после ухода Дарена я еще долго не мог встать. Но понимал, что второго прощального дня просто не выдержу, и потому все-таки заставил себя подняться.

Для кошек я заранее приготовил удобный мешок, сделав в нем твердое дно и дырки для воздуха. Наша заслуженная переноска сейчас стояла в покоях киры Рианы, да и привлекала бы слишком много внимания. Барсика я еще днем закрыл в заброшенном амбаре, Масю не выпускал из комнаты. Немногочисленные мои пожитки тоже были собраны заранее. Так что через полтора часа после расставания с Дареном я уже плыл по темной реке, ежась от холода снаружи и тоски внутри. Выпущенные из мешка, притихшие от страха кошки жались к моим ногам. Но желания вернуться у меня ни разу не возникло. Подаренные часы остались лежать на столе, придавливая листок с посланием Дарену. Я долго пытался написать прощальную записку, но нашел только одно слово: «Прости». 

За оставшуюся часть ночи я добрался до первоначального места назначения. Убегать я сразу решил вниз по течению, ради скорости передвижения, хотя это немного уводило меня от прямого пути на Пеледор. Но ниже по реке стоял довольно большой город, Карон, тот, куда Дарен ездил за подарком. Там я думал пристроиться на какой-нибудь попутный транспорт. Грузовое сообщение между хлебной кирией Мей и столицей должно было быть оживленным. Конечно, так мне придется очень нелегко с кошками, но добираться по трем рекам самому на утлой лодочке было невыполнимой задачей. Физически я справиться мог, но скрыться от погони, да и от просто лихих людей даже не надеялся. В самом Кароне отсидеться я и не думал, слишком близко от замка, и искать меня будут в первую очередь там.  
С рассветом я причалил к берегу недалеко от главной грузовой пристани, напоил кошек специально припасенной валерьянкой, дождался, когда они заснут, положил их в мешок, устроил поудобнее. Лодку вытащил на берег, постарался замаскировать в хилых прибрежных кустах. Хотел сначала и кошек там оставить, но побоялся, вдруг кто набредет, да и мало ли, вдруг прямо на отходящий транспорт попаду. Так что, навьючившись двумя мешками, пошагал к пристани. Лучшим вариантом было бы уплыть прямо отсюда, не показываясь лишний раз в городе.  
На пристани уже появились первые люди. Я пошел вдоль берега, спрашивая подряд на каждом судне, куда они идут и не согласны ли взять пассажира. Оказалось, что в Пеледор идут сегодня утром две барки. На обе уже полным ходом шла погрузка. На первую меня не взяли, но на вторую согласились сразу, оговорив, что помимо скромной платы за проезд, я буду помогать на веслах, когда это понадобится. Отплытие ожидалось часа через три, и я решил пока отойти к своей лодочке и переждать там, чтобы не отсвечивать своим нездешним видом на пристани. Легкость, с которой мне пока все удавалось, вселяла нехорошие предчувствия, но ничего другого я придумать не мог. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
Солнце взошло уже высоко. Дарен, наверное, еще не проснулся, накануне он очень поздно заснул, но скоро этот неизбежный миг настанет. Я как наяву видел, как он открывает глаза, зевает, потягивается всем своим мощным телом. Как улыбается, вспоминая вчерашний день... Вот он встает, неторопливо одевается, он вообще обычно двигается размеренно и неспешно, но когда надо, проявляет просто молниеносную быстроту. Бреется, расчесывает свою роскошную гриву, иногда шипя и подергиваясь, — ночью ей изрядно досталось от меня. Вот он идет на кухню, спрашивает, завтракал ли уже я. Услышав, что нет, опять улыбается — заспался Дима, утомившись от ночных трудов. Просит собрать на поднос завтрак на двоих, заходит в мою комнату, еще улыбаясь, и... Дальше мое воображение трусливо отказалось работать. Я только надеялся, что он меня поймет. Что простит — нет, но что хотя бы постарается понять, что я не притворялся с ним, не изображал то, чего нет, а просто вот оказался такой сукой, которая может испытывать искренние чувства и наслаждаться близостью, продолжая считать любовника врагом и спокойно готовясь его обмануть. Но я был уверен, что то, что я бежал от генерала и империи, а не от него, Дарена Астиса, он точно поймет. И прощения просил не за побег, а за обман.

Обратно на пристань я пришел уже к отплытию. Мне указали на навес на корме, я там тихо пристроился. Кошки еще спали, попозже я думал разместить их где-нибудь понезаметнее среди груза. Отчалили, единственный парус надул круглое пузо, мерно заработали огромные весла. Дарен к этому времени, наверное, уже встал и, может, даже уже обнаружил мой побег. Я прошептал: «Прости», глядя в сторону замка, но перед собой ни в чем не раскаивался. Все равно у наших отношений не было будущего. Теперь остается только как-нибудь пережить это.

Плыли долго, почти шесть суток. Кошек от команды спрятать, конечно, не удалось, но моя заготовленная для персонала замка и даже пару раз пригодившаяся версия, что их привез откуда-то издалека мифический дядюшка, скрывшийся потом в неизвестном направлении, всех вполне устроила. А, когда, освоившись, они начали охотиться на в изобилии водившихся на зерновом судне грызунов и таскать свою добычу мне на погляд, команда прониклась к ним уважением. Особенно к Масе, не впечатлявшую размерами и мощью, но добычливостью превосходящую супруга раза в два. На дери здесь никто не говорил, но мой слегка модифицированный под дортон язык все понимали. Я сказал, что живу в Дерее, был в Кароне по делам, когда началась война, поиздержался, пережидая ее, и теперь на перекладных добираюсь домой. Легенда прокатила с легкостью, излишним любопытством и разговорчивостью здесь никто не страдал. Команда была малочисленная, заняты все были под завязку, несколько раз и мне пришлось посидеть на веслах. Я был только рад — непривычная тяжелая работа хорошо отвлекала от переживаний и тягостных размышлений.

Чем ближе становился Пеледор, тем больше я боялся, что на пристани меня встретит генерал с арестной командой. Свидетелей моего отбытия из Карона я постарался не оставить, но мало ли кто мог обратить на меня внимание. Пристрастно и качественно проведенное следствие наверняка обнаружит мою сделку по покупке лодки, а дальнейшее уже вычислят без труда. Несколько раз я подумывал сойти где-нибудь на берег и добираться до Пеледора по суше или вообще осесть в другом каком-нибудь городе покрупнее. Но это неизбежно привлекло бы внимание команды барки, и ехать по суше с кошками было все равно, что метить свой путь флажками. Оставалось только надеяться на скорость, с которой мне удалось скрыться, и на то, что никто не знает, куда точно я собираюсь ехать. Все-таки на проведение следствия и поездки туда-сюда требовалось время, и оно пока работало в мою пользу.  
О Дарене я старался не думать, но мне это не удавалось. С каждым днем воспоминания становились только больнее и навязчивее. Сколько же их, оказывается, накопилось за всего лишь месяц с небольшим! Я не знал о нем ничего и, одновременно, знал так много. Я знал, как он дышит, как смотрит, как говорит. Я знал, чем он пахнет, и каков он на вкус и на ощупь. Я знал, какие сильные и нежные у него руки, какой горячий и властный рот, как он умеет двигаться внутри моего тела, то глубоко и сильно, то медленно и плавно, именно так, как мне сейчас надо. Я знал, как он умеет радовать и радоваться, каким бывает внимательным и заботливым, нежным и чувствительным, и как хорошо умеет скрывать эти свои качества. О том, что эти его качества могли проявляться только по отношению ко мне, я не думал, потому что не хотел так думать. И без того доставалось с лихвой. Но все-таки я считал, что мне повезло — он у меня был, а воспоминаний у меня никто не отнимет. Просто надо переждать, когда боль уйдет, а она уйдет, время все лечит.

Дождливым серым утром мы причалили на крайнюю пристань столичного грузового речного порта. Я попрощался с командой, выслушал комплименты кошкам и пошел в город. Мне удалось разузнать у матросов несколько адресов дешевых меблирашек и, что особенно меня обрадовало, мне указали на одного старичка, живущего в собственной лачуге недалеко от речного порта и пускающего постояльцев за скромную плату. Это было бы идеальным жильем для меня.  
Я шел, накрывшись от дождя выпрошенной на барке дерюжкой, и мечтал о том, чтобы удалось сразу договориться со старичком. Потом начал думать, куда лучше податься, если со старичком не выгорит. Валерьянка надежно делала свое дело, кошки мирно дрыхли в своем мешке, ничто не отвлекало меня от моих приземленных, но жизненно необходимых насущных мыслей. И я даже не сразу поверил своим глазам, почти наткнувшись на одном из поворотов между многочисленными портовыми постройками на знакомую высокую фигуру. Но это был Дарен Астис, и он стоял передо мной, глядя на меня с таким же потрясением, как и я на него.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13.

Я пришел в себя раньше него и инстинктивно дернулся назад. Он схватил меня за руку:  
\- Стой! Я ничего тебе не сделаю.  
Я молча смотрел на него, машинально облизывая пересохшие губы. Он мрачно усмехнулся:  
\- Хотя был момент, когда бы я, не задумываясь, тебя убил. Хорошо, что ты мне тогда не попался.  
Я знал – не шутит. Убил бы. Он отпустил меня, я слегка расслабился.  
\- Знаю, - получилось хрипло, но внятно. – Ты имеешь полное право относиться ко мне как угодно, но я ни в чем не раскаиваюсь. Ни в том, что был с тобой, ни в том, что убежал.  
Все, главное сказано.  
Дарен шумно вздохнул:  
\- К генералу ты, конечно, не вернешься?  
\- Добровольно – нет, - я упрямо посмотрел на него.   
\- А силой я тебя не потащу, не бойся, - внезапно он взял меня за плечи и притянул к себе. – Сбежал, так сбежал. Я больше тебе не конвоир. Я искал тебя сам по себе, не по заданию.  
\- Как ты меня нашел? – спросил я, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо. Было неудобно, я уже промок, мешки с кошками и поклажей тянули назад, но я бы стоял так вечно.   
\- Нечего было лодки красть, - голос его звучал вопросительно, я кивнул. Видимо, я был прав, и тот парень продал мне чужую лодку. – А вообще просто счастливый случай. Услышал, когда в тот день метался в поисках, как слуги болтают, что у старого Хилиса лодка на днях пропала. Пешком бы ты далеко не ушел, лошади все на месте. Решил, что лодку мог и ты позаимствовать, а быстрее всего по воде попал бы в Карон. Кинулся туда, узнал, что утром две барки ушли в Пеледор. Подумал, что ты вполне мог на одну из них попасть и приехал сюда, просто от отчаяния, лишь бы где-то искать. Узнал, когда должны прибыть барки, и с утра рванул в порт, и то чуть не опоздал.  
\- Злишься на меня? – вопрос был глупый, но не задать его я не мог.  
\- Очень злюсь. Но я тебя понимаю.  
Я облегченно выдохнул. Все, что я у него прошу – понимания.  
\- Ты совсем промок, - сказал он. Сам он был в щегольском кожаном плаще, который, впрочем, тут же оказался на мне. – Пойдем, я знаю тут неплохую гостиницу рядом, там и поговорим.  
Я послушно поплелся за ним. Поговорить было надо. А может, получится и не только поговорить. Я так истосковался по нему.  
Он оставил меня в номере, сам ушел вниз заказывать завтрак в комнату. В умывальне уже исходил паром большой кувшин с горячей водой. Я помылся так тщательно, как только мог. Скорее всего, это наша последняя встреча, и я собирался получить от нее все возможное.  
Когда я вышел, замотанный в большую толстую простыню, но совершенно сознательно не одетый, Дарен уже сидел за накрытым столом. Я сел напротив. Он все заметил, мягко улыбнулся:  
\- Все-таки давай поедим сначала. Я страшно голоден.  
Я тоже хотел есть, так что только молча кивнул.  
За завтраком никто не сказал ни слова, как будто мы оба хотели побыстрее с ним расправиться и приступить к делу. Да так оно и было, по крайней мере, с моей стороны.  
Покончив с едой, мы забрались на кровать. Дарен сел, привалившись спиной к стене, подоткнув под себя подушку, я свернулся в его объятьях, радуясь тому, что он такой большой, а я такой маленький и целиком помещаюсь в его руках.  
\- Поговорим?   
Я кивнул, слегка повернулся, чтобы видеть его.  
\- Что ты планируешь делать дальше?  
\- Хотел отсидеться здесь, потом вернуться в Дерей. Меня ищут?  
\- Дядя не успел о тебе никуда заявить, так что официально – нет. Да и так, скорее всего, уже никто не ищет. Я понимаю, как ты к нему относишься, но он не чудовище и сам преследовать тебя не станет. Другое дело, если бы он успел привлечь внимание государственных служб… Но он не успел, так что сейчас это дело только между им и тобой. Да и кира Риана за тебя очень заступалась. Хотя попадаться ему на глаза не советую в ближайшее время.  
\- Я и не собирался, - я помолчал. – Значит, я могу вполне спокойно возвращаться в Дерей?  
\- Да, если хочешь, - он глубоко вздохнул, - Дима… Ты действительно хочешь поскорее туда вернуться?  
Я недоуменно посмотрел на него:  
\- А что мне еще делать?  
\- А я, значит, не в счет?  
\- А причем тут ты? – я ничего не мог понять. – Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Со мной побыть ты не хочешь?   
\- С тобой? Здесь?  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто я тебе пожизненное заключение в тюрьме предлагаю.   
\- Да нет, погоди, я просто… не ожидал, наверно.   
\- Почему не ожидал? Для чего я тебя искал, по-твоему?  
\- Не знаю… Дарен, ты совсем меня с толку сбил, дай подумать.  
\- Хорошо, подумай, - он хищно улыбнулся, - а чтобы тебе легче думалось…  
Выпутать меня из простыни было плевым делом. С его одеждой пришлось повозиться дольше, но мы с этим справились. Я задохнулся от наплыва чувств, когда меня накрыло тяжелое горячее тело.   
\- Дарен, я так скучал, Дарен…  
\- Ты думай, - засмеялся он, - не отвлекайся.  
Я только застонал сдавленно в ответ, выгибаясь под ним, чтобы почувствовать сильнее, ближе, больше… Он прижал меня крепче, нашел горячими губами мой рот, я закинул ногу ему на бедро, вжимаясь в твердое тело, давая понять, как я его хочу.  
\- Сейчас, - шепнул я ему в губы, - сразу…  
Он кивнул, приподнял меня за бедра, я развел ноги, обхватывая его ими… Острая сладкая боль обожгла меня, доставая до самого мозга, застилая глаза и перехватывая дыхание. И это было хорошо и правильно, так было нужно сейчас нам обоим, и он это понимал и не старался щадить меня.  
\- Как ты? – спросил он потом и осторожно потрогал все-таки изрядно саднящее пострадавшее место. – Вроде не порвал.  
\- Переживу, - я невольно передернулся. – Я так и хотел, чтобы сильно и сразу, плевать на боль. Не порвал, и ладно.  
\- Хотел наказать себя?   
\- И это тоже. Но больше для того, чтобы вспомнить тебя, ощутить, - я засмеялся, - чтобы задницей прочувствовать.  
Он поцеловал меня за ухом:  
\- Что ты решил?  
\- Как будто я успел подумать, - вздохнул я. – Дарен, я, наверно, выгляжу идиотом, все время чего-то боюсь, перестраховываюсь, придумываю себе что-то, но я такой, и меня не переделаешь.  
\- К чему ты ведешь?  
Я сполз с него, устроился полулежа рядом.  
\- Мне сложно так сразу что-то решать. Дай мне немного времени. Я обещаю, что не скроюсь в туманной дали сегодня же вечером.  
\- Да я бы не против, только у меня его тоже немного. Мое временное назначение в конвой закончилось в связи с успешным бегством заключенного, - он погладил мое бедро. – Дядя на меня все-таки зол, и мне надо возвращаться в гарнизон.  
\- А куда?  
\- На юг, на границу с Тирамом. Там не очень весело, конечно, но городишко какой-никакой есть, и много всяких интересных развалин. Степь, опять же экзотика всякая…  
Он наклонился надо мной, заглянул в глаза:  
\- Дима, поехали со мной? Устрой себе отпуск. Расслабься, дай себе отдохнуть, отвлечься, там есть на что посмотреть. И от генеральских глаз подальше, а? Да и в Дерее сейчас неспокойно, хоть Лестис вассальную клятву и принес, все равно пока там режим оккупации.   
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Ладно, если степь и развалины, я согласен.  
Действительно, почему бы не устроить себе отпуск? Тирина с Ости жизненно во мне не нуждаются и сейчас меня все равно не ждут, а больше меня и ждать некому. Немного покоя, я, наверно, заслужил?  
Я заполз на него обратно, он удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
\- Это твое постоянное место службы? А как ты тогда оказался в Дерее?  
\- Дядя попросил прикомандировать меня к его штабу на время военных действий. Он очень беспокоился тогда за Риану и хотел, чтобы под рукой всегда был свой человек.  
\- Даже удивительно, что ты при своем положении служишь в пограничном гарнизоне. Я-то думал, ты штабист или гвардеец там какой-нибудь.  
\- Я похож на гвардейца? – он рассмеялся. – Ты меня обижаешь. Вообще-то я сначала назло отцу туда поехал, он как раз хотел меня в гвардейский полк кронпринца засунуть. А я молодой был, упертый. Считал, что нельзя стать солдатом, отирая дворцовый паркет. Правильно считал, между прочим. А потом привык, даже полюбил и службу свою, и места… Ну да ты сам увидишь.  
Он озабоченно погладил меня по ягодицам:  
\- Все-таки зря мы так… Надо будет тебя поберечь. А то как ты на лошадь сядешь?  
Я ужаснулся:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ехал верхом? Всю дорогу? А про зверей моих ты забыл?  
\- Да, действительно… Значит, поедешь в повозке. Лошадью править сумеешь?  
\- Конечно, сумею, – я встал, кряхтя и потирая поясницу. – Кстати, про зверей. Они, наверно, сейчас проснутся.   
Дарен тоже поднялся.  
\- А мне надо начать готовить наш отъезд. Ты останешься здесь?  
\- Да. Мы же недолго в городе задержимся?  
\- Дня три, самое большее.  
\- Тогда точно останусь, денег хватит.  
Он ехидно хмыкнул:  
\- Можно подумать, у тебя в любовниках не наследник целой кирии, а какой-нибудь козопас. Ты еще скажи, что поедешь за свой счет.  
Я пожал плечами:  
\- Ну, до такой глупости я не докачусь. И за номер заплати, если хочешь, я не против. Это я так, на всякий случай, чтобы ты не решил, что я к тебе на содержание нацелился.  
Он обнял меня:  
\- Твоя честность временами просто оскорбительна. Я вернусь вечером. Какие у тебя будут пожелания к экипажу?  
\- А долго нам ехать?  
\- Немного меньше, чем из Дерея. Хотя даже подольше, вообще-то, получится, гнать так уже не будем.  
\- Хорошо бы тогда клетку какую-нибудь для зверей устроить. Удобную, просторную, чтобы они и видели что-нибудь, и хоть сколько-то двигаться могли…  
\- Ты подумай тогда до вечера, прикинь, как это должно выглядеть.  
Мы поцеловались, и он вышел.  
Мне было радостно и тревожно. Я устраивал проснувшихся, вялых и недовольных «с похмелья» кошек и давал себе слово, что как бы потом ни сложилось, я никогда не буду жалеть о том, что согласился. 

Устройство повозки я обдумывал весь день, собираясь по максимуму использовать подвернувшиеся возможности. Вряд ли Дарен потребует у меня ее назад, так что я собирался потом поехать на ней и в Дерей. Упряжную лошадь я тоже намеревался как-нибудь оставить себе. В конце концов, Дарен от этого не обеднеет, может, ему даже приятно будет такой подарок мне сделать. А я получу, наконец, бесценную возможность свободного самостоятельного передвижения. Ради этого можно и пострадать над тем, каким я корыстолюбивым оказался, попользовался богатством любовника.  
Удовлетворившее меня решение было таким: на передней половине повозки устроить проволочный вольер, все стенки которого можно задергивать плотно закрывающимися шторками. Для того чтобы пройти вглубь повозки, достаточно будет оставить небольшой проход, зато кошки смогут беспрепятственно наблюдать за дорогой и иметь вдоволь свежего воздуха и света, если максимально отдернуть полог повозки. Я-то все равно на козлах буду сидеть, а все пожитки свалим назад, пусть там лежат. На ночь можно будет повозку надежно закрыть и оставлять там кошек, когда это будет нужно.  
Дарену идея тоже понравилась, совместными усилиями: я рассказывал, он рисовал, мы составили даже подобие чертежа для мастера.   
\- Ну вот, - сказал он, - как только это сделают, сразу поедем. Надо будет тебе одежду купить, для дороги и для жизни там. Сам справишься, или помочь?  
\- Лучше помоги, если время есть. Или хотя бы объясни подробно, что смотреть. Я в этом плохо разбираюсь.   
\- Кстати, - он полез за пазуху и достал знакомые мне часы. Я покраснел и опустил глаза. – Смотри-ка ты, стыдно ему. На, держи. Я так понял, ты день рожденья придумал, чтобы из замка меня отослать?  
\- Конечно, стыдно, - пробормотал я. – Такой я подлый обманщик и гнусная сволочь. И как ты меня простил?  
\- Очень хотел простить, вот и простил, - Дарен подхватил меня под бока и посадил на кровать, - больные места трогать не будем, но, может, у тебя есть другие предложения?  
Я демонстративно облизнулся:  
\- О да, есть, и даже не одно. С чего начнем?

Выехать удалось только еще через три дня. Зато экипаж отвечал теперь самым моим взыскательным требованиям и, кажется, вполне устраивал кошек. Во всяком случае, обычных истошных воплей от Барсика слышно не было. Белолобый серый мерин какой-то явно ломовой породы, запряженный в повозку, резвостью и красотой не отличался, зато был вынослив, силен и послушен. Я сразу в него влюбился.   
\- Я помню, какие лошади тебе нравятся, - улыбнулся Дарен, представляя мне его. – Вы с Серым подружитесь, я уверен.  
За все прежние двадцать четыре года я не проводил в дороге столько времени, сколько за эти последние семь месяцев, но в этой поездке согласен был пробыть хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Лето перевалило на вторую половину, и в начале поездки почти каждый день шли дожди, но по мере продвижения к югу становилось все жарче и суше. Мы ехали не спеша, вовремя давая отдых себе и лошадям, ночуя то в трактирах, то прямо под открытым небом. Кошки освоились в вольере и, похоже, считали теперь его и повозку своим домом. Со второй половины пути я их уже не запирал, они свободно выходили из вольера, но наружу выпрыгнуть не пытались. Барсик полюбил забираться мне на колени и восседать там, всматриваясь в даль. Осторожная Масенька на такие крайности не решалась, но тоже высовывала любопытный носик из-за какого-нибудь укрытия и подолгу разглядывала окружающее.

Дарен ехал верхом, не желая оскорблять своего Ветра глотанием пыли за повозкой, и часто уезжал вперед, давая резвому коню размяться. Мы с Серым, мирно доплюхав до очередного пункта рандеву, чаще всего встречались пренебрежительным фырканьем жеребца и нетерпеливым: «Наконец-то!» всадника. Но иногда Дарен находил что-нибудь интересное и обязательно вел меня на это посмотреть. Меня все больше удивляло его терпение, с которым он воздерживался от вопросов о моем происхождении, но я продолжал молчать. Видимо, эти познавательные экскурсии были нацелены, помимо всего прочего, и на то, чтобы спровоцировать меня на откровенность.  
Однажды он встретил меня с особенно нетерпеливым видом, уже спешившийся, и, едва дав привязать к придорожному столбу лошадь, потащил меня за руку прямо в поле с уже высокой, в рост человека, кукурузой.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь?  
\- Увидишь. Ох, я и не думал, что такое можно еще увидеть…  
Меня разобрало любопытство, и я с удвоенным рвением последовал за ним.  
Мы пришли к чему-то, что я издалека принял за пугало. Но это было не пугало. Это больше всего напоминало шестиконечный крест, но на верхушке его торчала очень реалистично выполненная деревянная бычья голова. У подножия «креста» были еще какого-то непонятного вида подпорки и перекладинки.  
\- Что это?  
\- Это, Дима, - начал торжественно Дарен, - есть пережиток темной древности и диких суеверий. Но, - тут он фыркнул, - очень, я бы сказал, пикантный.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Это осталось от древнего культа поклонения Матери-Земле, - начал он объяснять. – Сейчас Мать-Земля считается просто стихией, источником жизни, но не богиней. Но в древности это была богиня со своим, иногда очень мрачным и жестоким культом.  
Я вспомнил о земных культах Великой Матери и мысленно с ним согласился.  
\- Вот это – столб Девственной жертвы. Во времена расцвета культа к такому столбу привязывали юную девственницу, выбранную в жертву, и на глазах у всего собравшегося народа лишали ее невинности кукурузным початком. Затем початок торжественно зарывали в поле. Считалось, что девочка делится таким образом с Матерью-Землей своим плодородием.  
\- Бедная девочка, - искренне посочувствовал я.  
\- Ну, девочка не так уж сильно страдала и даже, наверно, гордилась тем, что именно она дает силы рожать Матери-Земле. Жертвам других обрядов приходилось куда хуже, - Дарен помолчал, потом продолжил. – Но это пока оставим, а то я могу часами на эту тему говорить. А в более поздние времена к таким столбам приходили бездетные пары и, э-э-э, совершали акт любви, привязав женщину к перекладинам. Считалось, что так можно выпросить ребенка у Матери-Земли. Интересно, этот столб для того же самого используется?  
\- А ты как думаешь, господин хороший? – неожиданно раздавшийся старческий голос заставил меня подскочить, а Дарена – развернуться на месте с рукой на поясе.  
Крепкая высокая старуха с палкой в одной руке и завязанной чистой тряпкой корзинкой в другой нисколько не испугалась этого угрожающего движения.  
\- Здравствуй, матушка, - сказал Дарен, - как же ты так неслышно подкралась-то, как молодая? Напугала нас.  
Старуха мелко засмеялась:  
\- Я тут каждый день хожу, а вы разговором были заняты.  
\- Так это столб Жертвы? – спросил Дарен. – И как, он по назначению используется, или просто так поставили?  
\- Используют, как не использовать, - ответила старуха. – Это приезжие из Хизмы поставили три года как, застряли у нас в селе на все теплое время года, жена сильно болела по женскому делу. Вот они и ходили просить так здоровья для нее. Вроде помогло, баба пошла на поправку, уехали. А столб остался, вот бабы бездетные мужиков своих и стали сюда таскать, авось и им поможет.  
\- И как, помогает? – полюбопытствовал я.  
\- Кому-то и помогло, а как же, - закивала старуха и ехидно захихикала, - а вы и сами попробуйте, господа хорошие, вот и проверите.  
Потом добавила уже серьезно:  
\- Не в обиду говорю, своих-то деток у вас, понятно, все равно не будет, хоть все столбы обойди. Но за близких ваших можете так попросить, почему нет.  
И ушла, провожаемая нашими ошарашенными взглядами.  
\- Как она догадалась? – спросил я. – У нас что, на лбу написано, что мы любовники?  
\- Видимо, написано, - Дарен как-то незаметно оказался за моей спиной, обнял и промурлыкал в ухо: - А мне понравилась идея попросить Мать-Землю за наших близких. Нехорошо только о себе думать.  
Я оценивающе посмотрел на столб:  
\- Привяжешь меня к нему?  
\- Мы можем не столь буквально соблюдать ритуал, - Дарен уже успел залезть мне в штаны. – Ты же можешь и сам за него держаться, м-м?  
Сопротивляться было поздно, да я и не хотел. Даже возможное наличие свидетелей, вроде давешней старухи, меня не смутило. Пусть завидуют. Мы очень хорошо попросили Мать-Землю. Учитывая качество просьбы, наши близкие должны были одарить нас в ближайший год двойней как минимум.  
После этого случая я порадовался, что и своих денег не пожалел, и позволил Дарену потратиться на приобретение мне приличной одежды для этой поездки. Не хотелось позорить кивара Линдского своим видом, раз уж каждому встречному ясно, что мы не чужие друг другу.

На восемнадцатый день дороги мы въехали в приграничный городок Син, где Дарен должен был приступить к несению службы, а я – провести «отпуск».


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14.

Кивар Дарен Линдский жил, конечно же, не на казенной квартире, а в собственном маленьком, но удобном домике. Нас встретил его денщик, молодой рыжий гигант, до боли напомнивший мне Халега, только смуглый, а не белокожий.  
\- Это мой гость, господин Димит, - представил меня ему Дарен, - выполняй его распоряжения, как мои.   
Во избежание излишней утечки информации мы придумали для меня псевдоним. Я не хотел, чтобы до ушей генерала дошло, что его племянник привез с собой некоего господина Наумова. А так, привез капитан своего любовника погостить, ну и что? Насчет же кошек Дарен сказал, что денщик болтать не будет, если его сразу предупредить, а в остальном мы надеялись на то, что они не попадутся на глаза тому, кому не следует. Другой прислуги, кроме денщика, Дарен не держал, демонстрируя достойный истинного военного аскетизм.  
\- Приемов устраивать не будем, - сказал Дарен. – А мои друзья генералу докладывать не побегут. И вообще, почему ты так боишься? Я же сказал, что он не будет тебя преследовать.  
\- Мало ли, - я помолчал. – Во всяком случае, не думаю, что ему понравится наша связь. Как бы тебе не пострадать.  
Он только посмеялся:  
\- Обо мне не беспокойся. И вообще ни о чем не беспокойся, ты сюда отдыхать приехал.  
При домике был большой, очень запущенный сад, который полюбился кошкам с первого же дня, и в комнатах они почти не появлялись. Было жарко и сухо, в саду для них наверняка было много интересного и достаточно укромных уголков. Так и жили там, изображая тигров в зарослях, благо их никто не трогал. Жрать только приходили регулярно. Так что о них я и не беспокоился, но совсем не беспокоиться все же не получилось.  
Хотя Дарен и обещал не устраивать приемов, созвать коллег на вечеринку в честь возвращения он был обязан. Я, хоть и понимал насколько это глупо, все же никак не мог не волноваться по поводу того, как ко мне отнесутся его сослуживцы. Кем я буду выглядеть в их глазах, глазах офицеров, отпрысков знатных семей и их, без сомнения, любопытных от гарнизонной скуки жен?   
«Был бы я хоть красивый, - уныло думал я, разглядывая принаряженного себя в зеркале, - хоть ухмыльнулись бы понимающе, мол, сладкий мальчик, не устоял капитан. И никто у меня ничего бы не спрашивал…»  
Но делать было нечего, надо было постараться как-то выдержать прием. Да и какая мне на самом деле разница, что они подумают? Все равно я скоро уеду и больше их не увижу.  
\- Что-то ты бледный, - сказал Дарен, заметив мое волнение, и, не дав опомниться, поцеловал так сладко и крепко, что у меня голова закружилась. – Но такой хорошенький…  
\- Перестань, - я выпутался из его рук. – Не хватало гостей еще и видом только-из-постели шокировать.  
\- Это да, - протянул Дарен с сожалением. – Но ты, и правда, такой соблазнительный в этом синеньком костюмчике... Так и хочется его с тебя содрать.  
Настроение сразу поднялось, и первых гостей я встречал уже с невымученной улыбкой. Ну их на фиг, в самом деле. Я ведь хорошенький? И хватит с них. Буду жаться к Дарену и по мере сил изображать сладкого мальчика.  
Гостей было много, человек двадцать. Запомнил я с ходу только нескольких: начальника гарнизона, седого и представительного полковника Иртена с супругой, какой-то очень домашней, уютной маленькой пышечкой, и троих молодых офицеров, которых Дарен представил, как своих друзей: Ториса, Вендиса и Тургена. Последний особенно привлек мое внимание, так как явно был местным уроженцем: невысоким стройным степняком, с бронзовой кожей и длиннющей, почти до колен, смоляной косой. Было и несколько дам, офицерских жен, бросавших на меня откровенно изучающие взгляды. Я, как и было запланировано, не отходил от Дарена, отмалчивался и смущенно улыбался. Получилось, видимо, убедительно, потому что первоначальный интерес быстро потух и назойливого внимания ко мне никто не проявлял. Дарен вначале посматривал на меня недоуменно, но потом, разгадав игру, взялся ее поддерживать: то и дело брал за руку, подкладывал мне в тарелку вкусные кусочки и разговаривал воркующим голосом. Проводив гостей, правда, оборжал меня беспощадно, в лицах изображая, как я прятал глазки и шаркал ножкой, так что я попытался его придушить, и все закончилось закономерно – в постели.  
\- А я-то думал, ты врать не умеешь, - сказал он мне потом. - Но сегодня у тебя хорошо вышло, такая прелесть безмозглая получилась, глаз не отвести. Боюсь думать, что наши дамы говорят теперь о моем вкусе. Хотя хуже обо мне они уже вряд ли станут говорить, после всех своих разочарований.  
\- Это я-то врать не умею? - поразился я. - И это ты мне об этом говоришь?  
\- Ты отлично умеешь скрывать свои мысли и молчать о том, о чем не хочешь говорить, - ответил Дарен, - а это совсем другое. А врать ты, может, и умеешь, но не любишь.  
Я подумал и молча с ним согласился. Правда, не понял, хорошо это, по его мнению, или плохо.

Отпуск у меня получался настоящий – и расслабляющий, и познавательный. Син на самом деле был городком маленьким, но интересным. Сейчас захиревший и живущий в основном только за счет гарнизона, в древности он был одним из главных перевалочных пунктов большого караванного пути. Развалин здесь было много: караван-сараи, склады, храмы неизвестных мне богов, просто дома. Рай для археолога, не иначе. Я археологом не был, но мне очень понравилось лазить по развалинам, смотреть на остатки стен с выцветшими фресками и стершимися барельефами, угадывать назначение странных предметов, находить разные мелкие вещицы. Особенно было интересно ходить туда с Дареном, когда у него бывало на это время. Он основательно увлекался историей и очень хорошо рассказывал. Жаль, что редко это удавалось, но мне и одному было интересно.  
Еще я очень полюбил местный базар. Огромный, древний, выстроенный еще во времена расцвета города из серого, потрескавшегося сейчас от времени, камня он подавлял воображение своей продуманной планировкой и величественной архитектурой. По сути, это был настоящий торговый городок, с большим крытым помещением для хранения товаров в центре и концентрически расположенными капитальными каменными торговыми рядами. Здесь было много пустующих, неиспользуемых, медленно ветшающих помещений и закоулков. Я, кажется, обошел их все. В одной непонятного назначения маленькой комнатке даже нашел самый настоящий клад – облокотился на подоконник, стараясь рассмотреть, что там под окном, кладка, оказавшаяся ложной, проломилась, и мой локоть провалился в дырку. Оттуда я достал завернутый в истлевшую тряпку тоненький, маленький - на ребенка, серебряный браслет. Находку я подарил Дарену, он очень обрадовался, говорил, что этому браслету, возможно, лет двести, а то и больше. Мы провели много времени, строя предположения, кто и при каких обстоятельствах мог его спрятать.  
Немногочисленные современные торговцы и покупатели былого величия нисколько не смущались, и их оживленная многоголосица, пестрота и разнообразные ароматы товаров создавали яркий контраст с древними стенами, вдыхали в них жизнь и тепло. Я ходил на базар каждый день и закормил Дарена приносимыми оттуда фруктами и овощами и собственноручно приготовленными блюдами из свежего, удивительно вкусного мяса степного скота. Дарен был только рад, нахваливая мою незамысловатую стряпню. Раньше, как оказалось, он столовался в основном на гарнизонной кухне. Я вкусно ел, много спал, гулял на свежем воздухе каждый день, имел столько отличного секса, сколько хотел. Идеальный отпуск, да и только.  
Но он должен был когда-то закончиться. И я понимал, что чем меньше я привыкну к этой идиллии, тем лучше.

Как бы нам с Дареном не было хорошо вместе, какие бы чувства нас не связывали, я отлично понимал - я ему не пара. Будущий владыка кирии Линд не может связать свою жизнь с безродным и нищим чужаком не-пойми-откуда. У него наверняка уже есть достойная невеста, а может, жених, ведь, судя по обмолвкам, Дарен — «чистый» гей, как и я. Хотя вряд ли при заключении браков такие семьи руководствуются этими соображениями. Только в сказках принц женится на Золушке, и они живут долго и счастливо. В реальности Золушка в лучшем случае может претендовать на роль вечной любовницы, скрываемой от глаз родни и общества, вечной угрозы репутации и благополучию любимого. Говоря проще, быть маленьким грязным секретом большого человека. Дарен слишком меня уважает, чтобы обречь на такое зависимое от чужих завистливых глаз и злых языков, унизительное положение. А я не хочу быть ему обузой, не хочу мешать ему строить нормальную семью, делать карьеру, добиваться важных для него целей. Я должен жить своей жизнью, построить что-то не такое красивое и блестящее, но свое, то, что будет зависеть только от меня и близких мне людей. Ничего более постоянного, чем этот отпуск, у нас быть не может. Я могу только благодарить судьбу за то, что она на время свела меня с этим человеком, дала возможность полюбить и почувствовать себя любимым. То, что я его люблю, я понял давно, еще убегая из замка Ордис, а здесь, в Сине, окончательно уверился в том, что мое чувство взаимно. Но о любви мы не говорили и о будущем не упоминали, зачем начинать разговор, который ничем хорошим закончиться не может? Мы просто старались как можно больше получить от этих дней и друг от друга.

Несколько раз к нам в гости приходили друзья Дарена, те самые молодые офицеры. Перед тем, как позвать их в первый раз, Дарен спросил:  
\- Будешь и дальше притворяться нежным птенчиком или покажешь истинное лицо?  
Я оскорбился:  
\- А истинное лицо, значит, на нежного птенчика никак не тянет? Хорошо, значит, буду суровым драным гусаком.  
Он засмеялся:  
\- Ну, до гусака тебе еще расти и расти, - потом сказал серьезно, - не притворяйся с ними, ладно? Они хорошие люди, я их очень уважаю и хочу, чтобы они тебя уважали.  
Я как-то сомневался, что и мое истинное лицо способно так с ходу вызвать уважение, но спорить не стал.  
Это были хорошие вечера. Они разговаривали о разном и интересном, пели под гитару, много смеялись. Я сам особо ничего не рассказывал, но слушал заинтересованно, спрашивал, не стесняясь, угощал вкусным, в общем, исполнял роль хозяйки дома, каковой себя и ощущал. Дарен при своих друзьях свободно демонстрировал наши отношения, мог и обнять, и чмокнуть в легкодоступные места, и погладить ненавязчиво. Поначалу я смущался такой откровенности, но быстро перестал — надо пользоваться каждым моментом близости, пока это можно. И было так здорово, что можно наглядно показать, что я — его, а он — мой.   
Однажды, глядя на нас, уютно устроившихся в обнимку на маленьком диванчике, слегка размякший от выпитого Турген сказал, накручивая на руку длинную косу:  
\- Дима, прости, но, увидев тебя в первый раз, я был, мягко говоря, удивлен выбором Дарена, но сейчас я его понимаю. Ты, может, и не такой красавчик, как наша светлость, но чем больше тебя узнаешь, тем интереснее ты становишься. Что-то в тебе есть такое...   
\- Турген, приревную и откажу от дома, - строго сказал Дарен и притянул меня поближе. Я почувствовал, что краснею, но от дальнейших его слов чуть не умер от смущения. – А вообще ты прав. Дима не какой-нибудь красивый мальчик, он особенный, не такой, как все. И держите свои лапы подальше от него. Не посмотрю на ориентацию, сразу плохое подумаю.  
\- Не то чтобы кто-то лапы ко мне тянул, нужен я кому-то, - пробурчал я, стараясь не краснеть еще больше. – И хватит меня нахваливать, я стесняюсь.  
Турген нисколько не смутился:  
\- Был бы я по мальчикам, хрен бы ты меня запугал, твоя светлость, - засмеялся он. – А ты, Дима, не стесняйся. Дарена пока еще никому не удавалось так зацепить, чтобы он сюда его привез, а у тебя получилось. Значит, ты и правда – особенный.   
С Тургеном я вообще сошелся ближе, чем с двумя другими. Он был и по возрасту мне ближе, очень непосредственный, веселый. Торис и Вендис были хоть и не из такой высокопоставленной семьи, как Дарен, но тоже из старой имперской знати, и держались со мной без высокомерия, но со вбитой с пеленок сдержанной учтивостью. Турген же был из знати местной, степной и дворцовой воспитанностью не страдал. Как-то я даже выручил его из деликатной ситуации. Гуляя, как обычно, по базару, я внезапно услышал свистящий шепот из-под пустого прилавка:  
\- Дима! Стой, только не смотри сюда! Это я, Турген!  
Я привалился спиной к прилавку со скучающим видом.  
\- Посмотри, у восточного выхода стоят три больших бритых мужика?  
Я посмотрел.  
\- Стоят.  
Турген выругался:  
\- Не надоест же им. А мне в гарнизон срочно надо, полковник меня вы..ет без смазки, если я опоздаю.   
\- Выйди через другие ворота, - удивился я. – В чем проблема?  
\- Они вообще не должны меня здесь видеть.  
Он помолчал, потом вдруг засмеялся. Было очень забавно слышать, как человек смеется шепотом.  
\- Стой здесь, я сейчас подойду. Только не удивляйся.  
Послышался шорох. Через пару минут Турген танцующей походкой подошел ко мне и, ни слова не говоря, впился поцелуем мне в губы. При этом он умоляюще таращил на меня глаза, и я чуть не задохнулся, пытаясь удержать рвущийся наружу дикий хохот.  
Потом мы, демонстративно обнявшись, продефилировали мимо проводивших нас подозрительными взглядами бритых здоровяков.  
\- Теперь объясняй, - потребовал я, скрывшись от этих взглядов за поворотом.  
\- Это братья одной девушки, - честно ответил он. – Она тут каждый день торгует, и мы, э-э-э, приспособились использовать пустующие павильоны. А у девушки есть жених, понимаешь?   
\- Они что, поймали вас?  
\- Почти. Я успел сбежать, да и одеты еще оба были, так что она должна отбрехаться. Но я боялся, что меня по волосам опознают, – он горделиво погладил свою действительно выдающуюся косу. – Да и подозрительно молодому офицеру на базаре одному в разгар дня шляться. А так все нормально получилось – пришел на свидание к парню. А коса, может, им и почудилась.  
\- Пронесло, - согласился я. – Там такие братья, они бы от тебя мокрого места не оставили.  
\- А то, выручил ты меня. Только Дарену не рассказывай, он у тебя похуже этих братьев будет. Сначала по стенке размажет, потом только будет выяснять, зачем я тебя целовал – понарошку или всерьез.  
\- Что-то я не замечал, что он такой ревнивый, - сказал я. – Правда, что ли?  
\- Правда-правда, - закивал Турген. – Ты ему повода не давай. Тебе-то он ничего, может, и не сделает, но сопернику точно не поздоровится. Аристократ, что поделаешь. Гордый очень и чувствительный в вопросах личной чести.  
Я только еще раз поразился тому, что Дарен сумел простить мне обман. И впрямь, любовь зла, полюбишь и… Диму Наумова.

Еще из Пеледора я написал Тирине на старый адрес, больше для очистки совести, не надеясь, что письмо дойдет. Но оно дошло, и я даже получил ответ, уже здесь, в Сине.  
Тирина писала, что Ости почти здорова, что Снежинка растет как на дрожжах, что дома и ферму удалось продать и по очень неплохой цене по нынешним временам. Что она купила маленькую лавку со швейной мастерской, и теперь у нее есть небольшой, но стабильный доход, и, что даже важнее — интересное занятие. Но самой главной новостью, конечно, оказалось то, что Лучис — жив! Тирина писала, что он тоже сейчас живет в Дерее, работает в одной из лечебниц при храме Хосмара, здоров и благополучен, частый гость у них с Ости. Это известие порадовало меня несказанно, я, оказывается, и не осознавал, что все это время не переставал о нем беспокоиться. В заключение Тирина указала свой новый адрес, подробно описала, как до них добраться, и уверяла, что они с Ости очень меня ждут. После ее подписи красовался весьма узнаваемый отпечаток мохнатой лапки, и почерком Ости было приписано: «Мы скучаем!». Я чуть не прослезился от умиления.

С самого начала я определил себе срок – месяц. Этого должно было хватить, чтобы в полной мере прочувствовать свое счастье и не успеть прирасти к Дарену так, что потом будет не отодрать. Но к исходу этого месяца я с тоской понимал, что прирос уже настолько, что отдирать придется не то что с кровью - с мясом. Судя по отчаянной нежности, которую все чаще проявлял по ночам Дарен, то же самое чувствовал и он, но меня это не утешало. От осознания того, что и ему будет так же тяжело, как и мне, становилось только хуже. Но мы молчали, только сильнее вцеплялись в друг друга, стараясь впитать, запомнить, впечатать в тело и душу как можно больше.  
В ночь перед моим отъездом мы вообще не спали и почти ничего не говорили. Только под утро Дарен сказал, прижав меня к себе так, что ребра затрещали:  
\- Не хочу тебя отпускать. Не хочу, и все.  
\- Надо, - ответил я. Как ни странно, получилось внятно. – Ты сам знаешь, что надо. Скоро дожди начнутся и вообще…  
Он приподнял меня так, чтобы видеть лицо:  
\- Обещай мне, что если я буду тебе нужен, ты найдешь меня. Неважно, какая помощь тебе понадобится — деньги, информация, доступ к какому-то человеку — ты в первую очередь найдешь меня.  
«Ты мне уже нужен», - подумал я, но ответил:  
\- Обещаю. Но только если иначе будет совсем никак.  
\- Хорошо. Ты знаешь, я для тебя сделаю все, что будет в моих силах.  
Потом я собирался, ловил полуодичавших, растолстевших, жутко недовольных очередной гадостью судьбы кошек. Мы говорили о чем-то обыденном, Дарен проверял, все ли я взял, в порядке ли лошадь и повозка. Я должен был ехать с торговым обозом, идущим почти до границы Дерея. Обоз отправлялся из соседнего города. Дарен проводил меня до него. Мы обнялись последний раз. Я не оборачивался. Я и так знал, что он смотрит мне вслед.

Весь первый день я ехал в каком-то отупении, без чувств и мыслей. Только в груди все время болело и пекло, не отпускало. На второй день пришла такая невыносимая тоска, что, если бы не кошки, лошадь и попутчики, я бы лег на обочину и умер. Мне на самом деле не хотелось жить, и в этом не было ничего от той летней апатии. В таком состоянии я провел еще несколько дней, просто чудо, что меня за это время не обокрали, не избили и не ограбили или еще как-нибудь не попользовали. Я бы, наверно, даже не стал сопротивляться.  
Потом однажды ночью я вспомнил, что так и не рассказал Дарену свою историю и так и не узнал, чем же привлек его внимание с самого начала. От этого стало так горько, что я почти не мог дышать. Я резко втянул в себя воздух и вдруг понял, что плачу.  
С этого дня я начал потихоньку приходить в себя. Тоска никуда не делась, просто немного отступила, давая место повседневным мыслям и хлопотам. Начались осенние дожди, дороги размыло, ехать стало трудно, но надо было успеть попасть в Дерей до холодов. Я боялся, что простужу кошек и заболею сам, и спешил, как только мог. Время и заботы делали свое дело, и промозглым темным осенним днем я въехал в город Дерей измученный, похудевший, страдающий, но живой.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15.

Тирина очень хорошо описала маршрут следования по городу, и я их новый дом нашел без труда. Он был, конечно, далеко не в таком фешенебельном районе, как Арочная площадь, но во вполне респектабельном, чистеньком и уютном жилом квартале, недалеко от реки. Встретили же меня… Я просто утонул в счастливых слезах, объятьях и поцелуях.  
Неузнаваемо повзрослевший за прошедшие месяцы Микан силой затащил меня в дом, сказав, что сам все сделает, споро перетащил скарб, заботливо обиходил отощавшего, изможденного последними днями пути Серого. Кошек, конечно же, торжественно заносили в дом и устраивали лично хозяева: Тирина и Ости.  
Для меня быстренько приготовили купальню, накрыли прямо-таки праздничный стол. Рута, причитая: «Похудел-то как, и так ведь был худенький, совсем тебя эти имперцы не кормили, что ли », - умудрилась за тот час, что я мылся и располагался в своей комнате, приготовить два горячих блюда и кучу закусок. Комната для меня, как оказалось, была запланирована еще при покупке дома, можно сказать, с отдельным входом – в задней части дома, рядом с черным ходом, так что я мог приходить и уходить в любое время, никого не беспокоя. Она была полностью обставлена, кровать уже застелена и даже новая одежда для меня приготовлена. Такая предусмотрительность и то, что меня так ждали, тронули в буквальном смысле до слез. Я убежал в купальню, пряча глаза и чувствуя как, наконец, понемногу тает колючий ком в груди, застрявший там от самого Сина.  
Оказалось, что в доме больше никого и нет, только эти четверо. Да оно и понятно, и доходы не те, и дом маленький. Тайя вышла замуж, другую няньку брать не стали, Ости теперь ходила в школу. Микан жил на правах воспитанника, помогал Тирине в лавке и три дня в неделю ходил на подготовительные занятия в Академию искусств. В общем, жизнь наладилась, все были при деле. Тирина полностью пришла в себя и выглядела теперь так же, как при жизни Келтена, и все ее спокойствие, деловитость и оптимизм к ней вернулись. Ости заметно выросла и порядком повзрослела, но на мне повисала с прежним радостным визгом и по-прежнему трещала обо всем подряд, не умолкая.  
Мне было велено отдыхать, отъедаться и присматриваться к новой, послевоенной, уже под-имперской жизни, не торопясь. Я и не стал спорить. Дорога, особенно ее последняя половина, вместе с непроходящей тоской вымотали меня так, что первые три дня я, в основном, спал.

В письме из Пеледора я написал, что кивар Дарен пригласил меня погостить у себя, и никаких причин такого его неожиданного гостеприимства не указал. К моему огромному облегчению, никто у меня об этом так и не спросил. Детей и Руту, это, наверно, и не интересовало особенно, Тирина же, думаю, поняла все сама по моему не слишком счастливому лицу.   
На следующий день после моего приезда пришел Лучис. Ему я рассказал все, ничего не скрывая. Не хотел, чтобы он рассчитывал на что-то, и, главное, мне было просто необходимо поделиться с кем-то, кто меня поймет. В Лучисе я был уверен, и не зря.  
\- Ух ты, - жизнерадостно заметил он, - целого кивара охмурил! Мне, значит, ловить нечего, а, Дима? Куда уж нам, дерейским обывателям, до имперских аристократов!  
Я грустно улыбнулся. Лучис дружески обнял меня за плечи, я привалился к нему, закрыв глаза.  
\- Ничего, ты, главное, не жалей ни о чем. Я тебе завидую даже, знаешь. Такая любовь, прямо как в романах, - он мечтательно закатил глаза, потом добавил уже серьезно, - тебе, понимаю, сейчас очень тяжело. Но когда-нибудь боль пройдет, а память останется. И он всегда тебя будет помнить, я уверен. Главное, ты уже можешь сказать – я знал настоящую страсть, и она была взаимной. Звучит, конечно, высокопарно, но точно. Мало кто может сказать о себе такое.  
Я кивнул:  
\- Только этим и держусь. Спасибо тебе, Лучис, ты настоящий друг. А ты как здесь? Жениться еще не собрался?  
Он засмеялся:  
\- Нет, еще никто не захомутал. Но есть девчонка, как не быть. И пациент один так ласково улыбается, даже не знаю, что и подумать. Такой представительный мужчина…  
Мне на самом деле полегчало от этого разговора. Лучис остался тем же, кем был – надежным, умным, понимающим другом, и то, что мы больше не делили постель, ничего между нами не изменило.  
О войне он говорил скупо, я и не расспрашивал – никому не хочется вспоминать о плохом. А какие еще могут быть воспоминания у военного врача, да еще и проигравшей стороны? Но ни на его характере, ни на поведении пережитое, казалось, не отразилось. Его неизменная бодрость, разумный подход ко всему, неиссякаемое чувство юмора очень поддерживали меня. Мир казался прочнее оттого, что рядом был такой друг.

Где-то через неделю, когда я окончательно оклемался с дороги, мы с ним пошли в храм Семеха, провести ритуал поминовения. Лучис хотел помянуть Келтена, о котором горевал почти как о родном отце, я, конечно же, Халега.  
После этого ритуала я окончательно уверился, что храм Семеха владеет какими-то совершенно невероятными психотехниками. Такой, индивидуальный, ритуал разрешалось проводить не раньше девяностого дня со дня похорон, и я понял почему. Раздавленному горем от свежей потери человеку такое запросто могло отбить желание жить.  
Индивидуальные «сеансы» проводились в маленьких закрытых кабинках с очень хорошей, как оказалось, звукоизоляцией. Когда из темноты выступил мерцающий силуэт Халега, жрец неслышно вышел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. А Халег улыбнулся мне и сказал: «Ну и вляпался же ты, Дима. Всегда боялся, что ты что-нибудь такое выкинешь». Как ни странно, я совсем не испугался и даже не особенно удивился. Мы говорили с ним, я рассказывал ему о генерале, о Дарене, он возмущался произволом имперцев и утешал меня почти такими же словами, как и Лучис. Правда, под конец добавил: «Не надо было все-таки связываться с ним, хорошо, хоть легко отделался. С этими аристократами никогда не знаешь, чего вдруг надумают. Найди простого парня хорошего, ровню себе, веревки из него будешь вить». Но в этом был весь Халег, такой, какого я любил и уважал.  
Я прекрасно осознавал, что наверняка на самом деле разговаривал сам с собой, но ощущение присутствия другой души было стопроцентным. Я вышел из кабинки умиротворенный и с ясным чувством, что на самом деле повидался с другом.  
Позже я спросил у Лучиса, как же жрецы это делают, и что на самом деле это такое. Он сказал, что сам никогда об этом не задумывался, но большинство ученых придерживаются мнения, что все-таки человек видит и слышит собственные воспоминания.  
\- Хотя, - сказал он, - многие советуются с покойниками по разным вопросам и получают очень даже полезные рекомендации. Но это, конечно, тоже может быть просто самовнушением. Лично мне достаточно моих ощущений, какая разница, если это помогает уменьшить тоску по умершим?   
Я был согласен с ним.

С первого взгляда Дерей как будто и не изменился с довоенных времен. Король Лестис сейчас именовался киром Дерейским, но реальную власть имел наместник императора. Высокий Совет был распущен, дворянским вольностям пришел конец. В высших кругах Дерея наверняка бурлили разнообразные сильные течения по этому поводу, но на нашей обывательской жизни это почти никак не отражалось. Империи Дерей нужен был как раз из-за своего удачного расположения и обширных торговых связей, так что деловая активность восстановилась быстро. Но вот с работой стало очень плохо - в город съехалось много крестьян из разоренных войной деревень.   
Тирина предлагала мне работать у нее в лавке, но я отказался. Они и сами там прекрасно справлялись, достаточно того, что я бесплатно жил у нее в доме. О моем переезде на другое место жительства она и слышать не хотела, сказала: «Женишься, вот тогда и переедешь». Да я и сам не стремился уйти от них, они с Ости стали моей семьей. Но работу найти надо было, не жить же нахлебником.  
Я все ноги оттоптал, бегая по городу, Тирина попробовала задействовать старые связи Келтена, но ничего подходящего никак не находилось. Наконец, в одно прекрасное утро меня осенила идея – Серый! Я же теперь был владельцем отлично обученной, сильной, еще совсем молодой лошади и вполне себе пристойной повозки, которую не составляло труда переделать для мелких грузов или обменять на пассажирскую коляску. Деньги на это и на уплату вступительного взноса в гильдию извозчиков у меня были благодаря Дарену, снабдившему меня всем необходимым на дорогу в Дерей. У Руты нашелся знакомый в гильдии, обещавший ускорить рассмотрение моего заявления. Пока решался этот вопрос, я бегал по городу, изучая маршруты движения, и даже чертил схемы наиболее запутанных мест. На семейном совете решено было переделать повозку под грузы, а коляску купить. Зимой больше работы бы нашлось с пассажирами, а в теплое время года – с грузами. Тирина одолжила мне денег на коляску, хотя хотела дать просто так, но уж тут я воспротивился – инвестиции должны окупаться. Наконец, положительное решение было вынесено, я получил номерную медную бляху, подписался в талмуде с уставом и правилами гильдии и приступил к добыванию нелегкого хлеба мелкого предпринимателя. Поначалу, конечно, было тяжело. Я боялся не найти дороги или перепутать адреса, не решался навязывать свои услуги и торговаться. Но со временем хорошо изучил город, усвоил профессиональные повадки и стал уже заправским извозчиком. Заработки были неплохие, я потихоньку отдавал долг Тирине, исправно вносил свою лепту на хозяйство и даже откладывал кое-что.

Жизнь вошла в колею. Я работал, в свободное время помогал Руте по хозяйству, много времени проводил с Ости и кошками. Снежинка стала почти с Маську размером и обещала вырасти еще. На родителей она поначалу огрызалась и пыталась прогнать их со своей территории, но абсолютное невнимание к ее претензиям со стороны Барсика и пара трепок от Маси заставили бедняжку смириться. Скоро они совсем подружились, а может, и вспомнили друг друга, и уже и играли, и ели, и спали вместе. Дочка была миниатюрной копией папы и смотреть на них, спящих рядом, было уморительно смешно.  
Мы часто встречались с Лучисом, ходили вместе развлекаться или просто гулять. Даже начали вспоминать прежние мечты о лечебнице, но такого инвестора, как Келтен, у нас сейчас не было, а замахнуться самим на такое масштабное дело нечего было и думать. Так что мечты так и оставались мечтами. Мы только договорились, что если у Лучиса появится подходящий пациент, мы попробуем его полечить и понаблюдать, как следует.  
Но все это было только первым, внешним планом моей жизни. Вторым же, внутренним, никогда меня не отпускавшим и затмевающим все, когда я оставался один, была моя тоска по Дарену. Со временем она не становилась слабее, только уходила глубже, становясь даже сильнее и больнее. Днем просто ныло где-то внутри, но зато по ночам я дышать не мог от тоски. Мне физически его не хватало, как воздуха, как воды. Иногда я подолгу разговаривал с ним, шепотом проговаривая свои реплики и мысленно выслушивая его. Крышка на подаренных им часах уже порядком потускнела от трения – я носил их постоянно под одеждой, часто вынимал и гладил сплетенные буквы Д. Несколько раз начинал писать ему, но каждый раз рвал, не дописав. Боялся, что если допишу, то отправлю, а этого никак нельзя было делать. Если Дарену сейчас так же плохо, как мне, мое письмо только разбередит его раны. А если он успокоился, перестал думать обо мне, то оно ему тем более не нужно. И в этом случае я не хотел знать, что он уже не тоскует обо мне. Понимал, как это эгоистично, но не хотел.   
Но все-таки знать о нем хоть что-нибудь, что он жив и здоров, что ему ничего не грозит, мне хотелось. Я покупал имперские газеты и читал светскую хронику, надеясь найти упоминание о нем, но ничего не находил, как и о кире Риане. Это могло означать только, что Дарен продолжает сидеть в своем гарнизоне, а Риана – в замке. Семейство же Астис упоминалось в основном в связи с дебютом в свете кир-каты Астены, единокровной сестры Дарена. Я знал, что его мать, сестра генерала Ордиса, умерла, когда он был еще подростком, совсем как моя. Отец его, кир Астен, женился второй раз поздно, и младшие брат и сестра Дарена были намного моложе его. Кир-ката Астена была признана совершенно очаровательной и очень перспективной (кто бы сомневался!) невестой, и пресса уже вовсю строила предположения о ее возможном женихе. Я очень боялся наткнуться и на упоминание о невесте или женихе кивара Дарена, но, слава богу, ничего такого не попадалось.  
Сам же я никаких попыток устроить свою личную жизнь не предпринимал. Не хотелось. Лучис как-то познакомил меня с одним своим приятелем, очень симпатичным мужчиной средних лет. И человек, кажется, был неплохой, умный, с чувством юмора, по крайней мере, разговаривать с ним было приятно. Я ему понравился, он сразу дал мне это понять. Мы сидели втроем в маленьком ресторанчике, потом Лучис деликатно оставил нас ненадолго наедине. Я уговаривал себя попробовать, не отказывать сразу. Не убудет же, в самом деле, а человек он наверняка хороший, Лучис мне плохого не посоветует. Нельзя всю жизнь жить воспоминаниями, может, другой мужчина сумеет как-то помочь мне пережить расставание. Но тут, отвечая на какой-то мой вопрос, он сказал: «Малыш, пойми…» Все, больше я его даже не слушал и вежливо дал понять: «Нет». Глупо, наверно, так остро реагировать на одно-единственное слово, возможно, ничего особенного для собеседника и незначащее, но Дарен никогда не называл меня малышом и никогда меня им не считал. Я не думал, что кто-нибудь сможет мне его заменить, но на меньшее, чем уважительное равноправное партнерство, не был согласен. 

Незаметно пришла зима. Была она гораздо холоднее, чем прошлогодняя, а может, мне так только казалось, поскольку я почти весь день теперь проводил на улице. У Ости совсем прекратился тремор. Мы все суеверно молчали об этом, но радость, конечно, была неописуемая. Мне хотелось узнать, как дела у киры Рианы, но, не связавшись с Дареном, это сделать было невозможно. В газетах ее имя все также не упоминалось, и я решил, что, скорее всего, видимых улучшений у нее нет, и она продолжает сидеть в мейском замке. Хотелось только надеяться, что и хуже ей не стало. Все чаще приходила мысль, что раз практически доказано, что кошки помогают при этой болезни, нехорошо, что больные люди не могут получить помощь только из-за того, что не знают о ее существовании. Лучис, кажется, думал о том же. Спросил как-то, не против ли я буду поработать с кем-либо из его коллег, если такая нужда возникнет. Я согласился, было бы преступлением отказать в помощи не абстрактному, а конкретному больному. Но таких, слава богу, пока не было, а что можно сделать еще, не попав в зависимость от крупных структур, государственных или частных, я не знал. Повторения истории с генералом я категорически не хотел. Еще раз оказаться в таком беспомощном положении, марионеткой без права на голос, не знать, что тебя ожидает завтра, трястись за близких, что всего хуже… Нет. В конце концов, кармох в этом мире был всегда, и мои кошки всех все равно не спасут.

Дату своего дня рождения я опять пропустил, да и, честно говоря, точно определить по местному календарю так и не смог. Здесь в году было десять месяцев, а не двенадцать, я попробовал подсчитать по дням, потом плюнул на это дело. Решил отмечать день рожденья в Середину года, так зато точно не пропустишь, да и экономнее получается.  
В этом году праздник у меня получился настоящий, в противоположность общегородскому. Дерейцы, по понятным причинам, таких масштабных, как прошлогодние, гуляний не устраивали, не было и ежевечерних фейерверков над Королевским холмом. Были только официальные мероприятия имперских властей, и новоявленный кир Дерейский все же устроил традиционный театральный фестиваль на Арочной площади. Но у нас дома праздник был на славу.   
Стол накрыли просто королевский. Пришли гости – Лучис с очередной девушкой, сестра Тирины с мужем, родственники Келтена – пожилая семейная пара. Подарки на праздник здесь дарить было не принято, но мне с днем рожденья маленькие сюрпризы преподнесли все гости, даже родичи Келтена, с которыми я до сих пор и знаком-то не был. А мои домашние, скинувшись с Лучисом, подарили мне замечательную вещь, просто произведение ювелирного искусства — золотые цепь и браслет, состоящие из крупных звеньев, перемежаемых несимметричными вставками из темно-синего матового камня. Комплект, на мой взгляд, был очень красивым, выглядел благородно и по-мужски и понравился мне с первого взгляда. Я горячо благодарил за подарки и искренне радовался, но часы Дарена под рубашкой просто жгли кожу. Я не мог не представлять его на этом празднике, вместе с нами, и думал, что он бы был здесь на своем месте. Что его место рядом со мной, а мое – рядом с ним, и то, что нам этого не дано - самая чудовищная несправедливость этого мира.  
Как ни странно, грусть по Дарену совсем не испортила этого вечера. От души наевшись вкуснейших праздничных блюд, мы побеседовали в свое удовольствие, поиграли в незамысловатые, но веселые игры, даже потанцевали под аккомпанемент нестройного, но дружного пения, разбившись на две группы — поющих и танцующих. Я находился в каком-то раздвоенном состоянии, одна часть меня искренне радовалась устроенному, главным образом, в мою честь празднику, другая плакала где-то в уголке, потому что на этом празднике не было того, кто особенно был мне нужен.

Зима в этом году, видимо, действительно выдалась суровее предыдущей, или люди были просто ослаблены пережитыми потрясениями. Но сразу после праздничных дней в городе началась эпидемия, на мой взгляд, самого обычного гриппа. Дома у нас первой заболела Ости. Пришла как-то из школы вся красная, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами и заплакала с порога: «Дима, у меня голова так сильно болит!». Она была горячая, как печка. Пришедший вечером Лучис сказал, что сейчас многие болеют.   
Потом заболели Микан и Рута, когда они уже выздоравливали, слегла Тирина. Я же, несмотря на хлипкое телосложение, имел хороший природный иммунитет и гриппом болел крайне редко. Пронесло и на этот раз. Эпидемия же распространилась на всю близлежащую к городу округу, и Лучиса отправили на временную замену куда-то в сельский район. Тамошний лекарь заработал себе, бегая больным по вызовам, осложнение - серьезное воспаление легких и лечился теперь в Лучисовой лечебнице.

В тот вечер я закончил не слишком поздно, очень уж было холодно. Довез последнего клиента до места назначения, в бедноватый, но оживленный район на другом конце города, и возвращался домой. Мысли, как и обычно, когда я оставался один, крутились вокруг Дарена. Я давно вычислил часовую разницу — получалось, что сейчас там ночь. Спит ли он сейчас или еще нет? Может, сидит в своем любимом кресле с книгой на коленях, но не читает, смотрит в стену, думает обо мне… А может, он не один, и сейчас кто-то другой жарко дышит, постанывает и извивается под его горячим тяжелым телом…. В Сине сейчас тепло, нет никакого снега. Степь, наверно, жухлая, серая, но небо все такое же высокое и светлое. Или у них там сейчас сезон дождей? Нет, кажется, дожди у них к весне начинаются... Как там, наверно, красиво весной... Я представил нас с Дареном гуляющими по цветущей степи и усмехнулся своей неуместной романтичности. Хоть бы издалека его еще разок увидеть...  
\- Извозчик! – запыхавшийся голос вернул меня в реальность. Я больше пассажиров брать не намеревался, но только открыл рот, чтобы отказаться, как мужчина умоляюще вскинул руки:  
\- Жена рожает, лекаря надо, что-то не так у ней идет! Тут он недалеко живет, я покажу!  
Отказать в такой просьбе я не смог. Я находился посреди довольно большого жилого квартала и надеялся, что лекарь и впрямь живет недалеко.  
Мужик нервно ерзал на сиденье, указывал дорогу, чуть ли не прислоняясь ко мне. Я молча терпел, понятно же, человек волнуется. Мы заехали в мешанину узких коротких улочек, я, было, обрадовался, что вот уже, кажется, приехали…  
Дальнейшее произошло так быстро, что я ничего не успел сообразить. Из темноты резко выступил черный силуэт, схватил Серого под уздцы. Я подскочил, замахнулся кнутом, но больше ничего не успел. Что-то тяжело ударило меня в голову сзади, и я отключился, уже остатками сознания ловя ослепительную вспышку боли.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16.

Я приходил в себя медленно, слой за слоем воспринимая окружающее. Холодно, мокро на лице – снег. Темно – я на улице. Больно – что-то случилось. Я приподнялся, чтобы встать, но тут в затылке как будто что-то взорвалось, и я упал обратно, корчась от резкой боли и неудержимой тошноты. Вокруг все куда-то плыло, даже закрытые глаза не помогали. «Сотрясение, - подумал я, - а может, и похуже что-то. Как же я в это вляпался?»   
\- Вот он, вот лежит, бедолага, - послышался взволнованный женский голос. – Ох, злодеи, не пожалели мальчишечку, мало лошадь увели, еще и раздели, и разули. Как бы не поморозился, холод-то какой!   
Послышался хруст снега под шагами, потом перед глазами замаячило пятно фонаря. Я зажмурился и застонал от новой вспышки боли.  
\- Живой? – спросил низкий голос с характерным акцентом, - эх, парень, повезло тебе! Прошлой ночью одного извозчика убили за лошадь-то с повозкой. Ты хоть жив остался, и тетка, вон, понимающая мимо проходила, тебя увидела да за помощью побежала.  
Большие руки осторожно обхватили мою голову, я с усилием разомкнул веки и увидел серые прищуренные глаза в густых светлых ресницах. «Жаль, не Халег», - почему-то подумал я, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Халегу неоткуда взяться.   
\- Давай, я тебя аккуратненько, - «косатка» легко поднял меня на руки и отнес в стоящие поблизости сани. Я старался сдержать рвотные позывы. Женщина, стоявшая у саней, всполошилась:  
\- Да не терпи ты, вывернет, может, и полегчает. Понятно же, сильно тебя по голове приложили, вот и тошнит.  
Потом она заботливо обтерла мне лицо, укрыла одеялом. Только тут я понял, что на мне нет ни тулупа, ни сапог. И правда, раздели и разули. На старенькую шапку и рукавицы не позарились, и то спасибо. Тулуп у меня был добротный, почти новый, от Келтена оставшийся. А сапоги я сам покупал, тоже дорогие, из плотной замши, с толстой войлочной подметкой, очень теплые, на меху. И правда, хорошо, что жив остался. В такую погоду замерз бы, как пить дать.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал я, сквозь головокружение стараясь рассмотреть ее, - спасла меня, спасибо. Как тебя найти потом?  
Женщина замахала руками:  
\- Что ты, как можно, на погибель человека-то оставить. Да и припоздали мы, ох, боюсь, поморозился... Я же все видела, и как ехал ты, и как тебя выкинули, да ограбили. Сомлела от страха сначала, да пока очухалась, да пока до стражи добежала, пока до этой орясины белобрысой дошло, что человек помирает…   
\- Но-но, - шутливо огрызнулся «косатка», - не нападать на городские власти. А зовут ее, парень, тетка Атти, живет здесь рядом. Оклемаешься, придешь с подарком.

Сани тронулись, меня опять затошнило, но желудок был уже пустой, я с обеда и не ел ничего. В голове как будто молотком стучали. Ног я не чувствовал, сначала даже испугался, что парализовало. Но попробовал пошевелить ногами – получилось. Значит, только сотрясение, и то хорошо.   
После слов тетки Атти смутные воспоминания о происшедшем зашевелились, но из-за головной боли сосредоточиться на них никак не удавалось.  
Доехали быстро, храмовые лечебницы располагались по всему городу. Дежурный лекарь, осмотрев и расспросив меня, на голову особого внимания не обратил, но вот ноги его насторожили. Меня раздели, закутали в теплые одеяла, усадили в полулежачем положении. Принесли воду в тазике, велели опустить туда ноги. Я послушался и взвыл от резкой боли в ступнях. Особенно сильно заломило пальцы.  
\- Обморозил и сильно, - сказал лекарь. – Я так и думал. Придется тебе у нас полежать.   
\- Мне надо домой сообщить, чтоб не волновались, - просвистел я. С тем, что придется здесь полежать, спорить не стоило. Без ног оставаться не хотелось. С сильными обморожениями шутки плохи, я, сибиряк, хорошо это знал.  
\- Это мы устроим. Стражник, что тебя привез, еще здесь, он и сообщит.  
Я подробно рассказал «косатке» куда идти и что говорить, очень попросил, чтобы, по возможности, сегодня сходили. Тирина же спать не будет от беспокойства, и Рута с ней за компанию. Он успокоил меня, сказав, что сам живет там поблизости и после смены обязательно зайдет.  
Теперь можно было расслабиться и поболеть, чем я и занялся. Мне осторожно вытерли ноги, наложили пахнущие спиртом плотные повязки. Принесли горячий травяной настой, велели выпить мелкими глотками. Это удалось с большим трудом, выпитое норовило вернуться обратно. Зато когда я допил и расслабился, стало гораздо лучше. Я согрелся, успокоился, даже боль стала меньше ощущаться. Меня довели до койки, и я почти сразу заснул. 

Утром голове стало чуть легче, зато ноги ныли просто невыносимо. Кожа на пальцах почернела, это очень меня напугало. О том, что я, видимо, безвозвратно потерял Серого, я старался не думать. Следовало радоваться и тому, что жив остался и ноги сохраню в целости, если глупостей творить не буду. По крайней мере, осмотревший меня лекарь сказал, что пока ничего особо страшного нет, но нужно строго соблюдать постельный режим и лечебные предписания. Спросил, смогу ли я заплатить за более хорошие условия пребывания и эффективное лечение и назвал сумму. Она меня вполне устраивала. Оставалось ждать, я не сомневался, что если стражник вчера к моим зашел, кто-нибудь обязательно прибежит сегодня же.   
Так оно и оказалось. Едва стало светло, пришли Тирина с Миканом. Обозрев огромное, человек на тридцать, не особенно приятно пахнущее и выглядящее помещение, в котором я лежал, Тирина сразу же развила бурную деятельность. Был пойман и допрошен лекарь, внесена плата за лучшее из возможных здесь обслуживание, произведен мой моментальный перевод в нормальную, на четверых, палату, и только потом, наконец, дело дошло до разговора со мной лично. Я лежал, чувствуя, как расплываюсь в улыбке, несмотря на негативные ощущения в организме – обо мне так никто никогда не заботился. Разве что Дарен…  
Покормив меня вкуснейшим Рутиным обедом, благо сегодня я мог есть, не боясь сразу же вывернуть съеденное, они ушли, пообещав, что станут навещать меня каждый день. Мою спасительницу, тетку Атти, обещали найти сегодня же и отблагодарить. Я заснул благодушным и спокойным, но проснулся уже далеко не в таком радужном настроении. Меня до слез раздражало все: боль, то и дело настигающие приступы головокружения и тошноты, то, что в туалет нельзя сходить по-человечески. И соседи, двое средних лет мужиков, раздражали, хотя ничего мне и не делали, даже разговаривать со мной не пытались. Но они говорили между собой, вставали, ходили туда-сюда, все время что-то ели… Все это мне было как наждаком по нервам. Четвертый сосед, молодой парнишка, был, видимо, в тяжелом состоянии и все время лежал молча, глядя в стенку. Я последовал его примеру и отвернулся к стене, закрывшись с головой одеялом.  
Стало чуть полегче, но зато пришли мысли. Что мне теперь делать, без Серого? Утром я проснулся, уже четко вспомнив все происшествие, и как мог, подробно описал того мужика зашедшему с утра пораньше снять с меня показания стражнику, но очень сомневался, что лошадь найдут. Жалко было и самого Серого, я очень привязался к нему, теплому, доброму, отзывчивому на внимание и ласку, но всего жальче было так бездарно потерять подарок Дарена. Хорошо, хоть часы под теплой кофтой и рубашкой остались незамеченными. Жизнь казалась мрачной и безрадостной, сам я – никчемным и никому не нужным.  
Немного развеяла мою хандру прибежавшая после школы Ости. Осторожно погладила меня по голове, поцеловала в лоб: «Чтобы не болело», спросила, почему ноги забинтованы и почему я такой грустный. Потом, хитро прищурившись, обещала мне завтра приятный сюрприз и ушла. Оставшееся до вечера время тянулось, как резиновое.

Утром лекарь еще раз подтвердил, что прогноз благоприятный, и посоветовал набраться терпения и лежать. «Зато, - сказал, - будешь как новенький». Я кивнул, а что оставалось делать? Но перспектива провести в таком положении еще пять-шесть дней, как мне было сказано, привела меня в ужас. Я же свихнусь от скуки. Тем более что лекарь запретил мне читать и вообще сильно нагружать глаза.  
Утром приходил Микан, принес огромную сумку с разнообразной едой.  
\- Вот это Рута велела, чтобы сразу съел, пока горячее, - сунул мне под нос горшочек с супом. – А остальное можно потом, она специально такое готовила, чтобы и холодным съесть можно было.  
\- Я не съем столько! Просто не влезет!  
\- Съешь-съешь. Тут на самом деле не так уж много, просто все в разной посуде. Ты просто здешнее не ешь, зачем тебе, у Руты все гораздо вкуснее.  
Мы еще немного поболтали, Микан ушел, обещав, что придет сегодня еще раз, вместе с Ости.  
После обеда к тому молодому парню, что все время лежал, собрался настоящий консилиум. Были все три лекаря нашей лечебницы, еще один, явно профессорского вида сухонький старичок и даже два жреца полного посвящения в темно-зеленых мантиях. Видимо, был действительно серьезный случай. Два других соседа вышли, освобождая помещение. Я бы тоже ушел, если мог, но пришлось лежать, слушая непонятные слова, которыми обменивались врачи.  
Когда в палату заглянула Ости, я замахал на нее: «Подожди». Она понятливо кивнула и закрыла дверь.  
Наконец, процессия двинулась на выход. Я ждал Ости, но она никак не заходила, а в коридоре слышались громкие возбужденные голоса. Потом дверь открылась, и вошли четверо: оба жреца, перепуганная Ости со Снежинкой на руках и мрачный Микан. Я все понял.  
Едва меня увидев, Ости заплакала:  
\- Дима, я только хотела, чтобы Снежинка тебя полечила…  
\- Не плачь, - я с трудом выдерживал спокойный тон. – Не надо, я же понимаю, что ты как лучше хотела. Я не сержусь на тебя, только не плачь…  
\- Ну зачем же так реагировать, - приятным баритоном заговорил тот жрец, что помоложе, - господин Димит (после Сина я продолжил пользоваться этим именем), конечно, не очень приятно, когда раскрывают ваш маленький секрет. Но ведь сколько пользы вы можете принести человечеству!  
«И храму Хосмара», - подумал я, но промолчал. Что-то говорить не было сил, я просто отвернулся.  
\- Хорошо, господин Димит, вы сейчас плохо себя чувствуете, но мы еще вернемся к этому разговору.  
Жрецы вышли. Ости продолжала всхлипывать, я повернулся к ней.  
\- Ну перестань, Ости, не надо. Все равно рано или поздно это бы произошло. Давай сюда Снежинку, пусть, и правда, меня полечит. И расскажите толком, что случилось.  
Оказалось, все просто до безобразия. Один из жрецов несколько раз осматривал Ости в прошлом году и, узнав ее, был несказанно удивлен ее состоянием. Пока бедняжка пыталась что-то ответить, раздосадованная долгим пребыванием за пазухой Снежинка вырвалась от Микана и бросилась наутек по коридору. Ее поймали, последовали новые расспросы, и что могли сделать десятилетний ребенок и шестнадцатилетний подросток против умных, взрослых, профессионально умеющих задавать нужные вопросы людей? Только признаться.  
Когда они ушли, я надеялся, что удалось немного успокоить Ости. Нельзя, чтобы девочка второй раз чувствовала себя предательницей. Я попросил Микана остаться ненадолго под предлогом помочь с «уткой» и сказал:  
\- Расскажи все Тирине, пусть поговорит с Ости как следует, успокоит ее. Сделанного не воротишь, да и на самом деле рано или поздно пришлось бы раскрыться. И, надеюсь, жрецы не станут никого похищать, но на всякий случай следи за Барсиком, ладно? Мало ли…  
Он кивнул:  
\- Конечно. С коти глаз не спущу, не переживай за них, - и вздохнул, - скорее бы Лучис вернулся…  
Я промолчал. Я тоже этого хотел.

Оставшись один, я попробовал вспомнить все, что знал о храме Хосмара. К концу этого занятия невыносимо разболелась голова, но кое-что вспомнить удалось.   
Хосмар был богом, если так можно выразиться, человека как природного, физического и биологического объекта, следивший за его здоровьем, способностями, развитием. Грубо говоря, бог-создатель, по совместительству являвшийся главой здешнего пантеона, Тойер, вдохнув душу человека в телесную оболочку, отдавал его на попечение Хосмара. Отсюда и целительская деятельность храма, являвшаяся основной, но далеко не единственной. А может, и не основной, кто их знает. Жрецы Хосмара обычным врачебным делом занимались редко, в их лечебницах работали наемные лекари, наподобие Лучиса. Чем же занимались сами жрецы, до сих пор я особо не задумывался, полагая их кем-то вроде священников и администраторов. Теперь же мое незнание вгоняло меня в тревогу. Голова просто раскалывалась, даже ноги, казалось, заныли сильнее. Я попросил у дежурной сиделки успокоительного настоя и вскоре все-таки смог уснуть.

С утра примчалась по-боевому настроенная Тирина. Еле уговорил ее не переводить меня никуда и никому ничего не предъявлять. Что знает один жрец, знает весь храм. Лучше всего бы было уйти домой, но ведь и там достанут, а лечиться все-таки лучше здесь.   
\- Как-нибудь продержусь несколько дней, не бойся за меня, - сказал я ей. – Наверно, они не страшнее генерала.  
Тирина вздохнула:  
\- Как знать… Боюсь я за тебя, Дима, только жизнь начала налаживаться, и вот опять. Мы теперь по нескольку раз в день станем к тебе ходить, по очереди.  
\- Боишься, что украдут?  
\- Кто их знает, - она поправила на мне одеяло, - ты осторожнее, ладно, Дима? И ешь получше, вон еще вчерашнее осталось, а я еще принесла, свеженького…  
Жрецы, те же, вчерашние, пришли ближе к обеду. К разговору я был готов. Подтвердил, что улучшение в состоянии Ости произошло после контакта с моими ручными зверьками. Сказал, что на вопросы об их происхождении отвечать не стану, отдавать их никому не буду, но сотрудничать, в меру моих сил, согласен.  
\- Присылайте ко мне больных, - сказал я. – Я только рад буду, если удастся помочь. Все равно по-другому ведь ничего нельзя выяснить, только пробуя на практике.  
Они ушли, вроде удовлетворенные. Я успокоился, и, как потом оказалось, зря.  
На утренний обход вместо привычного уже лекаря пришел младший жрец, Килим. Профессионально произвел осмотр, похвалил меня за терпение и точное выполнение предписаний, обещал, что если и дальше так пойдет, через три дня уже можно будет вставать, а еще дней через десять и домой. Потом удобно устроился на табуретке возле моей кровати и попросил разрешения поговорить. Я согласился, почему бы и не поговорить? Все равно больше делать нечего.  
\- Господин Димит, - начал он, - что вы знаете о нашем храме?  
Я честно ответил:  
\- Кроме того, что вы содержите эти лечебницы, ничего.  
\- Я так и думал. Не хотите узнать побольше?  
Я не отказался. В самом деле, интересно же.  
Оказалось даже интереснее, чем я думал.  
Жрецы Хосмара занимались самыми разными увлекательными делами, главным из которых было изучение возможностей человеческого тела. Они были рассредоточены по всему миру, наблюдая за жизнью и разнообразными практиками просвещенных и диких народов, искали новые методы лечения, изучали необследованные земли в поисках целебных растений и животных. Были у них, как я понял, химические и фармацевтические лаборатории, существовали школы различных психофизиологических техник.  
Когда он ушел, я еще долго вспоминал о рассказанном, проникаясь все большим уважением к храму. Потом пришла Ости, и я отвлекся. Сегодня она выглядела получше, хотя все еще была грустной и немногословной. Я еще раз постарался успокоить ее:  
\- Видишь, мне ничего плохого не сделали. Да и не думаю, что сделают. Ты, главное, береги коти, и все будет хорошо.

Увидев на следующий день Килима, я обрадовался. Мне очень понравилось с ним разговаривать.  
На этот раз он рассказывал о своем опыте, было очень интересно. Оказывается, он десять лет прожил в джунглях, на Цадире, наблюдая за небольшим племенем дикарей. Он так живо об этом рассказывал, что я забыл о времени и был неприятно удивлен, когда принесли обед, и Килим поднялся, чтобы уйти.  
\- А как ты стал жрецом? – спросил я сразу, увидев его на следующий день. К тому времени мы были уже на «ты». – Как вообще ими становятся?  
\- Кто как, - с готовностью ответил он. – Большинство, конечно, совсем в юном возрасте приходят в послушники. Я в пятнадцать лет пришел. Есть и такие, кто растут при храмах, с раннего детства богу посвященные. Но бывает, и часто, что взрослые люди к нам приходят.  
\- А как вы живете, обеты какие-то приносите, или еще что-то?  
Оказалось, обет жрецы приносят один – всецело посвятить себя служению богу. Целомудрие в этот обет не входило, но семью жрец завести не мог, и с родными связи не то, чтобы обрывал, но должен был воспринимать их так же, как всех других людей.  
\- Это не значит – отдалить от себя родных, - объяснял мне Килим, - наоборот, это значит – сделать родными чужих.  
Первые три года жреческого служения проходили в строгом послушании. Послушники распределялись по храмам, к ним прикреплялись наставники из числа жрецов полного посвящения. Потом проходило первое посвящение. Жрецы первого посвящения работали под началом более опытных, набираясь навыков и знаний для подготовки первой самостоятельной работы – что-то вроде кандидатской диссертации, как я понял. После одобрения работы «научным советом», жрец достигал второго посвящения. Теперь он уже выбирал свою тему и работал над ней один или в коллективе. Для достижения полного посвящения никаких обязательных этапов не было, как я понял, это был некий мистический ритуал, который неготовый человек просто не мог пройти.  
Весь оставшийся после ухода Килима день я размышлял над услышанным. В местных богов я не верил, но, может, в моем случае, это лучший выход? Семью я вряд ли заведу, кроме Дарена, мне никто просто не нужен, а до него мне не дотянуться. И кто лучше сумеет распорядиться свойствами кошек, изучить их, как не храм Хосмара? Решив, что завтра спрошу у Килима, что нужно сделать, для того чтобы стать послушником, я заснул с давно забытым чувством полного покоя.

Утром пришел Лучис. Я ему обрадовался, но как-то вяло. Очень болела голова. Он внимательно осмотрел меня, размотав повязки на ноге, долго разглядывал глаза.  
\- Что у тебя со зрачками? Капали что-то? – он взял с тумбочки лист с предписаниями лекаря и начал читать.  
\- Нет, ничего не капали. А голова должна так сильно болеть, уже пять дней же прошло?  
\- Не должна, - Лучис, хмурясь, отложил лист и задумчиво посмотрел на меня, - думаю, тебе уже можно домой, я сам за тобой присмотрю.  
\- Килим сказал, что еще два дня надо будет полежать.  
\- Да нет, уже можно ненадолго вставать. Пальцы сильно болят?  
\- Уже нет, ноют только и сильно чешутся.  
\- Бегать тебе еще долго будет нельзя, а вот домой выписать очень даже можно. Я сейчас.  
Он вернулся через полчаса, злой и взъерошенный.  
\- Все, я договорился. Лежи и никого не слушай, мы с Миканом скоро приедем за тобой.

До моего отъезда Килим так и не появился. Я был очень разочарован.  
Дома Лучис устроил мне настоящий допрос: что мне давали, кто со мной говорил, о чем. Я послушно отвечал.  
\- Ох, Дима, - он покачал головой, - какое счастье, что я вовремя вернулся! Тебя же целенаправленно обрабатывали, еще и опаивали, чтобы ты посговорчивее был! Еще бы дня три, и все!  
\- Неправда, - возмутился я. – Они бы не стали так со мной поступать. И вообще, я на самом деле думаю, что мне самое место в храме Хосмара.  
\- Вылечись сначала, - буркнул он. – А потом уже поговорим.  
Через день, когда остатки зелья покинули мой организм, я ужаснулся собственной глупости, но мысль уйти в храм окончательно не оставил. Еще через пару дней признаки сотрясения мозга совсем прошли, ноги тоже нормально подживали. Я был, конечно, зол на жрецов, особенно на Килима, но ведь все равно в покое не оставят. Наверно, лучше всего будет добровольно к ним пойти, выговорив себе, например, сразу первое посвящение. Когда я сказал об этом Лучису, он возмутился, обозвал меня паникером. Сказал, что он не против деятельности храма Хосмара в целом, но в моем случае они поступили бесчеловечно, и где гарантии, что они сдержат данное слово? Что жрецы недаром держат в тайне свои основные практики, уверен ли я, что останусь самим собой, уйдя к ним? Увидев, что никакого действия на меня его слова не возымели, он попросил подождать с окончательным решением хотя бы месяц. Я согласился, зачем ссориться с другом, хотя и сомневался, что изменю свое мнение. И оно не изменилось, я не стал искать работу, когда это уже можно было сделать, просто сидел дома и ждал, когда закончится срок, обещанный Лучису.

А за день до срока я проснулся от очень знакомого, теплого, родного ощущения. Не поняв, что же меня разбудило, я открыл глаза и увидел Дарена, сидящего на краю моей постели и внимательно смотрящего на меня.  
\- Ты мой глюк, - уверенно и громко сказал я по-русски.  
Он вынул меня из-под одеяла и прижал к себе:  
\- Это я, - сказал он на дери, - и я тебе не снюсь.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17.

Я смотрел в его лицо, судорожно оглаживал плечи, спину, вдыхал родной запах и   
все никак не мог поверить. Он не мешал мне, только перетянул к себе на колени,   
чтобы мне было удобнее, и улыбался.  
\- Ты, - наконец выдавил я, - это все-таки ты… Как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Приехал, - он плотнее прижал меня к себе, я положил голову на его плечо,   
уткнулся носом в шею, - ночью приехал, переночевал в трактире, и вот.  
\- А почему ты приехал? У тебя какие-то дела в Дерее?  
\- У меня одно дело в Дерее, - он нашел мои губы своими, но углублять поцелуй не   
стал, вышло сладко, но мало. Я разочарованно застонал, он фыркнул. - Если мы   
сейчас начнем, то не остановимся. А потом я вырублюсь, потому что последние дни   
спать маловато приходилось.   
Я только сейчас увидел, как он осунулся, какие темные круги залегли вокруг глаз.  
\- Тогда я оденусь, - я коротко его поцеловал и встал. – Тебе, и правда, надо   
отдохнуть, да и позавтракать не мешает. Так какое у тебя дело?  
\- Ты, - коротко ответил он. – Я приехал за тобой.  
Я замер со штанами в руках,  
\- В каком смысле за мной?  
\- В прямом. Ты одевайся-одевайся, а то мы до вечера отсюда не выйдем. Будет   
очень неудобно.  
Я послушно стал одеваться, Дарен продолжил:  
\- Мне написал твой друг, Лучис, о твоем решении уйти в храм Хосмара и обо всем,   
что этому предшествовало. Я два дня думал, Дима, это важно, так что слушай – два   
дня я только и делал, что обдумывал свое решение. Иди сюда.  
Я натянул кофту и сел с ним рядом. Дарен взял меня за руки.  
\- Дима, - он напряженно вглядывался в мое лицо, - я не хочу, чтобы ты становился   
жрецом только потому, что чувствуешь себя загнанным в угол. Да и не для тебя   
это, ты живой, теплый, ты должен жить в любви, в семье. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя   
опять избили, ограбили, или еще что похуже, а я об этом даже не знал. Я не хочу,   
чтобы тебя с твоими коти кто-нибудь опять похитил, поверь мне, кир Ордис – не   
самый плохой вариант похитителя. И, самое главное, я не хочу жить без тебя,   
просто не смогу больше.  
Я кивнул. Я тоже больше не смогу. После этой встречи – не смогу.  
\- Я не зря говорил, что два дня думал. Я понимаю, что это неожиданно для тебя и,   
может, даже не нужно тебе, но мы должны пожениться. Так мы будем вместе, и ты   
будешь в безопасности. На кир-кавана Линдского ни одна собака не посмеет   
залаять.  
\- Кир-каван – это же вроде младший сын, - пробормотал я. В голове царил хаос.  
\- Кир-каван – это младший член семьи мужского пола, в том числе муж кира или   
кивара, - Дарен довольно улыбнулся, - правда, последний такой кир-каван был лет   
триста назад, если я не ошибаюсь. Мы станем самой большой сенсацией последних   
лет!  
Потом сказал уже серьезно:  
\- Дима, я свое решение принял, дело за тобой. Я делаю тебе официальное   
предложение стать моим супругом.   
Я умоляюще на него посмотрел, он вскинулся:  
\- Ты должен подумать, я понимаю! Думай, конечно, я знаю, нам нелегко придется, а   
тебе - особенно.  
\- А твой отец, - задал я самый главный вопрос. - Как он отнесется к твоему   
решению, ко мне? Он не откажется от тебя? Не лишит тебя наследства?  
\- Не буду врать, что он сразу примет мое решение. Но, в конце концов, примет,   
куда он денется. Титула и майората он может лишить меня только по решению   
императорского суда, если я буду обвинен в государственной измене. Так что   
власть, родовой замок и земли в Линде, особняк в Пеледоре в любом случае   
когда-нибудь достанутся мне. А до того мы и на мои личные доходы проживем. Или   
тебе мало?  
Я ткнул кулаком в его бицепс. Он засмеялся, повалил меня на кровать и спросил,   
нависая сверху:  
\- Так ты подумаешь?  
\- Подумаю.   
Он встал, одернул мундир, поправил волосы:  
\- Покормишь меня? Я со вчерашнего обеда ничего не ел.

Знакомство Дарена с моими домашними было церемонным, спокойно-вежливым с его   
стороны и настороженно-вежливым – с их. Ости присела в книксене: «Здравствуйте,   
капитан Астис», и испуганно стрельнула в меня глазами. Я успокаивающе ей   
подмигнул. Тирина смотрела встревоженно, Рута и Микан – растерянно и   
непонимающе. Я сел рядом с Дареном и постарался успокоить своих, всемерно   
демонстрируя, в рамках приличия, нашу близость. Дарен, в свою очередь,   
нахваливал нехитрые, прямо скажем, кушанья, вел непринужденный застольный   
разговор, в общем, изо всех сил показывал свою порядочность и   
благовоспитанность. К концу завтрака все расслабились, и тут пришел Лучис.  
Я прямо-таки шкурой почувствовал, как напрягся Дарен, когда я представлял их   
друг другу. И это напряжение оставалось все время, хотя внешне он никак его не   
проявлял. Лучис же был, как всегда, доброжелательным и непосредственным, сказал,   
что рад приезду Дарена, расспрашивал о дороге. Дарен отвечал, вроде так же   
доброжелательно, не сбиваясь на холодную вежливость, но я все видел. Турген-то,   
кажется, правду говорил о ревнивости капитана Астиса. Мне было смешно, немного   
неловко и очень приятно.  
После завтрака Дарен засобирался в трактир, я пошел его провожать. «До вечера   
вернешься?» - невинным тоном спросил Лучис, я пихнул его в бок: «Завидуй молча».   
Лучис засмеялся, Дарена слегка отпустило, но все еще не до конца, видимо, потому   
что по дороге он все поглядывал на меня, не решаясь спросить. Я молчал, не   
хватало на улице отношения выяснять, благо идти было недалеко.  
Но едва войдя в номер, я чуть не пополам согнулся от смеха:  
\- Дарен, ты что, приревновал меня?  
Он смутился:  
\- Я не думал, что твой друг такой… молодой и красивый.  
Я скинул свой полушубок и начал расстегивать его роскошную шинель:  
\- Снимай это и все остальное тоже. Что же ты думаешь, я тут с одними старыми   
уродами дружу?  
Он послушно разделся, я тоже быстро стащил с себя все и нырнул в постель. Дарен   
последовал за мной:  
\- Я дурак, да?  
Я закрыл ему рот своим:  
\- Потом, ладно? Я так соскучился…  
Он был слишком усталый, я – слишком взволнованный, но все же у нас получилось.   
Быстро, просто, но все равно горячо и остро. Потом он заснул, пробормотав: «Не   
уходи». Я и не собирался уходить, улегся поудобнее, смотрел на него, поглаживал   
легонько, чтобы не разбудить, и думал.

Я не хотел… жениться на Дарене? Выходить за него? В общем, я не хотел   
становиться его супругом. Вернее, не то чтобы не хотел, я просто боялся.   
Кир-каван Линдский - это не просто муж Дарена Астиса. Это официальный титул и,   
со временем, немалая власть, соответствующие правам обязанности и   
ответственность. Я совершенно не был готов принять это, и вряд ли, рожденный и   
выросший совсем в других условиях, человек совсем другого менталитета,   
когда-нибудь буду готов. К тому же семья Дарена явно будет против, и я их   
понимал. Я бы на их месте тоже был против. Кстати, надо спросить Дарена, есть ли   
у него сговоренная невеста или жених.  
С другой стороны, я не хотел терять Дарена и не имел права решать за него. Он не   
хуже меня понимает все доводы «Против» и готов на это идти ради того, чтобы быть   
со мной, чтобы обеспечить мою безопасность, оградить от чужой жадности и   
нечистых намерений. Ради меня. Ради нас обоих. И он считает, что я со всем   
справлюсь, если постараюсь, иначе бы никогда не сделал мне такого предложения.   
Значит, вопрос в том, готов ли я принять такую ответственность и поступиться   
своим самолюбием и тягой к независимости ради него? Уважаю ли я его так, как он   
уважает меня, доверяю ли его мнению? Ответ: да, да, да. Страшно-то как…   
Но я решил, что приму предложение Дарена. Я не мог ему отказать, он-то меня,   
может, и понял бы, а вот сам себя я бы уважать перестал. И решил, что скажу ему   
все сегодня, как только он проснется, а то еще передумаю.

Дарен спал долго. Я потихоньку встал, привел себя в порядок и спустился заказать   
обед. Когда я вернулся, он сидел на кровати и по-детски тер глаза кулаками. Я   
шлепнул его по рукам и сел рядом:  
\- Не три глаза, тебя мама не учила?  
Он облегченно вздохнул и лег обратно, утягивая меня за собой:  
\- Я подумал, что ты ушел.  
\- И собрался поплакать? – я погладил его по голове и поцеловал в колючий   
подбородок. – Бедный Дарен… Может, встанешь? Сейчас обед принесут.  
\- Обед – это хорошо, - но вставать он не торопился, наоборот, улегся, устраивая   
поудобнее мою голову у себя на плече. – Дима, я очень нетерпеливый, наверно,   
но.. ты подумал?  
\- Да, - я приподнял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, - и да, я согласен. Только   
очень сильно боюсь.  
Он прерывисто выдохнул:  
\- Что боишься, это понятно. Главное, что ты согласен, а вместе мы справимся.  
И вдруг прижал меня к себе так, что дух захватило:  
\- Мы любим друг друга, и это главное. Раньше я в это не верил, а теперь…  
\- Ну вот, - сказал я с притворным огорчением, - и в любви признаться не дал   
по-человечески. Как-то все у нас с тобой через заднее место получается.  
\- А что, - он оживился, - хорошее место! Особенно у тебя…  
\- Лапы убери! – я выпутался из его расшалившихся рук. – Давай поедим сначала, а   
потом я весь твой.

После обеда, когда официант унес посуду, он решительно потащил меня в постель,   
раздевая на ходу. Сам он предусмотрительно одеваться не стал, только халат   
натянул:   
\- Я выспался, поел, отдохнул и готов к подвигам.  
Я распахнул его халат и уважительно присвистнул:  
\- Ого, еще как готов. Я, если ты заметил, тоже.  
Он довольно улыбнулся и так знакомо, и все равно каждый раз так умопомрачительно   
возбуждающе заскользил руками по моему телу, то нежно, едва касаясь кончиками   
пальцев, то сильно, всей раскрытой ладонью, накрыл горячими твердыми губами мой   
рот, едва давая перевести дух между поцелуями. Я выгнулся ему навстречу, обнимая   
руками и ногами, всем телом ощущая и впитывая его, моего мужчину, только моего,   
и я был только для него, для него одного…  
\- Хочу долго, - прохрипел я потом и перевернулся, подтягивая подушку себе под   
живот.  
И было долго, томительно, нежно, я плавился в его нежности, таял, сливался с   
ним, забывая о разлуке, о тоске, веря, что теперь будет все так, как мы захотим…   
И когда он, низко застонав, упал на мое уже почти бессознательное от   
непосильного наслаждения тело, я понял, что такое настоящее счастье. До этого   
момента я не мог даже представить себе такое.  
\- Дарен, ты тяжелый, - через довольно продолжительное время произнес я, не   
делая, однако, попыток выбраться из-под него.  
\- Угу, - он сполз с меня и остался лежать на животе, - я несколько переоценил   
свои силы. Боюсь, это был единственный на сегодня подвиг. Но завтра все будет,   
обещаю.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - я лег грудью ему на спину, обнял, прижавшись щекой к местечку   
между лопатками, - у нас вся жизнь впереди, натрахаемся еще.  
\- Неромантичный ты, - шумно вздохнул Дарен, - нет, чтоб сказать: «Главное –   
единение душ, а не плоти, любовь моя...»  
\- Кто бы говорил, - я легонько укусил его за загривок, - я хоть не ревнивый.  
\- Это да, - он перевернулся, привычно затащил меня на себя. – Есть такое, и   
понимаю, что глупо, но по-другому не могу.  
\- Такой собственник?  
\- Даже не знаю, - он задумался. – Скорее, такой… обидчивый, что ли. Только не   
смейся, меня на самом деле очень обижает, когда мне предпочитают другого.   
\- Ты думал, что я предпочел тебе Лучиса?  
\- С тобой вообще все по-другому. Я просто очень боюсь тебя потерять.  
\- Не бойся, - я погладил его по щеке. – И лучше скажу сразу: с Лучисом мы на   
самом деле были близки, но еще до войны. Мы расстались друзьями, а потом был ты   
и больше никого.  
Дарен помолчал, потом осторожно сказал:  
\- Он, наверно, хороший друг. От письма так и несло тревогой и страхом за тебя.  
\- Очень хороший. Но только друг, не беспокойся. Лучис у нас парень нарасхват и   
во мне в этом смысле не нуждается.  
Мы полежали еще так, обнявшись, молча, потом Дарен зевнул. Я поднялся:  
\- Ты спи, отдыхай, а я пойду. Мои, наверно, уже от любопытства лопаются, куда я   
пропал. Сказать внизу, чтобы тебе ужин в номер принесли?  
Дарен засмеялся:  
\- Ну, примерно, думаю, догадываются, где ты и чем занят. Да, пусть принесут,   
пожалуй, но попозже, часа через два.   
Сел на постели, потянулся:  
\- Так значит, завтра я приду официально просить твоей руки. У кого, кстати? И   
когда лучше?  
Я замялся в растерянности:  
\- А обязательно у кого-то? Ну, руки просить?  
\- Обязательно. У тебя должен быть тот, кто поведет тебя к алтарю Тойера. Обычно   
это родители, но могут быть и другие родственники, близкие друзья, иногда даже   
соседи.  
\- Тогда, наверно, у Тирины. И приходи после полудня, Рута меня убьет, если я не   
дам ей времени накрыть достойный стол. И, Дарен, я хотел спросить… у тебя разве   
нет невесты?  
\- Была, до прошлого года, - Дарен лег, закутался в одеяло. – Но ее старшая   
сестра сбежала из дома, лишь бы не выходить за нелюбимого, и Лидану быстренько   
отдали за обманутого жениха, чтобы замять скандал. Мой старик был в ярости, а я   
втихомолку радовался. И сейчас одной проблемой меньше. Ты меня не поцелуешь   
перед уходом?  
\- Обязательно, - я склонился к нему, Дарен смешно вытянул губы трубочкой. –   
М-м-м… Отдыхай. Жду тебя завтра.

На мое сообщение домашние отреагировали предсказуемо – ошеломленным молчанием.  
Первой пришла в себя Ости:  
\- Дима, ты выйдешь замуж за капитана Астиса?! У тебя будет СВАДЬБА?!  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Да, Ости. И свадьба наверняка будет. Не может же кивар Линдский жениться без   
свадьбы, правда?  
Она завизжала, закружилась на месте, хлопая в ладоши:  
\- Как же это рас-пре-красно! У Димы будет свадьба!  
Тирина вздохнула, обняла меня:  
\- Ну, поздравляю тебя. Не ожидала, что ж сказать, не ожидала. Но, думаю, ты   
знаешь, что делаешь, - потом оживилась, засучила рукава. - Рута, нам брошен   
вызов. Для начала завтрашний обед…  
Рута с готовностью подхватила разговор.  
\- Да-да, нельзя же нам перед таким женихом в грязь лицом ударить… Я предлагаю…  
Женщины удалились, уже с головой погрузившись в завтрашний обед. Я испугался,   
что завтра мы с Дареном не то что сексом заниматься, встать из-за стола не   
сможем.  
Микан развел руками:  
\- Честно, Дима, даже не знаю, радоваться или нет. Ты сам-то рад?  
\- Я рад. Очень.  
\- Ну тогда и я рад. Так зато, и правда, никто до тебя не дотянется. Но я бы   
все-таки хотел, чтобы ты в Дерее остался. Скучно без тебя будет.  
Ости тоже утихла:  
\- Дима, так ты уедешь?   
Я обнял ее:  
\- Конечно, уеду. Но я буду часто к вам приезжать, и вы ко мне в гости будете   
ездить. Так же, наоборот, интереснее будет. 

Лучис заскочил уже перед тем, как мы собирались ложиться спать.  
\- Не утерпел до завтра, любопытство замучило. Давай, рассказывай!  
\- Ну, Дарен сделал мне предложение. Я согласился.  
Он хлопнул меня по плечу:  
\- Ох, как же боялся, что ты откажешь!  
\- А в том, что он мне предложит пожениться, ты был уверен? – удивился я.  
\- Он бы не стал ехать за тобой просто так. Ну, был еще вариант, что просто жить   
с собой позовет, но это вряд ли. Если бы такой вариант его устраивал, он бы из   
Сина тебя не отпустил.  
\- Логично, - я восхищенно покачал головой. – И я еще не сказал тебе: «Спасибо».   
Хотя, может, тебя прибить бы за это надо.  
\- Не бей меня! Все же хорошо получилось. И, Дима, я действительно очень   
испугался за тебя. Килим же рассказывал тебе, чем занимается храм Хосмара. Они   
отлично умеют действовать на разум человека, внушать то, что им нужно. Килим   
только начинал тебя обрабатывать, но ведь мысль уйти в жрецы в тебе до сих пор   
отвращения не вызывает?  
Я подумал:  
\- Нет. Я уже не хочу, но отвращения она во мне не вызывает. А почему она должна   
быть мне отвратительна?  
\- Тебя хотели обманом увести в их ряды, опаивали небезопасным, между прочим,   
зельем, нагло пользуясь своим положением и твоим доверием к лекарю, не говоря   
уже о том, что этим они просто нагадили на свой профессиональный долг, и ты все   
еще не испытываешь к ним отвращения?  
\- Да, странно, наверно, - я подумал, - так ты думаешь, это результат внушения   
Килима?  
\- Не думаю, а уверен. Еще три-четыре дня, и даже Дарен бы тебя не отговорил. И   
пусть тебя не обманывает то, что внешне храм занимается благородным и   
необходимым делом. В свои внутренние дела они никого не пускают, и, думаю, не   
зря. И какой бы благородной не была, в конечном итоге, их служба, они все –   
люди. В храме очень четкая иерархия, и грызня за власть такая же, как везде. Я   
же сейчас в их лечебнице работаю, так что кое-что знаю. Тебя бы никто не   
пощадил, я в этом не сомневаюсь.  
\- То-то Дарен так ко мне мчался, - я обнял Лучиса, - значит, ты – мой спаситель.   
Даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить…  
\- Станешь кир-каваном, найдешь способ, - хитро улыбнулся он. – И вообще, ты же   
мой друг, как я мог тебя оставить в таком положении? Ты ведь тоже бы меня не   
оставил.  
Потом разговор перешел на дела текущие.  
\- Надо тебя в порядок привести, - безапелляционно заявил мне Лучис, окинув меня   
критическим взором. – Стыдоба будет, если в таком виде в дом кира Линдского   
войдешь. Завтра же возьму три дня выходных, и пойдем с тобой по баням, цирюльням   
и портным.  
\- Завтра Дарен придет свататься.  
\- Тогда послезавтра. И слушайся меня, ты в этом ничего не понимаешь, даже   
удивительно. Но основа у тебя хорошая, подчистим, отшлифуем, приоденем, будешь   
просто цветочек нежный.  
Я обреченно кивнул. Лучис прав, надо хотя бы внешне постараться соответствовать   
уровню Дарена, насколько это возможно, конечно. Нежного цветочка из меня   
по-любому не получится, но что можно сделать, то сделать надо.

Перед тем, как лечь, я долго рассматривал себя в зеркале. Блин, кир-каван   
Дмитрий… нет, лучше кир-каван Димит Линдский, прошу любить и жаловать. Да-да,   
вот это, мелкое, бледное, с лихорадочно горящими глазенками – это оно. Я   
задумался, а что из этого можно сделать? Ну, стройный, да. Плечи… ладно, хоть   
прямые. Остальное… ну ничего так. Живот плоский, бедра узкие, ноги не кривые,   
спина не сутулая. Задницу, правда, еще Халег хвалил, и я, без ложной скромности,   
в этом с ним согласен, но круглая крепкая попка – пожалуй, последнее, что может   
вызвать симпатию кира Линдского. А жаль, ей я как раз могу гордиться. Кожа   
хорошая, чистая, тоже плюс. Волосы мне самому нравились. Лицо… Не урод. Пожалуй,   
все, что можно сказать. Все среднестатистическое, темно-серые глаза, темные   
брови, губы бледные, не пухлые и не тонкие. Нос, правда, прямой, правильный.   
Подумав, решил, что не безнадежен, и ладно. Будь даже я созданием неземной   
красоты, теплого приема у кира Астиса я бы все равно не дождался. А ведь есть   
еще генерал, кир Ордис Мейский, он ведь Дарену родной дядя… Боже ж мой, на что   
же я подписался…  
Но засыпая, я улыбался. Дарен сказал: «Главное, мы любим друг друга», и этого   
никто и ничто уже не изменит. Мы любим друг друга.


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18.

С утра началась такая серьезная подготовка к грядущему событию, что я даже испугался. Когда я встал, Рута в сопровождении Микана уже сходила на рынок и витала в мире кулинарных фантазий. На мой робкий вопрос, что на завтрак, она молча указала на буфет и опять погрузилась в свои мысли. В буфете ничего, кроме слегка черствых вчерашних пирожков, не было, но я молча их сжевал и ретировался с кухни для того, чтобы попасть в цепкие руки Тирины.  
Она точно так же, как и Лучис вчера, смерила меня оценивающим взглядом, вздохнула и велела идти в баню.  
\- Попарься там, пусть тебя разомнут как следует, лицо освежи, там в цирюльне маску и массаж делают. А то бледный, синюшный аж, страх смотреть. Постричься бы тебе получше надо, но это я сама с тобой потом схожу или Лучис. И дай посмотреть, что у тебя хорошего из одежды есть.  
\- Но сегодня же мы сами только будем, - попробовал я сопротивляться.  
Тирина прищурилась, уперла руки в бока:  
\- А для нас, значит, красивым быть не обязательно? Или у тебя каждый день помолвка? Потом еще в храм Виканы надо бы вам сходить.  
\- Зачем в храм?  
Тирина вздохнула:  
\- Я и то не со спокойной душой с киваром Дареном тебя отпускаю. Боюсь за тебя, да ты и сам все понимаешь. А его-то родители, думаю, с распростертыми объятьями тебя не примут. Надо вам к Викане сходить, чтобы она вашу помолвку благословила. Мы-то с Остором по сговору женились, потом уже приросли друг к другу. А вот моя закадычная подружка по большой любви против воли родителей замуж пошла, так они к Викане ходили помолвку скреплять. И сейчас хорошо живут, и родители смирились давно, приняли их…  
Я согласился, почему бы и не постараться хорошо выглядеть, мой же праздник, да и к Викане сходить тоже можно. Будет, кстати, хороший предлог слинять из дома, пока нас не закормили до потери двигательной активности.  
После придирчивого изучения Тирина выбрала тот самый синий костюм, в котором, по мнению Дарена, я был хорошеньким, и унесла приводить его в порядок.  
Уже выходя, я встретил в дверях двух розовощеких деловитых женщин, у которых разве что бейджиков с надписью «Скорая помощь по чистке и уборке» не было, и решил, что раньше, чем через три часа, домой не вернусь.  
Этих трех часов мне едва хватило, чтобы пройти все предписанные Тириной гигиенические и массажные процедуры. Зато полученный результат меня самого порадовал, тело стало легким, бодрым, лицо посвежело, глаза заблестели. В доме все сверкало, с кухни доносились умопомрачительные ароматы, Ости с Миканом носились туда-сюда по поручениям с радостно-возбужденными лицами, женщины громко переговаривались на кухне, в общем, все признаки готовящегося большого торжества были налицо. Неловкость, которую я испытывал со вчерашнего дня, стала просто оглушительной, и я тихонько шмыгнул к себе. Н-да, Дима выходит замуж. Стыдливая, блин, невеста, трепещущая в ожидании будущего мужа и господина… По сути, так и есть, женой в этом браке во всех смыслах буду я. Кто бы мне сказал еще год назад, что такое вообще будет, да еще и по большой любви, и за кого я замуж соберусь! Мелькнула трусливая мысль, что еще не поздно все переиграть, но я ее отогнал. «Пацан сказал – пацан сделал», - как говорили мои одноклассники. Пусть даже пацан одновременно и стыдливая невеста.  
Отринув сомнения, я пошел на кухню. Тирина с Рутой придирчиво меня оглядели и решили, что баня пошла мне на пользу. Потом мы с Миканом накрывали стол в парадной столовой, которой пользовались на моей памяти только в праздник Середины года. Была задействована лучшая келтеновская посуда, столовое серебро из Тирининого приданого, короче, все было по высшему разряду.   
Одевался я уже в том же радостно-возбужденном настроении, что и все остальные. На самом деле, это ведь один из самых важных, и, пожалуй, самый счастливый день моей жизни! Зачем самому себе его портить страхами и сомнениями, для них еще будет время.

Дарен пришел в парадном мундире, настолько внушительный и великолепный, что я только порадовался Тирининой настойчивости. Я в своем «синеньком костюмчике», к которому замечательно подошли подаренные на день рожденья украшения, с волосами, которые Ости тщательно заплела «колоском» и перевязала собственной синей лентой, рядом с ним и впрямь выглядел невестой.   
Они с Тириной на полном серьезе отнеслись к процедуре официального прошения руки и договоренности о помолвке. Я был даже раздосадован тем, что мне, оказывается, на этом совещании присутствовать не полагается! Они вдвоем закрылись в гостиной и довольно долго о чем-то разговаривали. Я хотел подслушать, но ничего не вышло. Когда они вышли, я попытался отозвать в сторону Дарена, чтобы разузнать, о чем же они говорили, но он только загадочно улыбнулся. Ну что же, решил я, он-то от меня никуда не денется. Надо будет, применю особые пытки.  
Наконец настал великий момент – нас пригласили к столу! Некоторые блюда я видел впервые в жизни. А сколько их было… И все такое вкусное… В общем, десерта я так и не попробовал, хотя и очень хотелось, но места в желудке не осталось.  
После обеда Тирина спросила, пойдем ли мы в храм Виканы, и когда. Дарен ответил:  
\- У нас не так много времени, как хотелось бы. Поэтому, если Дима согласится, мы пойдем сегодня – но не к Викане, а к Корху.  
У Тирины изумленно округлились глаза. Я ничего не понимал и в растерянности переводил взгляд с нее на Дарена.  
\- Вот как, - наконец сказала Тирина, – это больше, чем я ожидала. И… я счастлива за Диму и за вас.

Я еле дотерпел до момента, когда все встали из-за стола, и утащил Дарена в тихий уголок.  
\- Дарен, объясни мне, что ты такое сказал, что Тирина так отреагировала?  
Он растерянно поморгал, потом улыбнулся:  
\- Ты не знаешь? Ах, да…  
\- Дарен, я обещаю, что все сегодня тебе расскажу, откуда я взялся такой незнающий. Но что такое будет в храме Корха?  
Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, потом сказал:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что Корх – бог войны и воинов?  
\- Это я знаю.  
\- К тому же Корх – бог-покровитель земных владык, причем вполне конкретных семей. Ты знаешь его историю?  
\- В общих чертах. Это древний воин, спасший мир от чудовищ и ставший потом богом.  
\- Так вот, мир он спасал с соратниками, от которых и пошли семьи, которым он покровительствует. Большинство киров относятся к этим родам, в том числе и мы. Кстати, род императора к ним не относится, а вот Лестис Дерейский – из них.   
\- И что?  
\- А то, что если ты согласишься, мы принесем сегодня обеты перед Корхом и обещаем себя друг другу в его глазах.  
Я помолчал, собираясь с мыслями:  
\- А… зачем нам это? Разве недостаточно скрепить помолвку у Виканы, как предлагает Тирина?  
\- Для обычных людей – достаточно. Для меня лично – тоже, но… Дима, я – кивар, официальное лицо с рождения. Все изменения моего личного статуса должны происходить с ведома и благословения отца, а через него - императора, и скрепляться определенными церемониями. Специальные законы для этого есть. А Корх – выше их, понимаешь? Обеты, данные перед лицом Корха, заменяют официальную помолвку и ставятся выше нее. Имея благословение бога, я не нуждаюсь в благословении отца и императора, - и слегка смущенно добавил, - и при этом не нарушаю закона.   
\- А он благословит? Бог?  
\- Благословит. Ты сам все увидишь. Так что, пойдем к Корху?  
\- Тебе это важно?  
\- Очень важно.  
\- Тогда пойдем. Мне нравится быть твоей невестой.

Мы, конечно же, пошли в главный храм Корха, на Храмовую площадь. Раньше я в нем не был, только снаружи видел огромное внушительное серо-черное здание. Внутри храм выглядел еще более внушительно и сурово.  
Единственным его украшением была одна из стен, сплошь расписанная фресками, повествующими о земной жизни бога. Мне очень хотелось на них посмотреть, но момент для праздного любопытства был неподходящий. Вдоль трех остальных стен стояли грубые каменные скамьи, а в центре расписанной стены была глубокая ниша со статуей бога и алтарем в виде глубокой чаши, в которую бог опускал свой меч.  
Сначала мы принесли жертву. Жертву Корху приносили кровью. Раньше, рассказал Дарен по дороге, блеющих ягнят или козлят, а когда и взрослых животных, вплоть до быков, смотря с какой просьбой обращались к богу, резали прямо в храме на алтаре. Нам, слава богу, таких ужасов творить не пришлось. Кровь для жертвоприношений продавали в лавочке рядом с храмом, в аккуратных бутылочках. Ее надо было лить на меч бога, «напоить» его. Кровь стекала по полированному металлу, не оставляя следа. Интересно, в нее что-то добавляют, или это металл такой?  
От неуместной мысли меня оторвал Дарен, потянув за собой в неприметную дверь рядом с алтарной нишей.  
В маленькой, абсолютно пустой комнате нас встретил старый величественный жрец. Мы вручили ему заранее подготовленные мешочки с «добровольными пожертвованиями», каждый свой, и я тоже не поскупился! Дарен сказал:  
\- Я прошу разрешения скрепить помолвку перед лицом Корха по праву своего рождения.   
И показал жрецу фамильный перстень.  
Жрец внимательно рассмотрел перстень и, кивнув, повел нас за собой.  
Мы вышли из комнаты через другую дверь и зашли в довольно большой зал, в котором была точно такая же алтарная ниша, что и в главном зале. Жрец подвел нас к алтарю и в первый раз за все время подал голос:  
\- Приносите обеты. Бог услышит вас.  
И вышел, оставив нас одних. Я растерянно посмотрел на Дарена. Он улыбнулся мне, но взгляд у него был напряженный и внимательный:  
\- Дай мне руку, слушай, что скажу я, и потом скажи то же самое.  
Мы взялись за руки, повернулись лицом к алтарю и Дарен начал:  
\- Корх Суровый, Защитник и Опора, перед лицом твоим обещаю себя в супруги этому человеку и прошу твоего благословения.  
Я слово в слово повторил за ним сказанное. Мы стояли молча, все так же держась за руки, и тут пол подо мной шевельнулся. Я даже испугаться не успел, как оказался на руках у Дарена. Он широко улыбнулся и крепко поцеловал меня:  
\- Теперь все!  
И поставил меня на пол, но не туда, где я стоял до того. На том месте зияла дыра в полу. Если бы Дарен меня не подхватил, я бы провалился туда весь, по самую маковку, если бы там, конечно, глубины хватило.  
Вошел давешний жрец, тоже широко улыбаясь. Поклонился нам:  
\- Бог вас благословил. Подойдите.  
Мы подошли, и он надел на шею каждому из нас маленький серебряный кулон на тонкой цепочке: меч Корха, опущенный в чашу. Мне пришла в голову весьма пикантная трактовка этого образа, и я едва сдержал смех. Потом жрец вручил Дарену внушительного вида свиток в шелковом футляре, и на этом церемония завершилась.

\- Что это было? – спросил я на улице. – Ну, с полом?  
\- Испытание. Оно разное бывает, но задача жениха – уберечь невесту, не дать ей даже испугаться, не то что как-то пострадать. Она не должна даже вскрикнуть, пока не окажется на руках у жениха. Если это удается, то это и есть благословение бога. В нашем случае невестой был ты.  
\- А как еще испытывают?  
\- Иногда воду с потолка льют, иногда бросают в невесту чем-нибудь. В древности, говорят, вообще ножи метали. Еще, наверно, что-то есть. Не знаешь, чего ожидать, в этом-то и вся трудность.  
\- А если бы ты не успел? Я-то, может, и сам бы отскочил, а девчонка могла бы и кости переломать. А с ножами вообще ужас какой-то...  
\- Для того и испытание. Надо быть очень уверенным в себе и своих чувствах, чтобы просить благословения у бога. Тот, кто не справится, будет наказан болью и страхом любимого человека.  
\- Сурово... То-то ты такой напряженный был. А мне не сказал заранее, чтобы я себя не накручивал?  
\- Я же тебя знаю, - он улыбнулся. – Тебя ждут дома сегодня?  
\- Не думаю. Какие у тебя предложения?  
Предложение было шикарное – лучший номер в лучшей гостинице города. Но в нем нас интересовали только две вещи – ванная и кровать. Обе были выше всяких похвал, что и говорить.   
Мы начали прямо в ванной и в первый раз до постели даже не добрались. Там был очень удобный стол, как раз на полпути к ней. Опять пришлось идти в ванную, но зато потом мы рухнули в мягкие объятья поистине королевского размера ложа.  
\- Ты обещал мне кое-что рассказать, - сказал Дарен, когда мы устроились поуютнее. Я вздохнул, набрал побольше воздуха и наконец рассказал ему свою историю.  
\- Я так и думал, что ты не просто из какого-то забытого богами и людьми угла, - сказал Дарен. – Но о том, что ты из другого мира, я, конечно, и подумать не мог…  
\- А что ты думал?  
\- Если бы я был диким и необразованным, я бы сказал, что ты посланник какого-то бога. А так… я мысленно перебрал все, что мне известно о редких культах, разных учениях, и склонялся к мысли, что, скорее всего, ты – беглец из какой-нибудь страны наподобие Диса, мало ли какие у них есть тайные культы и ордена, и мало ли каких животных они могут в тайне разводить. Но меня смущал внешний вид коти, слишком уж они не похожи ни на один известный вид, даже в Дисе таких зверей скрыть было бы сложно. А ты, оказывается, беглец из другого мира. Я бы хотел там побывать…  
Я поцеловал его в плечо:  
\- Когда-нибудь можно будет попробовать. Но не думаю, что тебе там понравится.  
\- Так я же только посмотреть. А нам с тобой и здесь хорошо, да?  
\- Мне с тобой везде хорошо. Дарен…  
\- М-м?  
\- Ну, Дарен… Ладно, потом…   
Он остановился:  
\- Ты что-то хотел спросить?  
\- Не издевайся, - прошипел я, - а то я тебе потом так отомщу, мало не покажется.  
Он хмыкнул мне в живот, и мы надолго замолчали. Было не до разговоров, надо было как-то успевать дышать.

Позже я все-таки спросил:  
\- Дарен, это глупо, наверно, но мне вот покоя не дает: чем я тебе так понравился с самого начала? Я вот о таком мужчине, как ты, с тринадцати лет мечтал. А ты что во мне нашел?  
\- Все просто. Помнишь, по дороге в Дерей ты заставил меня задержать отъезд на два часа?  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Отлично помню. Если бы мне тогда сказали, что я с тобой спать буду, я бы тому человеку в морду дал.  
\- Так вот, ты сидел тогда на полу, смотрел на меня снизу вверх, и такой был… даже не знаю, как сказать: яркий, дерзкий, вызывающий… Я не знал, чего мне больше хочется, прибить тебя на месте или оттрахать там же.  
\- Насчет прибить я еще тогда понял, - засмеялся я.  
Дарен притянул меня поближе:  
\- А потом уже стал к тебе приглядываться, ведь обычно ты совсем другим кажешься. Ну и… разглядел.  
На комплименты я напрашиваться не стал, и так было почти невыносимо хорошо.

Потом нам принесли заранее заказанный ужин. Как это ни удивительно, сегодняшний обед успел полностью перевариться, и мы поели с большим аппетитом.   
\- Сколько тебе надо времени, чтобы собраться? – спросил Дарен.  
Я задумался:  
\- Лучис сказал, что возьмет три дня выходных, чтобы меня в порядок привести. Будет меня таскать по баням, цирюльням и портным, - я тяжело вздохнул. – Потом, наверно, еще сколько-то дней надо будет, чтобы заказанные вещи сшили.  
\- Дней шесть-семь. Хорошо, это все нужно, тут твой друг прав. Вот, - он достал внушительного размера кошель, - это выкуп за невесту. Я хотел отдать его Тирине, но она сказала, чтобы я отдал его тебе самому.  
\- Какой выкуп?  
\- Обычный, соразмерный приданому, хотя, я думаю, здесь и маловато. Ты забыл, какое у тебя приданое?  
\- А какое у меня приданое?  
\- Живое и пушистое. Совершенно уникальное и неоценимо полезное.  
\- А-а… - Я растерянно заморгал. Ну да, так и есть, если подумать.  
\- Вот, а поскольку оно только твое, то и выкуп только твой. Держи.  
Я взял. Не спорить же, все равно у нас теперь хозяйство общее.   
\- Так вы этот вопрос обсуждали так долго с Тириной?   
\- И это тоже. Но больше ее интересовало, с чего это я вдруг решил на тебе жениться. Она тебя как родного брата любит.  
\- Я знаю. Они с Ости мне тоже родными стали.  
А потом была ночь. Нельзя сказать, чтобы особо бурная, но это была первая ночь после разлуки, когда мы заснули вместе, в одной постели, чтобы утром проснуться вместе. И осознание того, что так теперь будет всегда, было лучше всякого секса.

Лучис выполнил свою угрозу и безжалостно пытал меня посещением упомянутых заведений три дня подряд. Вдвоем с Тириной они составили план мероприятий, расписанный чуть ли не по минутам, и неукоснительно его придерживались. Я и не подозревал, что существует столько разных косметических процедур, видов и расцветок ткани, а к ней еще прилагалась фурнитура! Когда передо мной первый раз вывалили десяток, на мой взгляд, одинаково подходящих к заказанному костюму, но совершенно разных пуговиц, я впал в ступор и отдал все на откуп Лучису и Тирине. Дарен участвовать в этом категорически отказался. Я, к сожалению, так поступить не мог, пришлось добросовестно отстрадать. Стоимость всего этого безумия ужасала, хорошо хоть, размер полученного мной за себя же выкупа позволял не особо над этим страдать. На мои жалобы Дарен только смеялся, говоря, что я должен привыкать тратить деньги, это теперь входит в мои права и обязанности. Эх, если бы это было единственное, к чему мне теперь надо привыкать... Плюсом всей этой суеты было то, что за ней удавалось не думать о грядущем знакомстве с семьей Дарена и всех последующих испытаниях. Днем я послушно таскался за Лучисом или Тириной, вечером падал в объятья хорошо отдохнувшего, полного сил и желаний жениха. Думать было некогда. 

Но вот моя внешность была доведена до возможного в данном случае совершенства, по крайней мере, мне так казалось. Нежным цветочком я так и не стал, но выглядел уже вполне презентабельно. По крайней мере, Дарена теперь вряд ли упрекнут в том, что я мало того, что нищий и безродный, так еще и такой невзрачный, что людям стыдно показать. Правильно подобранная стрижка, хорошая одежда, сшитая с учетом всех твоих индивидуальных особенностей, оказывается, способны творить чудеса. Да и бани-цирюльни сделали свое дело. Теперь в зеркале отражался стройный, весьма симпатичный молодой человек. Прическа сделала четче и выразительнее черты лица, кожа после разных чисток, масок и массажей стала белой, матовой, исчезли синяки под глазами, ну и общее счастливое выражение, конечно же, украшало.   
Три дня ожидания готовности заказов, мы посвятили разным визитам. Первым и самым важным было посещение главного храма Хосмара. Надо было дать жрецам знать о головокружительной высоте моего нового статуса и обезопасить от их посягательств Тирину с Ости, Лучиса, и, конечно же, Снежинку. Кивара Линдского с женихом без долгих прелюдий принял главный настоятель храма. Я в основном скромно молчал, говорил Дарен и говорил так, что даже этот важный старик не посмел его ни разу перебить. Но хамить и выдвигать официальные обвинения мы не стали, зачем идти на открытый конфликт с такой организацией? Можно сказать, это были переговоры. Я подтвердил свое согласие на сотрудничество и выразил сожаление, что уезжаю так далеко, что осуществить его будет трудно. В неотложных случаях посоветовал обращаться к Лучису, особо подчеркнув, что он мой друг и соратник. Дарен виртуозно ввернул пару фраз с упоминанием моей семьи – Тирины Келтен с домочадцами. Жрец попробовал было выпросить Снежинку хотя бы для изучения, но потом сдался. Я не думал, что все проблемы с храмом на этом исчерпаны, но в ближайшее время они вряд ли станут что-то предпринимать, а после свадьбы я вплотную займусь «легализацией бизнеса» с кошками, и трепыхаться им будет уже бессмысленно.  
Остальные визиты были радостными и приятными. Всем моим домашним, Лучису, спасшей меня тетке Атти и самым моим первым дерейским друзьям, тоже, считай, спасителям, Линне и Мичису, были куплены и вручены памятные подарки. Дарен нанял удобный экипаж, который доставит нас в Пеледор, и в нем даже смонтировали клетку для кошек. Мы надеялись добраться туда до весенней распутицы, и потому надо было спешить с отъездом.  
Это было самое радостное прощание в моей жизни. Женщины прослезились, конечно, но улыбались сквозь слезы. Ости и Микан, кажется, уже предвкушали, как приедут ко мне в гости. Это должно было случиться скоро, мы договорились, что они выедут через пятнадцать дней после нашего отъезда, чтобы присутствовать на бракосочетании. Лучис сиял и заслуженно наслаждался чувством выполненного долга.   
Я опять ехал в новое, тревожное и нелегкое будущее, но теперь я был не один. И верил, что больше никогда не буду один.


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 19.

Чем ближе становился Пеледор, тем больше я нервничал. Еще и Мася меня очень беспокоила. Как раз в те дни, когда я валялся в лечебнице, у нее была вторая течка, и она снова «залетела», но эта беременность протекала явно тяжелее первой. Она как-то поблекла, стала нервной и раздражительной, один раз даже укусила меня, чего вообще никогда не бывало. Но ела хорошо, не худела, вроде бы никаких признаков того, что у нее что-то болит, не было.   
Дарен меня успокаивал тем, что мы в любой момент сможем снять квартиру или номер в гостинице, и мне достаточно один раз появиться в доме его родителей для формального знакомства. Мы уже помолвлены, и это никто изменить уже не может, подготовка к свадьбе займет от силы месяц, а после свадьбы мы с ним сразу уедем в Син. Дарен сказал, что полковник отпустил его с большим трудом и дал срок не больше трех месяцев на все про все. Но я все же хотел попробовать наладить нормальные отношения с семьей Дарена. Мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы из-за меня он поссорился с родными.   
Я знал, что его отцу, киру Астену, уже шестьдесят пять лет. Мачеха его, кира Мелина, была на четверть века моложе мужа. У Дарена было два младших брата – родной, Кирен, младше его на два года, и единокровный, Мелит, которому было всего пятнадцать. Единственной сестре, Астене, было шестнадцать лет, и о ее дебюте в свете я читал всю прошлую зиму. Кирен был давно женат и жил своим домом, с супругой и двумя детьми. Старшему племяннику Дарена было уже десять. Как я понял, Кирен и его сговоренная невеста были ровесниками, сразу понравились друг другу и, что называется, согрешили до свадьбы.  
\- Отец был страшно зол, - посмеиваясь, рассказывал Дарен. – Кири-то всего восемнадцать было, а Алиде еще семнадцать. А куда деваться, когда у девчонки живот уже растет. Я был на тот момент двадцатилетний оболтус, в Академии еще учился. Мне даже невесту еще не нашли, а тут младшему надо срочно свадьбу играть. Зато мне повезло, отец потом уже не торопился меня женить.  
\- Я представляю, как он сейчас зол, - вздохнул я. – А он вообще знает обо мне, или его ожидает ужасный сюрприз?  
\- Я ему еще из Сина написал, - ответил Дарен и нахмурился, тоже вздыхая. – Да уж, наверно, зол. Но ты не бойся, в конце концов, ты ему понравишься. Он уважает таких, спокойных, но твердых.  
Я подумал, что для этого ему надо со мной хоть сколько-то пообщаться, чтобы понять, что я именно такой, но промолчал. Дело Дарена – познакомить меня с семьей, и я не сомневался, что он это сделает так, чтобы представить меня в лучшем свете. А остальное уже зависит только от меня.

Но вот настал день, когда мы добрались до Пеледора. В принципе, мы могли приехать накануне ночью, но, посовещавшись, решили переночевать неподалеку от города, чтобы отдохнуть, привести себя в порядок и настроиться. Нельзя сказать, чтобы у меня было боевое и оптимистичное настроение, но я и не дрожал особо. Дарен прав, изменить уже ничего нельзя, а любой скандал рано или поздно закончится. Не убьют же меня, в самом деле.  
Жилище кира Линдского, конечно же, ничем не уступало обиталищу кира Мейского. У меня в голове не укладывалось, что когда-нибудь я смогу назвать этот дворец своим домом. В душе опять шевельнулась паника, но я ее подавил. Отступать некуда. Вряд ли Астен Астис страшнее генерала Ордиса, а ведь мне и с ним придется встретиться в новом качестве.

Встретил нас такой же чопорный дворецкий, что и у генерала, разве что заметно моложе.   
\- Кивар Дарен, рад приветствовать вас и вашего спутника.  
Дарен кивнул:  
\- Взаимно, Личим. Моего спутника зовут господин Димит, и он мой жених, так что прошу любить и жаловать. Распорядись, чтобы господину Димиту приготовили комнату. Пока мы будем у меня. Отец дома?  
У Личима ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул:  
\- Поздравляю вас, кивар Дарен, господин Димит. Кир Астен, по моим сведениям, у себя в кабинете.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы забрать у меня клетку с кошками, я отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Я сам, они могут испугаться чужого человека.  
Дарен добавил:  
\- Да, пусть тот, кто будет готовить комнату для господина Димита, сначала зайдет ко мне, будут специальные распоряжения.  
Апартаменты наследника занимали три большие комнаты на втором этаже: гостиную, кабинет и спальню. Я опустился на диван в гостиной, поставив клетку с кошками на пол. Дарен сел рядом, обнял меня за плечи:  
\- Пока не так все страшно, да?  
Я криво улыбнулся. Мне не то чтобы было страшно. Меня начинал охватывать неконтролируемый ужас. Этот дом, этот дворецкий… И я ему должен буду давать какие-то распоряжения и требовать их исполнения?! И не только ему? Масштаб проблем стал виден воочию и просто подавлял меня. Дарен заметил мое состояние, прижался губами к виску:  
\- Ну что ты… Хочешь, я тебе настроение подниму? И не только? Легче станет.  
Я поцеловал его в уголок рта:  
\- Пойдем лучше сразу к твоему отцу. А то я сбегу, а потом мне будет ужасно стыдно.  
И мы пошли. Как мы дошли до кабинета, я не заметил, потому что всеми силами старался подавить нервную дрожь.   
Дарен постучал в высокую резную дверь, из-за нее послышался низкий голос: «Войдите». Я шагнул вперед с полным ощущением того, что прыгаю в ледяную воду.  
Высокая фигура встала из-за стола нам навстречу. Прямо напротив двери было большое окно, в которое сейчас светило солнце. Из-за этого, а также из-за волнения, я никак не мог рассмотреть лицо своего будущего свекра, хотя всеми силами смотрел прямо на него.  
\- Здравствуй, отец, - сказал Дарен и взял меня за руку. – Мы приехали. Позволь представить тебе моего жениха – Дмитрий Наумов, можно проще – Димит.   
\- Добрый день, - кир Астен подошел ближе, и я наконец четко его увидел. Дарен, как оказалось, внешне был копией своего отца. – Значит, жениха?  
\- Да. Корх благословил нас, - голос Дарена был тверд и спокоен.  
\- Вот даже как, - кир Астен смерил меня непроницаемым взглядом. – Что ж… Через полчаса представишь своего жениха всей семье. Вас будут ждать в Белой гостиной.  
И отвернулся. Дарен помялся немного, но потом кивнул мне, и мы вышли. Как ни странно, я успокоился. Скандалить, угрожать и выгонять меня кир Астен не стал, а уж холодное высокомерие я как-нибудь выдержу, шкура у меня толстая.   
Нас уже ждала молодая горничная, которую послали готовить комнату для меня. Выделенная мне спальня находилась рядом с покоями Дарена, что очень меня обрадовало. Вряд ли я буду там спать, но раз приличия требуют отдельной комнаты для меня, лучше, чтобы не надо было бегать в нее через весь дом. И кошкам будет спокойнее, и мне легче за ними приглядывать. Я объяснил девушке, что мне от нее требуется сейчас и как в дальнейшем следить за чистотой кошачьего туалета. Потом выпустил кошек, дал им попить. Мася вроде выглядела как обычно в новой обстановке, то есть смертельно напугана, и сразу убежала под кровать. Барсик, тоже как обычно, начал обходить комнату по периметру, подрагивая и пригибаясь при каждом шорохе. Я посмотрел на них и улыбнулся – по крайней мере, бесприданницей меня не назовут. Больше делать как будто было нечего. Вещи мои уже принесли, но распаковкой заниматься мне теперь вроде как не по чину. Я потоптался у зеркала, причесался, поправил воротник. Ну что же, отца семейства я уже видел, и он меня не съел. Когда Дарен зашел за мной, я встретил его с улыбкой.

Белая гостиная на самом деле была белой. Все было белым – мраморный пол, стены, обитые, как я подозревал, шелком, мебель. Только портьеры были из золотистой парчи, и мебель отделана позолотой. Ощущение холода было просто физическим. Собравшееся уже семейство встретило нас таким же ледяным спокойствием. Такая неприкрытая демонстрация превосходства разбудила во мне спасительную пролетарскую злость, и, когда после взаимных представлений, нас пригласили садиться, я едва подавил желание развалиться в кресле, задрав ноги на один из вычурных столиков и смачно плюнуть на пол. Ограничился тем, что сел на диванчик рядом с Дареном, выпрямил спину и обвел окружающих, надеюсь, просто очень внимательным, а не злобным, взглядом.  
Кира Мелина Астис была очень красивой женщиной, местным вариантом, как мне подумалось, Грейс Келли. Она смотрела на меня со скучливым интересом, как на какую-нибудь несимпатичную, но редкую зверушку. Ну что же, это я переживу, главное, что и скандалисткой она не выглядела. Старшего из братьев, Кирена, не было, видимо, с ним я познакомлюсь позже. Младший, угловатый подросток, тоже был очень похож на отца, но взрослой выдержки ему явно не хватало. Презрения, которым он меня облил, хватило бы, чтобы утопить стадо слонов, но не бывшего учителя средней школы. Девочка же, Астена, на самом деле красавица, но другого типа, чем мать, единственная улыбнулась мне, хоть и настороженно, а Дарену была явно очень рада. Кир Астен на этом собрании присутствовать не соизволил, что меня и обрадовало, и огорчило одновременно.   
Первой молчание нарушила кира Мелина:  
\- Господин Димит, вы и есть тот самый молодой человек, гостивший в прошлом году у кира Мейского?  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Да. Кир Мейский был очень настойчив в своем гостеприимстве.  
\- А можно узнать, чем вы сейчас занимаетесь?  
Я беспечно пожал плечами:  
\- Сейчас ничем. Вообще я член Дерейской гильдии извозчиков, но меня этой зимой ограбили и избили. Я долго лечился, а теперь вот – здесь.  
Кира едва заметно поморщилась, Мелита же просто перекосило. Надо же, какой щепетильный, я как-то не думал, что подростку его возраста будет дело до того, на ком женится старший брат. Хотя, что я знаю о детях аристократов? Астена посмотрела на меня с возросшим интересом. Я решил, что сегодня же покажу ей кошек. В деле очарования женщин до сих пор равных Барсику не находилось.   
Затем последовал короткий разговор о дороге и о погоде, и на сем встреча завершилась. Осталось выдержать ужин в кругу семьи и на сегодня можно будет расслабиться. В коридоре Дарен ободряюще сжал мою руку и подмигнул.  
\- Будешь у себя?  
\- Да, а ты?   
\- Пойду к отцу, - он вздохнул. – Надо ему дать выпустить пар, а то за ужином кусок в горло никому не полезет.  
\- Может, вместе пойдем?  
\- Нет, при тебе он опять ничего не скажет.   
Я согласился:  
\- Да, лучше вам поговорить наедине. Дарен, а можно пригласить ко мне твою сестру? Она, кажется, заинтересовалась коти.  
\- Хорошая идея, - кивнул Дарен. – Я передам ей твое приглашение.

Астена пришла как раз в тот момент, когда я пытался выманить Маську из-под кровати. Не подумав, я ответил на робкий стук в дверь, все еще лежа на полу, но так вышло даже к лучшему, сразу разрядило обстановку.  
\- Ой, - она попятилась.  
Я вскочил, отряхиваясь:  
\- Простите, не подумал. Стараюсь вот его супругу выманить, - я показал на настороженно замершего Барсика.  
\- Ой, - опять сказала она, но уже совсем другим тоном. – Это и есть те зверушки, которые лечили киру Риану? Давно хотела на них посмотреть…  
\- Они самые. А как здоровье киры Рианы? Дарен сказал, что давно о ней ничего не слышал. Она все еще в Мее?  
\- Да, я как раз на днях получила письмо от нее. Она пишет, что ей стало лучше, а коти не только спасают ее, но и самые прекрасные и очаровательные зверьки, каких она видела.   
Астена зачарованно посмотрела на Барсика:  
\- Он на самом деле очень красивый. А можно его погладить?  
Я выдохнул про себя – сработало!   
Барсик, как всегда, от благоговейного внимания почувствовал себя совсем уверенно, обнюхал протянутую ладонь, снисходительно позволил себя погладить, потом отошел львиной походкой к камину и развалился перед ним в царственной позе. Астена была сражена наповал.  
\- А самочка там, - показал я на кровать. – Она вообще пугливая, к тому же, скоро у нее будут детеныши. Заходите завтра, к тому времени, она, наверно, освоится.  
Девушка с готовностью согласилась, поспрашивала меня еще немного о кошках и ушла, одарив меня уже искренне теплой улыбкой.   
\- Спасибо, друг, - я пожал Барсикину лапу. – Ты мое главное оружие.  
Кот согласно муркнул и подставил голову: «Гладь теперь, я заслужил».

Дарена долго не было, я уже начал беспокоиться, когда он пришел, явно в растрепанных чувствах, но живой и здоровый.  
\- Уф, - он рухнул в кресло и притянул меня к себе на колени, - я думал, живым не выберусь.  
Я обнял его:  
\- Все так плохо?  
\- Да нет, наоборот, хорошо, что он выкричался. Ну, и вазу еще разбил, так у него их много, - Дарен улыбнулся. – Я был почтителен, но тверд. Он обозвал меня по-всякому, вазой той самой бросался, но из дома выгонять не стал. Теперь он понемногу остынет, и с ним можно будет уже поговорить по-человечески.   
Я крепче прижался к нему, мы посидели так молча, впитывая тепло друг друга.  
\- А генерал в Пеледоре? – задал я мучивший меня с утра вопрос.  
\- Да, я узнавал, он здесь. И нам надо будет нанести ему визит. Со стороны матери он единственный близкий мой родственник.  
Я отмахнулся:  
\- Теперь я уже его не боюсь. И вообще ничего больше не боюсь.  
Я говорил правду. Больше всего я боялся открытой ссоры Дарена с отцом, чего-то вроде слов: «Выбирай, он или твоя семья!» с демонстративным распахиванием дверей и публичными проклятиями. Дарен, хоть и говорил мне, что вряд ли его отец настолько разозлится, что потеряет всякую выдержку, чего-то подобного все же, кажется, тоже опасался, и чувствовал сейчас облегчение.  
\- На ужин, наверно, Кирен придет с женой, - сказал Дарен. – Они оба хорошие ребята, с ними проблем не будет. И сами женились со скандалом, так что они нас поймут. Открыто поддерживать вряд ли решатся, Кирен сейчас слишком зависит материально от отца, очень неудачно вложил деньги три года назад и с тех пор никак не выправится, но что смогут, сделают. Посидим с ними после ужина у меня, хорошо?  
\- Конечно, - я потянулся к его губам и добавил после поцелуя, - а коти Барси разбил очередное женское сердце.  
\- Я в нем не сомневался, - сказал Дарен. – С ним вообще сложно конкурировать в деле разбивания женских сердец. Хорошо, что нам с тобой этого не нужно.   
Я еще раз его поцеловал и засмеялся, услышав ожидаемое:  
\- Дима, а может, запремся на полчасика? Я нуждаюсь в утешении, меня папа поругал…

Ужин прошел примерно так, как я и ожидал. Кир Астен был хмур, как грозовая туча, и все время молчал, Мелина разговаривала исключительно со слегка испуганной женой Кирена, Алидой, сам Кирен общался, в основном, с Дареном. Астена пыталась поддерживать женскую беседу, Мелит копировал поведение отца. Я же старался не отсвечивать, про себя благодарил бога за то, что здесь не придумали такого количества столовых приборов, как в Европе, и молча ел, поскольку утешение Дарена, вкупе с предыдущим нервным напряжением, сожгли всю энергию в моем организме. Когда отец семейства, все так же молча, встал и удалился из столовой, все ощутимо выдохнули. Мы с Дареном тоже поднялись, Дарен сказал брату:  
\- Зайдете потом ко мне? С Димой познакомитесь поближе, поговорим…  
\- Да, конечно, - Кирен посмотрел на жену, та кивнула. – Зайдем.  
Они действительно оказались хорошими ребятами. Когда первоначальная скованность прошла, Алида сказала, сочувственно глядя на меня:  
\- Нелегко вам придется, господин Димит.  
Я поморщился:  
\- Можно на «ты» и Дима. Я немного, но младше вас, и вроде как тоже буду невесткой.  
Она засмеялась:  
\- Ну тогда и нас с мужем по именам и на «ты», правда, Кирен?  
Кирен согласно кивнул:  
\- Конечно, мы же, считай, родственники. Дарен, я удивился, что отец тебя не убил. Меня, помню, он так плетью по спине вытянул, что я согнуться не мог несколько дней.   
Дарен хмыкнул:  
\- В меня он вазу кинул, помнишь, ту, с синими цветами. А она, между прочим, тяжелая, если бы попал, мне бы не поздоровилось. И мне все же не восемнадцать лет.  
\- А что со свадьбой? – спросила Алида. – Вы уже говорили об этом?  
\- Нет, конечно, мы же только сегодня приехали, – Дарен помолчав, добавил, - если он упрется, я найду того, кто поведет меня к алтарю. И если не будет официальной свадьбы и представления императору, мы с Димой это как-нибудь переживем. Главное, обряд в храме будет, а императору моего супруга я смогу и сам представить, когда стану киром. Но все же не хотелось бы публичного скандала с непризнанием брака и расколом в семье.  
\- Ну, на такое он вряд ли пойдет, - успокаивающе сказал Кирен. – Это же какой позор будет. Ничего, успокоится со временем. Вы потом в Син поедете?  
\- Да, в Син. Вот времени-то у нас и немного, - вздохнул Дарен. – У меня три месяца отпуска, полтора из которых уже прошли… Ну а вы как? Как мальчишки?  
Кирен и Алида сразу оживились, наперебой заговорили о проказах сыновей. Потом вспомнили о кошках, я сходил к себе и принес Барсика. Стало немного смешно и грустно: у них – дети, у нас – кошки. Пока Алида с Киреном восхищались Барсиком, я смотрел на них и замечал одинаковые жесты, понятные только им словечки, спокойную нежность в каждом взгляде друг на друга. А какими будем мы с Дареном через десять лет?   
Супруги посидели еще немного и ушли.  
Я поднялся с Барсиком на руках:  
\- Отнесу его, и Масю надо проверить. Что-то беспокоит она меня. Ты оставайся, она при тебе не вылезет.  
Дарен согласно кивнул:  
\- Только вернись потом. Надеюсь, ты не собирался спать в той комнате?

Выманить Масю все-таки удалось, и она даже поела. Я внимательно ее осмотрел, но опять не увидел ничего пугающего.  
\- Что же ты, девочка моя, в тот раз хорошо же все было. Замучил я тебя таскать туда-сюда, да? Непутевый у тебя хозяин… Ну ничего, потерпи еще немного, потом приедем в Син, будете жить в своем любимом садике, никто вас трогать не будет...  
Мася грустно на меня посмотрела и снова залезла под кровать. Я оставил кошек в покое и пошел к Дарену.   
\- Как там Мася? – спросил он сразу.   
\- Вроде ничего, - я вздохнул. – Все же беспокоит она меня. Дарен, ты точно знаешь, что вообще нигде в этом мире похожих животных нет, ни больших, ни маленьких?  
\- Точно. Я много об этом думал, так что уверен.  
\- Вот это-то меня и пугает. В нашем мире это большое семейство животных, очень много разных видов, от маленьких до крупных. А собаки, лошади, коровы, да и все остальные звери, которых я видел, в нашем мире точно такие же, как здесь. Значит что-то здесь не дало развиться именно кошачьим.   
\- Ты боишься, что ее беременность может протекать ненормально из-за местных условий? Но ведь в первый раз все хорошо было?  
\- Так-то оно так… Да и вроде не болит у нее ничего, посмотрим, как дальше пойдет. Скоро она уже родить должна, по идее. Буквально дней через десять.  
Дарен обнял меня:  
\- Поищем ветеринара хорошего, по мелким животным. Хорошо, что мы в Пеледоре, здесь много таких должно быть, для дамских собачек.  
\- Глупо, да, так беспокоиться из-за животного? Но я ее очень люблю, столько мы с ней вместе пережили…  
Дарен возразил мне с неожиданной горячностью:  
\- Вовсе не глупо. И не забывай, Дима, что твоя коти здесь – чудо, та, что может спасти десятки, а то и сотни безнадежно больных людей. Завтра же начнем искать ветеринара.  
Я благодарно потерся щекой об его плечо:  
\- Теперь я нуждаюсь в утешении, Дарен. У меня дочка скоро рожает…


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 20.

Найти ветеринара мы не успели. Утром Мася родила. Сами роды прошли легко, но вот котята… Их было двое – один родился мертвым, второй был совсем слабенький. Я попросил принести ширму, отгородил ей самый теплый угол в моей комнате, разместил там кошку с котенком и положился на природу. Мася вроде детеныша приняла, ухаживала за ним, молоко у нее было, так что оставалось только ждать. На всякий случай я сказал горничной, чтобы в комнату без меня не заходила, и вообще появлялась там пореже. Я там все равно не живу, за кошками убрать могу и сам. Барсика переместили в покои Дарена.  
Я был занят этим все утро, Дарен же провел его в городе, бегая по гарнизонным делам. Потом был обед, опять в полном семейном составе, не было только Кирена с супругой. Все, кроме Астены, нас с Дареном в упор не видели. Я был слишком занят мыслями о Масе, а вот Дарена это заметно нервировало. После обеда он потащил меня гулять в город, сказав, что иначе не выдержит и пойдет скандалить с отцом.  
Пеледор был огромен и великолепен, я еще в прошлое пребывание в этом убедился, но тогда я за пределы припортового района особо не высовывался, а на этот раз мы с Дареном обошли весь центр. Но поднять настроение нам так и не удалось.  
Слухи в Пеледоре расходились с той же быстротой, что и в моем родном селе. В этом я убедился, когда в одном из больших магазинов мы встретили гвардейского офицера, молодого красавчика, смахивающего в своем ярком мундире на райскую птицу.  
\- Капитан Астис, какая встреча! – ленивым баритоном окликнул он Дарена. – Давно в Пеледоре?  
\- Добрый день, лейтенант. Со вчерашнего дня.  
\- И что же привело доблестного стража границы в наши мирные края? – продолжил офицер, беззастенчиво разглядывая меня. – И не представите ли мне вашего очаровательного спутника?  
Дарен напрягся, но ответил:  
\- Мой жених, господин Димит. Димит, разреши тебе представить – лейтенант Вертен, мой старый знакомый.  
\- О, - лейтенант картинно округлил глаза, - поздравляю вас! И как я мог пропустить вашу помолвку, капитан? Это ведь должно было быть главным событием этой зимы?  
\- Официальной церемонии не было, - вежливо сказал Дарен. – Мы скрепили помолвку в храме Корха в Дерее.  
\- Как романтично, - лейтенант закатил глаза. – Не смею вас задерживать, наверняка у вас много дел в связи с подготовкой к свадьбе.  
Когда мы отошли, Дарен прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Сука брехливая. Специально ведь подошел, сейчас пойдет языком трепать.  
Я промолчал, только утешающе погладил его по руке. 

Поужинали мы в городе, чтобы не губить день окончательно. Долго сидели в уютном маленьком ресторане, говорили о пустяках, касались друг друга под столом. Было так хорошо и так не хотелось возвращаться в огромный неприветливый дом… Дарен, видимо, думал о том же самом, потому что вдруг сказал:  
\- Может, переедем все же куда-нибудь?  
Я вздохнул:  
\- Такая демонстрация непокорности, наверно, еще больше разозлит твоего отца.   
Дарен кивнул:  
\- Да, ты прав. Все же я попробую еще раз поговорить с ним завтра. Больше тянуть нельзя. Если надо будет устраивать такую, как положено, свадьбу, надо уже начинать к ней готовиться. А если он опять упрется, тогда переедем в гостиницу, дождемся Тирину, быстренько поженимся и уедем в Син.  
Я согласился. Стыдно сказать, но я был бы даже рад, если бы отец Дарена уперся, так хотелось побыстрее со всем этим покончить и остаться вдвоем. Да и с глаз долой – из сердца вон, может, когда мы будем далеко и уже женаты, кир Астен скорее сменит гнев на милость. Но не следовало забывать об общественном мнении, такой скандал с наследником нанесет ощутимый удар по репутации дома Астисов. Сам Дарен наверняка станет кое-где персоной нон-грата, да и другие члены семьи могут пострадать. А ведь, как супруг Дарена, я тоже стану частью этого дома, и поддерживать его репутацию на должной высоте будет одной из основных моих обязанностей. Н-да, сначала разрушить, потом строить, это по-нашему… Эти мысли нагнали на меня такую тоску, что я чуть не ляпнул: «Давай просто уедем вместе, не надо на мне жениться!». Слава богу, сумел удержаться, просто вздохнул так тяжело, что Дарен обнял меня и крепко поцеловал в губы на глазах у изумленной публики.

Поговорить с отцом Дарену назавтра не удалось. Личим утром, еще до завтрака, зашел к нам и официально сообщил, что кир Астен уехал по неотложному делу в Линд. Дарен побагровел от злости. До замка в Линде, как я знал, было шесть дней пути верхом, кир Астен нашел-таки способ отказать сыну или, по крайней мере, отложить вопрос на неопределенное время, не поднимая скандала. Я, было, предложил уехать в Син и выждать там, не обязательно же прямо сейчас жениться, но Дарен ответил, зло блеснув глазами:  
\- Я не пойду у него на поводу. Все должное почтение я ему выказал, а он даже не соизволил прямо сказать: «Нет, я не поведу тебя к алтарю» или: «Свадьба будет через полгода, если ты не передумаешь». Кто я ему, щенок сопливый, чтобы так со мной обращаться?   
\- И что же тогда мы будем делать?  
\- У меня есть друзья и родственники. Я найду ему замену. А прямо сегодня мы покинем этот дом.  
Я взял его за руку:  
\- Подожди, не горячись. Из дома нас не выгоняли, никакого скандала не было, если мы сейчас съедем, получится, что это ты начал шум. А насчет замены, - на меня вдруг снизошло озарение, - лучшей заменой твоему отцу был бы генерал Ордис, правда?  
Дарен кивнул:  
\- Да, он мой родной дядя и по положению равен моему отцу, даже, можно сказать, выше.  
\- Пойдем завтра к нему, - сказал я. – Пусть он поведет тебя к алтарю. Так и слишком большого скандала можно будет избежать. Мало ли, может, у твоего отца на самом деле неотложные дела, вот он и попросил генерала, и свадьбу тоже затевать не стали из-за того, что и ему, и тебе некогда. Конечно, никто не поверит, но, может, хоть в газетах о расколе в семье кира Линдского писать не будут.  
Дарен покачал головой:  
\- Он откажет. Без согласия отца – ни за что.  
Я улыбнулся:  
\- Тебе, наверно, точно откажет. А я, может, и уговорю.  
Дарен посмотрел на меня с сомнением, но согласился нанести генералу визит.

Кир Ордис Мейский выглядел точно так же, как и в последнюю нашу встречу. Окинул меня все тем же тяжелым взглядом:  
\- Господин Наумов, какая неожиданность. Дарен, - он вперил в племянника еще более тяжелый взгляд, - так это правда? Вы на самом деле помолвлены? До меня уже дошли слухи.  
\- Правда, дядя. Нас благословил Корх.  
\- А твой отец, кир Астен?  
Я явственно услышал скрип зубов, но голос у Дарена был ровный и спокойный:  
\- Отец убеждал меня разорвать помолвку, а когда ему это не удалось, уехал в Линд, ничего не объясняя.  
Генерал помолчал:  
\- Значит, окончательное решение им еще не принято. Что ж, тогда не буду торопиться с поздравлениями.  
Настало время вмешаться. Я набрал побольше воздуха и сказал:  
\- Господин генерал, у нас не так много времени, чтобы ожидать возвращения кира Астена. Дарену нужно возвращаться в гарнизон, дольше, чем двадцать пять дней, в Пеледоре мы оставаться не можем.   
Кир Ордис вопросительно изогнул бровь. Я не дал ему ничего сказать, продолжив сразу:  
\- Мы пришли попросить вас об услуге. Вы ближайший родственник Дарена, и если бы его повели к алтарю вы вместо отца, это помогло бы избежать слишком тяжких последствий для репутации дома Астисов.  
Генерал на какое-то время потерял дар речи от такой наглости, потом спросил:  
\- И вы всерьез полагаете, что я соглашусь на это?  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- Да. Я полагаю, что вы согласитесь. Дарен ваш племянник, сын вашей покойной сестры, родная кровь. А передо мной у вас немалый долг, и мне совсем не стыдно напоминать вам о нем. В отличие от вас, я пока еще простолюдин и могу себе позволить быть не столь щепетильным в вопросах личной чести. Кстати, как здоровье киры Рианы?  
Кир Ордис как-то очень по-простецки крякнул и замер, глядя на меня неверящим взглядом. Я был абсолютно спокоен, а что такого, все так и есть. Краем глаза я заметил, как Дарен прячет улыбку, и едва заметно улыбнулся сам.  
Генерал, наконец, отошел от шока, откашлялся:  
\- Да, вы умеете не только держать удар, но и бить, господин Наумов.   
Он встал, прошел к окну, постоял, глядя на улицу. Я сжал руку Дарена, чувствуя ответное пожатие. Оба мы не сводили глаз с высокой худощавой фигуры, решающей самый важный сейчас для нас вопрос.  
Прошло, наверно, минут пять, прежде чем он повернулся к нам.  
\- Хорошо. Вы были очень убедительны, господин Наумов. Я напишу киру Астену. Если через пятнадцать дней положительного ответа не будет, я выполню вашу просьбу. А кира Риана, - неожиданно улыбнулся мне он, - медленно, но неуклонно поправляется и очень благодарна вам. Как и я, хотя вы, наверно, в это не поверите.  
\- Теперь поверю, - искренне ответил я. – Я тоже очень вам признателен, господин генерал.  
\- Да, дядя, - начал Дарен, но тот перебил:  
\- Жениха своего благодари.   
И махнул рукой – мол, убирайтесь, пока я не передумал. Мы быстренько откланялись, еще, и правда, передумает.  
На улице Дарен сгреб меня в охапку и закружил, смеясь:  
\- Я знал, что ты умный и смелый, но что ты дядю парой фраз припечатаешь так, что ему деться некуда будет… И пусть кто-нибудь посмеет сказать, что ты недостоин титула кир-кавана!

Теперь, когда дата бракосочетания более-менее определилась, надо было решать что-то насчет свадьбы. Даже если генерал вынудит кира Астена согласиться на брак, большого официального мероприятия все равно не будет. Без него это начинать бессмысленно, а потом будет уже некогда. Я в глубине души очень этому радовался, но как-то отметить событие было надо. Тирина с домочадцами должны уже были быть в пути, да и Дарену нашлось бы кого пригласить на маленькое торжество.   
Я наивно полагал, что мы снимем какой-нибудь ресторан, но оказалось, что это дурной тон. Людям ранга Дарена отмечать личные праздники полагалось в собственном или хотя бы арендованном доме, и все организовывать самим, тем самым выказывая почет и уважение гостям. Дарен попробовал поговорить с мачехой, но услышал однозначное: «Нет». Да мы и не рассчитывали на согласие. Надо было думать самим.  
Дом Дарен, не мудрствуя лукаво, решил купить – потом все равно пригодится. Это оказалось не так легко сделать, но все же мы нашли небольшой особнячок, довольно запущенный, зато в хорошем районе. Выбора особого не было, и Дарен сразу оформил сделку. На это ушло больше половины наследства, доставшегося ему от бабушки. Потом мы с ним вдвоем обошли весь дом. Второй этаж был в плачевном состоянии – местами протекали потолки, из-за этого стены отсырели так, что обивка отставала. Но первый, если замаскировать самые неприглядные места, вполне можно было использовать. Это нас воодушевило, да и вообще это был НАШ дом.  
Для организации самого мероприятия Алида нашла нам специалистку с самыми лучшими рекомендациями. Сухопарая энергичная дама выслушала все наши пожелания, задала несколько вопросов, выдающих высочайшую квалификацию, и обещала, что все будет в лучшем виде. Для ремонта дома тоже нашли людей, так что подготовка к свадьбе началась.

Тем временем котенок понемногу оправлялся. Это меня очень радовало, тем более что это была кошечка. После решения проблемы со свадьбой мне делать было особо нечего, а Дарен, наоборот, был занят целыми днями – полковник отпустил его с условием, что, будучи в Пеледоре, он решит кое-какие проблемы гарнизона в части снабжения. Так что теперь он бегал по разнообразным кабинетам, а я сидел дома, в основном в своей комнате, наблюдая и ухаживая за Маськой и котенком. Иногда ко мне заходила Астена, но обычно дни я проводил в одиночестве. Кира Мелина продолжала делать вид, что меня в природе не существует, Дарена это по-прежнему нервировало, но я уже смирился. Встречались мы с ней раз в день за обедом, и есть мне это не мешало.   
Я, было, попробовал наладить какие-то отношения с Мелитом, но он на контакт не шел, все также продолжая обливать меня молчаливым презрением при каждой встрече. Мне показалось довольно странным то, как самый младший Астис отличается от своих братьев и сестры. И Кирен, и Астена сразу отнеслись ко мне по-человечески, может, и не понимая, но уважая выбор старшего брата. Значит, он настолько плохо относится к Дарену? Сам Дарен на мой вопрос только плечами пожал:  
\- Даже не знаю, Дима, что о нем сказать. Я уже четырнадцать лет отдельно живу, с тех пор, как в Академию поступил. Он же маленький совсем был, когда я уехал. А потом, когда приезжал, Астена сама за мной хвостиком бегала, требовала внимания, плакала даже, что я не хочу с ней разговаривать. И так мы с ней подружились. А с Мелитом такого не было, так что, считай, я его не знаю вообще. Болел много, когда малышом был, это я помню. Мать его сильно баловала, да и сейчас, кажется, балует. В прошлом году отец, помню, все ворчал...  
Я погадал еще, но потом плюнул на это дело. Откуда мне знать, какие мысли бродят в голове избалованного богатого мальчишки? Я своих-то учеников, деревенских детей, на соседней улице выросших, не всегда мог понять.   
Астена же мне нравилась. Вела себя она всегда очень благовоспитанно, как и положено благородной девице, но сквозь светскую учтивость то и дело проглядывал живой пытливый ум и открытый характер. Ее очень интересовали кошки, я охотно удовлетворял ее любопытство. Рассказал и о том, что я прибыл из другого мира, не видел никакой нужды скрывать. Как-никак я собирался стать членом этой семьи, хоть и нежеланным. Ее сильно впечатлило то, что я оказался «пришельцем», и те особенности моего мира, о которых я ей рассказывал. Мы с ней довольно много общались и даже перешли на «ты».

Сезон балов закончился, и теперь все светское общение сводилось к небольшим частным приемам. Такие приемы устраивала, конечно же, и кира Мелина. Мы с Дареном проводили вечера вдвоем, иногда в городе, но чаще всего в его апартаментах. На вечеринки нас не звали, да мы туда и не стремились. Нам было чем заняться.  
В тот день Дарен уехал куда-то далеко за город, на армейские склады, сказав, что будет поздно. Я подобрал книжку поинтереснее и удобно устроился в его гостиной, намереваясь так провести весь вечер. Но едва я одолел первые три страницы, пришла нарядная, оживленная Астена.  
\- Дарен еще не приехал?  
\- Нет, он сказал, что только к ночи будет.  
\- Жаль, я хотела... - Она замялась, потом решительно посмотрела на меня, - Дима, пойдем со мной.  
\- Куда?  
\- В Синюю гостиную. У нас там маленький вечер.  
Я покачал головой.  
\- Не думаю, что кира Мелина рада будет меня видеть.  
Астена сцепила в замок пальцы и сказала с горячей убежденностью:  
\- Дима, ты не можешь вот так просидеть в углу всю жизнь. Ты жених Дарена, и ты достоин им быть, что бы там не говорили. Ну и что, что ты не родовитый и небогатый? Я так боялась, что Дарен женится на Лидане, она такая пустышка, ты не представляешь! А потом ему еще кого-нибудь бы нашли, такую же, или такого же тупицу, ничего, кроме титула, за душой не имеющую! А ты умный, очень интересный, ты из другого мира!  
Я встревожено вскинулся, она замахала руками:  
\- Нет-нет, я никому этого не говорила, и про коти тоже, я же понимаю! Но ты и без этого очень интересный и хороший человек, и... и красивый тоже.  
Я засмеялся:  
\- Ладно, я понял, что хороший и даже немножко красивый. Но...  
Она не дала мне договорить:  
\- Но если ты будешь прятаться, никто ведь этого не узнает! Я не понимаю вас с Дареном... Прости, это, наверно, не мое дело, но мне кажется, вам надо быть активнее, ходить в гости, на приемы, ну хотя бы дома больше на людях показываться! Я уверена, что когда мама и Мелит поймут, какой ты на самом деле, они перестанут так ужасно себя вести!  
Я вздохнул:  
\- Не все так просто, Астена...  
Она умоляюще сложила руки:  
\- Пожалуйста, Дима, пойдем, хотя бы один раз попробуй. Я сама тебя всем представлю, там только одна молодежь, никто не сделает тебе ничего плохого. Хочешь, помогу тебе костюм выбрать?  
\- Нет, Астена, - ответил я твердо, хотя и было жаль девчонку. – Вместе с Дареном еще можно бы было пойти, но одному – нет. Ты во всем права, просто сейчас не время. Нам сейчас важнее всего удержаться от скандала в семье, а познакомиться и подружиться мы успеем. Если я сейчас заявлюсь с тобой на вечеринку, твоя мама может воспринять это как вызов, как демонстрацию.   
Астена опустила руки:  
\- Как знаешь… Наверно, ты прав. Но как же я устала от этого!  
\- Ничего, - я попытался ее подбодрить. – Скоро мы уедем, и все потихоньку успокоятся. И когда-нибудь все будет хорошо.

Когда она ушла, я попытался вернуться к чтению, но не получилось. Слова девушки опять растревожили мои сомнения. Мне ведь со всеми этими людьми жить. Дарен как-то обмолвился, что срок службы у него заканчивается через два года, и продлять его он не будет, потому и продолжает торчать в Сине – нет смысла начинать сначала где-то еще. «Отец уже стареет, - сказал он, - ему все труднее справляться со всем самому». Значит, через два года мы с ним вернемся в Пеледор, и волей-неволей придется налаживать отношения не только с семьей, но и, страх подумать, со всем великосветским обществом. А ведь «лицом» Дарена, его «хозяйкой дома» буду я! И императору меня должны будут представить… А я даже не знаю, как Дарен сможет помириться с отцом, если тот все же упрется, чем еще обернется для всей семьи этот скандал с нашей женитьбой. На миг стало просто безнадежно страшно, но я все же взял себя в руки. У меня будет целых два года на подготовку. Если я за это время не справлюсь, значит, я не стою доверия и уважения Дарена.   
Чтобы отвлечься, я прошелся по всем трем комнатам и обнаружил, что Барсика нигде нет. Поискав и позвав его, убедился – опять сбежал, скотина такая. Надо было его найти и вернуть на место, пока он никому из гостей на глаза не попался.   
В коридоре царили полумрак и пустота. Я медленно шел, внимательно оглядываясь и время от времени тихо зовя «подлюгу». Вот ведь нашел время удрать!  
В поисках я дошел до противоположного конца коридора и уже собирался вернуться к себе, решив, что не такой все же Барсик идиот, чтобы лезть на глаза незнакомым людям. Да и прием наверняка уже заканчивается. Но тут заметил приоткрытую дверь и решил посмотреть за ней, может, там он и прячется.

В комнате было совсем темно. Я позвал кота, прислушался и уловил тихий шорох.   
\- Вот ты где, - сказал я и шире открыл дверь, впуская свет из коридора. – А ну иди сюда!  
Шорох послышался ближе, я повернулся и едва успел отдернуться – кулак, летевший мне в висок, вмазал под левый глаз. Я пошатнулся, прикрывая пострадавший глаз, но устоял на ногах и даже увернулся от следующего удара, шагнув назад, в коридор.  
Ни фига себе! Я разозлился и крикнул, предусмотрительно отойдя подальше от двери:  
\- Кто там, выходи!  
Никто не шелохнулся. Меня разобрал злой азарт, глаз болел и слезился, как пить дать, здоровый фингал будет. А у меня свадьба, между прочим, скоро! Я вооружился очень удобным бронзовым подсвечником из ближайшей ниши и сказал:  
\- Давай, выходи, разберемся, как мужчина с мужчиной. Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не выйдешь, или пока не приедет кивар Дарен. Тогда ты будешь объясняться с ним, а не со мной.  
Некоторое время стояла тишина, потом послышался сдавленный всхлип, и в коридор вылетела растрепанная и красная... кира Мелина. Я едва удержал на месте челюсть - ни хрена себе удар у бабы! Но тут за ней показалась мощная мужская фигура, и все встало на свои места.  
\- Что, настал твой час, маленькая шлюшка? - прошипела кира, с ненавистью глядя на меня. - Давай, иди, выслуживайся перед отцом своего женишка! Может, на мое место тебя возьмет, сразу все получишь, и ждать ничего не придется!  
Я растерянно смотрел на попавшуюся парочку и не знал, что сказать. Кавалер топтался сзади, пряча глаза. Мелина повернулась к нему:  
\- А ты даже ударить один раз, как следует, не можешь! Мужчина, тьфу! С мальчишкой-хлюпиком не справился! Зачем только я с тобой связалась…  
И неожиданно зарыдала, закрыв лицо руками. Мне стало жалко ее, хоть и было очень противно. В какой-то мере ее можно понять, она еще совсем молодая женщина, а кир Астен впечатления любящего мужа не производит, да и стар он для нее. Но все-таки, вот так, почти открыто… Хоть бы дверь заперли или прикрыли плотнее! Пусть в этом крыле кроме нас с Дареном, никто и не живет, нельзя же быть такими наглыми. Блин, вот только этих разборок нам не хватало… Я покачал головой и молча ушел. Дарен будет в ярости, можно не сомневаться. Значит, думать о том, как выбраться из этого дерьма максимально чистыми, придется мне.


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 21.

Синяк уже проявился, глаз был красный, заплыл и продолжал слезиться. Красота неземная. Дарену придется все рассказать, если бы не это украшение, я бы, может, и промолчал. Похоже, избежать скандала уже не удастся. Разве что я уговорю Дарена не говорить ничего отцу и как-то замять это дело между нами троими. Отец ему или не поверит, и тогда окончательный разрыв с ним неизбежен, или поверит, но пострадаем в итоге все равно мы. Если супруги останутся вместе, кира Мелина никогда нам не простит и когда-нибудь отомстит так, что мало не покажется. Если же они разведутся, это будет такая грязь, в которой вымажется вся семья и отмываться будет долго. И винить в этом подспудно будут тоже нас.

Реакция Дарена была такой, какую я и ожидал:  
\- Сучка блудливая, - зарычал он, - я подозревал, что она не хранит отцу верность, но вот так, в его собственном доме, чуть ли не на глазах у детей! Это уже слишком, такое прощать нельзя!  
\- Дарен, послушай меня, пожалуйста, - я помолчал, еще раз все обдумывая. - Ты прав, но... Что ты хочешь сделать?  
\- Сейчас пойду и душу из нее вытрясу. Потом отцу напишу, пусть знает, как его женушка развлекается в его отсутствие.  
Я вздохнул и погладил его по руке:  
\- Я тут весь вечер думал, Дарен. Просто послушай... - И добавил, изложив свои соображения, - это твой отец, так что решать тебе. Я ни на чем не настаиваю, только подумай, ладно? Не решай сгоряча.  
Заставил его сесть и сам сел к нему на колени верхом, лицом к лицу:  
\- Не ходи к ней сейчас. И ты остынешь, и она пусть помучается. Всегда хуже, когда ждешь чего-то плохого, а ничего не происходит.  
Дарен внимательно посмотрел на меня:  
\- Тебе перед свадьбой ни за что ни про что лицо разукрасили, чуть повторное сотрясение мозга не устроили, а ты за нее заступаешься?  
\- Я не заступаюсь за нее, Дарен. Я о нас с тобой думаю. И еще об Астене, представь, как на ней это все отразится.  
Он помолчал, продолжая разглядывать меня. Я смотрел ему в глаза, ожидая ответа. Наконец, он выдохнул, обнял меня, расслабляясь. Я весь растекся по нему от облегчения и пожаловался:  
\- У меня глаз болит. А если синяк до свадьбы не сойдет?  
Дарен осторожно поцеловал пострадавшее место и так и встал, как сидел, со мной на руках. Я прилип к нему, крепко обхватив руками и ногами. Как хорошо быть легким и маленьким...  
\- Пойдем твой глаз лечить. А она и вправду пусть помучается. 

Утром Дарен пошел к мачехе и довольно долго у нее пробыл. Когда он вернулся, я, видимо, так тревожно на него посмотрел, что он сразу обнял меня, успокаивая:  
\- Все нормально, мы с ней просто поговорили. Без истерик, конечно, не обошлось, но, в конце концов, она дала мне высказаться. Я думаю, ты прав, сейчас не буду ничего отцу говорить. Но если хоть что-то еще услышу... Надо будет Алиде с Киреном задание дать, пусть присматривают за ней.  
Я кивнул:  
\- Как знаешь. Главное, сейчас шум не поднимать. Нашей скандальной женитьбы более чем достаточно на текущий момент.  
Дарен озабоченно посмотрел на меня. Вид на самом деле не радовал, за ночь фингал налился цветом и сиял на моем бледном лице, затмевая собой все. Я вздохнул:  
\- Вот. Не знаю, что можно сделать, одна надежда, что пройдет до свадьбы. А сейчас хоть на улицу не выходи, еще решат, что ты меня бьешь.  
Дарен засмеялся:  
\- Представляю, как тетушки в гостиных шушукаются, мол, знаете, почему кивар Линдский без благословения отца женится? Да потому что извращенец он, и, наконец, мальчика нашел, согласного его терпеть!   
Я подхватил:  
\- Видела, скажут, бедняжечку, весь в синяках, маленький, худенький, в чем душа держится! И ведь любит своего мучителя, глаз заплыл, а лицо счастливое!  
Посмеявшись, решили призвать на помощь Астену, наврав ей, что я неудачно упал, а мне до обретения товарного вида на люди действительно лучше не появляться. Подумать только, то, как я выгляжу, перестало быть моим личным делом! И так теперь будет всегда. Пожалуй, пора обзаводиться косметичкой…

Пару дней после инцидента кира Мелина не выходила из своих покоев, ссылаясь на недомогание. Потом стала появляться за обедом, такая же, как и раньше, ледяная и невозмутимая. Дарен при виде ее напрягался, но внешне ничего не показывал. Я вздохнул про себя с облегчением - кажется, пронесло.   
Однажды днем, когда я сидел один у себя в комнате, возясь с Маськой и котенком, Мелина пришла ко мне. Услышав стук, я подумал, что это Астена, и сказал: «Привет!», не вставая с пола и даже не оборачиваясь – едва выпросил у Маси подержать дитятю, и не хотелось потом начинать все сначала. То ли потому, что детеныш был такой слабый, то ли потому, что один, Маська относилась к нему еще ревнивее, чем к первому помету.  
\- Добрый день, господин Димит, - послышался слегка запинающийся голос, и я вскочил, сунув котенка в объятья матери.  
Очень необычно было видеть киру Мелину смущенной.  
\- Извините, я не думал, что это вы, - сказал я, преодолев неловкость.  
\- Не стоит, - она слабо взмахнула рукой. Подняла на меня глаза, вздохнула, - это я пришла перед вами извиниться. За… те слова. Я не должна была так вас называть.  
\- Не надо, - ответил я, стараясь скрыть удивление, - я понимаю, что вы были… взволнованы. И принимаю ваши извинения.  
\- Спасибо, - она помолчала, потом заговорила, как будто пересиливая себя. Да так оно и было, наверно. – Господин Димит, не буду врать, что одобряю выбор Дарена. Но я все же обязана вам, а я не люблю быть обязанной. Скажите, чем я могу вас… отблагодарить?  
Очень хотелось гордо ответить: «Не стоит благодарности», но оно бы вышло мне боком, Мелина такого пренебрежения не простит.  
\- Не запрещайте детям присутствовать на нашей свадьбе, - сказал я. - Этого будет достаточно.  
\- Хорошо, - она облегченно вздохнула. – Я рада, что мы смогли понять друг друга, господин Димит.  
Я тоже был рад. Иметь такого врага мне совсем не хотелось. Теперь, надеюсь, она будет спокойнее.

А в один прекрасный вечер Дарен пришел очень довольный и продемонстрировал мне сбитые костяшки пальцев.  
\- Что ты делал? – спросил я. – Упал, что ли?  
\- Упал, - он зловеще хохотнул. – Но не я.  
Я удивленно воззрился на него.  
\- Поймал наконец того гада, который тебе глаз подбил, - пояснил он. – У него теперь одним зубом меньше, а синяк еще красивее, чем у тебя, будет.  
Я засмеялся:  
\- Чувствую себя трепетной девой, нуждающейся в защите. Зачем ты его побил? Еще и ловил специально, надо же…  
\- Никто не может причинить тебе вред безнаказанно, - серьезно сказал Дарен. – Никому не позволю.  
Я только головой покачал.   
\- А если я сам нарвусь?  
\- Ты не станешь, - убежденно ответил Дарен. – Я тебя знаю. А пусть даже и сам, значит, так было надо. Я всегда за тебя.  
\- А я за тебя, - мы переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
И долго потом «лечили» боевые отметины. 

К приезду Тирины с домочадцами фингал, слава богу, уже сошел. К тому времени истек и срок, названный нам генералом Ордисом. Кир Астен продолжал отсиживаться в Линде и, как сообщил нам генерал, ответил, что сейчас у него нет времени заниматься любовными делами старшего сына. И что генерал может поступать так, как считает нужным, если согласен принять на себя такую ответственность.  
\- Что ж, я дал слово и сдержу его, - сказал генерал. – Где и когда состоится церемония?  
Дарен, конечно, расстроился, но другого ответа от кира Астена мы не очень-то ожидали. Хорошо, хоть генералу не попытался запретить действовать. Так что решили радоваться тому, что есть, тихонечко пожениться и свалить побыстрее в Син.   
Помещения на первом этаже нашего дома выглядели уже приемлемо. Второй этаж мы временно закрыли, и получилось вполне нормальное жилье для двоих взрослых мужчин. Все необходимое для маленькой свадьбы было заказано, а кое-что уже и доставлено. Мы решили, что готовы, и договорились о церемонии в маленьком храме Тойера в не слишком фешенебельном районе города. Так было и быстрее, и не привлекало лишнего внимания.

И вот этот день настал! С утра мы переехали в свой дом. Пусть там было холодно и сыровато, но теперь мы могли покинуть родительский кров, не нарушая приличий, и сделали это со всей возможной скоростью. К моей огромной радости, Лучис тоже смог приехать, буквально накануне назначенного для свадьбы дня, так что все близкие мне люди были в сборе. Со стороны Дарена должны были присутствовать кир и кира Мейские, Кирен с Алидой, Астена, два друга детства с супругами. Мелины и Мелита, конечно же, не было, но нас это уже не расстраивало. Мы сделали все, что могли, чтобы сохранить видимость согласия в семье.  
В доме вокруг нас сразу закипела суета. Нанятая специалистка, госпожа Бити, уже ждала нас там с последними вопросами насчет оставшихся мелочей. Потом настало время наводить красоту. Пару дней до этого мы посвятили все тем же баням-цирюльням, а на сегодняшнее утро был вызван самый модный мастер по мужским прическам. Мастер выглядел точь-в-точь так, как изображают стилистов в дешевых комедиях — жеманный, женственный, вертлявый, но дело свое знал отлично. Дарену он уделил не так уж много внимания, сказав ему: «Вы, конечно, красивый мужчина, но с вами неинтересно работать. Совсем непластичное лицо». Сделал ему немыслимо элегантный простой хвост и с хищным блеском в глазах набросился на меня. Долго вертел мою голову из стороны в сторону, что-то бормотал себе под нос, потом принялся за дело. У меня даже шея затекла, так долго он со мной возился, но результат того стоил. На один день ему удалось превратить меня в красавчика. При виде преображенного меня у Дарена нехорошо заблестели глаза:  
\- Дима, тебе лучше ко мне не приближаться, пока я немного не привыкну. А то ты какой-то другой стал, так и хочется узнать тебя поближе...  
Я бы и не отказался уединиться с ним минут на двадцать, но, увы, никто бы нам этого не позволил.  
Пришедший первым из гостей Лучис громогласно восхитился:  
\- Я же говорил, будешь ты у нас цветочек нежный! Такой мальчик получился, прямо руки чешутся потискать!  
Я покосился на ревниво нахмурившегося Дарена, Лучис меня понял и тискать не стал, ограничился коротким дружеским объятием.   
Потихоньку все гости собрались, настала пора ехать в храм. Прибыли заказанные кареты, нас с Дареном разделили, каждый должен был ехать со своим сопровождением. Я сидел рядом с Тириной и с каждым метром пути волновался все больше. Все, обратно из храма поедет уже кир-каван Димит Линдский, нравится это кому-то или нет.   
Тирина ободряюще сжала мою руку:  
\- Все у вас получится, не переживай. Вы такие молодцы оба, умные, сильные, любите друг друга. Вот увидишь, через несколько лет уже никто и не вспомнит, как вы поженились. Будете самой достойной парой в империи.

Жених и невеста входили в храм одновременно, из двух противоположных дверей. Тирина взяла меня за руку и по сигналу специально приставленного к этому делу Микана повела меня внутрь. Я шел по усыпанной цветами дорожке, от полумрака и волнения не видя ничего, кроме идущих навстречу двух высоких фигур в парадных мундирах. Жрец, невысокий полный старичок в блестящей золотистой мантии, с важным видом ждал нас у алтаря – большой глыбы черного камня, похожего на обсидиан. Тирина оставила меня в двух шагах от алтаря, на том же расстоянии остановился и Дарен. Генерал и Тирина подошли к жрецу.  
Генерал поклонился Тирине:  
\- Перед лицом Тойера Благотворящего, Отца и Создателя, прошу отдать обещанного супруга Дарену Астису,  
Жрец неожиданно звучным, гулким басом произнес:  
\- Обещан ли тот, кого ты привела к алтарю, в супруги Дарену Астису? Пришла ли ты отдать обещанное?  
\- Да, перед лицом Тойера Благотворящего, Отца и Создателя, свидетельствую, что названый брат мой Димит, которого я привела к алтарю, обещан в супруги Дарену Астису, и я пришла отдать обещанное.  
\- Да будет так, Тойер слышит вас, - сказал жрец и хлопнул в ладоши.  
Принесли маленькую жаровню, на которой были горкой сложены щепки вперемешку с сухой травой, поставили на алтарь. Жрец развел в жаровне огонь и затянул речитативом молитву. Поплыл сладко пахнущий дым, жрец капнул в огонь какого-то масла и еще раз хлопнул в ладоши. Тирина подошла ко мне и, взяв за руку, повела вокруг алтаря по ходу солнца. Генерал же в это время точно также повел Дарена. Сделав полный круг, мы все подошли к жрецу. Он соединил наши с Дареном руки, поочередно смазал каждому лоб тем же маслом, что капал в огонь, а поверх масла горячим пеплом из жаровни начертил знак Тойера — свастику с загнутыми по часовой стрелке концами.  
\- Тойер Благотворящий, Отец и Создатель, перед лицом твоим свидетельствую, что те, кто стоит передо мной с твоим знаком на челе, соединились ныне узами брака, и душа у них отныне одна на двоих. Молю тебя обратить свою милость на дом их, на чад и домочадцев, - сказал жрец, и церемония завершилась.  
Никаких: «Согласен ли ты, раб божий?..» в брачном ритуале не предусматривалось. Все решалось между теми, кто вел брачующихся к алтарю, и жрецом. Выглядело это, конечно, несправедливо, но в тот момент меня это не волновало. Я смотрел в счастливые глаза Дарена и улыбался так, что щеки болели. У нас с ним отныне одна душа на двоих, и как же это правильно и прекрасно!

Дома нас уже ожидала госпожа Бити в полной боевой готовности. Нанятый оркестрик встретил нас залихватской мелодией и продолжал играть весь остаток дня и вечер с маленькими перерывами. Стол был уже накрыт, нас с Дареном усадили во главе, рядом со мной сел генерал, рядом с Дареном – Тирина. Свадебный банкет был такой же, как и у нас – говорили речи, поздравляли, вручали подарки. Но поскольку гостей было мало, торжественная часть быстро завершилась, и началось просто веселье. Госпожа Бити и тут не подкачала, найденные ею «аниматоры», молодые мужчина и женщина, были просто великолепны. Скованность и неловкость, неизбежные в такой разношерстной компании, постепенно растаяли, не выдержав их жизнерадостного напора. Вскоре все перезнакомились друг с другом, беззаботно веселились и танцевали народные танцы.  
Даже Ордисы остались, правда, ненадолго, но я-то думал, что они уйдут сразу после банкета.   
Кира Риана выглядела даже лучше, чем я ожидал. Она сама подошла ко мне, тепло поздравила, показала руки – по сравнению с прошлым годом прогресс был огромен. Тремор был, и сильный, но только в кистях, и, главное, она вполне могла контролировать свои движения. Есть за столом, она, правда, не стала, но бокал удерживала без труда.  
\- Я бесконечно вам благодарна, господин Димит, - сказала она. – Мой муж виноват перед вами, я знаю, но прошу вас, не держите на него зла.   
\- Я и не держу, - искренне ответил я. – Он помог нам, и этого достаточно.  
\- А кир Астен, - осторожно спросила Риана, - он так и не смог приехать?  
Я только руками развел. Она помолчала, потом улыбнулась мне лукаво:  
\- У кира Астена, говорят, проблемы со здоровьем в последнее время. Наверное, приболел немного. А кира Мелина известна своей преданностью мужу.  
Я понял, к чему она клонит, улыбнулся:  
\- Кому как не вам знать, кира Риана, - потом серьезно добавил. – Спасибо вам, нам с Дареном сейчас очень нужна поддержка.  
\- Помогу, чем могу, - также серьезно ответила она, - и даже не из-за коти. Знаете, господин Димит, я думаю, что Дарен не мог найти лучшего супруга. Вы идеально ему подходите. И вообще, обращайтесь ко мне в любое время. Мы же с вами теперь, можно сказать, коллеги …  
У меня просто дух захватило – у нас с Дареном появился настоящий союзник, а у меня – бесценный советчик! И как такая женщина может жить душа в душу с генералом… Хотя и он, похоже, не самый плохой человек в мире. Я вспомнил свое первое впечатление о Дарене и улыбнулся. Может, потом когда-нибудь и о нас с ним так станут говорить…

Гости разошлись поздно, довольные и веселые. Ости так утомилась от обилия впечатлений, что заснула прямо в углу большого зала и даже не проснулась, когда я нес ее в карету. Нанятые официанты быстро убрали со стола и испарились. Госпожа Бити получила свой заслуженно высокий гонорар вместе с нашей горячей благодарностью и тоже ушла. Мы наконец остались одни и упали на диван прямо в прихожей.  
Я обессиленно привалился к Дарену:  
\- Даже не верится, что мы сделали это.  
Он осторожно прикоснулся ко все еще не стершейся свастике на моем лбу:  
\- Ты уж поверь, - и собственнически обхватил меня. - Все, теперь ты никуда от меня не денешься!  
\- Да, заполучил, теперь не отвяжешься, - согласился я. – Ты не устал?  
\- Еще как, - я почувствовал, как он улыбается мне в макушку, - но супружеский долг выполнить в состоянии.  
\- Это хорошо, - я удобнее устроился в его руках, - только давай еще немножко посидим. У меня коленки почему-то дрожат, переволновался, наверно.  
Мы немного посидели молча, наслаждаясь тишиной, ощущением собственного дома, теплом и близостью друг друга.  
\- Когда мы едем? – спросил я. – Прямо завтра?  
\- Мне надо еще пару вопросов решить, так что не завтра. Дня через два, наверно.  
\- Хорошо. Я хотел бы с Лучисом пообщаться как следует. Мы же с ним, наверно, долго еще не увидимся. Ты ревновать не будешь?  
Дарен засмеялся:  
\- Буду, но молча. Он же твой лучший друг, конечно, тебе надо побыть с ним. Я бы и сам хотел получше его узнать, жаль, времени нет.  
\- Знаешь, мы с ним думали о создании лечебницы, чтобы лечить кармох с помощью коти. Лучис сказал, что первый больной от храма Хосмара уже едет в Дерей. Пока они выполняют уговор, но кто их знает, что потом выкинут. Надо как-то официально открыться, начать самим лечить людей. Лучис согласен заняться организацией дела и переехать в Пеледор. Если мы все продумаем, ты поможешь найти нам инвесторов?  
\- Конечно, помогу. Можете начинать планировать, - не задумываясь, ответил Дарен. Потом наклонился ко мне, чмокнул в кончик носа. – Коленки перестали дрожать? В принципе, я и отнести тебя могу. Брак принято подтверждать определенным образом, знаешь ли…  
\- Тогда неси, - я безвольной тушкой распластался у него на коленях. – И раздеть тоже можешь сам, я разрешаю. В первую брачную ночь юная супруга должна быть стыдливой и покорной. То есть сама ничего не должна делать.  
Дарен легко вскинул меня на руки:  
\- Ну тогда держись, юная супруга! В первую брачную ночь молодой муж должен быть страстным и неумолимым!

Он и был страстным и неумолимым, а я покорным и нежным, хотя и совсем не стыдливым. И, засыпая в родных теплых объятьях, понимал, как же мне повезло. Все в моей жизни – и плохое, и хорошее, все складывалось именно так, чтобы привести меня к нему, моему любимому, моему единственному, к тому, с кем у нас на самом деле душа одна на двоих.


	22. Chapter 22

Эпилог.

Как ни странно, я без труда нашел это место, не забылось даже за три таких насыщенных событиями, головокружительных года. Ноги сами привели к приметному камню, поставленному мной, как казалось сейчас, в незапамятные времена, еще в той, другой жизни.  
\- Сейчас должно быть забавно, - сказал я и, присев на корточки, осторожно приподнялся, зажмурившись и подняв руки над головой. Все осталось по-прежнему, пальцы наткнулись на жесткую чешую засохшей древесины. Я открыл глаза и присвистнул – за это время завал настолько разросся и уплотнился, что сквозь мешанину веток и стволов солнечный свет почти не пробивался. Придется потрудиться, но зато не надо было бояться, что кто-то все же набрел на «портал».  
Я вынырнул обратно и засмеялся, увидев изумленные и даже испуганные лица Дарена, Лучиса и Микана.  
\- Это так ужасно выглядит?  
Микан потряс головой:  
\- Страх просто, да ты сам посмотри. Где садиться-то, прямо здесь?  
\- Да. Только очень осторожно вставай, руки вперед вытяни, там такой завал…  
Да уж, зрелище было не для слабонервных. Что там всадник без головы… У сидящего в воде Микана не было рук по локоть и лица на запрокинутой голове. Потом все появилось, и он плюхнулся назад в воду:  
\- Ну и куча там! Попотеть придется!  
Лучис и Дарен по очереди оценили своими глазами объем работ.   
\- Справимся, - сказал Лучис и азартно потер руки. – Прямо дождаться не могу, когда начнем.  
\- Когда стемнеет, - непреклонно ответил я. - Не зря же столько фонарей с собой тащили.  
Лучис что-то пробурчал себе под нос, но послушно повернул за нами обратно к берегу.  
Я, по своей вечной осторожности, если не сказать трусливости, вообще бы ближайшие лет пять сюда не приходил, но нужда заставила. Сразу после нашей с Дареном свадьбы мы с Лучисом составили примерный план действий, а инвестора даже искать не пришлось. Раскинув мозгами, мы пошли к кире Риане и получили немедленное согласие не только вложиться в дело на тех же условиях, что мы когда-то обговаривали с Келтеном, но и, при острой необходимости, оторвать от сердца на время кого-нибудь из драгоценных «мальчиков». Последних, кстати, я имел удовольствие лицезреть и был шокирован их размерами, холеным видом и беспримерной наглостью. Барсик по сравнению со своими сыночками был просто образцом кротости и послушания. Я хотел выделить Лучису четверть своей доли в капитале, ведь вся организационная и научная работа ложилась на него. Но он даже обиделся, сказав, что не для обогащения это дело затевает. Так что договорились на десяти процентах и твердом окладе «гендиректора».   
Получив карт-бланш, Лучис переехал в Пеледор и развил такую бурную деятельность, что лечебница могла начать работу уже этой осенью. Кира Риана уже начала потихоньку пиарить меня в высших кругах под этим соусом. Для ответа на вопросы о моем и кошек происхождении решили воспользоваться давней догадкой Дарена – что я сбежал из какого-то тайного могущественного ордена в неведомой стране, настолько тайного и могущественного, что даже сейчас не решаюсь о нем говорить, боясь страшной мести. Пока должно было сойти. Сам я еще год в свете появляться не буду, а за это время слухи должны были успеть разойтись и перевариться.  
Но без главного лечебного ингредиента заведение, конечно, открыться не могло. Из третьего помета Маси опять выжил только один котенок. Видимо, что-то все-таки не дало предкам кошек развиться в этом мире, и это же сейчас мешало плодиться моим кошкам. Кошечку из второго помета, Малышку, мы вот только на днях передали пациенту, присланному храмом Хосмара, а Снежинка, наконец, вернулась в единоличное распоряжение своей хозяйки. Нужно было срочно раздобыть как можно больше новых хвостатых лекарей. Потому мы и затеяли эту экспедицию.

Я просто голову сломал, думая, где и как их можно взять. Бегать ночью за ними по огородам? Даже не смешно. Днем в селе появиться я боялся – вряд ли убийцу поймали, и я наверняка еще в розыске. Но кто ищет, тот всегда найдет – я вспомнил, где всегда можно было найти много кошек, да еще и тех, чью пропажу никто не заметит. В бывшем совхозном коровнике три года назад держали скот на паях несколько фермеров, и я надеялся, что и сейчас продолжают держать. Кошек там всегда было много, никто их не считал. Многие относили туда непристроенных котят, не желая брать грех на душу – авось, выживет. И большинство выживало, там было тепло, много мышей, да и сердобольные доярки наверняка малышам молока подливали. Я бывал там всего пару раз, потому и не сразу вспомнил, но то, сколько там кошек, заметить успел. Стояла ферма на отшибе, летом коров там не держали, и риск нарваться на кого-то был минимальный. Так что мы запаслись огромным количеством валерьянки, крепкими мешками, походным снаряжением, оборудовали специальный фургон для перевозки добычи и отправились на болота.

Едва стемнело, Лучис потащил нас к «порталу». Я вооружился топором, надел плотные рукавицы, тщательно обвязал платком голову и полез прокладывать путь. Далось мне это с большим трудом, но все же вскоре я смог увидеть свой родной мир. Там тоже была ночь, как я и помнил, время суток, как и время года, здесь и там примерно совпадало, так что дальше уже можно было спокойно действовать. Меня сменил бурлящий энергией Лучис, и через полчаса путь был расчищен.   
Потом Дарен поднял меня так, что я смог выбраться на завал, а дальше уже было просто.   
Я думал, что испытаю больше эмоций, попав обратно на родную землю. Но ничего такого особенного не почувствовал, то ли от спешки – летние ночи короткие, а нам много надо было успеть, - то ли оттого, что ничего своего у меня здесь уже не было. Но остальным было интересно, они вовсю вертели головами по сторонам, несмотря на темноту, и мне даже пару раз пришлось их подгонять.   
Добравшись до двора фермы, мы просто вылили валерьянку на большой кусок чистой ткани и принялись ждать чуть в стороне. Долго ждать не пришлось. Через час мы отправились в обратный путь с крупной добычей – тремя изредка подвывающими, шевелящимися мешками. Точно посчитать, сколько там кошек, никто не удосужился, но было явно больше десятка. Пока этого было достаточно.  
Лучис и Микан спустились первыми, мы с Дареном передали им мешки и остались ненадолго наедине.  
\- Как тебе мой мир? – спросил я.  
\- Как будто я успел что-то увидеть, - он хмыкнул и обнял меня. – Но он мне уже нравится. Это ведь твой мир.  
Я прижался к нему, постоял, прикрыв глаза, слушая, как шумит высоко в кронах ночной ветер, журчит ручей в овраге, вдыхая свежий горьковатый воздух летней тайги. От этих звуков и запахов ностальгически защемило сердце, но это была просто память, прошлое, о котором можно погрустить, если нет никаких других дел, что-то милое, но не очень важное. Важнее и главнее обнимающего меня мужчины не было ничего ни в этом мире, который мы сейчас покинем, ни в том, в который вернемся.  
\- Нет, - сказал я. – Уже, наверно, не мой. Мой мир теперь – там, за «порталом». Там мои друзья, мое дело, там – ты. А здесь просто моя родина. Давай, поцелуй меня и пойдем. Всю жизнь мечтал поцеловаться в этом месте.  
И мы поцеловались, потом еще раз, и еще… Пока не выглянул Лучис и не поинтересовался, одеты ли мы еще или уже, и помним ли, сколько сейчас времени. Пришлось идти. Мы устроили новый маскировочный завал, Дарен спрыгнул первым, по веревке, не задевая его.  
Я отвязал веревку, постоял, оглядывая оставляемый мной мир. Уже светало, можно было разглядеть ближайшие окрестности. Ничего не изменилось. Миру по-прежнему было плевать, что я его оставляю. Я улыбнулся и спрыгнул вниз, слыша стук осыпающихся за мной лесин. Я возвращался домой.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
